Platinum and Lucas' Adventures in Sinnoh
by SynctrainerLucas
Summary: Platinum and Lucas' Adventures in Sinnoh: The Rise of the Shadows is the beginning of a series that I am writing partnered with a good friend of mine. I hope you all enjoy the story.
1. Dawn's first Adventure

This is told from Dawn's point of view later on it will get confusing so I will refer to her as Ericka.

"Wait what NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate that name!!" Dawn shouted waving her arms in the air.

CHAPTER 1 Dawn's first Adventure.

The sun was high in the Sinnoh air, its beams of light coming down on the small town of Twinleaf. The pond, on the south side of the small town was shining in the sunlight. The green grass, looked as green as ever. Trees all around the sides, except for in front of Route 201 which led to Lake Verity. Around the inside of the area where the homes are was a walkway with a sign in the middle. Dawn's home (not the anime Dawn but the video game version), is on the south east side of town that is where our story begins.

"Finally, I am ten years old maybe now mom will let me leave for my Poke'mon adventure!" I said, looking out my window on the second floor of the two story home. Then I felt as if a giant pink eye was watching me but I just shrugged it off because I was too excited to start my adventure.

"That's right folks, you heard right a red Gyarados is somewhere here in Sinnoh we will bring you more on this later stay tune next time on 'The Search For Red Gyarados!'" , shouted the man on T.V. I was not paying attention to the show even though I probably should have as Tyson (my best friend) was very interested in it. I turned off my T.V. and went downstairs to ask my mom, but right when I went downstairs my mom said that Tyson was just here, looking for me but left.

"Ok, thanks mom I will go look for him," I said as I left my home to find him. I did not have to go far because I knew that Tyson would most likely be at his house. Now me and Tyson have been best friends for seven years and I know that Tyson loves his wii and will most likely be playing it.

"Ya," Tyson screamed bumping into me knocking me to the ground. "Oh sorry Dawn didn't see you there!" screamed Tyson, but I only laughed and said.

"No, no its quite all right dude I am used to it," I said getting up and dusting myself off. "Did you take your meds today?" I asked jokingly (he has ADHD no offense to anyone who reallyhas it).

"No I forgot, later!" shouted Tyson, then ran off. Now I was standing there alone in front of Tyson's home. I entered it to get Tyson's meds from his mom, so I went in and asked her.

"Oh, I can't seem to find it Dawn," she said sitting there at the table head in her hands like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, I am sure you'll find it somewhere till then I will look after him, ok?" I asked looking a little worried. "Maybe it's up in his room," I said hopefully. Tyson's mom said it might be up there. So with that I went into his room and did not find it. Tyson's room was as big as mine but much messy since he constantly forgets to take his damn meds. His room looked like a tornado hit it. His room seemed more boyish then mine but then again Tyson is a boy and am a girl so it makes sense but I wish my room could be as messy as his you see I am a tom-boy. I found his clothes on the floor and let out a high pitched girly (unfortunately) scream ever. Tyson's mom came rushing up to see what the problem was and found a pair of Tyson's underwear on the floor.

"Oh sorry, Dawn I was cleaning his room and forgot about these sorry," she said up the clothes. "Dawn, can you make sure that Tyson does not do anything stupid?" asked Tyson's mom, still holding the clothes.

"Sure, thing Tyson's mom," I said looking at his wii. I really wanted to play it but knew Tyson would get mad. Tyson's mom left me standing there looking at the wii. Then I left the room as well. I now had to find Tyson, but knew where to find him. I headed for Route 201 and Lake Verity. Once there I found Tyson waiting outside Twinleaf town.

Route 201 has trees on all sides, expect for on two sides that leads to Sandgem town or Twinleaf town. There are three patches of grass, where you can find wild Poke'mon.

"Dawn, there you are come on, lets go and get us a red Gyarados!" Tyson said eagerly. "Oh and by the way can I have 3,000 Poke'Dallors please?" he asked, holding out his hands.

"NO, you keep asked me for money and never pay me back once!" I screamed. Tyson withdrew his hands and hung his head in shame for being a bad friend to me then started to cry.

"Wa, Wa, Dawn doesn't like me any more!" he started to cry his eyes out.

"It's not that I don't like you, Tyson it's just that you always ask for money and never pay me back," I said putting me arm around Tyson, and smiling. So with that we both left for Verity Lake both talking and laughing. When we both got to Lake Verity, we found an elderly man and a cute boy in a red beret standing in a patch of grass, looking out at Lake Verity. Talking about the environmental changes that have been taking place around the lake over the years.

"Lucas, I am very disturbed by some of the environmental changes that have been taking place around the lake over years," said the old man.

"Professor Rowan, I think that this has something to do with Global Warming," added Lucas.

"Yes I think that you are right, my boy," Rowan added. Then after that they both left.

"Excuse me. Let us, pass, please," He said. Now just me and Tyson remained then Tyson pointed out Rowan's suit case, then we ran over to it, but just then a flock of bird Poke'mon attacked us. So we opened the case and found three Poke' balls in it.

"Dawn let me take first pick!" Tyson said, taking a Poke'ball.

"But, whatever I will take this one," I said taking a Poke'ball.


	2. Dawn, Chimchar, and Lucas

Chapter 2 Dawn, Chimpchar, and Lucas.

Just then the bird Poke'mon, whose name was Starly, attacked us. But then we called out our Poke'mon. I called out a fire monkey named Chimpchar, and Tyson sent out a blue and white penguin named Piplup.

"No fair I wanted that!" I screamed, which aggravated the Starlys.

"Oh well," Tyson said. Then we started to fight the Starly off. We each fought off a Starly, using the Poke'mon we took form the suit case. Tyson was so nervous but I was calm but excited that I finally had a real Poke'mon battle not a pretend one with invisible Poke'mon and with Tyson.

"Nice hit Chimpchar!" I said a load pointing to the Starly I was fighting.

"Uh, uh, use pound Piplup!" stuttered Tyson. The Piplup used the attack but it was not as effective as it should have been, because Tyson had not been sure of himself.

"Relax, Tyson their just Starlys their weak watch this!" I said calming Tyson down, then having Chimpchar use an attack called scratch. At that moment the Chimpchar jumped into the air at another Starly held both hands out and scratch the Starly and it fell to the ground knocked out.

"Easy for you to say!" Tyson shouted back. "Piplup use pound again," he said more calmly. His Starly fell to the ground knocked out as well. Just then that cutey Lucas came up to me and Tyson.

"Please tell me you two didn't take any Poke'mon from the suit case?" asked Lucas nervously. This is the first time I got a good look at him and I was right he is really cute.

"I am sorry, but you see we had to a bunch of Starly came out of no were and attacked us but we kicked their asses though," I explained.

"Ha, ha, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, never mind then." he said laughing at my joke though Tyson didn't think it was that funny. "But still you should not have stolen Prof. Rowan's Poke'mon but if your story is true which by the fact that there are three Starlys on the ground fainted I am sure he won't mind well see ya!" he said running off with the suit case. As he left I started to blush like a mad man at the fact that he laughed at my little joke not only is he cute but he is really sweet too I think I may be in love!!

"Come on Dawn, lets go home," Tyson said walking away from the lake mad for some reason may it is because I love Lucas and not him. Tyson you see has tried to ask me out for a while now but I just don't like him like that I mean he is a cool kid and all but I just don't LOVE him. He is also like a brother to me so ya I will not go out with him also I AM TEN FREKIN YEARS OLD yet I love Lucas who is also most likely ten years old as well but what ever.

"DAWN COME ON LETS GO HOME!!" Tyson shouted to get my attention but it didn't work. I was still thinking about Lucas and how cute he really is up close and about how he laughed at my joke. Then Tyson waved his hand in my face as I was dosing off for a second or two.

"What, oh ya lets go home sorry Tyson," I said walking over to the exit of the lake still blushing when I heard Lucas' voice through the trees. As we walked on the soft wet grass, both Lucas and Rowan turned around to see the two of us standing there me holding out the Poke'ball that held Chimpchar in it.

"So you most be the two kids that my assistant Lucas told me about?" said the professor calmly. Which is weird because I thought he would be a lot madder at us for taking his Poke'mon, but then I thought maybe he took his anger out on Lucas?

"Sir did you..." and as if he could read my mind he responded with:

"Do not worry I did nothing to him and he will receive no punishment from nether me nor his father, I assure you of that girl but thanks for your concern about my assistant Lucas," he said giving me this smile that said I know how you feel. I started to blush and nodded I think Lucas got it to because he was flushed head hung low so no one could see him but we knew. _I think Lucas likes me too man I hope that's the case_ I thought but for some reason it felt like Lucas knew what I was thinking and just nodded his head like we were sharing thoughts or something weird. Well now the Prof. asked to see our Poke'mon.

"Come out Chimpchar!" I said releasing the fire monkey from the red and white Poke'ball. I nudged Tyson to do the same thing which he did but he did not look happy about do it though.

"Come out Piplup!" he said upset most likely because he was just starting to have fun now fun time is over. We both bent down on the wet grass to hug our Poke'mon goodbye.

"I see you both developed a strong bond with your Poke'mon there," he said looking at our Poke'mon weird like. We just stood there looking at our Poke'mon sadly.

"Well, what are you waiting for are you going to take them or not?" Prof. Rowan said smiling then Lucas looked up and smiled at me and said:

"What are your names by the way?" he is not only cute and sweet but he is also polite I really do love him man that sounds weird since I am only ten.

"Well?" he asked again not losing his temper once.

"Tyson and his name is Dawn," Tyson said. At the part when he called me a guy both Prof. Rowan and Lucas started to laugh then I found out how cute his laughter is and I popped Tyson on the head for mislabeling me as a guy yet again.

"Tyson how many times do I need to tell you I AM A GIRL DAMNIT!!" I yelled at him at this both Prof. Rowan and Lucas were now out of breath at the fact that this has happened before.

"H-H-How many times has he done that?" Lucas asked catching his breath.

"900 times or so," I said fueling the fire (I said that on purpose to make Lucas forget all about the suit case problem).

"900 times poor GIRL you most feel really upset huh GIRL," Lucas said emphasizing the word girl I thought that was the cutest thing ever.

"Ok, ok I get it I messed up again sorry Dawn," Tyson said looking sad. So after we had that laugh I and Tyson picked up our Poke'mon.

"Can you two come to my lab in Sandgem town please?" said the professor.

"Please can you come," Lucas begged on both knees. Now that was the cutest thing ever he even polled off the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we'll come won't we Tyson?" I said implying that more fun will happen later.

"Yes Dawn I will come too," he said not thrilled with meeting Lucas again.


	3. Old friends meet

Dawn's Poke'mon Adventure Begins Old friends meet.

After we each said our goodbye which took a long time due to the fact that me and Lucas were talking for a really long time before the Prof. asked us where we lived.

"Twinleaf town," I said now more comfortable with Lucas even though he is really cute and I just want to hug him so much.

"Twinleaf town?" Lucas said, surprised.

"I used to hang out there before when I was young and I met two kids there named: Dawn and Tyson--"started Lucas but then the Prof. interrupted him.

"Yes, but that was five years ago I really don't think that these two are them," he said looking at the both of us.

"Maybe we are because I remember meeting a young boy named Lucas who--"I started but then Lucas finished it for me.

"Helped you pretend to Poke'mon battle then my dad came and I never saw you two again," said happily because we both found our childhood friend again.

"Oh you are that Lucas I though your name sounded familiar, but I did not know you were that Lucas," Tyson said looking up.

"LUCAS TIME TO COME HOME NOW!" I heard someone yelling. Then I saw a man in white lab coat with a pair of glasses giving Lucas a look like come home now.

"Did you not hear me when I asked you to come home? Oh and who are youuuuuuuuu no, no, no you wouldn't happen to be from Twinleaf town would you?" he asked us stunned.

"And what if they are dad?" asked Lucas standing up to his father.

"LUCAS YOU ARE TO COME HERE NOW!!" He shouted grabbing Lucas by the hand.

"What is wrong dad?" Lucas asked loud enough for me to hear.

"You are not to hang out with those two ever is that understand?" He asked. Thanks to my super hearing I was able to hear what they are saying (and they were only a foot away too).

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because you will get distracted by them mostly that Dawn GIRL!" He said making the word girl sound like a forbidden word.

"But dad she is my friend and I LOVE her dad!" at the word love I turned red in the face because now I knew how he felt about me and that we both felt the same way.

"That is what I was afraid of," said his dad nervously. "Say your goodbyes Lucas because as of tomorrow you will never see then again because you will go on your Poke'mon adventure," he said looking at Lucas then at me then back to Lucas.

"Fine but can I help her out on her adventure then?" He asked hoping he would say yes.

"Let him help her out Dave (I know that is not his name but I needed a name for him.)", Rowan said looking form me to Lucas then back at me with a smile that said I just saved you now you owe me. I got the message so I braced myself for what ever may come next and just smiled back with the look like I know and what do you want from me Prof. Rowan. Then I could not hear what they were saying because as my hearing is really good it has its limits so I just turned around and smiled because I now knew Lucas' true felling about me. When they finished talking Lucas's dad left in a huff and Lucas came up to me looking all sad head down and looking like he was going to cry. I turned around to see what was wrong but as I did I saw that he was just messing with me and he was really happy so I guess that the conversion when well but I just played along.

"What is wrong Lucas did he say that you can't help me out?" I asked jokingly.

"Yep, I can't help you out," he said jokingly as well I guess he got the message and hugged me tight and I was flush but it felt really good though. Then he told me the most amazing thing ever:

"I DO LOVE YOU DAWN!" he shouted not knowing about the fact that Tyson loves me too.

"Well see ya later, Dawny," and he hugging me even tighter then before. I hugged him back saying:

"Ya, see ya later, Lucasy," I said mimicking him and all he did was laugh and hug me even tighter than before, I was flushed and I could see he was too so it was a prefect match. Then he let go and ran after the Prof. waving as he ran man he is cute. Then it was just me and Tyson left standing in route 201.

"Dawn, Dawn, Daaaaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnnnn, DAWN!" Tyson yelled trying to get my attention.

"Huh, oh ya what's up Tyson?" I said coming out of me daze.

"Let's go home ok." He said pointing home.

"Yah then you can take your meds dude," I said joking with him.

"Ha, Ha vary funny Dawn vary funny," he said sarcastically. Then the two of us started to walk back home.

"Mom, mom, mom guess what happened to me today?" I said excitedly. I explained what happened at the lake and about Lucas.

"Ok, dear have fun oh and let me give you these running shoes since I know you love to run," she said handing me my running shoes.

"Yes I love running almost as much as I love Lucas," I said putting on the running shoes happily you see I love running ever since I was a little girl in fact that is the reason that me and Tyson met in the first place and since we are BEST FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE I have loved do it more now well back to the story. So I left to go find Lucas at Sandgem town.


	4. Sandgem town and Dawn’s sad memories

Chapter 4 Sandgem town and Dawn's sad memories of Orre!

So I walked through route 201 hopping to see Lucas again because now we both know how each other feel about each other. I walked through the wet soft grass holding my Poke'ball with Chimchar inside. _It wouldn't hurt to use Chimchar since the Prof. said I could have it so the next time I run into a Poke'mon I will use it and have a little fun with it. _I thought smiling at my little plain. I started walking in circles to find some Poke'mon. I found 5 Starlys and 6 beaver Poke'mon called Beddoff (I think they are some of the cutest Poke'mon I have ever seen.)Then I found several more very interesting things in the route for example a woman who works at the Poke'mart (a store to buy things at.) she gave me a free Potion for talking to her. _Sweet a free Potion_. I thought putting it in to my bag then running off to do some more training when I hared Lucas' voice saying my name all sweet like. I turned around to see him standing on the edge of Sandgem town smiling as I ran up to him and gave him a big hug it felt really good. I needed that hug.

"I missed you sooooooo much Lucas!" I said hugging him and giving him a warming smile. I knew he felt the same way because I saw a tear in his eye as we stood there hugging each other for a while. "Why are you crying Lucas?" I asked wiping away the tear.

"Because I really love you Dawn, when I went back into the lab I could not stoop thinking about you, I want to spend every moment with you Dawn. I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO. So just tell me you do love me and not that Tyson guy," He said, holding me close then I realized what had happened, Tyson must have said something to Lucas that was not true.

"Do not worry Lucas I love you and not Tyson I only like him as a friend not as a boyfriend I love you Lucas ok," I said, reassuring him that he is the only one for me and nothing will ever change that fact about us. He then kissed me right there and I felt like I was floating on the wind it felt so good to get my first kiss from him so early I know most people fight it off but I was enjoying myself right there. I kissed him back and we just stood there kissing and hugging each other. I felt so happy and for the first time I felt like I could do anything in the world. I felt my face turn red but what did I care I just let it turn red I felt so relaxed and calm it felt so good. I knew that Lucas was really upset even though Lucas has not done anything bad to him as far as I know. We then started to talk for a while about what had happened between Lucas and Tyson. I felt like giving him one more kiss just for the hack of it but he beat me to it so we were just standing there again kissing and hugging each other for a long time then Tyson came bursting out of the Prof.'s lab.

"What is that old man's problem?" he said standing in front of the lab. He saw the two of us kissing and then he went on a rant about how I should not be kissing him since we just met today.

"Tyson can you please try to calm down did you take your meds?" I asked.

"NO AND I WOUNT TAKE THEM EVER NEVER EVER, oh do you know where I can learn more about Poke'mon?" He asked looking at Lucas.

"Jubalife city," Lucas said pointing in the direction of Jubalife city. "What is his problem?" he said mimicking Tyson. I felt really bad but I couldn't help but laugh. Lucas gave me this look like your evil then he said what he was thinking. "You're evil," he said smiling.

"I know" I said giving him this cute little smile then he kissed me again. I really love being kissed by him even though I am only ten but then again everyone in Twinleaf town says I am really mature for my age and I can prove it but I won't because you all ready know (I love Lucas like crazy even though I am only ten years old and proud of it too, so beat that Tyson). So after we kissed this was sort of short because in mid kiss Lucas' mom (I know that if you play as Dawn Lucas has no mom but I decided to make one for him) came out and saw us and started to snicker a little.

"Lucas dear, is this the girl you told me about?" she said pointing at me smiling. She looked young like she was 20ish (the reason that I made her that young was because Ash's mom is like 25 years old.) Lucas just nodded blushing. She looked familiar, and then I remembered she was there when Lucas' dad yelled at him. She told him that Lucas needs friends his own age and why not me and Tyson. I think she knew that I was not from Sinnoh but from Orre. (Again I know that she is not but I did not want to confuse people into thinking that this Dawn is like the Anime Dawn so sorry if you don't like the Idea.) Lucas started to tell her about what his dad had said to him and the more he said it the madder his mom got. Then she ran into the lab and we followed her. The lab was big and square like. The Prof was standing near the back of the lab. I saw a lot of machines that looked interesting but Lucas told me not to touch them. I saw Lucas' mom standing there and she looked pissed off at him for sawing that Lucas could not go out with me.

"DAVID PRINSTIN, (know none of the characters have last names so I added then in.) HOW DARE YOU TELL LUCAS THAT HE COULD NOT HAVE A GIRL FRIEND WHEN YOU WERE HIS AGE YOU HAD **FIVE** INCULDING **ME** DAMNIT!! NOW OUR BOY CAN'T HAVE **ONE **BECAUSE YOU ARE TO DAMN STUBERN TO LET OUR BOY HAVE SOMEONE CLOSE TO HIM?" his mom yelled so that the whole lab shuck. That is when they noticed us coming in.

"Dawn, and Lucas how nice to see you again," the prof said away from Lucas's mom and dad who at that moment was trying to calm her down but failed to succeed in doing so. We just stood there and looked at them and then Lucas pointed out that they do this a lot and it always ends with his mom getting really mad and then his dad will kiss her and all will be good but she will still be mad at him.

"Its called a lovers fight but dad can always make her forgive him but now I don't think that a simple kiss would do it but she would still love to have one though," he hinted to his dad who took the hint and kissed her and asked would he could do to make her forgive him.

"Let Lucas go out with her then I will forgive you!" She said more calm now that she was just kissed. Lucas was right again like he always is. Man he's cute I thought but then I blurted out:

"How could your dad have five girl friends at once with out them finding out about each other...?" I asked but then I was cut off.

"He didn't he had them one at a time." Lucas' mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom that was confusing," Lucas said.

"I mine he didn't have more then one girl friend at a time," she clarified.

"That's much better Mrs. Prinstin," I said hugging Lucas because I scared. This made his dad really mad. After a long time of talking well more like yelling we came to an agreement I could go out with Lucas but I have to help him with his research not like I have a problem with that since I one: LOVE LUCAS and two: I really wanted to go on an adventure anyway so I jumped at the offer. I saw Lucas smile when I said yes. So then I left with my Poke'dex in hand. This time I took in the scene it had trees on all sides expect for on some sides which led to different routes for example on west side it led to my home and Route 201. On the north east side led to Route 202 and Jubilife city aka my next destination. Last of all was on the south east side which led to Route 219 and Pal Park but we will get to that later. Also in the city was a Poke'mon center next to the lab. Next that was a Poke'Mart. Between them was Route 202 a path and two signs that stated what each building was. On the south side there were two houses the one under the Poke'mon center was that cutey Lucas' home his home was the only home with a sign near it. It looked as big as my home (two floors). There was also a wooden sign near Route 219 I believe that it said that this was Route 219.

"Ok sweetie so do you need or want me to explain how things work for knowledge or just to hear me talk?" Lucas said all sweet like. I nodded and said:

"I just want to hear you talk ok," I said, nodding and laughing. So with that he took my hand and told me what everything was I acted like I did not know what each thing was. But I knew that he knew that I knew what each thing was. After we were done he asked me to tell my mom that I was going on an adventure he asked if he could go with me all sweet like, I could not resist it so I said yes and with that we walked to my home, he said that he would teach me to catch Poke'mon after. Then when we finally got there which took about an hour because every so often we would kiss in the beautiful grass.

"Mom I... Oh hi Tyson's mom what are you doing here?" I asked cocking my head to the right.

"Tyson ran off before taking his meds again can you give this to him but don't open it till you find Tyson ok sweetie?" She asked handing me a package with both of our names on it.

"Don't worry Sue I am sure he is doing fine ok," my mom said putting her hand on her shoulder and smiling. "What was it you were going to tell me sweetie and how is your little friend over there?" She pointed to Lucas who was over in the corner looking around at the house.

"Oh him," I said grabbing his arm. "This is the cutest guy that ever lived in my opinion anyway," I said blushing. He was flushed and had on a big grin that showed that he loved the idea of me thinking that he was the cutest guy ever.

"Does my little Dawn have a boyfriend?" my mom asked jokingly she knew that I have really wanted a boyfriend for a long time and now I have one. I nodded excitedly.

"Oh and I am going on an adventure ok?" I asked hoping that she would not mind it that much or at all.

"Good, I could use a little alone time anyway to think about your father," She said looking up at the ceiling. My dad died when I was really little he was a good friend of a scientist who worked at a place called the Poke'mon HQ Lab in Orre. So when it happened I guess they let us stay there for as long as we needed. That is where I met my Pen Pal who's name also happens to be Dawn and she looks just like me she is one of the people who got me into Poke'mon well besides the kid who lived at the lab his name was Adam he was really cool he was me and Tyson's first friend (Yes I know that Dawn and Tyson are not form Orre but it makes more sense later on why I did that). I was there when he got his Eevee.

Flash back:

"Mommy why do we need to live at the lab?" I asked holding her hand hard as we walked into a big white building.

"Because we need a new home since ours is now being condemned since your father was the one who manly did most of the work and I can't expect you to work since you are only six years old Dawn, but I thought you love this place?" She said with a sigh opening one of the doors to the lab.

"I do but I miss my stuff in my room though," I said almost crying then I saw a moving van and people caring my stuff out of the truck. I gave my mom a big hug and started to cry. My mom bent down and hugged me tight.

"Don't worry Adam and Tyson are here too so you will still have your friends ok," She said calming me down. At the names Adam and Tyson I jumped up and down.

"Yes my friends are here, my friends are here!!" I started to do a little dance but tripped over my own feet then I heard two little sinkers from one of the doors. I saw Adam and Tyson standing there both holding Ice cream cones, but Adam had two and handed one to me.

"Welcome, Dawn" the little six year old Adam said between licks. "Here I know its your favorite flavor Chocolate," He said holding it out for me.

"Thanks Adamy, I will try not be a problem..." I started but was cut off by Adam's dad.

"Welcome, Dawn Pearl, and of course Ann Pearl, (don't ask why I chose that last name it just came to me ok and there is a reason I did not describe Adam's dad and that is because it never says what he looks like so there). Come in, come in," he said leading us into our new rooms me still licking my ice cream. "Oh and Dawn," I looked up when he said my name "It's no problem I don't mind **cough cough **having you two here..." then he started to break out in a coughing fit he has never really been in the best of shape but it has never been like this till now. This just like what happened with my dad. But then the fit went away just as soon as it came. "All better,"he said looking at Adam's young mom she looked like she was in her 20s or so.

"Stay as long as you need to ok, Pearls," she said walking into our rooms.

"Thanks Lilly, that means a lot to us now that we have no home," My mom said walking into our rooms. Then till I was nine and a half we sated there.

"Why do you have to leave us though," Adam said almost crying.

"It's time we get started on with our life Adamy; this place has too many sad memories sorry I will never for get you bye," he started to cry into his moms belly. Then we left Orre behind I started to cry my lungs out. (This is really sad).

End Flash back. 


	5. Dawn starts her journey with Lucas

Dawn starts her journey with Lucas and food.

"So you really don't mind if she comes with me on my journey Mrs. Pearl?" Lucas asked surprised. I guess he thought that he would have to convince my cool layback mom to let ME the hyper one of the family leave the home of a long time with a boy I just met. You see my mom has wanted me to have a boy friend for a long time she is real nosey sometimes.

"Lucas was it?" my mom asked putting one hand behind her head to relax.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked all polite like and I could not take it any longer so I just gave him a big hug blushing a lot in fact it looked like I was sick.

"Are you her boyfriend?" my mom asked noticing that I was hugging him then both Tyson's mom, Lucas and I all pulled off the Anime fall.

"MOM, don't ask that but yes he is." I answered for him. All he did was nod.

"Take good care of my little sweetie ok," she said with a wink all of us except for my mom all sweat dropped. Lucas nodded as we were about to walk out of the house Tyson's mom stopped us.

"Dawn can you give Tyson his meds oh and there is something in there for you as well," she said giving me a brown paper package with both of me and Tyson's name on it. So then we both left the house and walked over to Sandgem town together. When we got to Sandgem town we saw Lucas' dad outside the lab looking for some one.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him with his back turned to us.

"What, oh nothing I am just looking for two kids," he said turning around to face us. "There you two are I was looking for you two. Dawn was it," he said pointing at me. "You want to compete in those stupid gyms please don't get mad at me for that," he said bowing and holding out a case.

"Yes, and don't worry I won't get mad. Oh is that a trainer's case?" I asked taking the case form him. All he did was nod. "Thanks Mr. Prinstin oh and what is wrong with gyms anyway?" I had to ask.

"Nothing its just it doesn't seem fair to the Poke'mon that's all," he said calmly so that I don't get mad.

"Oh and so I guess its right to put them in airtight balls," I retaliated. All he did was laugh not in a mean way just as if some told a funny joke.

"Ok you got me there Dawn, where did you learn to argue like that?" He said putting one hand behind his head.

"It's in my blood sir," I said calmly.

"What is your last name any way?" He asked me in a friendly voice.

"Pearl, sir why?" I asked weirdly.

"PEARL, PEARL YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE FAMOUS SICIENTIST JOHN PEARL. He asked excitedly. Yes my dad was a vary famous scientist John Pearl who had a really bad virus that cut his live short in fact he died six years after I was born.

"Why are going for gyms then if you are his daughter?" He asked.

"Well because he told me that he wanted me to follow my own path and not his that his last wish for me," I said trying not to cry since those where his last words to me but I could not hold it in any longer and started to cry like a little baby. That is when he grabbed me and told me that I was a good daughter for respecting his wish for me to follow my own path. I could not stop crying then Lucas gave me the biggest hug ever. Now I felt really good as we were in the middle of Sandgem town me crying while two others where helping me out. That is when Lucas' mom came out at first she thought Lucas' dad was giving me a hard time but then she looked closer and saw that he was trying to make me fell better.

"What is wrong dear," She asked me all sweet like.

"It's my, my, my, my, d-d-d-dad I was just remembering him that is all I really miss him a lot," I said between cries.

"Where is he dear," She asked me curiously.

"I think he is in heaven," I said crying like a baby. At this she came up to me and hugged me and started to cry with me know all of us where crying like babies in the middle of the town. Abut an hour of crying we all stopped and Lucas' mom ran inside to get something for me. About an hour later she came out with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and said that they were all for me since my dad was one of her best friends since elementary school. (Yes I know this is really sad but this is not as kiddy as the Anime is this is somewhat darker and more true to life sort of then the anime is.) The cookies where fresh and warm and chewy. They made Lucas want some. His mom said that she made some for all of us and with that she ran back inside. About a minute later she came out with more she gave me two more plates and two packs of them for the road which had about 20 in each pack. She gave Lucas two plates of assorted cookies from chocolate to white chocolate. (Now I want some cookies too damn I can make me hungry with writing.) As for Lucas's dad he was giving a plate of cookies and a wink. I think me and Lucas knew what that wink meant so we started to snicker a little about how much those two really loved each other. So then we left on our journey now with full bellies and I now felt much better.

"Munch Lucas, your mom is a really good cook," I said starting on my second plate of cookies.

"Munch ya I know I mean she can turn a table of table scraps into a full course meal in a matter of minutes yet for it to taste really good it takes about an hour at most," he said eating his plate with glee.

"Can you cook like her?" I asked hopefully.

"I wish I could but no I can't even cook like my dad (who by the way can cook pretty well.)," Lucas said walking but then he just stopped for some reason. "Do you know how to catch Poke'mon?" He asked pointing at a starly.

"Not really can you help me?" I asked hopefully.

Sure thing sweetie," He said hugging with one hand since the cookies where in his other hand. Then the starly attacked us but Lucas pulled out a Poke'ball from his belt.

"GO MANA," he shouted and out popped the cutest Poke'mon I had ever seen it was a little green turtle with brown on the top of its head and a twig coming out of it with green leafs on both sides it had big black eyes with yellow out side of it. On its shell it was brown with a black line on the center going horizontal on it and the outside of it wasa black too. It had yellow on the bottoms of its little green feet.

"Tur, Turtwig," It said standing up on all legs and looking around route 202 which was lush with green every where.


	6. Dawn catches a Poke'mon

Dawn catches a Poke'mon

"Sooooooo cute," I said looking at the turtle Poke'mon which I knew to be a Turtwig the turtle Poke'mon. Lucas just looked at me with a cookie in his mouth then he turned back to face the starly.

"Ok so watch me carefully sweetie I will only show you once, first you weaken it like so, Mana razor leaf!" He shouted pointing at the starly.

"Tur, Turtwig," the Poke'mon shouted jumping up into the air then firing off razor sharp leafs at the Poke'mon. The Poke'mon fell to the ground passed out. Then Lucas pulled out a Poke'ball and though it at the Poke'mon and then it rotated back and forth then it let out a ding and then Lucas picked up the ball and called out the Starly. I looked confused for a minute then he pointed to the Poke'dex in my bag so I got it out and opened it.

"Starly the tiny bird Poke'mon they usually flock in big numbers. Though small they flap their wings with great power," the dex said.

"WOW they are so cute it said that they usually are in big numbers so that means that..." I got cut off as another starly came. Lucas gave me five Poke'balls so that I could catch it.

"GO CHIMPY," I said calling out my Chimpchar. Lucas sweatdropped at the name Chimpy. "What it's a cute name for it when it evolves I will change its name ok?" I said giving him this look that said shut up.

"What ever... Mary Sue," he said and gave me this look like I am just messing with you. I felt like slapping him which I did but not that hard. "Sorry I couldn't resist I know damn well you are not a Mary Sue because if you were you would probably be scared of that bug on your dress," he said pointing out that I had a little bug on me I just shrugged and said

"I love bugs they are so cool aren't they," I said focusing me attention back on the Poke'mon. Lucas just stood there with an expression like now I really LOVE THIS GIRL.

"Chimpy use ember!" I yelled out and pointed at the Poke'mon Lucas noticed that I wasn't using my dex to say the Pokémon's moves.

"Do you all ready know its moves?" He asked cocking his head to the right.

"Yep, I know a lot about Poke'mon mostly the ones here in Sinnoh because my dad was from Sinnoh but my mom was from Orre so I was born in Orre because my dad moved there a while before I was born," I said turning back to the Poke'mon. "Tackle it now to finish it off," Lucas was impressed with my talent as a newbie trainer.

"How where you able to..." He started but then his mom came out with milk.

"Not surprising that she knows how to determine a Pokémon's condition with out a dex," She said. "Now hurry up and catch it before it flees," she said pointing out the fact that it was on the floor.

"Poke'ball go," I yelled toughing the red and white ball at it. It rotated a few times then it stopped and grinned as I picked up the ball. Everyone was clapping for me as I walked over to get some milk. We stated to talk about random stuff. For example how I was able to tell that I did not need to weaken it much.

"You see my dad told me that I should look for signs on a Poke'mon to see if I need to weaken it any more and with that Starly which I will name Star since I know that all of its evolutions have star in front of its name. And it is the first Poke'mon I caught in Sinnoh or ever for that matter," I said calling it out but when I did I saw something weird with it was shiny now Lucas got real jealous of me not only am I able to see that it was weak enough but now it was a shiny man that was not fair. He tried to hide his anger but I knew he couldn't do it.

"I am sorry that mine turned out to be shiny but no one could have known and no one can do anything about it sorry," I said hugging him. I could tell that he was not mad at me just mad that his is a normal starly.

"Forget about it Dawn, I just really want to impress my dad that is all," He said but I could tell that it was deeper then that his pride was hurt as well. I slipped something into his pocket.

"What did you put into my pocket?" He asked.

"Something you will like a lot I hope," I said.

"If you gave it to me I am sure I will love it." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a little communicator. "What is this for?" He asked.

"It's so we don't get lost, lets say one of us gets lost the other will can call and find out where he/she is if that made any since. Little did know that we would be using that a lot on our journey. So then after we had our milk we decided to go and train for a while. I caught a Shinx which is a little blue fox thing which I named Spark because of the fact that it is an electric type. Lucas also caught one he named Lux for its final stage Luxray who can see though anything we also fought a few trainers as well.

"Okay so do you think that is about enough training Lucas dear?" I asked, thinking that we had too much Poke'mon for the day.

"Can we stay a little longer please sweetie you look so cute in the moon light. I really want to treasure this moment as long as I can is that okay," he said while I was blushing so much I looked like a tomato. I gave him the biggest kiss I could give him with the energy but then I got a lot more energy so I decided to stay as long as he wanted as long as we turn in some time tonight... or not at all for all I cared. We walked around for a while then it hit me I want a Bidoof so we went though Sandgem town but when we did we found Lucas' mom outside staring at the sky all dreamy like then she saw us and just started to laugh.

"You to should be inside a Poke'center its late," she said in a mocking tone that sounded like a Nurse Joy we both knew she was just joking with us so then all three of us just started to laugh.

"What were you looking at Mrs. Prinstin?" I asked, looking up at the sky. Lucas and his mom did the same thing as me.

"Oh I just thinking about what to do with Emily, she will be ten before I know it. And I know damn well she will want to start an a journey like her big brother but she is too precious to leave the house for that long sure it sounds like I am being over protected of her but she is the last one of you two for a while anyway. So you can see why I don't know what to do," she said looking up at the starry sky.

"Who is Emily?" I asked.

"My cute little sister, she is only six but she really wants to be a trainer when she grows up." Lucas said, looking back at me then gave me a little tender kiss. His mom just snickered and gave me this look like she approved of our relationship and if there was anything I wanted from her she would be more then happy to get it for me. I thought that this was too good to be true first a boy friend then a Poke'mon now a second mom man this is cool. I gave Lucas a big hug then I kissed him so much that he was flushed. His mom came off the porch and walked over to me.

"Sweetie can you close your eyes and hold out your hands I have a present for you." she said, sweetly. So I did as she asked and when I opened them I found a Poke'ball it seemed to move a little bit. So I called it out and there was a shiny Bidoof standing there nuzzling against my leg I could not resist so I blurted out

"Kawaii," I said looking at it dreamily. Lucas looked put out then his mom gave him two shinnies a shiny Bidoof and a shiny Chimpchar from the lab. She told me where to get a shiny Turtwig and Piplup. So then we stayed and talked for a long time it was only seven o'clock so we could still make it to a Poke'center. We had a good time I never knew how cool Lucas' mom till now. She told me about how when Lucas was a baby he tried to jump from his High chair to the TV which was across the room and how when Lucas was five he accidentally drank some Sake thinking it was water this made me fall over laughing at what he did when he was drunk. He gave me this look like stop laughing at me and mom stop embarrassing me.

"Sorry Lucas, but you have to admit it was pretty funny. If it makes you feel better when I was seven I thought that I was a bird so I tried to fly but all that happened was that I fell on me face hard," All three of us were laughing at our stories about our childhood I had no idea that my dad went out with Lucas' mom in high school and that my dad and Lucas' dad were rivals and best friends and that the reason that he did not go to my dad's funeral was because he cried so much that he could not move from his room. That made both me and Lucas cry so much that we almost flooded to porch. But we managed to keep it all under control. We talked about what me and Lucas were going to do about our relationship when we got older I felt like I was in heaven because of what Lucas said he would do on our honeymoon he said that he would send me to a Five star hotel in an exotic place and have me stay there for a while then come and get me and take me around town. Then he would tell me to wait for a minute and come back with a big thing of cookies, sweets, and other things like that. Then Lucas' mom when inside to get a letter for me to fill out so I could compete in the league my mom and Lucas' mom have been friends for ever so they always sent each other letters and such so I filled out the letter and held onto it till we came to the Jubilife city Poke'center, Lucas' mom wanted to walk with us to the center to say one final good bye to her son and to her new friend me. She told me that if I ever need any help or just want to talk don't be afraid to call she will always make time to talk to me no matter how busy she is she really likes talking to me since I act like my mom some times so I can treat her like a friend so I don't need to call her Mrs. Prinstin but I can call her Rachel if I wanted to.

"Your moms so sweet, Lucas!" I said so that she could over hear me she just laughed and gave both of us one big hug before she walked back to Sandgem town. Now I was just me and Lucas standing there in the big city before a Nurse Joy told us to get inside before curfew, so we both went in side the centre it was bigger then I thought it would be. There were so many people we were surprised to find a room opened here.

Inside the room there were four bunk beds so me and Lucas clamed the one near the door on the right side. We put our things down and I went into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower which took about two hours and Lucas was waiting for me outside the bathroom.

"Come on Dawn, I need to bath to you are not the only one here who has to clean up," I heard him say when I got out of the bath.

"Let me get dress first sweetie, now where are my clothes oh there they are," I said finding them hanging on the side of the room. I started to get dress when Lucas knocked on the door

"Are you done yet?" He asked, nicely.

"Almost, done," I said opening the door and gave him a little tender kiss as I walked over to the bed. "Do you top bunk or can I have it dear?" I asked, holding my bags.

"You can have it sweetie I like the bottom bunk anyways dear," he said over the rush of the water. Then I saw the package I was supposed to give to Tyson _Oh well I will give it to him tomorrow I think I know where he will be most likely at that trainer's near here._ Next thing I knew Lucas was looking over me in his red pajamas with Poke'balls on them. Me in my orange and red pajamas.

"What are you thinking about dear?" He asked, watching me looking at the package.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking ya know if Tyson doesn't take his meds he could case a lot of trouble so can we find him tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure and I think there is a place where I can win a lottery as well. So ya if we go to the TV station as well." He said, getting onto the bunk. I walked over to the window and saw the city from the window. _Man this city is huge, wait what is going on over there._ I saw three figures running into a building. _Oh well I guess that I will find out tomorrow when me and Lucas go into the city._ Little did I know tomorrow would not be an ordinary day. So with that I walked over to my bed climbed up to the top but on my way Lucas stopped me and gave me a kiss good night which lasted for about an hour it felt nice to have someone like him as a boyfriend so we both went to bed but I was not prepared for the dream that was waiting for me.


	7. Dawn’s strange dream and Lucas’ mom’s pa

Dawn's strange dream and Lucas' mom's past

I was in side the Jubilife city Poke'mon center, healing my Poke'mon when all of a sudden the power was cut. Lucas and I looked at each other nervously. Just then I heard a man say something on the radio.

"Dear, people of Jubilife city you probably noticed that the power in the whole town has been cut. Well I am responsible for that you see I am Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, all we want is to create a new galaxy, and if you will not help us by chose, then we will force it on you do as you wish. As you can see we have come back after seven years of disbandment, and now we want to continue with our plan that was stopped seven years ago now hand over your Poke'mon!" (I know that in the game it is not like that but it will make more since in this and the next chapter.) Cyrus said over the radio, I thought to my self _man he loves to hear himself talk, but wait Cyrus was that his name? That name sounds familiar where did I hear it from again, oh ya one of my dad's friends was named Cyrus...and he was from Sinnoh. He tried...Oh my god that man was...no way...my godfather? _

"Lucas we need to hurry and find out where they are," I said grabbing his arm and leading him outside the center into the big city, which was covered in a wired purple gas it was not toxic no just annoying, since you could not see through it. I thought to use Star I reached for his Poke'ball then realized that I left all of my Poke'mon in the center so I ran back to get them but I came across two grunts trying to take them.

"Leave my Poke'mon alone, or else you will be punished!" I shouted across the room, but all they did was laugh at me then I heard the radio again.

"You two leave her Poke'mon alone we don't need nor want them so just give them back!" Cyrus said, but I wanted to know how he knew was there.

"I am in the TV station if you want to stop me...Dawn," he said before he hung up the radio. So with that I took back my Poke'mon and ran outside to meet Lucas again how had already cleared out the gas.

"Lucas Cyrus is in the TV station up ahead let's hurry!" I said, pointing to the TV station up a head. We both ran up there but where stopped by two grunts who where blacking the station. We challenged them to a battle.

"Stop right there you two our boss is very interested with you two mostly you girl." One of the grunts said grabbing his Poke'ball to fight us. "This will be a double battle we will use one Poke'mon each. Get ready to lose, Dawn!" He said calling out a moth type Poke'mon called Dustox, it fluttered around a bit then waited for his partner to call out his Poke'mon. The girl next to him called out her Poke'mon which was like her partner's only she had a Poke'mon called Beautifly it also fluttered in midair for a bit.

"Come on, Dawn lets see what the goddaughter of our boss can do," she sneered. This caught Lucas' attention.

"Goddaughter, Dawn is there something you are not telling me?" he asked, reaching for a Poke'ball.

"Ya, I guess Cyrus is my godfather, who knew?" I said reaching for a Poke'ball as well. "Go Chimpy!" I yelled, and then my little Chimpchar popped out.

"Chimp, Chimpchar!" it said cutely, getting ready to fight.

"GO CHIMPCHAR!" Lucas yelled, calling out his shiny Chimpchar which stood next to mine. We started to battle; it ended just as soon as it began since we had type on our side. They told us where to find Cyrus who was on the top floor of the building. Lucas and I ran up the first flight of stairs while battling all the grunts in the way two of my Poke'mon evolved because of all the battling we did. So my team was now Chimpy the Chimpchar as my leader, Star the Staravia, and Bibarel (I could not nickname it since I got it from someone and I can't nickname it if I did not catch it.). We ran into two more trainers so we fought them too.

"Go, Dustox, and Beautifly!" both of them shouted after saying my name, ok now I am pissed that my godfather told his grunts my name.

"Go Chimpy!" I yelled calling out my Chimpchar; it did the usual thing it did when I called it out.

"Go Chimpchar!" Lucas shouted, he also had a Staravia, a Bibarel, and Mana his Turtwig. Both Lucas and I fought them, but they were stronger then the other grunts we fought I guess the higher up we go the stronger the grunts get. But I did not complain all that meant was more experience for me and my Poke'mon. The battle ended about five minutes after it started. After the battle we tried to go up the stairs but two people saw us and destroyed the stairs so me and Lucas had to jump from falling stair two falling stair. It was hard but at the same time fun since I am a really good jumper and love to jump as well so I guess you can say I am really outdoorsy. Lucas did not have a hard time catching up with me so we were jumping from stair to stair together but I felt as if someone was following us but I thought it was just my nerves. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone with bland hair running on the stair below us. I looked down and saw him; Tyson was running and jumping up the stairs with us. I let out a hand and he grabbed it. I lifted him up on to the stair then we all started to jump up them together. Now the people where using attacks to stop us from reaching the top of the stairs.

"There is no way we will let you three get up here to see Cyrus not even you...Dawn!" One of them shouted, Tyson was surprised by the fact that Cyrus was the leader of team Galactic.

"Ya, now no one can get in his way this time. Not even a Pearl!" shouted the other person, _so these people where around when my dad did this._ I thought as we got up to the two people then I saw who they were Jupiter, and Saturn two of the strongest Commanders in the team and two of his three kids all three work in the team there names are Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars. They are all triplets or the Planet trio they are my god brothers and sister. I am guessing Saturn not the smartest one of the bunch does not know the true plain.

"Hello, Dawn long time no see! Haven't seen you since your fifth birthday party how are you?" Jupiter said all nice like, you see they are not bad when there dad is not with them, well except for Mars she just plain hates me for saying that she was fat and ugly. The other two just laughed at her and started to call her fat and ugly. Ok she is not fat but she is ugly.

"Hay, Jup how are you, oh hi Sat where is Mar?" I asked, both of them pointed to inside the room where Cyrus was. Lucas gave me this look like how do you know these two.

"We are her god brothers and Mars is her god sister." Saturn said, looking at Lucas very closely. "Are you her boy friend or something?" Saturn asked, looking at Jup with a questioning look.

"Yes he is do you have problem with that Sat?" I asked, looking at both of them closely. Both of them started to laugh at the thought of me having a boy friend since they know me to be a loner but with only a few friends. But truth be told have always wanted a boy friend but did not tell them because they would try to help and that would be weird so I kept it a secret from them mostly Mars since I knew she would make fun of me more and then get yelled at by Cyrus.

"So can I pass please?" I asked.

"Nope sorry Dawn but I can't do that you see we were told to make sure you did not get up to us but if you did we were to defeat you." Jup said, pulling out a Poke'ball. Sat did the same thing as Jup so me, Tyson, and Lucas all fought but it was a really long battle it was a 3x3 battle.

"Alright this is a 3x3 battle no rules anything goes except killing the trainers." Tyson said, holding up both of his hands.

"Go Glameow," Sat said calling out a cat like Poke'mon.

"Go Stunky," Jup said calling out his stunk like Poke'mon.

"Go Chimpy," I said calling him out of his Poke'ball. At the name Chimpy both of them sweatdropped.

"Chimpy?" both of them responded in unison.

"What is a cute name and he is a chimp so ya,"

"Go Mana," Lucas said.

"What is with you two and nicknames?" both Sat and Jup said in unison.

"Chimpy, ember attack on Stunky." I said, pointing at the Stunky.

"Mana razor leaf on that Glameow." since they where pretty low level it did not take long to beat there first Poke'mon but there next ones were hard to beat.

"Star, use wing attack on the Beautifly!" I yelled about have way though the match.

"Staravia you use wing attack on the Dustox!" Lucas yelled. Both Beautifly and Dustox fell to the ground fainted what we did not know was that we were being filmed live.

There next Poke'mon was two Croagunks these were hard but in the end we won.

"Ok so you won now you can pass but first you should use this healing station first." Jup said pointing to a healing station near us. So we healed up our Poke'mon then walked in to the room where Mars, Cyrus, and the manager of the TV studio.

"Now then is that unreasonable?" Cyrus said talking to a tided up man in a chair.

"No, no, I will never give in to your commands ever now let me go. You crazy old goat!" the man yelled al the top of his lunges.

"**OLD GOAT** HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" Cyrus said as Mars pulled out a knife, and was going to kill him when Lucas, Tyson, and I all busted into the room Poke'balls at the ready.

"Put the knife down Mar, and back away from the man in the chair." I said, holding out my Poke'ball as if I were going to challenge her to a battle. Mars did as I asked but only because Cyrus saw the knife and sent her a sign that said to put it away.

"Now Mars please put that thing away we wouldn't want to spill any unnecessary blood now would we?" He asked sarcastically. "Ah Dawn, nice to see you again how have you been sweetie? Is your mother doing well? I heard about what happened to your father what a shame, what a shame. He was such a good person and a good friend if you don't have something or someone he likes under your spell if it were." he said walking up to me and shaking my hand. "I really missed you how about this you and your little friends can join me in my new world order you know to make up for old times what do you say hum, join up with me and you could really be following your own path now wouldn't you oh wait your mother wouldn't approve of have her only daughter go even more insane than she already is. And your mom and dad...Lucas wouldn't want to see such a bright boy join up with her ex-boyfriend/fiancée won't she?" he said, ok now I know he is nuts. (Yes I decided to make Cyrus nuts and heart broken why else would he want to make a new universe for him).

"Wait what my mom almost married you what happened was she drunk or something, wait you're as old as my mom?" Lucas asked stunned.

"Yes I am well actually I am a year older but ya around there." he said, picking up Lucas by the shirt. "And I will tell you this boy, I am your father!!" he said holding Lucas by the shirt.

"Now that that is out of the way you three came here to stop me right well lets..." he got cut off because that is when I woke up from my dream. I looked at the wall clock and I was only asleep for a minute. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!! _ I yelled inside my head. Then another thought came to me _I should probably call Rachel and ask about her and Cyrus' past together that might clear things up a bit. _So I got down off my bed and walked quietly over to the phone to call her.

"Hello, Prinstin residents Rachel speaking." I heard her voice say over the phone.

"Hi um, Rachel it's me Dawn, can we talk?" I said nervously

"Oh Dawn sweetie of course we can talk." she said really upbeat.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Sure anything you ask it I will answer it no matter what it is." She said really happy. I guess she really likes talking to people or something.

"It's about you and Cyrus," I said nervously.

"Oh well ask away then I love talking about the past...well I just plain love talking in general. But what do you want to know?" I said, acting like a giddy school girl at the name Cyrus.

"Well, did you two ever you know date and have something happen?" I asked.

"Don't beat around the bush dear and yes me and Cyrus did things we maybe shouldn't have done how else do you explain Lucas dear?" She said really hyper like.

"Do you ever miss him?" I asked.

"Every day, why?" She said calmly well as clam as she can get which is not that calm.

"Just curious, oh do you regret it at all?" I asked.

"What Lucas or dumping Cyrus?" She asked as serious as she can be which is not that serious.

"Both" I said, I really like talking to her she is just so much fun since she is always happy.

"Well I don't regret Lucas one bit in fact I am actually glad I did what I did. You see Cyrus and I were..."

"Fiancées?" I asked,

"Ya how did you know that?" she asked questionably even though it was still bubbly.

"I had a dream," I said.

"Oh well ya and I really loved him and I still do to this vary day," she said dreamily. "Man he was HOT in high school and Collage. Yes we went to the same Collage. You see I was a cheerleader while Cyrus was a science nerd but I still loved him anyways then one day I invited him over to my dorm room for a little dinner just the two of us. I did not plan on doing anything wrong that evening it just sort of happened out of the blue but I loved it though. When he found out it was a boy he snapped and went off about how now he has an heir to the Galactic empire that is what it was originally called then he changed it to Team Galactic. I could not take it any more so I broke up with him. That made him so bitter that he is now who he is, an evil conniving little...cutie!! I love Cyrus and I always will even after we broke up I still loved him so I guess you could say I regret braking up with him after all. But that is all in the **sniff** past **sniff **nowwwwwwww!!" she said, as she started to cry big anime tears. "Cyrus come back to me please!! oh **sniff sorry off topic sniff** but now I am happily married but if Cyrus ever comes back into my life and me and Dave both agree with this I would run off with Cyrus and take Lucas with me since he is Cyrus' child as well and I think Cyrus knows that so I want you to guard Lucas so that Cyrus does not try to steal him away ok, oh and don't tell Lucas about this ok I want him to find out on his own." She said, like she ate too much sugar which was probably the case.

"Did eat a lot of sugar before I called, Rachel?" I asked jokingly

"Yep I had a chocolate bar five cookies three spoon full's of sugar five energy drinks two things of coffee and five things of the sugar that I had taken the two spoons from. I also had twelve things of Pixie sticks, and last but not least I had two things of ice cream thingies." she said and I could hear her jumping up and down over the phone.

"Are you fat?" I asked.

"Nope cuz I am not sitting down I am walking around." She said hyper like.

"What will your husband think?" I asked.

"Oh just that I am crazy and adorable, like always he really loves me like a lot like a whole lot I mean like a ok you know what I am going for a run see you in about a minute bye." she said.

"Wait...never mind." I said, then a bout a minute later the nurse joy came in.

"Dawn, you have a very hyper visitor here for you." she said.

"Oh thanks." I said. So then I walked out and found Rachel inside there walking around.

"Hi sweetie is Lucas sleeping?" she asked. I nodded so then we walked out and walked over to a bench and started to talk about girl stuff and what we want and how I fell about Lucas and how much she loves Cyrus. So after about an hour she asked me about the dream, which I described in detail.

"I see, well you should do what the dream said for example you forgot to get your Poke'mon well remember them. You thought you saw Tyson well point out him sooner. When you see your god brothers point them out sooner. And when you find that cutie tell him I miss him a lot ok. And all that stuff ok. See you later oh and here take this I don't need it any more." she said giving me a Poke'tech. So then I went in side and went back to sleep.


	8. Movie 1 Glactic Attack

Movie 1-Glatic Attack.

Today was going to be like no other day since I was going to relive my dream. There I was inside the center healing my Poke'mon just like in my dream.

"You may want to switch to your back generators right about now," I said, then just as I predicted the power was cut but then the lights came on since the nurse had done as I asked.

"Well, well seams you have been able to counter my little lights out plan, Dawn but can you stop me from taking..." Cyrus started.

"Everyone's Poke'mon, yes I can just watch me," I said reaching for the man to my right then ripping of his clothes reviling his team Galactic uniform. Then I grabbed one of my Poke'balls (which had Chimpy inside) and called out Chimpy.

"Chimpy use embers on the baskets over on the walls so that Team Galactic can't do anything, Lucas call out Mana and follow me lead." I ordered, as if I was a general in an army. He gave me this look like how did you know that was going to happen. But he did what I said since I knew what I was doing.

"Ok, Lucas use razor leaf on the baskets over there so that no one can use them." I said pointing to the other side.

"Nice work Dawn, but do you know where I am?" he asked.

"Yes you are in the TV station on the top floor, you have Mars on one side and you are on the other side of a tied up manager. Outside of the room that you are in you have Jupiter and Saturn standing guard, and on the other floors you have grunts that all know my name right...godfather?" I said calling back Chimpy.

"Ok so you know my whole plan but do you know why I am doing this?" he asked.

"Yes, you are a bitter man since the one of the two people you love don't fell the same way." I said.

"Two people" he spat.

"No one the other one still who you were engaged to still loves you I should know I talked to her last night and she told me how she truly fells about you." I said running out of the center Poke'mon still on me.

"Dawn, you have some explaining to do," Lucas said running after me.

"Later, ok go Star use whirlwind to blow away the gas from the air." I said calling out Star. After the gas was blown away we ran into the same two grunts who where in my dream. We had the same battle it played out just like how it did in my dream. We ran inside the building. When we got in there I saw a huge commotion going on inside. I found two grunts which we fought and won. When we got to the second floor I had done everything I did in my dream meaning I had all the same Poke'mon evolutions just like Lucas had all of them. Then we got to the stairs and I saw Jupiter and Saturn standing on top.

"Hi Jup and Sat I said as we were jumping from stair to stair then just like in me dream I felt as if someone was following me.

"Come on Tyson, you can do it," I yelled then as if he heard me he told his Piplup to use water gun to left him up. Then the three of us all jumped up to the stairs to meet my god brothers and sure enough there they were.

"So you were able to get up the stairs but now let's see if you can fight both of us!" Jup said and Sat just nodded.

"Bring it on Jup I can take you any day of the week," I said holding out my Poke'ball which had Chimpy inside of it. Lucas called out Mana just like in my dream. Tyson was the judge again for this battle and this time I saw the cameras this time and gave the people who were watching this battle a real show. Lucas sweatdropped at my antics in battle then I pointed out the cameras to him and he also gave the people a show.

"How did you know what are plan was?" Both Jup and Sat asked together.

"Well you see I had this dream that this sort of thing happened so I just learned from my mistakes in that dream and applied them to this situation to better our chances of winning. However I am not all to sure about what will happen after a certain point since I woke up after this point." I said not letting out that Cyrus is really Lucas' father and that is mom dumped him before there wedding day which was a year after they broke up. It's funny though because Cyrus started doing all this on the day of there "wedding" to drive Lucas' mom crazy not that anyone could tell since she is already nuts to begin with and she admits it. After I healed up my Poke'mon (I was the last one to use it) we went inside the room where Cyrus, Mars, and the manager were in.

"Now is that unreasonable?" Cyrus said.

"I will never give into your plans you..." he began, but then I came in and stopped him.

"Don't finish that sentence, if you do you could die." I told him, the manager held his tongue.

"Ya, Dawn nice to see you again its been for to long so I see you were able to beat your god brothers but can you beat your god sister as well?" Cyrus sneered.

"Ya, Lucas I have a proportion for you how about you join me and we can rule the Galaxy father, son?" He said, (sorry I couldn't resist) he said sounding like a guy form a science fiction movie I just recently saw while holding up Lucas by the shirt . But I can't for the life of me remember what it is called all I know is that it had people with beam swords, space, aliens and the force but that's it. Lucas could not hold in his laughter at the voice he was using.

"Wait you're my father that, that, that's impassable NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lucas said, catching on to the joke. Me, Tyson, the manager, and Mars all sweatdropped.

"Oh and yes, Tyson don't think I have forgotten you boy," he said looking behind us at the door. In came Jup ready for battle.

"I will not lose to you little kid." Jup said smiling. "Go Glameow," he said calling out his healed Poke'mon.

"Go Batty," Tyson yelled throwing his Poke'ball. Out came a blue bat called a Zubat. I know what a Zubat is so I did not pull out my dex.

"So you have a Zubat hum? Well I would like to see you battle with it?" He sneered.

"Sure this will be a 3x3 battle ok?" Tyson said getting ready for battle.

"Fine by me," he said also getting ready for battle.

"Wing attack," Tyson yelled.

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" Jup yelled.

"Dodge and use tackle." Tyson yelled. This time it hit and the Glameow fell hard to the ground and then the shadow ball that it had thrown at the Zubat came back and hit the Glameow.

"Glameow get up...NOOO," Jup said but wanted to know how the shadow ball hit it then he saw another set of wing appear then disappear.

"Who?" he asked. Then he saw a smile appear on Lucas' face.

"You never said I couldn't help him out," he said giving Jup a dirty look.

"Ok, go Dustox," he said calling out his Dustox.

"I knew you would do that so I brought this, Go Geodude!" Tyson yelled. Out popped a Poke'mon that looked like a rock with arms and a face. "Use rock throw!" he shouted. Then the Dustox fell to the ground KOed. Everyone wanted to know what happened but then the Geodude started to glow white, then it hit me he must of trained a lot with the Geodude.

"Fine, go Croagunk," Jup yelled.

"Ok, go Budew and use razor leaf on the Croagunk," Tyson yelled. The Croagunk tried to dodge but it was too slow then it fell to the ground knocked out.

"I win," he said jumping up and down.

"Fine I am next Dawn," Mars said reaching out a Poke'ball.

"What ever just call it," I said.

"Well since I only have one Poke'mon on me at the moment it will be a one on battle is that ok." she said mockingly.

"Fine," I said grinning.

"Battle start!" she called. "Go Glameow," She said.

"Go Chimpy." I called. "Use ember!" I called.

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" She said. I tried to dodge but it could not run away from the ember attack. It fell to the ground knocked out. You see Mars has never been good at battling. "DAMN I LOST I HATE YOU BITCH!!" she cried calling back her Poke'mon. You see she has a real anger problem.

"Calm, down Mars I will not lose now son get ready to fight your own father." Cyrus said calling out his first Poke'mon which was a Zubat.

"Go Lux," he shouted. "Use thunder on that Zubat. It landed a direct hit. The Zubat fell to the ground. Ether he wants Lucas to win or Cyrus just sucks. He recalled his fainted Poke'mon.

"Ok, go Sneasel!" Cyrus yelled as a black and white weasel came out .

"Ok return Lux, go Chimpchar!" Lucas yelled. "Use ember to toast that Sneasel!" he yelled. Cyrus had his Sneasel do the same thing that Zubat did, and just like Zubat it fell to the ground knocked out.

"Go Murkrow," Cyrus yelled as a black bird came out.

"Go Lux!" Lucas yelled smiling. "Use thunder on that Murkrow!" He yelled.

"Murkrow use wing attack," yelled Cyrus but it was too late the thunder had already hit it and now the Murkrow was on the ground knocked out.

"Ok you win, son now Dawn, you said something about one of the two girls I love saying that she still loves me which one was it?" he asked nicely. Mars noticed this and stepped in.

"You dad she could be lying how do we know she is not just making things up?" She lied.

"Shut up Mars and let Dawn, talk." Jup snapped at his younger sister.

"You know what for now I am going with Mars but if you can find some proof that she still loves me then I will abandon my plans once and for all, come on lets go we have been beaten so we no longer need this dump," Cyrus said walking out.

"Should I blow it up?" Mars asked hopefully.

"NO DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!!" he snapped but then a bar fell and almost hit Cyrus. Lucas, Tyson and I all called out our starters to help then the strangest thing happened they all evolved to help him.

"Why are you helping me?" Cyrus asked confused.

"Because you are my dad and I want to be able to fight you again." Lucas said.

"Me well you are my god father so that is a good enough reason for me," I said smiling.

"And me well you helped me catch batty, and Budew so that is a good reason for me," Tyson said. Lucas grabbed Cyrus' hand and helped him up. I cold see that something was on Cyrus' mind. He turned and walked out stunned that the three kids who tried to stop him actually saved him. Mars just gave us this look like ha now you three are dead.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience," Jup said bowing. "Mars has never forgiven you for that ugly comment even if she is ugly beyond all imagination. I want to know who the girl is care to tell me Dawn." Jup said. You see Jup likes me he is one of the only ones who actually is nice to me and will actually buy me stuff I like for example FOOD.

"Lucas' mom," I whispered so only Jup could hear me.

"Oh, good, good, so I will try to tell him this, oh and don't worry about Mars she will most likely get yelled at by dad soon for trying to kill his son and god child. Oh are you two going out or something?" he pointed to me and Lucas. I nodded.

"Good, good, boy take good care of her, oh and the next time we meet I will not go easy on you so be prepared for a battle got it oh an you can call me Jup if you want." He said walking out of the room. "Oh and Dawn," he said popping his head in the door way again. "Be aware of your dreams just because this one ended out like your dream does not mean that the next time it will so just remember that well got to go, bye." Jup said running after Cyrus'. We untied the manager who gave both me and Lucas a Master Ball each and told us not to waste it on a normal Poke'mon. When we got outside there was a huge crowd of people there to celebrate what we did. We were given medals and everything for saving the town. They even built a statue of all three of us in the middle of town. Lucas and Tyson were given Poke'techs both blue. then we went to catch some more Poke'mon.


	9. Evolution is the solution

Evolution is the solution

"I saw it I swear!" I pleaded as we walked back to the center. "Look its right there behind you Lucas!" I said as he turned around to see a pink little mouse Poke'mon floating there smiling.

"M-M-M-M-MEWWWWWW!!" he yelled pulling out his Poke'dex.

"Mew the little mouse Poke'mon, it is said to have the DNA of every Poke'mon in the world it is so rear that some people say it is only a mirage," it said as I pulled out my dex as well.

"Ok I believe you know," Lucas said putting away his dex and reach for a Poke'ball.

"What do you think you are doing? You aren't going to catch such a beautiful and cute Poke'mon are you sweetie," A hyper voice said. Up running came Rachel in what looked like some form of Pajamas.

"No, I was not, I just wanted to see what it thought about them that's all." he said holding it close enough for it to look at it. The cutie just smiled at Lucas then gave him a little wink and flow away from sight but then came back with what looked like a pendent he dropped it into Lucas' hands. Then it gave me the same pendent. Then it looked over at Lucas' mom and smiled I think that the mew may know her from somewhere. The mew then took Lucas' hat and made a run for it. So then we ran after the mew for about an hour. Then Lucas' mom said that the mew just wants to play since they are very playful and rear Poke'mon. Then as if fate was shining on us we ran into a man with brown spiky hair and a white lab coat.

"Watch where you are going next time," He said all nice like. "Why are you four running anyway?"

"Well you see we met this mew who took me hat and we need to find it so I can get my hat back," Lucas said. "Wait you you're Gary Oak the famous scientist. It is an honor to meet you in person," Lucas said pulling out a note book and a pen. Gary took the pen and signed the notebook with a some what of a smile.

"So you really found a mew?" he asked cocking his head to the right. "Well ok do you mind if I come with you since I just saw a mew run off if mew's can run with a red cap in it's mouth," He said taking us over to the truck near us. "So what are your names?" he asked.

"He's is Lucas, He's Dawn, That is Lucas' mom, and I am Tyson," Tyson said. When he called me a guy, Gary just snickered. Then I pulled out random blunt object and hit him on the head with that. Now everyone was laughing at me and Tyson.

"Why do you always say I'm a guy?! I AM A **GIRL** DAMNIT!" I said putting the blunt away.

"How many times has that happened to you Dawn?" Gary asked.

"I don't want to say," I said nervously.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's to cliché," I said.

"Please?" he asked.

"Fine... **It's over 9000**!" I said, quoting a famous line from one of my favorite Anime ever; DBZ. At this, Gary and everyone else just started to laugh at my demonstration. Then we decided to stop for a little lunch.

"So what are you doing here," Lucas asked. Then I remembered why Gary's name sounded so familiar, he was in the top 16 with Ash in the indigo league. So then I did what Lucas did. Everyone sweatdropped as Gary signed my notebook too.

"Does anyone else want one too?" Gary said jokingly. Everyone just laughed at our fandom. So then after we were done the mew came back when it smelled our food.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked again.

"Well you see there is a species of Poke'mon that don't want to evolve so I want to see why can you four help me out," he said as mew started to eat Poke'mon food that Lucas had. Then it smelled some more food on Gary. Gary reached in to his pocket to through some food at the mew. It smiled and ran after it. When it came back it dropped Lucas' hat on his head then sat next to him smiling.

"Is that mew yours?" Gary asked.

"Nope; just met it today." Lucas said, petting it on the head.

"But it is cute though," I said picking it up and hugging it. The mew just smiled and took my hat but then it gave it back and flew back to Lucas. Mew then went inside the hat. Then the mew just started to play with all of us. After about an hour of play Gary asked us if we want to help we all said yes.

"Tyson, you should take your meds now." I said holding the bottle.

"Fine, but can I have some juice with it?" He begged.

"Of course silly," I said hugging him. He then flushed then I remembered he has a crush on me.

"Come on you two lets go," Gary said from the truck. The mew was sitting on his head smiling. When I got in the mew flew over and sat on my head for a bit before going over to Lucas' mom and sitting on her head for a while. After a little game of find a seat it went to Lucas and sat there for the rest of the car ride which was fun since mew was so cute and let each of us pet it. Its fur was so soft and cuddly. When we got there Gary held mew for a minute before giving it to Lucas.

"Its fur is really soft. It must have taken good care of its fur. I know some one who would love to meet that mew in fact we will be seeing him soon. I would recommend getting out those notebooks and pens because he is really famous," he said jokingly ad the fact that we asked him to sign our notebooks.

"Ah, Gary how nice to see you again," an elderly man ok he is not that old but he is old though. He looked like he was 70-80. I looked around and saw that we were in a desert area, but there was a lake about a mile from here. Then I found out who the man was he was the famous Prof. Samuel Oak of Kanto. I took out my notebook and pen my eyes turned into little stars and walked up to him. He took it and signed it then turned to Lucas.

"So your Lucas' Prof. Rowan told me a lot about you but he never said that you own a mew though or is not yours." He said looking at the mew.

"The second one Grandpa," Gary said.

"Oh who is its owner?" he asked.

"Wild, sir," Lucas said with a bow.

"Oh well it has taken a liking to you boy. Take good care of it." Oak said looking down at Lucas.

"Ok so Gary the Poke'mon are over here," Oak said leading us to the area.

"Gary why are those kids here?" Oak asked.

"They want to help," Gary said.

"Oh the more the merrier, we could use some more help." Oak said. I saw the cutest Poke'mon in the whole world besides that cute little mew.

"Teddiursa, Teddiursa," They said.

"Aw, so cute are they the Poke'mon that won't evolve?" I asked picking up one, who just smiled at me.

"Teddiursa the little bear Poke'mon it lets honey soak on its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique." The dex said as both Lucas and I put our dex away.

"Are you both trying to complete the Poke'dex for Prof. Rowan?" Oak asked. Both of us nodded.

"Can I see them for a minute then?" Oak asked as we both handed them over. He updated them with data on mew so it says we both own mew even though mew is technically still wild since it does not have a master yet.

"Thank you so much sir my 'dad' will freak out at the news that I now "have" a mew." Lucas said.

"What do you mean 'dad'?" Oak asked.

"Well he is my foster dad my real dad is the leader of Team Galactic and I just know found that out." he said giving his mom a dirty look. "My mom I guess went out with him but then broke up with him," he said. I looked at her and she nodded, so I told everyone the truth about Lucas's mom Davie, and Cyrus.

"But what I don't understand is why you said that when Davie was there age you said he had five girlfriends including yourself," "Oak asked.

"I lied I needed to say something to get Davie to agree with me and also that was not completely untrue I did 'date' him when I was ten but it was just like a little thing all we did was get ice cream once." She said.

"Oh so 'dad' is technically my dad since I was not born until after you and he got married right?" Lucas asked. The little mew just nodded as if it heard our little conversion which was most likely the case. After that we all turned back at the Teddiursa. I realized why they wouldn't evolve, they were not properly raised. So I took one of them and held it close to my body and kissed it on the forehead and then it started to glow and then it evolved into an Ursaring. Then more started to evolve with it.

"How did you know it did needed to be loved?" both Gary and Oak asked.

"Instinct I guess," I said. Then Oak took out a list of names and wrote my name down. 'Dawn the evolver' it said.

"That is your skill hum?" Oak said putting it away.

"Wait no one move mew is very tense right now," Lucas said, holding out both hands. Then a giant robot came out of a mountain side with the Galactic symbol on it.

"Bucas, there you are," a girl voice said I looked up and saw Mars on top of the bot. Then Jupiter and Saturn came up.

"It Lucas how could you forget your own brother's name, Mars?" Lucas, Jup and Sat said together.

"Hi bro, how are you?" Jup asked, waving.

"Fine but what are you three doing here?" Lucas asked as everyone sweatdropped.

"We are here to take those Poke'mon," Mars said laughing, and then Jup and Sat hit her over the head with a Mallet.

"Tell him the truth, Mars," Jup said.

"No never," Mars said.

"Fine Lucas dad wants us to ask you if you want to reconsider our offer to join us I promise your friends will not get hurt all dad wants is to created a better universe where you will actually have a dad and a mom, that's all." Jup said. "Well okay maybe throw in making dad the ruler of the Galaxy but that is the price you pay with wanting a mom and dad." Jup said jumping off the bot.

"Sorry bro but I can't do that if I do well then I would be going agents what I want. I mean it would be cool to have a real dad but I don't want to destroy this one to do it. So you can tell him I am sorry but I must decline your offer no hard feelings right bro?" Lucas said.

"Right Dawn what about you?" Jup asked.

"Sorry but no I have to keep a promise I made," I said.

"Oh, well that is all ways good sorry nether one of you two wants to but oh well I tried to tell him that you two would not change your minds. Not after what we did to you two in Jubilife city yesterday." Jup said.

"Ya and now no one can ask them ever again," I heard a voice form behind.

"Prepare for trouble" Someone said.

"Make it double" Someone else said.

"To infect the world with devastation" The first person said.

"To blight all people's in every nation" The second person said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" The first person said.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" The second person said.

"Cassidy!" The first person said.

"Butch!" The second person said.

"Team Rocket circles the world at the speed of light!" Cassidy shouted.

"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight!" Butch shouted.

"Oh god its Cassidy and Biff," Oak said.

"Its Buff I mean Butch Damnit! Did you not pay attention to the Motto do you think we say that just because we like to hear our selves talk?" Buff I mean Butch said.

"I thought it was bitch," Mars joked.

"You did that on purpose," He said, "Oh and author remind me to kill you later," he said pointing at the sky then a thunder bolt came and shocked him for insulting the author. "Never mind!" he said.

"**Then don't threaten me, oh you two will be main characters from now on so be crateful Cassidy and Botch!**" A voice rain from everywhere.

"You did that on purpose." he said.

"**SOORY ABOUT THAT!**" it said.

"Now we will take those Poke'mon now hand them over," Butch said. He pulled out a net bazooka and fired it at the cute little Teddiursa cubs. Then the Ursaring that I evolved charged at the bot that Cassidy and Butch were in. It went flying along with the rocket agents but they flew back on jet packs. Lucas called out mew from his hat. (It hid so no one could see it.)

"Mew use psychic now and carry these guys away." Lucas said as mew popped out and used psychic.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Both of them said as Lucas' mom was rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's my boy I see you have a bit of your father in you, which probability not a good thing." she said still in her pajamas. "Is there a place where I can change?" she said as everyone anime fell.

"Over there is Oreburgh city and in there is a Poke'mon center, allow me to take you there, oh and that is where the first gym is, Dawn," Gary said I guess he found out that I want to win all the badges.

"How did you know I wanted to get all the badges?" I asked.

"You have that look I had it at once and I know a guy who still has that look." He said. So then we got inside and then we were on our way to the gym when we heard three little cries. We stopped and looked outside and there we say two Teddiursa cubs and a certain mew we know.

"Do you guy want to come with us?" I askedall three nodded. "ok


	10. An eggiting discovery

An eggiting discovery

"Wait, stop the car!" I yelled sensing an egg.

"GARY, STOP THE CAR!" Oak shouted.

"What what's wrong?" Gary asked hitting the brakes.

"Let's hope the egg did not brake," I said getting out of the car. I looked at the egg and sure enough it was still in tack. "Good your car did not hit the egg," I said getting into the car.

"How did you know that there was an egg there?" Gary asked panting.

"I just knew," I said as we started to drive off. "Oh and Lucas here you should put this on the little cute mew," I said giving him a little pink scarf which he rapped around mew little neck.

"SO CUTE," Lucas' mom said as mew did a little turn. I am really glad that she is coming with us on our journey. She is going to make this so much more fun since she is just like a little ten year old her self and I fell more comfortable with her here.

"Oh, Mrs. Prinstin I have something for you," Oak said giving Rachel a Poke'dex.

"Oh, you don't need to call me that I prefer Rachel ok," she said really sweet like.

"Ok Rachel, do you know what that is?" Oak said pointing at the dex.

"Yes it's a Poke'dex, but why are you giving it to me though," Rachel said holding the dex with disbelieve.

"Well you said you were not able to go on an adventure, so now you can." He said giving her three Poke'balls.

"Here are three Poke'mon they are from Sinnoh so you must know what they are," Oak said putting them in front of her.

"I will take Chimpchar ok," She said taking Chimpchar's Poke'ball.

"Why did you take Chimpchar mom?" Lucas' asked.

"Well Chimpchar's are the hardest to find the most common is Turtwig then Piplup." She said holding the Poke'ball close to her. Lucas and Tyson looked nervous since Lucas' mom and me and all have rare Poke'mon. After a little bit we saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Ok this is where you get off." Gary said. "Oh and Lucas here give me a ring the next time Team Rocket attacks ok," Gary said giving him his number. "You see I am doing a lot of business in Sinnoh so we will meet a lot ok," Gary said as he drove off. Lucas looked dump struck that Gary gave him his number.

"Well I am going to the gym ok anyone else coming?" I asked.

"I will come," Lucas said.

"Me too," Lucas' mom said.

"Ok sure why not," Tyson said. So with that we all walked into the rocky gym. I saw a man in a red hat standing at the end of the gym. Luckily for me I had a Monferno I had somewhat of an advantage over him.

"So you are the trainer hum?" The Gym leader said. "Well you sure are a cute one and we have meet before," he said. I had a big question mark over my head.

"With Ash and Brock," he said.

"Still not following you I think you have me confused with another person," I said.

"Your name's Dawn right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok then I know you are the same person." he said. "But I thought you wanted to participate in the contests?" he said.

"Oh now I know who you are talking about. You mean Dawn my pen pal. Now I see how you got us confused we do look a like. How is she?" I asked.

"Fine but I heard that she has lost some though." he said. "Well let's get the battle started." He said.

"Fine Go Chimpy," I said. Out popped my Monferno.

"Fine go Geodude." he said.

"Chimpy use mock punch now!" I said pointing at the Geodude which fell to the ground as soon as Chimpy hit it.

"Dawn your egg..." Lucas started.

"Not now Gym battle," I yelled.

"Go Onix," he yelled,

"Stand your ground Chimpy," I ordered.

"I have a question, how did your Monferno beat Geodude like that?" he asked.

"Well you see Monferno save a man from getting hit with a metal rod so I guess it has a lot of strength." I said. "Use mock punch now!" I shouted this time the Onix almost fell but kept its balance. "I thought you might do that so that is why I used mock punch on the first move look," I said as the ground under Onix fell. "You see When Geodude fell to the ground it left a hole there so now your Onix is going to fall right about now!" I said as I snapped.

"Okay fine but now you will pay go Rampardos," He shouted.

"Rampardos, Iron head Poke'mon. Its powerful head butt has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact." My Poke'dex said as I put it away.

"Chimpy use mock punch now and aim for its head." I said pointing at its head.

Zen head butt!" he said.

"Egg Dawn," Lucas said.

"Shut up Lucas, knew you would do that now dodge and use mock punch!" I said smiling as Rampardos tried to head butt him but Chimpy was too fast and hit it on the head hard before Rampardos came down and hit the ground so hard it shock the whole gym, rocks started to rain from around the gym and Rampardos was caught under the rocks.

"Winner Dawn from Twinleaf town Lucas said as I got the coal badge.

"DAWN YOUR EGG IS HATCHING GET OVER HERE NOW BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE SEES IT FIRST!!" Lucas shouted at the top of his lunges. I ran over and picked up the egg. It started to glow and out popped a little small pink Poke'mon.

"Smoochum," it said as I picked up the little pink Poke'mon. It started to wiggle a little as it smiled and it made a little kiss face I almost kissed it when Lucas stopped me.

"Don't let it kiss you or you will fall asleep," He said.

"This little cutie no way how could something so cute be any trouble," I said as Lucas looked at me.

"You're cute and you are trouble for Team Rocket and Galactic right," Lucas said blushing.

"Aww, Lucas you are so sweet thanks come here," I said hugging him and I gave him a little kiss. Then we walked outside the gym that is when Team Rocket attacked us.

"Prepare for trouble" Cassidy said.

"And Make it double," Butch said.

"Oh no its Cassidy and Biff," I said mockingly.

"It's Butch DAMNIT!!" He said, jumping off the robot they had.

"Now get ready to fight Lucas," He said as Lucas called Gary.

"Ya they are here." Lucas said as a truck drove up with Gary and Oak inside.

"Go Raticate," Cassidy yelled.

"Raticate, the rat Poke'mon it whittles it constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.

"Go Shuckel," Butch yelled. As a little turtle popped out.

"Shuckel the turtle Poke'mon it stores berries in its shell. The berries eventually become delicious juices." My dex said as I put it away.

"Shuckel use dig!" Butch shouted.

"Mew stop it with disable," but it was too late Shuckel was under ground.

"Now come up!" Butch yelled.

"Now mew use physic on it." Lucas said as Mew flew up into the air and fired a strong physic at the Shuckel but then the Raticate tried to attack the mew but it did not work as mew knew it was coming.

"Confusion now mew," Lucas said as the mew fired Confusion at the Raticate.

"No my Raticate," Cassidy yelled. But Shuckel was still standing.

"Bind now Shuckel," Butch yelled but it was too late as mew already saw that move coming.

"Use Physic on the Shuckel, to send it along with the rest of them out of here!" Lucas said pointing at them.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" Both of them shouted. So with that they were gone.

"Your mew is really strong I would recommend keeping it safe like in a Poke'ball." Gary said tossing him a Poke'ball.

"Do you want to be caught little buddy?" Lucas asked. Mew shock it little head and pointed to Lucas' hat. "Oh you like riding in my hat." He said the little mew nodded. "Sorry but I think mew is safe in my hat. So with that we left Oreburgh city.


	11. Galactic returns a deal is made and a Se

Galactic returns a bet is made and a Secret reviled.

As we walked out of Oreburgh city Lucas' mom remembered how to get to the next town.

"We need to go back to Jubilife city and go through a cave to get to Eterna city." She said really spunky. Well at least we won't be bored with her around and this way I can have some one who acts like me but is maybe a little crazier then me if that is even possible.

"I wonder how my pen pall is doing." I said out loud. Everyone turned around when I said that. "What I have not seen her for years you see she started before me so I sort of miss her you know." I said as we started to walk off.

"Smoochum." My little Smoochum said still in my arms. Man it's so cute I love my little Smoochum. Lucas' mom seems to love it too but every time Lucas' mom tries to pick it up it always starts to cry. Lucas says that is because I was the first thing it saw so it thinks I am its mom which I really have no problem with. I don't need to pull out my dex since my dad had a Jinx which he raised since it was a Smoochum so he told me all about them and how cute they are. Dawn is going to freak when she finds out that I have a little Smoochum. As we kept on walking we ran into a few new Poke'mon like four Abras which we all caught we were lucky. We also found a few others like a Kricketot and a few other things like that.

"We have quite the collection don't we Lucas and Rachel? I was wondering how long till my little Smoochum evolves?" I asked.

"Around Level 30," Lucas said.

"How do you check what level it's at?" I asked.

"Let me see you do this then that then boom now you can check your Pokémon's level," Lucas' mom said taking my dex.

"Thanks Rachel," I said.

"No problem sweetie," she said almost falling into a river but caught her self or so she thought next thing she knew SPLASH she landed in the river which was pretty deep but she managed to come out with a few new Pokémon.

"Dawn I have a surprise for you..." she said as Lucas, Tyson and I all laughed at her. She then splashed me.

"Oh now you are going to get it as I jumped in and both of us started acting like little girls splashing each other. Lucas and Tyson started to laugh so both of us splashed them then both of them jumped in and we had an all out war in the lake. We also caught a few water Pokémon. My little Smoochum started to laugh to its "mommy" and her friends were playing in there and it tried to jump but I caught it.

"Now is everyone felling better, I hope my little trick worked," Rachel said. At the word trick we all turned on her and started to splash her like crazy. We also broke out our Pokémon and attacked her. (We only used water Pokémon). After about an hour we all got out and continued to walk till we got to Jubilife city.

"Did you guys see those people over there looking at us while we were splashing each other?" I said when we got into town. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!" I asked one of the people in town. As we walked up to the end of town we saw Oak and Gary in front of two Galactic grunts, Jup and Sat.

"Now hand over those papers now old man," one of the grunts said knocking him down to the ground.

"Water gun now Psyduck," Lucas' mom shouted since we all had six Poke'mon. The grunt fell to the floor.

"Go Mana," Lucas shouted as a Grotle popped out. "Vine whip on the grunts now," he said as two vines came out and started to whip both of them. "Now run along now and we won't hurt you two." Lucas said to the two grunts that pulled out Poke'balls.

"Go Dustox, and Wurmple!" The two grunts said.

"Ok Go Chimpy!" I yelled picking up the wet Poke'ball.

"Return Mana." Lucas said "Go Chimpchar," Lucas said calling out his shiny Chimpchar. "Ember on the Wurmple!" Lucas said pointing at the Wurmple.

"You use ember on the Dustox too." I shouted. The Dustox fell to the ground since it is really week to Fire attacks. Soon after the Wurmple fell too.

"No way had you little twerps beaten us!" One of them shouted handing over half of his money to me and Lucas. When the two grunts left it were just Jup, Sat, Gray, Oak, Tyson, Lucas, Rachel, and I standing there.

"Why are you four wet?" Jup asked.

"Well you see everyone was real sad inside the cave leading here so I 'accidentally' fell into the river to make everyone forget why they were sad." Rachel said with a smile.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Gary said standing up and looking at my little Smoochum. "Cute did that hatch from the egg you rescued?" Gary asked. I nodded. "Can I see it for a minute?" He asked grabbing it. But right as he did it started to cry again so he gave it back to me and it stopped crying. "I forgot baby Pokémon hate being picked up by other people other then its mom." Gary said. Jup and Sat walked up to me and pet my little Smoochum and commented on how cute it was. The little Smoochum just smiled at all the attention it was getting and started to wiggle in my wet arms.

"Did the water feel nice?" Jup asked.

"Actually it did," I giggled. So after about an hour of just talking we all went our own ways except for Lucas, Tyson, Rachel, and me. "Gary how did you know I was not Ash's friend Dawn?" I asked.

"Well you see I know Ash and he would never restart his adventure and also you two sound different. You aren't form here are you," He said.

"Nope I am from a Desert region called Orre so that is why the water felt good to me I am not use to swimming so when I jumped in it felt really good." I said describing Orre to them.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, that's why." Rachel said giving me a wet hug. I am really starting to like Sinnoh I mean there are really cute guys (Lucas) a crazy lady (Rachel) and my family (team galactic) and many more people but I miss Adam though I mean he was one of my first friends ever. Rachel saw a frown come on my face and she dragged me over to a lake.

"Rachel don't I was just thinking about home that's all." I said but it was too late I was already under water again. I came up for air and swam over to the edge and climbed out. "Next time you are going under Rachel!" I shouted everyone just stopped and looked at us and started to laugh. I felt really embarrassed and ran off to the Poke'center.

"Dawn, I am sorry I did not know that everyone would laugh at you sorry," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I guess I embarrassed the hell out of you right?" she said making me face her. I nodded and started to cry a little she wiped my tears away with a warm hand. "Are you mad at me?" she asked looking worried. I shook my head.

"No I am not mad at you Rachel just scared." I said hanging my head in shame.

"Come on lets get out of the middle of the Center people are staring at us, can we have a room or something," She asked since it was getting dark. The nurse joy nodded and handed us a room key. "Oh and if two boys come in here with an elderly man and his grandson send them into our room ok?" she said. The nurse joy just nodded and we went into our room. "So Dawn I guess I took my little joke too far hum?" she said as I sat on a bed which got soaked from my wet ass. "Well I guess I was acting like a total Bitch ah?" she said trying to get me to laugh which worked cuz I started to laugh a little.

"Maybe a little bit," I joked.

"Well from now on if you want you have all right to push me into a lake, river, stream, or ocean when ever you want and I won't get mad at you or anything." she said looking out a window near my bed she was still soaked to the bone from the first time. I could see tears falling off her face she must have been sorry for pushing me under and having everyone laugh at me. I got up and gave her a big wet hug.

"Rachel, I am sorry for getting mad its just I don't like it when people laugh at me like that it does not fell good," I said letting go of her.

"Dawn, sweetie I want to know something," she said sitting next to me. "Can you swim well?" she asked putting a hand on me hand. I nodded. "Well then is it that you didn't like the joke or is it that you did not like the fact that everyone laughed at you?" she said.

"The second one the water part felt good but not the laughing part its different when it was you me Lucas and Tyson but everyone else laughing except for Gary and Oak made me feel bad." I said, as more tears started to fall. She wiped them all away with a warm wet hand.

"Don't cry Dawn, it will all be ok, don't worry." she said making me look her in the eyes.

"I don't consider being a mom but more like a friend Rachel," I said as she got up.

"That is why I want you to call me Rachel," she said with a smile. (No there will be nothing more then talking Dawn is ten and Rachel is 20.)

"You are like a ten year old in a twenty year olds body," I said jokingly.

"Yep, I am twenty going on ten," she said with a little turn I snickered a little as she started to act real silly in the room I felt real better when she said that I cold embarrass her when ever I want so is too cool to be a mom which I actually said to her and she just laughed her ass off.

"I think I found them," I heard Oak's voice say from the outside. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Mom, Dawn are you there?" Lucas asked.

"Come in," Rachel said as we sat down on the wet bed.

"Are you two ok?" Gary asked looking at us.

"Yes were fine," we said looking up at him. We started to talk and we mentioned the deal we had.

"So you two don't hate each other?" Lucas said. Both Rachel and I and just laughed.

"What ever made you think that Lucas?" Both Rachel and I said at the same time. After a while we just laughed the whole thing off. But something was off Team Rocket had not attacked at all today wonder why then I saw it they were out on a date I told everyone to look out the window and there they were Cassidy and Butch were at a restaurant eating dinner on a date. ( the reason that I paired these two up is because they make a cute couple).


	12. The path to Floaroma town and a new frie

Chapter 12 the path to Floaroma town and a new friend.

After we said good bye to Gary and Oak for a little while we went out to head to Floaroma town.

"Remember your promise Rachel, I can push into any body of water when ever I want right," I said with an evil smirk. She nodded and ran off since she saw a really cute doll on the floor. "We should turn it in to the TV station." I said, as we walked over there but then Lucas saw that you can win a Master Ball in a lottery. So as we turned in the doll Lucas did the lottery.

"Lucas no one ever wins the grand prize that is why they made it such a good prize like a Master Ball." I said. But Lucas already drew the ticket.

"Ok let's check it out and... you win the grand prize congratulations here is your free Master Ball, kid," The lady said. "Come back again tomorrow." she said as we walked out.

"Lucy duck," Rachel said as we walked pass a body of guess what water.

"Time for a dip Rachel," I said as I pushed her in. Everyone started to laugh at her and she started to act like a fish for about an hour. Then she got up and we continued onward. We got to the cave after catching a few more Pokémon. Rachel was the one who caught a lot of the Pokémon that we needed to pass areas and such. But we explored the whole cave and we came across more water so...Push. She made a Golbat very mad so we ran off till it just stopped. Rachel actually caught the Golbat which she named Batgirl since it was a girl and she had a Zubat named Batman so it made since. I now have a Zubat and now a Geodude. I was also cuddling my little Smoochum who is so cute I am glad that I saved it from an egg. I am not letting it battle yet but I may later. We came across a few trainers on was a girl who saw my little Smoochum and demanded that I battle with it when I said I just hatched it she looked really put out.

"Well if you have it out and then return it right away it will still grow some levels," she said helping me decide.

"Ok sure, Go Smoochum," I said. Calling out the little cutey.

"Go Budew," she said calling out a Budew. "How do you like my little cutey?" she said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh it's so cute," I said looking at the Budew. "Return Smoochum, and Go Chimpy," I said calling out my Monferno. "Use ember on that Budew!" I yelled as little fire balls came out of its mouth and torched the little Budew. Smoochum started to glow and it looked much stronger then before but it did not evolve though. I checked my dex and it said that it went from level 1 to level 8 in no time which meant I maybe able to use it soon and not worry about it fainting on me. I did that for the rest of the trainers in our way every time Smoochum got more and more battle time till it was out the whole battle it really likes to fight I guess. When we got the Floaroma town it was already at level 20ish.

"Wait a go Smoochum you are about ten levels away from evolving into a Jinx," I parsed as we walked into town. "Look at all the flowers everywhere." I said when we got into town.

"So pretty," Rachel said as she ran over to the flowers and sniffed them. "So my gym is the next town over?" I said looking at the town map. "Oh Tyson here take your meds before we get arrested for having a psycho with us no offense." I said throwing him his meds which he took with out a fuss. "Good, now let's look around for a bit before leaving I hear they sell honey here." I said, as we walked up to the woods. But some of my relatives (Galactic grunts) were there and they could not let us in no matter what. So we walked around and saw everything in town. So then we went to Route 205 from the east of town. There we met a girl who lost her dad so we put our trip on hold for a bit to help her.

"Now where did you last see your daddy little girl?" Rachel asked to the little girl. She pointed to the valley Windworks. "Ok let's see if we can get her dad," she said as we walked over there. When we got there I saw a bunch of wind mills there and one of my relatives there (most likely a grunt) standing guard. We walked up to the grunt; I saw that it was Billy. (He's a smart grunt in line for a promotion which is why he is guarding this area.)

"Hi Billy can you let us in please?" I asked.

"No can do Dawn, sorry nothing personal its just if I let you in Mars will get pissed at me and I could kiss that promotion good bye sorry...But if you were to beat me in a battle then I locked the door and you got the Works key then I could not get in trouble since I did my job." he said telling us the whole plan. "Now fight me Dawn." he said (see, smart). (I am not going to describe this match because it goes over like the ones did he uses some week genetic grunt Pokémon and losses.) "No I lost nooooooooooooo," he said as if he was mad. He ran inside the Windworks and locked the door. So as we walked over to the Meadow we ran into team Rocket again. We didn't even let them say there motto.

"It's Cassidy and Sam," Tyson joked.

"SAM, SAM, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SAM FROM BUTCH YOU LITTLE BITCH," Butch yelled.

"Hay Tyson do you still have your meds cuz I think Biff needs it." I said as everyone just started to laugh. Butch's face turned red as steam came out of his ears.

"Go Shuckel!" Butch yelled. Throwing his Poke'ball into the air but right as it popped out mew was waiting for it.

"Mew physic now!" Lucas yelled. The Shuckel went flying into Butch.

"Go Granbull!" Cassidy yelled calling out a purple pit-bull type Pokémon.

"It is timid in spite of its looks. If it becomes enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs." My dex said before I put it away. "Get that mew now, use..." she started before Lucas called Gary and Oak who were heading in that direction anyway. In about two seconds we heard a car come up and out popped Gary and Oak. (They will be in here a lot so get use to those two very quickly.

"Mew use Psycho boost on the Granbull, now!" he yelled as mew jumped up into the air and fired off a huge physic attack at it.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again." they said, as they got shot into the sky.

"Lucas can I see that mew for a minute?" Oak said. Lucas nodded as he handed mew over. Oak looked over mew and saw that this mew was a very special mew.

"Lucas when you are done with your journey I would like to see your mew but I think you need it more now so here can I see your dex?" He said taking it and putting a function on it that my "dad" said that should never be on it. It allows people to have more then six Pokémon at a time now I can have twelve Pokémon not six. He did the same thing to Dawn's dex as well.

"This is a new function I made for you two I want to see how well it works if there is any problems with it let me know and I will fix them then give it back to you I normally do this to trainers that are really advanced but you two seem to need it oh Rachel can I see yours as well?" He said taking Rachel's dex and putting it on there. "Now Tyson here you can have this dex it has the function on it." Oak said giving Tyson the dex who took it with a simile. Now all the Pokémon I caught are in my Party so I can use them all at once. So then they drove off or at least tried to but got cut off by Galactic grunts.

"That sucks we can't go any farther then this," Gary said getting out of the car.

"We are trying to stop this so we are going to the Meadow to get the key to the Windworks," I said as we started to get into the car.

"I was wondering something can follow you on your journey with mew so I can learn more about it?" Gary asked, the four of us huddled up.

"So should we I mean he as done a lot for us," I said.

"I say sure it would be cool to have another Pokémon lover with us." Lucas added. Everyone agreed to the idea.

"Sure Gary we would be horned to have you come along with us." I said holding out my hand for a hand shake. He took it. As we drove off we started to talk about what happened and where we were going and not to be surprised if I push Rachel in to the water at times. He said that he knows about the deal we made. He also said that this would be a perfect chance to see mew in action and see what it is like living with mew in Sinnoh. We then got back to Floaroma town and noticed the meadow was open for us.

"We need the honey to attract Pokémon in large numbers." Said one of my relatives _Honey only attracts one Pokémon at a time and they are really week have the time so they are just wasting there time._ I thought to my self.

"There is no way I am letting you get the honey for your evil deeds," the man said trying not to laugh he must have been thinking what I was thinking. Then the two grunts (bob and nick) turned around when they heard our car.

"Dawn, get out of here now!" Nick yelled.

"Or we will be force to fight you." Bob said.

"Ok Go Smoochum," I yelled.

"Go Monferno," Lucas yelled calling out a shiny Monferno.

"Go Beautifly and Dustox," they yelled.

"Smoochum use ice beam on the Beautifly," I yelled

"And you use ember on the Dustox now, Monferno!" Lucas yelled. After a bit the Beautifly and Dustox fell. They would have used others but they were taken from them by Cyrus for some reason. Then my little Smoochum started to glow white.

Cliff hanger.


	13. Jynx the Jinx

Chapter 13 Jynx the Jinx

"Jinx, Jinx" my new Pokémon said standing where my little Smoochum was.

"You evolved?" I said looking at my new Jynx, "Yes now it's stronger then it was before, but I will miss having the little Smoochum though." I said recalling my Jynx. Then polling out my dex.

"It cries sounds like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say." my dex said before I put it away. The two grunts ran off so now we could go talk to the old man.

"Those two where idiots I mean come on honey only attracts week Pokémon and only one at a time." the man said. "Thanks for helping me out guys here you can have some honey to get some Pokémon," he said giving us the honey. "Now every time you guys come here you can buy some honey or you can do it now," he said. "Oh and those two idiots dropped this," he said handing us the Works key.

_Dumbass'_ I thought to my self as we walked off.

"Can you believe those bastards dropped the key I mean how dump can you be to do that." I said as we walked over to the Windworks. We tried the door and sure enough it opened up. We saw a few grunts most likely Lucas siblings.

"Lucas, Lucas over here," one of the grunts said. "It's me one of your brothers," He said running up to us. "It's me Nathan," he said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Nate, how are you? Long time no see how is your little Wurmple doing?" Lucas said shaking his hand. "You see I have known Nate for most of my life but back then we were just friends no brothers or so we thought," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Wurmple just evolved and ready to win," he said.

"Can I fight you?" Gary asked, "I need some more battling and I am board anyway," he said.

"Sure, go Cascoon," he said.

"Cascoon, the cocoon Pokémon. It is hot inside there cocoon. All the cells in its body to create the energy for it to evolve." My dex said.

"Go Arcanine," Gary said calling out his big fire dog.

"Arcanine, its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago," my dex said.

"I am on a roll today," I said putting away my dex again.

"Arcanine flamethrower, now!" Gary shouted pointing at the poor little Cascoon.

"Fine you win go on," he said pointing in the direction we were to go. We battled every trainer in our path and won my Jynx gained a lot of experience.

"So you made it up to me eh, well now prepare to fall to me as well." Mars said laughing. "Go Zubat," she said calling out her Zubat, "Oh and I want to fight my 'big' brother not you Dawn," she said.

"Fine by me," he said, "Go Lux, use thunder shock on that poor Zubat," he ordered. The Zubat for being at both a type disadvantage and a Level disadvantage fell to the ground fairly fast as Oak, Gary, Rachel, Tyson, and I were watching this fascinating battle then Lux evolved into a Luxio. "Sweet now I have a Luxio," He said doing a little victory dance.

"Ok enough of that go Purugly," she said calling out the ugliest things I have ever seen in my entire life.

"It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own." my dex said as I put it away.

"Suits you just fine Mars. Now you have someone in common with biotch!" I shouted as everyone including Oak and Gary started to laugh out loud at my little comment about the way she looks.

"Shut the hell up Dawn!" Mars said throwing her fists into the air.

"Return Lux, and go Monferno!" Lucas shouted.

"You know Dawn you have not called Lucas cute in a while," Tyson pointed out.

"Your right, go cutie beat your ugly sister and my God sister!" I shouted feeling good that called him a cutie again. Tyson was right I needed to call him that. Lucas blushed when I called him that I could tell that he missed being called that.

"Ok Monferno use mock punch now," Lucas shouted. Ok now this is interesting right as the Monferno was going to punch the Purugly jumped up and behind him. However Lucas had anticipated this and had Monferno jump behind it.

"Its behind you move out of the way," Mars ordered. But it was too late Monferno had already beaten it to the punch (sorry could not resist.) and it fell to the ground hard. Monferno had won the match. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest kiss in the world. It felt really good to kiss him again. I could see Oak and Gary turning around so they were not being rude I was very grateful for that.

"Daddy," I heard the little girl say as she ran in to see her dad. "You smell bad you need a shower." she said standing in front of him.

"Well I have been gone for a weak, you know." he said standing up.

"Thank you guys so much here I will give you this, those people who were here dropped these." the little girl said handing over a few Poke'balls.

"Drifloon?" I asked, everyone was shocked that I was able to tell what was inside of it.

"How were you able to tell what was inside of the ball," Gary asked.

"Don't know but I could tell that they were Drifloons." I said as we walked out of the Windworks.

"Well I had better get going see you later Gary oh and make sure those two control there hormones ok?" Oak said when we got out side.

"What do you mean by that Oak??" Both Lucas and I and shouted as everyone laughed including the two of us. We went into town to heel up our Pokémon in the center.

"Well its getting late let's check in and get some shut eye," Gary said yawning.

"Okay one little problem there is not enough beds in the only room we have," The nurse Joy said giving us the key.

"I have an idea," I said, "Can me and Lucas share a bed so you guys have some room?" I added hopefully. Then as if god was shinning down on me they all agreed to this.

_Yes I am going to sleep with Lucas tonight can't wait_ I thought getting ready for bed. Lucas was already in bed.

"Are you going to sleep?" Lucas asked as I looked out the window.

"In a minute, look Cassidy and Biff err Butch are on another date, look," I said pointing at them.

"Man those two really love each other to be doing that right there in a restraint I say we go to bed now before we have mental images," Gary said going to bed as everyone else did as well. I loved sleeping with Lucas it was so much fun since he had a portable TV and we watched all sorts of shows to lighten the mood a bit.

Notes: I have a Poll on my page about Platinum and how I should write a fanfic about it.


	14. The Old Chateau

Chapter 14 The Old Chateau

As we walked into the Eterna forest we were talking about what we all want to do when we get to Eterna city. I want to compete in the Gym there Rachel wants to do some site seeing Tyson wants to find some more Pokémon. Gary wants to see all the wild Pokémon and teach Lucas more about the different things to point out with all the different kinds of Pokémon. (Gary has taken Lucas in as an apprentice of sorts till Mew leaves Lucas).

"Look a Wurmple!" Lucas said, looking at it very intensely. "Well I could use one, so here it goes Monferno GO!" Lucas said pulling out Monferno's Poke'ball. Out popped the Monferno who looked happy to be out for a bit. "Use ember now!" Lucas ordered pointing at the Wurmple. In about two seconds it fell to the ground. "Poke'ball Go!" Lucas said throwing it at the Wurmple. He had turned his cap backwards to look like Ash he pulled to look off nicely in fact Gary had started to laugh at it, even though Lucas did not mean to make him laugh.

"Sorry its just Ash used to do that when he was younger and you look like him when you do that," Gary said as he all looked at him strangely.

"Oh, well I would like to meet Ash and challenge him to a battle." Lucas said recalling Monferno.

"Good luck Lucas cuz he is strong and that Pikachu is really strong," Gary said as we kept walking. "Why didn't you use any of the new Pokémon you caught?" He asked Lucas, who was looking down at the ground. "Lucas?" Gary asked when he did not answer.

"What, oh cuz the Pokémon I caught is strong to Bug types," He said.

"I know I Gym leader who hates Bug types one time she freaked out when Ash had a Caterpie or so I heard from both Ash and the Gym leader," Gary said as we started to walk around and we caught a lot more Pokémon. "Look Lucas there is the rock I told you about, watch Go Eevee!" Gary said calling out a little cute fox Pokémon.

"A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolution forms," My dex said as I put it away.

"Watch this" Gary said as Eevee got into a battle. "Good this will be the last battle it will need till it happens," Gary said. "Lucas watch this battle," Gary said getting Lucas' attention. "Eevee use Shadow ball now!" Gary said as Eevee fired off a ball of Shadow energy at the poor unknowing Pokémon. After the battle Eevee started to glow white.

"YES now Lucas watch and take note on this new evolution of Eevee maybe someday you will have this Pokémon." Gary said acting like the teacher he was. Lucas took notes on what Gary was saying as Eevee was evolving.

"Just like a plant, Leafeon uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air." Both Lucas' and my dex said.

"Cool Gary-sensei I only hope to be as awesome as you someday," Lucas said looking up from his notebook. Gary started to blush from embarrassment.

"My gramps is much more of a scientist then me," Gary said recalling his Leafeon. "Well we should get going its getting dark and there looks like a thunderstorm is coming." Gary pointed out as we started to run through the heavy rain. We ran into an old building.

"Where are we?" I asked as I saw big old room.

"The old Chateau," Lucas said, "It is rumored to be hunted by ghosts," he finished as the door behind us slammed shut. I screamed when I heard it shut. "Scared?" he asked.

"No don't be silly ghosts don't exist do they?" I asked hopefully.

"She is scared shit of ghosts ever since Adam and I and pulled a prank on her when she was five," Tyson started but I sent him a look that said if you keep talking you will be a ghost.

"Well, there have been rumors that ghosts have been seen here but they could have been talking about ghost types," Lucas said. "Cuz they can make themselves look like other ghosts," Lucas said which earned him an applause by Gary.

"Very good Lucas," Gary said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Gary-sensei." Lucas said bowing. "I say we split up and look around here for a bit." Lucas said taking command. We all agreed that we should cuz we would cover more ground that way. I got the upstairs, Lucas and Gary got the Kitchen, Rachel wanted to cover the big room and Tyson had to stay with Rachel.

"Why did I have to be alone I mean I am scared of ghosts but they can't now that." I said as I walked off.

"Mew, mew" A voice said. I turned around to see a little pink friend floating there.

"Mew did you want to keep me company?" I asked. The little pink cat nodded as it flew onto my shoulder. "Let's look here for a bit okay mew?" I said as we walked into a room. I felt a shudder down my spine as I saw a pair of disembodied hands floating in front of me.

"Haunter, Hunter," I heard as a Hunter came into focus. "_Sorry to scare you lady_," It said.

"You can talk?" I asked it.

"_No I am using telekinesis_," It said, "_Oh and I am a male Haunter for your information_," he said putting his hands where his hips should be. "_You see me and my friends are lonely and want someone to play with so would you guys play with us_?" he asked nicely.

"Sorry but I can't leave my friends Haunter-san," I said with a bow.

"_Oh I see sorry to bother you lady I just want to show you that ghosts are nothing to fear, that's all_." he said as he disappeared. When we did I saw a whole bunch of ghosts come up to me.

"Stay away from me please I just want to leave," I said backing away from them.

"Gastly, Gastly" A Gastly came up then all the ghosts vanished.

"This Pokémon's body is 95 made up of gases, which are blown away by strong gusts of wind." My dex said as I put it away again. This Gastly's tail blue not purple.

"Are you a shiny?" I asked.

"_Well we don't call it 'shiny' but... never mind that would give away the plot so yes I am a shiny_," he said. "_Haunter-san told me that you were scared of ghost so I want to show you that we are not all that scary_," it said. "_Oh and I am a guy as well my friends call me Spirit which is funny since I am a ghost type and Poison type_," he said. "_Can you please play with us_?" Gastly-san asked.

"Fine," I said with a giggle, I guess ghosts aren't that bad if there nice. "But I can't pass though solid objects though," I said.

"_Not yet you can't but now you can_," Haunter-san said cutting a Chandelier above me and mew. I screamed as loud as I can, then everyone ran into the room to see what was happening but it was too late and it hit me square on the top of my head.

"Dawnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, nooooooooooooooooooooooo I am sorry that I ever came up with that stupid idea," Lucas said between tears.

"Lucas, I am fine don't worry," I said patting him on the back but then I fell though him.

"_You_ _can't do that yet here let me show you_ _new friend_," Haunter-san said picking up Gary "_see like this_," he said having some fun with Gary,

"Gary-sensei you can fly or are you being carried by a ghost. Dawn would freak if she saw this." Lucas said looking at him up in the air.

"Like this Haunter-san," I said picking up Lucas.

"_Good girl..._" he started.

"Dawn-chan" I said.

"_Well Dawn-chan I hope your friends find out how to see us soon or they may be traumatized_," Haunter-san joked at Lucas' expression.

"Go owl (hoot hoot which was one of the new Pokémon he caught) use foresight so we can see them." Lucas shouted. A red light filled the room after it cleared they saw us. "Dawn you're okay?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yes, silly of course I am," I said.

"Oh good," Lucas said.

"_Wait he could understand you_?" A new voice said.

"_Gengar-san there you are_," Gastly-san said floating up to him,

"Hi there Gengar-san nice to meet you," I said looking at him.

"_Yo Dawn what's up why could he understand you ghosts and humans can't talk like that_," He said with a silly grin on his face.

"I am so sorry you are dead Dawn please don't kill me," Lucas said.

"She's not dead her soul has just been ripped from her body that's all," Gary said trying to calm Lucas down.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's all well can she return to her body?" Lucas asked.

"Yes if Haunter-san wants her to," he said pointing to the Pokémon holding him up. "But I think they want to play with us for now right?" Gary asked the ghost Pokémon all nodded.

"Ok sure why not we can't go out side since it's still raining," Lucas said.

"Dawn do you like being a ghost?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"It's ok but I would miss human things like eating and traveling with you guys so Haunter-san send me back when you want," I said he nodded still smiling. Spirit came over and picked up Rachel who just laughed.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," was all she said as Spirit picked her up.

"_You seem familiar_," Spirit said.

"No foreshadowing little one," Rachel said. Spirit got the idea. After we had finished playing I was sent back into my body.

"_Is he the one_," Spirit asked Rachel, who nodded.

"Yes now please stop asking questions like that Spirit," she said with a simile.

"_Dawn can I come with you_?" Spirit asked.

"Sure okay Spirit," I said looking up at him.

"_Yes now I can get closer to HIM and HER and maybe THEM_," he said. I decided not to ask since I knew that it had something to do with the plot. When we got outside I saw a Misdreavus under a log. "_I can help her out watch_," Spirit flew over and moved the log out of the way.

"Misdreavus," she said as she flew over and pushed an empty Poke'ball on me.

"Spirit come here return." I said as he went into my dex.

End Chapter.

Notes: Don't ask about the hints okay they will make more since later. 


	15. Movie 2: The truth about Dawn, Lucas and

Movie 2: The truth about Dawn, Lucas and Rachel and Gym Leader's day.

"Gym's closed today?" I said as I read the sign on the door.

"It's Gym Leader's day today which means all Gyms are shut down in Sinnoh," Gary said as he came up to me and patted me on the back. "Sorry I forgot to tell you that. When I was traveling through Kanto I had the misfortune of running into that same day my self," Gary said as we walked away from the gym.

"Well at lease you can train some more now Dawn," Rachel said looking as happy and energetic as always. She seemed more bouncy then normal. It seemed that she had too much energy hen she usually has. So we walked over to Route 205 which was perfect for me to get some more revenge and for Lucas and Gary-san to talk about Pokémon stuff.

"Time for a dip Rachel," I said with a push.

"Nice one Dawn," she said with a playful laugh.

"Thanks Rachel say you want to see something cool I can do?" I said looking at a rock near us.

"Sure what?" she said sweetly.

"This watch," I said as I raised my hand in the air the rock rose with my hand. "See I can lift things with my mind cool eh?" I said putting it down.

"Dawn what is your full name?" Rachel asked.

"Dawn Erica Pearl," I said.

"No you have one more last name if I remember correctly," she said while treading water.

"You are right I do just no one in my family talks about it cuz of a 'curse' but yeah my other last name is Berlitz," I said looking around for anyone who may know its name.

"I knew it I knew you knew that you are a Berlitz." Rachel said giving me a hug. "You see I know all about that little 'curse' you are under," Rachel said with a smirk. "You see Dawn you aren't the only one here who can do that I can as well watch," Rachel said as she lifted the same rock up and down.

"Who are you Rachel?" I asked.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that yet dear," Rachel said as she started to swim a little. About an hour of swimming she stopped to talk to me. "Lucas can use psychic powers as well he just does not know it yet." Rachel said grabbing a little snack from her bag. "Hungry?" she said. I nodded. "Okay look through my bag for some food." she said between bites. I did then I found a picture of Rachel a cute baby Lucas and what looked like a big white wolf thing standing there.

"Rachel who is this?" I asked pointing at the picture.

"Oh that don't worry about that its nothing just nothing." she said as she started to blush a lot.

"Rachel please don't lie to me I know damn well that it is nothing who or what the hell are you anyway?" I asked.

"Fine I guess you should get an answer, you see I am not human nor is Lucas just don't tell him that ok that is all I can tell you I am sorry, if I told anything more I would get my ass kicked so don't ask me anything more okay sweetie," Rachel said. I could tell that she was not lying.

"Thank you Rachel that's all I wanted to hear," I said. Rachel kept swimming for a little bit more then she stopped dead in her tracks I looked up and saw the same white wolf from the picture.

"Rachel," It said.

"Arceus," Rachel said looking up at it.

"I see you have your memory back," it said with a smile.

"Yep got it back after I married Dave." she said. "So what brings you here dear?" Rachel asked.

"Just popping in to say hi and to see our son," Arceus said looking at Lucas. "How is he?" he asked.

"Fine he just doesn't remember anything about his past yet," she said.

"Good, oh and I think you should show Dawn who and what you really are," he said.

"Okay sure, Dawn can you keep a secret?" she asked. I was too stunned to talk so I just nodded. "Okay good, now watch this," she said as she turned white. She was floating in mid air for a bit then there was a loud pop and what took her place was a creature that had goat hooves for feet, white fur, where her hands were was claws, her face looked like a wolf and in the center of her chest was a big pink heart.

"A-A-Are y-y-you a-a P-Pokémon?" I asked scared shit.

"Yes but you do not need to fear me Dawn for I am the Pokémon of love and courtship. My name is Love." she said. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"For years my family has been trying to find you to thank you for the gift but could not find you now I have so from the bottom of my heart I thank you Love for the gift you and Joy have given my family," I said crying on to her shoulder.

"Don't worry Dawn you are going to be fine and your welcome." She said.

"I don't want you to leave us now," I said still crying.

"Don't worry dear who said anything about me leaving you guys. I would be too bored if I did," she said with a laugh.

"Love where is Joy?" I asked.

"Lucas is Joy Dawn," She said.

"I knew it!" I said jumping up and down. "Only Joy would act like that," I said as I pointed at Lucas who was standing still. "Why is Lucas just standing there?" I asked them.

"I stopped time," a little voice called out. I turned around to find a little green Pokémon floating there.

"Celebi!" I said as the little green Pokémon flew towards me.

"You see we didn't want them to know yet," another voice called. I turned around to see Mew floating there.

"Mew you're a girl?" I asked. "Wait how am I able to understand you all?" I asked.

"You see Dawn you have a unique gift that some humans don't have," Love said looking at me.

"Wait you said some humans you mean some can understand Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yes they are called Sync trainers." Arceus said walking over to me. "Dawn you are a Sync trainer so is Lucas, Tyson, and your friend form Orre Adam. However you will not become one for a little bit but let me tell you this it is something that most trainers wish they could be. It allows you to fuse with your Pokémon." he continued. Then a rush of wind came and I saw a women come out of a Portal. She had long flowing raven hair like mine. She wore a pink cloak with pictures of planets on them. She looked like me only older. In her right hand was a staff with a pink gem on top of it. She wore shoes that looked like they were made of gold. She looked so beautiful like I was in a dream or something.

"Greetings me," she said looking at me.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Oh that's right you haven't fully grasped the concept of time travel yet have you?" she said. "Well you see I am you from the future." she said.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"You heard me Dawn I am from the future." she said.

"Dawn don't be afraid of her she means you no harm," Love said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"There is a reason that the Gym was closed today and its not just cuz its Gym leader's day though it was convent that we planed this on that day." My future self said walking over to me. "Dawn I must worn you of a tragedy that may befall this world. If team galactic is not stopped then you will never end up like this," she said giving me a little turn. "Dawn you will be visited by a friend of mine that you will meet later on in your life. He will give you a Pokémon." she said. "Now Dawn I must tell you this don't be afraid to tell Lucas how you truly fell he will understand and love you even more just try to get him away from Gary-san and tell him. Oh and tell no one of this conversation is that understood?" she said. I nodded.

"Wait I have so many questions to ask you like will I end up with Lucas?" I asked hopefully before she left.

"I can not tell you that sorry," she said before she vanished from sight.

"Man I get cute when I am older," I said to my self.

"Thanks Dawn," My future self said even though she was not there. After that we started to talk again.

"So what is a Sync trainer anyway?" I asked.

"Well you will see soon enough till then I must return home fell well till then Dawn," Arceus said as he walked away.

"Well I must go as well sorry Dawn," Celebi said waving good bye. Now it was just me and Love standing there.

"Well Dawn if you ever want to talk about anything and I do mean anything feel free to ask and I will answer." Love said as she turned back into Rachel.

"Rachel are you okay," I asked.

"Ya fine," she said with a smile. "Remember tell no one but me, if you want to talk about it I will answer you I love talking about my past as you know." she said with a smile.

"Which one do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"Don't care I will answer to both but I would recommend not calling me Love in front of the guys though," she said as we both laughed at the fact that they don't know the truth yet. When time started up again we were talking about which celebrities we thought were cute you know girl talk. Then Lucas walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Treasure the time you have with him for now cuz he will leave you for a while," I heard my future self tell me.

"Lucas I love you a lot," I said hugging him.

"Me too Dawn me too," he said as he gave me a big kiss right on my lips which felt great by the way.

End Chapter.

Notes: I hope no one was too confused with this if so please pm me and I will try to explain it more till next time see ya

Lucas.


	16. To the gym and more turths about Lucas

Chapter 16: To the gym.

"I can't wait to have my next gym battle," I said jumping up and down.

"And I thought I had problems," Rachel-san said laughing at my enthusiasm.

"Very funny Rachel, very funny," I said lightly punching her on the arm. We walked out of the center. "Thanks for the rooms," I called to the nurse.

"No problem." she said with a smile.

"So now we are to find the gym where was it again?" I asked, everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't you remember?" Tyson-kun asked.

"Nope," I said as everyone anime fell. "Sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I just realized something Team Rocket did not attack us yesterday," Tyson-kun said putting a pill in his mouth while Rachel-san was holding a juice bottle.

"I thought I saw them at a restraint again," Rachel-san said giving Tyson-kun his juice. "There all better now Dawn lets go get that badge of yours," she said turning around as her skirt moved with her. "The gym's that way," she said pointing to the gym.

"Thanks Rachel-san," I said hugging her (I hug my friends a lot).

"Dawn-chan you don't need to call me 'Rachel-san' call me Rachel-chan," she said patting me on the back.

"Mom, have you been here before?" Lucas-kun asked running after us.

"Yes I have I love this place," she said. Then her phone rang. I was from the TV station in Jubilife city no one clamed the doll so it's hers now. "Thanks," she said hanging up her pink phone. "Well I have to go but I will be back soon later," she said.

"Here use my Pokémon Rachel-chan," Gary-san said handing her a Poke'ball.

"Thanks Gary-kun," she said with a wink. She flew off on the big bird Pokémon but I knew she wanted to fly as Love though.

"Well I don't want to fight with out her here though." I said looking down.

"Well maybe we can hangout for a while till she returns," Lucas-kun said hopefully. So we explored all around well not everywhere since about two minutes later Rachel-chan came back with a doll in her hand.

"Isn't it cute," she said holding it as if it where going to brake at any second.

"It looks familiar," Lucas-kun added. "And not because it was the same doll mom found a while ago," he said.

"Dawn-chan can I talk to you for a little bit?" Rachel-chan asked grabbing my hand before I could say anything.

"Sure what?" I asked.

"This doll was Joy's favorite doll he owned he would never go anywhere with out it. Now Lucas who happens to be Joy remembers it that means it's only a matter of time before HE wakes up," she said holding the doll.

"Oh, and if Joy wakes up then what would happen?" I asked.

"Well since it would happen prematurely the world could be thrown into total chaos," she said.

"Well I have no problem with chaos it actually sounds like fun," I said smiling.

"I know right chaos is the coolest thing in the world. And it would be fun to have more chaos in the world but this type of chaos is bad though," she said.

"Oh you mean like the world ending right?" I asked.

"Exactly," she said pointing at me.

"Ok that chaos I don't like the kind I like is well like if for no reason everyone just freaked out and started to ran around," I said.

"That does sound like fun," she said.

"Yes it does, I would love for that to happen wouldn't you?" I said hugging her again.

"Dawn-chan, are you crazy or something cuz you know damn well I lost my mind years ago when I fell for Cyrus-kun," she said jokingly.

"Maybe," I said jokingly both of us started to laugh a lot.

"Dawn how much do you love Lucas?" she asked after we stopped laughing.

"A lot," I said blushing.

"Well Lucas really loves you but don't think that Lucas is all nice he is still evil inside it just hasn't popped up yet.

"You mean like a Shadow Trainer?" I asked.

"Yes like one of those," she said.

"But Lucas is too nice to do something like that though." I said, looking at Lucas-kun.

"Well I am like that too but I don't think he will do anything like that yet but we need to watch over him more though," she said

"Rachel-chan how are you evil?" I asked

"Well you see when I am Love I tend to kill humans who tried to hurt Joy." she said, looking me in the eyes. "You have pretty eyes Dawn-chan," she said.

"Thanks so do you," I said looking at her in the eyes. "Rachel-chan how much do you love Dave-san?" I asked.

"Well I love him a lot but I think he is going to end it with me though," she said braking into tears. "If that happens I don't know who to turn to." she said, hugging me till I turned blue.

"Well you could always move in with my mom," I said "Or my castle in Orre," I said making sure no one herd that last part.

"Dawn-chan you are so sweet thank you so much I will let you have more freedom with me now," she said hugging me. I knew what she meant she just didn't fraise it right she meant that I could push her in, shove her in, make her trip for her to get in there, and stuff like that.

"Rachel-chan are you felling ok?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope I am really hyper today," she said jumping up and down. We went back to the others and walked over to the Gym, but yet again it was closed but that was just because we got there to early.

"Ok it does not open till noon eh well we have plenty of time to kill till then." Lucas-kun said as we walked over to the center.

"Okay I saw we do some more training what about you guys?" Rachel-chan asked. We all agreed to train. "Dawn-chan I want to talk to you about some thing ok?" Rachel-chan asked pulling me aside. "Change, by the power of love and courtship I summon you Love come and be by my side now LOVE!!" She called as Love took her place.

"Yo Dawn-chan what's up." she said, flying down and patting me on the back.

"Yo, Love-san," I said hugging her.

"Please it's Love-chan." she said.

"Love-chan what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well you see Lucas-kun does not know what he can do yet, but you do so I want you to watch over him okay," she said looking at me then changing back into Rachel-chan as she did wind started to blow and her skirt blew with it. I could not resist the temptation to push her into the water so I did and she just laughed it off.

"Nice one Dawn-chan," she said swimming around for a bit before getting out. As we were playing around I herd a voice from behind me.

"Dawn what are you doing here again where's Ash?" I then knew that yet again I was mistaken for my pen pal.

"WRONG DAWN SHE'S MY PEN PAL!!" I yelled before I realized who I yelled at.

"Sorry I didn't know that Dawn had a pen pal," she said.

"Yeah well we didn't tell a lot of people about it though." I said, turning around to see a young lady with brown hair a green belly shirt with black sleeves brown shorts and green boots standing on the bridge. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Gardenia leader of the Eterna city Gym." she said then my eyes got all sparkly.

"Then in that case I challenge you to a gym battle now!" I demanded.

"Okay sure why not let's go to my gym." She said as we walked off Lucas-kun, Gary-san, Tyson-kun, and Rachel-san all followed us to the gym. When we got inside I was amazed with all the greenery.

End Chapter.

Notes: I am tired so this is not one of my best chapters ever sorry about that no really I am. I hope this chapter is still interesting later.

Lucas


	17. The Gym battle and more truths

Chapter 17: The Gym battle and more truths.

"Okay Dawn here we go," Gardenia-san said taking her position on the battle field. I took my place with a smile since I knew this battle was going to be cake for me...yum cake.

"Good luck Dawn," Both Lucas-kun and Rachel-chan yelled.

"Hai," I answered. "GO CHIMPY-chan," I yelled calling out Monferno. Monferno did a little dance; I chuckled a little at my monkey dancing around like a big goof.

"Cute but can it beat this, Go Turtwig!" Gardenia-san said calling out a Turtwig. "Use razor leaf now," she said pointing at Chimpy. A few leaves went flying at Chimpy but he easily dodged them.

"Flamethrower!" I called as a large stream of fire came out of his mouth aimed directly at Turtwig which fainted easily do to the fact that I had a type advantage. I thought that Chimpy could use a break for now so I called out Spirit. "Return Chimpy, go Spirit!" I called. This surprised everyone.

"Dawn-chan I love you and all but what the hell are you thinking?" Lucas-kun asked.

"Chimpy needs a break and Spirit needs to battle at least once right?" I asked looking at Lucas as Spirit came out. I could see fear in Gardenia-san's face. "Are you ok Gardenia-san?" I asked.

"Y-yes I-I am fine it's nothing," she lied. She backed up against the wall. "G-Go Roserade," she said calling out a Pokémon that looked like it had roses for hands. I already knew what that was since my dad had one. "Get that ghost," she said pointing at Spirit.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" I asked. She nodded still afraid as Spirit fired an attack at the Roserade. "Was that sucker punch?" I asked. Spirit nodded floating in place then it grew white and then in its place was a Haunter grinning. "Alright you evolved, Spirit wait to go man, err ghost," I said jumping up and down now Gardenia-san's was scared out of her mind. "I used to be afraid of ghosts but then I found out that they are not scary but actually they are more scared of us then we are of them," I said as Spirit nodded.

"Oh I see but that does not change the fact that I am terrified by them," she said standing up now she was no longer against the wall.

"Sucker punch!" I yelled. Spirit charged at Roserade and punched it twice.

"Okay now use Magical leaf," Gardenia-san said regaining her confidence. "That move never misses," she said. All I did was laugh then I snapped my fingers and Spirit used shadow ball and it destroyed the magical leaf. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"You would be surprised with what I can do with my Pokémon," I said with a smile then I watched as the battle carried on everyone was on the edge of there seats wondering if I would win this battle or not. After about an hour or so Roserade fell to the ground knocked out.

"Okay you win," Gardenia-san said handing me a badge.

All right I win yes thank you god," I said as we walked out of the gym. But as I stepped out I felt the big pink eye watching me just like on the day I met Lucas and started my travels. "Rachel-chan can I talk to you for a minute in privet?" I asked she nodded and we walked over to an area that no one was at.

"What do you want sweetie?" she asked nicely.

"Well..." I explained what had happened to her.

"Okay I see well you represent Palkia of Space so the eye you keep feeling is most likely her looking down on you watching you making sure you are okay since she needs you to stay alive so she has a body to go to when the time is right till then she will only look from a far but she will help you if you need it but since I am here she will most likely not come unless I am unable to fulfill my role as your guardian," she said patting me on the shoulder. I could not resist so since we were standing near water I pushed her in and she just laughed it off.

"Thanks Dawn I could use a little swim since I am really hyper now," she said with a goofy smile as she swam ten laps then she got out and gave me a wet hug which felt weird. "Dawn I have a question for you," she said dangling her shoes in the water.

"Okay what?" I asked sitting next to her.

"How are you going to take it when Lucas leaves us for a while?" she asked.

"Well I would most likely cry for a while then get over it but not date for a long time what about you?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Well I most likely be hurt on the inside but just not show it," she said looking at the water then she started to cry a little. "I don't know what I would with my self if Lucas were to leave us," She said then I noticed she was fighting her self about what to do when one of the only guys who ever showed her any true feelings would leave her like all the rest. I started to cry with her since I love Lucas and don't want him to ever leave us. "Dawn, I need to talk to you about what's bothering me care to listen?" she asked.

"Of course Rachel-chan anything," I said patting her on the back.

"Good well you see for a while now Dave has been leaving home a lot and I don't know what to do I think he is cheating on me but I don't have any proof of it. I would like for you to help me will you?" I nodded with an evil grin. "I knew I could count on you Dawn now how about the two of us just have a little girl talk okay?" she asked. I nodded as we started to talk about which celebrities are the cutest you know stuff like that then half way though I pushed her in and she just laughed it off saying that she was getting a little hot so it cooled her off. "Say Dawn can you give me my bag for a minute?" she asked. I handed her the bag she went digging though it and found what she was looking for it was a picture of her and Dave looking really happy she took it while still treading water and ripped it up while laughing like a mad person in other words her normal laugh. "I needed to do that you see I can tell when a relationship is going to end soon and I know damn well that me and Dave where not meant to be so I ripped up the picture of the two of us on our honeymoon and let me tell you this it felt so good," she said pulling out more pictures of her and Dave and ripped them all up I helped her since I remembered how my dad didn't really like him since he was total dick to him even though my dad tried to help him. "Dawn there's something I need to get off my chest," Rachel-chan said grabbing onto the bridge.

"What?" I asked.

"**I HATE DAVE; I HATE HIS GUTS I WANT HIM TO BURN!!**" Rachel screamed "**I WANT TO KILL HIM SO BADLY I FUCKING HATE HIS GUTS HE IS NOTHING MORE THEN A JERK!! I WANT TO SLOTTER HIM SO BADLY FOR BEING SO MEAN TO LUCAS I MEAN LUCAS IS A GOOD BOY SURE HE'S EVIL BUT SO AM I AND I LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT!! I REALLY ONLY WENT OUT WITH HIM CUZ IT MADE CYRUS MAD AND I WANTED TO GET BACK AT HIM BUT I REALLY LOVE HIM SO MUCH THAT I WOULD LEAVE DAVE FOR HIM IN A HEART BEAT!!**" Rachel screamed, and then I noticed something about her... she really would kill Dave in a heart beat. This made me laugh Rachel noticed this.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing I just realized that you would really kill Dave if you had the chance wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Hell yes I would rip him to shreds and eat his flesh," She said smiling. "Oh that is pretty funny," she said laughing. "I think your humor's coming back," she said giving me a little nudge. She then splashed me.

"Oh so it's like that eh well two can play at that game," I said as I jumped in and started to splash her till we had a water war on our hands. It was fun acting like I was five again I miss having someone like Rachel there to play with me. After about an hour we both got out of the water laughing up a storm it felt good to laugh like that again. "We should probably go back to the others are they going to notice we were gone?" I asked.

"Nope I called in a favor and Celebi stopped time," Rachel-chan said still giggling. "I say we don't go back till we stop giggling okay?" she added so then we just had girl talk for a while then we walked back. "Thank you Celebi," Rachel-chan said shaking her little paw.

"No problem mom," she said then she flew over to me and gave me a wink then vanished from sight. Time started up again.

"Dawn here this is for you," Gardena-san said handing me a tm for grass knot.

"Thanks Gardena-san," I said with a bow. Then we walked over to check out more of the town.

End chapter.

Sorry for the late update you see I have been busy with other stuff. I am writing another fanfic but I won't upload it till I have finished a few of my other fanfics other wise it would make no since unless you want me to if so send me a PM and I might consider uploading it.

Lucas


	18. The truth about Gary

Chapter 18: The truth about Gary.

The moon was high in the sky that night everyone was asleep except Mew-chan, Rachel-chan, and me. We were actually sleeping outside this time (Rachel's idea). We were just talking about random stuff then I saw Gary-san getting up.

"What's wrong Gary-kun?" Rachel-chan asked since she does not like seeing people she likes hurt.

"Well I couldn't sleep Rachel-chan is there something your not telling me?" Gary-san asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about Gary-kun?" Rachel-chan asked surprised.

"I am dumb there is something your not telling me I mean you and Dawn-san running off and not coming back for a long time Lucas-san doesn't notice but I do so please Rachel-chan please tell me," Gary-san said looking into her Hazel eyes. Rachel played with her shoulder length brown hair.

"Fine, but how did you know that we were running off all the time?" Rachel-chan asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips pacing around Gary-san.

"I know you have been trying to stop time for a while but it only works on Lucas and anyone else but me for some reason I have just been playing dumb so that I could not attract too much attention. But now I want to know what are you two talking about all the time?" he asked nicely. Rachel stopped walking and looked into Gary's eyes for a minute. She then took Gary's hand and led him under the moon which is the main source of your power if he glows white then he is one of us but if he doesn't we will wipe his memory clean. Gary just stood there then he was lifted into the air and he was glowing white under him was a circle that had some letters on it then a voice rang out.

"GARY OAK YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKEN HOLD YOUR HAND OUT!" the voice said as a staff appeared be for him.

"What is going on?" Gary-san asked.

"Just stay calm and grab the staff," Rachel-chan said. So Gary reached out and grabbed the staff. As we grabbed it a strong gust of wind came and are hair blew in the wind Lucas would not wake up but then I noticed a force field around him.

"GARY OAK YOU NOW OWN THE POWER OF THE YOUR PAST SELF WHO AT ONE TIME USED TO HELP SOME PEOPLE RULE THE WORLD AND YOU WERE GIFED WITH THE POWER OF MAGIC BECAUSE OF THAT NOW REPEAT AFTER ME: I GARY OAK USE THE POWER OF THE AGES TO CALL UPON MY PAST SELF GREEN OAK!!" the voice said as Gary-san repeated the words exactly. Then he landed to the ground scared stiff holding the staff.

"Who the hell is Green-kun?" Gary said after a long pause. Mew-chan flew over and tapped his forehead Gary-san looked like he just saw something shocking. "Okay so now I know who Green is but there was someone else there that looked like Ash..." Gary-san began.

"Red-kun," Mew-chan answered. "He is Ash's past life hence the fact that they look a lot alike," Mew-chan added landing on his shoulder.

"Now Gary-kun this is between us okay tell no one especially Lucas and Ash," Rachel-chan said with a wink then she went over to a nearby lake and looked at her relation. "Now Gary-kun how long have you known about this?" she asked her eyes not leaving the water.

"Since the first time you tried it but I keep it a secret till now," Gary-san said walking over to her. Rachel-chan looked at him and noticed he was still holding the staff. She turned away and walked over to a tree and sat there for a while then she got up and walked over to me and picked me up off the ground and whispered to me: "it's time to show him our little gift." Taking me under the moon and then she turned into Love-chan and my eyes turned purple the reason that I know that is because all I saw was purple. Gary-san looked scared at first then he calmed down after a while. Love-chan walked over to Gary-san and grabbed his hand and led him to the moon again this time Gary-san glowed green and he started to say some spell then his pajamas changed into a rob with an Articuno on it. He then started to fly around the campsite.

"Gary-san you are one of the people that can control a legendary Pokémon," I said flying up to him.

"Right but you will only get more power if Green-kun is unable to fulfill his role as Articuno's emissary," Love-chan said flying over to him. Gary-san landed next to the tree and then he just sat there confused about what had happened.

"Did my gramps know about this?" he finally asked after a long pause.

"Of course who do you think gave you that power in the first place?" Love-chan said sitting next to him putting a hand around his neck. "Don't be mad at him he just wanted his grandson t come back and the only way to do that would be if he used Articuno's power but something went horribly wrong and you gained Articuno's power there is a way for you to use it even if Green dose still fulfill it," she added.

"But wait if he is like that then how can he fulfill the prophecy then?" Gary-san asked.

"Well you see he and the others will come back eventually and when that happens he may or may not fulfill it if he doesn't then you will automatically get it," she said looking up at the sky.

"Oh I see so if Green does not fulfill it then I will. But what about Ash is he special like me?" he asked.

"Yes but no matter what he will have the full power cuz he is in the prophesy," Mew-chan said flying off his shoulder and on to mine. "Now I say that we teach this human how to become like us," She added as Love-chan grabbed his hand.

"Now take the staff and hit it against the ground," Love-chan said as he did and then he grew blue wings and then his feet turned into bird feet he grew a beak as well he looked really cool can't wait till I get that power. He stood there then he shot up into the air and started to fly around the sky like a bird then he landed next to Love-chan.

"Well I am going to bed but Rachel is going to stay up with you guys for a while but you guys need to go to bed soon got it," she said with a yawn. Rachel-chan stood before us with a smile on her face.

"Well looks like Love-chan did it congrats to you Gary-kun." Rachel-chan said hugging Gary-san which made him blush. "Sorry," she said breaking away from him she started to blush so I took her over to the lake and pushed her in pajamas and all she got up and started to laugh and she decided that she was going to act like she was five and splash water everywhere it got all of us wet so me and Gary-san jumped in Gary-san still looked like a bird. We were splashing each other for a while then we all decided that it was time to test Gary by splashing him over and over he reflected every splash back at us we were have a blast as we were playing and training at the same time. Gary eventually was able to freeze the waves with an ice beam. I was having fun as I slid down the frozen waves. Then we heard a little cry.

"Articuno, Articuno (hi I did not know there where any other Articunos here)," it said as it flew down toward Gary-san.

"Sorry to disappoint you young one but I am not an Articuno I just have its power," he said surprised that he was able to understand it.

"Well you technically are an Articuno now so you should start acting like one for now," Mew-chan said.

"So you are an Articuno then I guess?" the little Articuno said.

"Did you get separated from your mom and dad?" Gary-san asked.

"No I was taken from them and my mom and dad are no longer with us you see they told me to fly away so that I could not be turned into Shadow Poke'mon like them but they are now purified but they told me that I should find a trainer cuz they can't rise me any more since they are not confident in there ability to rise kids now," it said with a tear in its eyes.

"Okay little one don't worry I will take you in as your adoptive dad Arctic," he said using its nickname Arctic-chan chirped with joy as Gary-san said capturing her inside a normal Poke'ball. "Rest easy Arctic," Gary-san said climbing out of the out of the water. Me and Rachel got out and walked over to our sleeping bags and got inside and went to sleep tomorrow we do some exploring of the town.

End Chapter

Notes: I hope you all like this chapter please review I need to know if there is anything I could fix for my next chapter later.

Lucas


	19. Champion’s secret and the clones

Chapter: 19 Champion's secret and the clones.

We just walked around town for a bit me holding Lucas-kun' hand and kissing him every so often it felt really good then we walked by a tall building that Rachel-chan noticed was a Galactic base.

"Excuse me but are you five trainers?" a lady asked who was dressed in black I instantly reached for my note book.

"Yes and you are the famous Champion, Cynthia-san." I said as my eyes turned into stars

"Yes I am and you are?" she said talking my notebook and signing it. Lucas was next I was unclear why he did as well then I remembered she is also a really talented breeder. Then I saw something moving across the sky I looked up and saw her, my little green friend Serebii (Celebi) floating above my head then everything froze but me, Cynthia-san, Rachel-chan, and Gary-san.

"My name's Dawn, this is Rachel-chan, Gary-san, and the two frozen boys are my friends, Lucas and Tyson, I know what you're going to say why I am not with Ash right?" I said putting away my note book. She nodded. "That's because that is not me that's my Pen pal who looks like me okay," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Now care to tell me why you are not frozen?" I asked.

"Simple Dawn you see I too have 'magic' so I won't get frozen when time stops," she said looking at me. Then Mew-chan popped out of Lucas-kun's hat.

"Hi ya Cynthia-san," she said flying over to her.

"It's been too long old friend still as perky as ever eh?" she said jokingly. Mew-chan nodded then flew over to me who just giggled as mew-chan started to try to get inside of my hat.

"So how do you two know each other?" Rachel-chan asked jokingly.

"I helped out once you see she was trapped under a tree trunk that had fallen during a storm so I helped out and lifted the trunk. She was so grateful that she besotted upon me the gift of 'Poke magic'," she said looking at mew-chan whose head was sticking out of my hat. "And what about you three?" she asked pointing at us.

"Well I am actually a Poke'mon named Love," Rachel-can said with a wink

"I have the same gift as you," I said.

"And I am a reincarnation of Green," Gary-san said to make a long story short.

"Wait you said you were Love so that means your Mew's mom then right?" Cynthia-san asked Rachel-chan. Rachel-chan nodded.

"Yes but she's asleep now so it would not be smart to wake her up you see she needs to sleep for two weeks now that we performed the ceremony on Gary-kun here," she said pointing at him smiling. She nodded in understanding.

"Well I think we can go and unstop time now Serebii do your stuff," Cynthia-san said snapping her fingers together. Time began to run again. "Here let me see that book," she said signing it for Lucas-kun. "Here you guys go it's the HM cut you need the badge from here though to use it." she said walking by us I saw Tyson-kun watching her and muttered something under his breath then she came back and grabbed Tyson-kun for a little while we all sweatdropped about what we saw happen.

"Isn't she like ten years older then him?" I asked. Everyone else nodded. "Okay that's creepy right there," I said (I am not going to describe what happens there just use your imagination.) After about an hour he came back with a huge smile on his face. Then we decided that before we would storm the building we need to do some training and catch some more Pokémon so we decided to go to the route to the right where we can catch some more Pokémon. We split up into two groups one was all the guys who would be led by Gary-san. The next group was of Rachel-chan and I who would 'train' our selves by having some alone time to just gab on about stuff that did not matter to the situation of team Galactic being there. When we got down to the bottom of the route I tripped Rachel-chan into the lake.

"Ops sorry Rachel-chan," I said sarcastically.

"Dawn-chan come here now," she said playfully.

"No," I said also playfully. We both had a big laugh about the whole thing.

"Rachel-chan where did you get those cute shoes form?" I asked unexpected.

"From Veilstone city it has one of the biggest malls in the whole world, its like heaven on earth," she said splashing me a little. I giggled a little then sat down on a rock and hung my pink boots in the water (I changed my running shoes for my boots when I found out that I would be mostly walking but some times I do ware them just for the fun of it.)

"Feels good," I said as the cold water rushed up the side of my boots. "Rachel-chan do you like Gary-san?" I asked as she was staring at him lovingly.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked blushing slightly. "But ya I do I mean come on look at him he is so nice to Lucas he would make a good step father for him but I don't know if he feels the same way," she said looking up at the sky.

"Wait your love so can you look to see if you two get together?" I asked. She hit her head with her hand.

"Duh why didn't I think of that sooner thanks," she said as she tried to look but something blocked her.

"I may be asleep but that does not mean you have the right to abuse my powers like that you will have to wait to see if you two get together or not sorry Rachel-chan," Love said as she took over Rachel-chan's form. Rachel-chan came back to her self again.

"Well I guess I must wait to see eh will it does not matter to me I will just keep doing what I am doing and if it works out then I will be happy for him no matter what happens to us," she said still splashing water everywhere. After about an hour she got out two Poke'balls. "Go, Ducky, and Abby," she said as a Psyduck and an Abra came out.

"Training?" I asked looking at her with a smile on my face.

"Yep time for you to see my training style in action. Ducky, Abby come at me try to hit me with all you got don't worry about hurting me in fact try _to_ hurt my I don't care just don't hold back," she said running as fast as she could both of them ran after her trying to hit her she was laughing then Abby teleported in and fired a fire punch at her she fell to the ground then Ducky came up and used confusion on her to make her hit her self. "Good work you two but now see if you can make me stay still for two minutes." she said running around the lake as her two Pokémon followed her.

"Aren't you scared they will hurt you?" I asked on the sidelines.

"Nope you see I am used to this cuz I 'have' a Kangaskhan named Knaggy who I always do this style of training with she packs a punch so a Psyduck and a Abra are nothing compared to her she once made me bleed and when ever they make it so that I can't walk I always reword them with a rare candy I have a bunch from Arceus want some?" she asked reaching her hand down a pocket of her blue skirt then she held out a wet hand with some wet peaces of rapped candy. "Sorry there wet but my Pokémon are strong as you can see," she said pointing at her Pokémon who where sparing against each other.

"Its fine I don't mind they will dry inside my bag anyway." I said, putting my new items inside of my bag. "Thanks Rachel-chan," I said giving her a big hug. Then her two Pokémon started to glow white then there forms changed. "Oh my gods, Rachel look," I said pointing at Ducky and Abby.

"Yes finally they evolved. Time for a new nickname Abby from now on your name will be Kadabby," she said as her Kadabra nodded in response. Do you want to go back inside your ball or stay out?" she asked her Kadabra. Her Kadabra shuck her head saying she wants to stay out. "Okay what about you Ducky?" she also wanted to stay out as well. "Okay then continue sparing then," she said as we continued to talk. Rachel-chan is the only one of us who knows my little secret not the whole Poke' magic thing no I mean that I secretly am a girly-girl to the point that I love shoes and all of that stuff but I don't really like make-up all that much and Rachel-chan understands that one as well she may like a little but she hates wearing a lot cuz it looks like she is a whore which she is not. She only wears some so that her face looks brighter that's all. She looked over at Gary-san every so often. I noticed that Gary-san looks at her when she is not looking I think I am the only one who knows who likes who in the group there is a long line of love in our group. (Yes Gary like Rachel and Rachel likes him they just don't know that the other likes them. If anyone can name the love chain in my fanfic then good for you.) I saw Rachel-chan and Gary-san looking at each other at the same time they looked into each others eyes then looked away instantly blushing a little so now I guess they now know how each other feel.

"Did you see the look in his eyes Rachel-chan?" I pointed out still sitting on the rock.

"I know, he likes he really likes me tonight I will ask him how he feels about me but you need to remind me though okay," she said hugging me.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" I asked.

"Sure what?" she asked.

"It's called Splash attack," I said jumping off the rock and splashing her.

"Sure eat this Dawn-chan" she said playfully. We started to laugh and splash each other for an hour and a half then everyone came over and saw us splashing each other. When they came over we stopped splashing each other and Rachel-chan tried to get out but fell back into the lake so Gary-san had to help her out but ended up in there with us he was still holding onto her.

"Are you okay Rachel-chan?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Ya I am fine thanks," she said blushing a little. "What about you?" she asked.

"Me oh I am fine just washed up," he joked.

"Hay Lucas-kun I think your teacher and your mom like each other," I joked.

"Maybe so looks like I will be seeing more of Gary-sensei eh?" he joked.

"You're making things up," Tyson-kun said but then saw how they looked. "Or maybe not," he corrected.

"Lucas-kun you never told me your mom was this funny," Gary-san said still looking at Lucas-kun's mom in the eyes.

"Well you do know I have a dad right?" Lucas-kun said jokingly. "Even if there marriage is on the rocks." he said still joking I really don't think that he cares if Gary-san becomes a step dad to him. Thank god Cyrus-san knows that she can split her self up. Time then stopped again.

"Cyrus-san does know you can split your self up right?" I asked.

"Yes we abused that power so much when we were younger." she said hugging Gary-san.

"Good but if one of my friends were to find out I would never hear the end of it ever," Gary-san said hugging her.

"You two make a cute couple," Mew-chan said landing on Gary-san. I took mew-chan away from the others for a little talk.

"Does she like Gary-san or Green-san?" I asked.

"Both," she said. "She loves Gary-kun coz he is nice to Lucas-kun and Green-kun cuz he is nice to Joy-kun," Mew-chan said.

"Oh so she likes Gary-san for Gary-san not because he is Green-san right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as we walked over to the others.

"Well?" Gary-san asked knowing why we went over there and what was said.

"You heard," Mew said hinting at Gary-san. He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Gary-kun I am sorry but I have Dave but if anything happens I promise to let you know okay unless you want me to split my self up but only some one who has Poke' magic plus Dave can see it, too everyone else you will be kissing me." Rachel-chan said hugging him.

"I like that idea could you please do that," he asked hopefully.

"Sure thing," she said. "But first I must ask Love if it's okay," she said.

"Yes you may use that power to do that thanks for asking Rachel-chan." Love said in the form of Rachel-chan.

"Okay here it goes, By the power of Love-chan please let this body be split in to two copies however the second copy can not be seen but normal humans except for my husband David Prinstin-kun. And make sure that Tyson Barry-kun, and my son Lucas Prinstin-san can see it but not care about it or something like that use your imagination Love-chan," she said resisting the spell. Then a second Rachel-chan appeared in front of us. One of the Rachel-chans ran over and hugged Gary-san.

"What about Lucas-kun and Tyson-kun?" I asked.

"Simple you see we will make there be a cloning machine near by like over here," Mew-chan said flying over to a little part of the route near us. "And Rachel-chan will go inside here and be cloned so that there is a good reason for two Rachel-chans." she said.

"I would totally do that anyway it would sound like fun." she said acting silly. Gary-san hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss. Once they let go of each other time started to move again.

"Step right up be the first human to be cloned." the cloning man yelled. Rachel-chan ran over there and sat inside the chair one leg over the other. The lights on the machine started to glow then I saw Love floating up above the machine.

"I changed my mind now every one can see the clone as to avoid confusion she will understand." Love said with a smirk on her face then a white beam shot down and the machine ran and then I saw her spin around on the chair she looked like she was having fun in there.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," I heard her say inside the machine. After about an hour of that two of her came out of the machine. The clone of her had different colored clothes on but the same types a red skirt, a blue tang top, and green shoes. Everything about her was the same.

"The clone is named Rachel-san2." the man said.

"You can call me Ray-chan2." she said hugging Gary-san.

"What about you guys?" the man said pointing at us.

End chapter.

So what do you think please review I am begging you guys please. This is most likely not going to update for a while cuz I am going to Italy soon see ya.

Lucas.


	20. I think I am a clone now and Vs Munchla

Chapter: 20 I think I am a clone now and Vs. Munchlax.

"Sure it sounds like fun," I said hopping into the clone machine. I looked up and saw the lights flashing as it copied my DNA. I felt dizzy after about an hour two of me popped out. I was right it was fun. I looked to me right and saw another me standing there only she had lighter hair then me.

"What is your name girl?" the man asked.

"Dawn-chan sir," I said with a bow.

"Dawn2-chan then," he said. "Next what about you boy?" he said to Lucas.

"Okay sure why not," he said as he got inside the machine. I guess mew-chan left his hat cuz I felt a little something moving inside my hat. I asked Rachel-chan what time it was. "Dear, you have a watch right so check it," she said laughing. "Its mew-chan's naptime." she said pointing to my hat. About an hour he got out then Gary-san got in. I looked at the Lucas clone that had brighter hair. Then Gary-san's clone came out how also had brighter hair.

"Gary2-san, looks like I still need to fix this machine sorry about the mess ups you see they were not supposed to look like that they were supposed to look like you guys." he said then Tyson said he wanted a clone so he was given one.

"One of me just isn't enough for you huh sweetie?" Gary-san joked.

"Nope," Rachel-chan joked back with a big goofy smile. Gary-san grabbed her and gave her a big hug then a kiss. "Just to make Dave understand you should probably kiss me clone," Rachel-chan said blushing. Gary-san nodded then ran over to Rachel-chan's clone that had let go of him to talk to Lucas2-kun. Then Tyson2 popped out.

"Alright I got cloned and it looks good," Tyson-kun said looking over his clone.

"Nope I see a problem with this one too it has a tail," the man said pointing out a fox's tail. Tyson screamed while we all laughed our asses off then I got tackled by Lucas-kun. I laid there with him on me both of us were blushing then the man left muttering something to him self. Both Lucas-kun and I shared a deep big wet kiss which felt really nice. Then the ground under us gave way and we fell into the river laughing our asses off. We got back on to the bank still laughing.

"Hay Lucas-kun want to train our Poke'mon a bit?" I said pulling out a Poke'ball.

"Okay sure why not cutie," he said pulling out a Poke'ball. About half way though our training the cloning man came back.

"I forgot to tell you the clones can go inside you at will so if you don't want people staring at them just tell them to go inside you," he said then he left again. We all called our clones inside us but Rachel-chan said she would keep hers out. Lucas-kun and I and returned to our training. Most of our Poke'mon evolved for example our Wurmples evolved into two Cascoon and two Silcoons. Our two Teddiursas evolved as well as some of our other Pokémon. Meanwhile Ray2-chan and Gary-san were making out under a tree. I guess what ever the clone feels the original feels it too. After a while we just went our own way for a while Rachel-chan wanted to stay with me to talk to the only other girl in the group that is not her clone who is with Gary-san. We just had some girl time together just talking about random stuff. Then I pushed her into the lake and jumped in after her and we had a little 'battle' in the water (I was splashing her and she was splashing me). Then after a while we decided to have a swim to cool off since it was hot out. It felt really good to be swimming today of all days. Then Rachel-chan pulled out her Poke'balls and called out her Pokémon who were sparing against one another then she told them to attack her and to not hold back. All of her Pokémon attacked her she eventually started to bleed a bit but she did not let that stop her she kept going then one of them made her fall then stepped on her looking down at her with a look that would scare any Pokémon.

She reached into her skirt pocket and gave the Pokémon a rare candy then she got up and started to run again her Pokémon chased her and made her bleed even more. She really won't let up it looks as if she enjoys getting hit which does not surprise me one bit. Eventually she passed out from loss of blood. We took her to the Pokémon center.

"Not again," the nurse joy complained. As she took us to a room. "You kids can stay here over night if you want even though she will be better in about an hour with good rest it was smart of you to take her here sorry for the inconvenience," the nurse said setting her down on her back. Her face looked like the moon. But she was smiling so she must be happy with her Pokémon. But what I don't understand is how nurse joy knows her. Then as if she read my mind she answered my question.

"You see I grew up with Rachel-chan I am one of her best friends," she said giving me a knowing wink I instantly knew what that wink meant she has Poke' magic. Not surprising since she is a nurse in all. Everyone left but me and Nurse Joy.

"So you have the gift?" I asked.

"Yes you see I saved Rachel-chan from a group of bullies when we were in kindergarten then she appeared to me as love only Rachel-chan did not know that till after she married Dave," she said pointing at Rachel-chan then at a picture of both of them as little kids smiling Rachel-chan looked beat up. "You see even as a little girl Rachel-chan would love to get into fights which she would always win but end up beat up in the process. I swear she is going to get into a fight that she can't win one of these days," she said.

"Well Joy you need to stay out of other peoples business," Rachel-chan joked.

"Glad to see you're up...Love-chan." the nurse said, picking up Rachel-chan and sitting her up right.

"Hi, Joy how have you been?" Rachel-chan asked waving to her.

"Better then you that's for sure," The nurse joked as the two of them has a laugh together. "I assume you know who Love is?" the nurse asked me.

"Yes ma'am I do," I said politely. I know how to be polite when I need to.

"Joy I have been traveling with her for a while so yah she knows," Rachel-chan said as she got up.

"Who was bulling you?" I asked.

"Dave," Rachel-chan said with a sound that sounded like she just ate something spoiled.

"Lucas'..." I started.

"Yes him," she added looking down at me even though she is not that much taller then me. Then Ray2-chan came in and the nurse joy left before she came in. "Yes?" she asked her clone.

"Nothing just tired," she said. Then went inside of Rachel-chan. Then all of a sudden she started to cry a bit.

"What's wrong Rachel-chan?" I asked as she threw her self onto the bed.

It's Dave you see I gave him everything he wanted from me meaning sex and all I wanted in return was love and understanding but nooooooooooooooooooooooo all I get is a lying cheating little backstabbing two timer," she said bursting into tears. I climbed on to the bed and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Dawn-chan for a real friend," she said as I let go of her.

"How do you know he is?" I asked.

"I am the Pokémon of love and courtship there for I know everyone's relationship stuff like mine for example," she said sobbing into my shoulder I just let her cry all she wanted. "Why me I mean come on I am sort of a good person," she said threw sobs.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see I was disobedient to my mom and dad. Mostly dad though since my mom would at least try to remember when the hell my birthday is but nooooooooooooo dad would always forgets sometimes on purpose," she said hugging my till I turned blue. Man she's strong. "Also my mom would let me sometimes beat her if she needed it like if she forgot my birthday I could beat her for that she also let me cuss her out sometimes but she would then cuss me out as well but it felt so good though," she said crying into my shoulder. "She also treat me like an adult a lot which how I wanted her to see me," she said letting me go as I gasped for air.

"Is that why you let Lucas-kun do what ever he wants?" I asked.

"Yes that is why," she said hugging me less tighter then before. "She would also let me just plain swear when ever I wanted which also felt really good since I just wanted to scream and swear all I wanted cuz it made me feel really good," she said letting me go I gave her a big hug cuz I knew the real reason she wanted to do all that stuff she wanted attention I think her mom knew that as well. Rachel-chan started to cry as I hugged her I started to cry as well. "Then on my sixteenth birthday I was given a thing a Sake and told that I could drink it when ever I wanted it does not matter when," she said still crying. I felt really bad that my friend suffered this much in her childhood. "She would let me get as drunk as I wanted. I loved her for that even if I was a rebel," she said looking at me smiling. So I guess she was over it. "She would let me stay out as late as I wanted but I would have to ether walk or drive myself home unless I was too drunk to do it myself," she said laughing in a silly way then I knew she was no longer sad. "One time she forgot me at school so I walked home she would do that a lot to get me to do some exercise. She also let me play in the rain as long as I stayed near the house," she said looking at me in a silly way. I started to laugh a little then she stuck her tong out at me.

"Would have to wear a rain jacket or have an umbrella?" I asked.

"Nope she didn't care if I had one or not I usually didn't though since I like water too much," she said in a silly tone of voice. Then she started to tickle me a little she acts like a second mom to me. "She would let me do what ever I wanted but I had to pay a price but it was worth it since I wanted to do so much," She said laughing insanely. I started to laugh with her it felt so good to be my crazy self with her. "You know if you want you can share a bed with Lucas tonight then you can do what ever you want to him this time I blushed a little as a thought of sex came into my head.

"I am ten," I said jokingly.

"So," she said jokingly "when I was ten I was allowed to watch rated X stuff," she stared.

"Yah and look at her now she is in a relationship with a guy who does not love her any more and she lets her Pokémon beat her to a pulp," Nurse Joy joked. "So yah go ahead girl do it end up just like Rachel-chan or like me and not do it till your ready," she joked.

"Oh ha ha very funny very funny," Rachel-chan joked. "You have not done it yet but then again if you did you would be away from work and that would not be good," she corrected her self.  
"Sorry Rachel-chan its just that you see I was really torn up when you and Cyrus broke up I thought you two were cute together," she said walking over and handing us each a plate of freshly baked cookies with chocolate chips inside it and M and Ms as well man toughs were good.

"And I did not mean for her to do it now I meant when she was ready," Rachel-chan said as Nurse Joy walked out to get the milk. We just started to talk about girl stuff and Lucas-kun. "You see when he got drunk he called me a bitch and from then on I let him cuss me out but I would cuss him out as well it was really fun," she said as we were eating cookies yum. "You see I am very lenient with him and I don't mind being called a bitch cuz I know I am," she said with a cookie in her mouth. "I like to think that it is a complement not an insult," she said as I nodded my head cuz I also know what it feels like to take that word as a complement. "He also once called me a wore once and I laughed so hard I could not breath cuz I know damn well I am not a wore I am just flirty," she said with a wink. "But I stick with one man though and I look but don't touch if you know what I mean," she said with another little wink. I winked back cuz I did know what it meant. After about two minutes of talking Nurse Joy came back in with some cold milk.

"Sorry for the delay it was hard trying to get the milk out of the kitchen cuz some Pokémon broke in," she said pointing at the kitchen.

"Which Pokémon?" I asked.

"Munchlax, two of them," she said pointing to the kitchen.

"Can we help?" Rachel-chan asked.

"Please do," The nurse said leading us to the kitchen.

"If you two can help me I will let you guys stay here and at the other centers as well," the nurse said.

"How?" I asked.

"Cuz I will tell the other nurses about how you two helped us out," she said opening the door. We went inside and then we saw two Munchlaxs sitting there eating away like there were at a Home Town Buffet or something like that.

"Munchlax wolfs down its weight in food once a day, swallowing food whole with almost no chewing." My dex said.

"Munchlax, it hides food under its long body hair. However, it forgets it has hidden the food." Rachel-chan's dex said as she put it away in her blue skirt and reaching out for a Poke'ball.

"Time to shine go Kadabby." she said calling out her Kadabra.

"Okay Go Jynx!" I shouted calling out Jynx.

"Kadabby attack the Munchlax on the right," she ordered as it lunged towered the Munchlax in front of her. She held her spoon high in the air. "Confusion now," she ordered as it fired a wave a psychic energy at the Munchlax who fell to the ground since it had its back turned to her and was at a weak level. She picked up a Poke'ball and threw it at the Munchlax (who happened to be a female) and caught the Pokémon. My turn was next to catch my little friend.

"Jynx, Lovely kiss now," I ordered as she ran up to the Munchlax and gave it a big kiss on the lips and he fell asleep instantly. "Good job girl now use Powder snow," I called as powder snow shot out of her hands at the Munchlax. "Good now lets see use Avalanche now," I called as she made a snow avalanche and hit him and then he fell down but not weak enough to catch it so. "Use Ice punch to finish it off!" I called, as she ran at him and punched him right in the gut then I threw a Poke'ball at him and caught him in one throw. I ran over a picked up the ball and held it close to my face smiling then it went inside the dex.

"Good job miss," the nurse said running into the room. She gave us each a pass that allowed us to stay in a center even if it is full because there apparently is a secret room for Pokémon masters and that sort of stuff. Both of us called out our new Pokémon to see why they were in here. After we had done that the boys came inside.

"How come you two girls are holding Munchlaxs?" Lucas asked jealously. We explained what had happened. They nodded in understanding then Lucas asked what we were going to nickname them.

"Let's see what to name you," I said to the Munchlax hopefully he would tell me his name.

"Munch Munch, (My name is Munch Munch)" he said.

"Okay your name is Munch Munch," I said with a giggle.

"What about you?" Rachel-chan asked hers.

"Munch, Munch, Lax, Lax, (My name is Laxly)" she said.

"Cute okay I will call you Laxly," Rachel-chan said hugging her new blue Pokémon.

"Well I say you little ones should go get changed," the nurse said.

"Dawn-chan you coming?" Lucas-kun asked from the brown stairs.

"Be there soon," I said.

"Okay, sweetie pie well can I at least have a kiss before I turn in?" he asked walking down the stairs and over to me then he planted a big wet kiss on my lips I was flushed then I returned the kiss when we parted he looked a little sad. Then I ran over to him and planted a big wet kiss on his lips it felt so great. He went up stairs with a big grin on his face.

"What was that about?" Munch Munch asked.

"Oh nothing little bro," Laxly said with a grin on her face.

"So what were you two doing here?" the nurse asked.

"Well you see we are orphans our mom and dad were captured by a man and a girl both ugly but one had green hair and one had orange hair," Laxly said describing Cassidy and what ever her partner's name is man I can never remember what is was maybe if he said 'Got it Memorized,?' like Axel from one of my favorite video games ever Kingdom Hearts II.

"That must have been Cassidy and...Whatever his name is," I said petting Munch Munch.

"I have a question nurse Joy how are you able to talk to Pokémon?" Gary-san asked Nurse Joy. She explained what had happened. "Oh that's why thanks for clearing that up for me," he said turning his attention to our Munchlaxs.

"How can you two," she said to Gary-san and me. We explained what had happened. "Oh thanks well I should probably get some food for the two Munchlaxs huh," she said walking into the kitchen then coming out with some special food that will make then no longer hungry for a while on it I saw a picture of some one I knew from TV. May Maple a young Contest coordinator I guess she made the stuff or something like that.

"Is that May Maple by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes it is you a fan?" The nurse asked.

"Sort of my mom loves contests," I said looking at the bottle on it had May-san doing her victory pose and a Munchlax with its hands on its hips and it had the words May-Delicious Poke'block in big bold letters. She handed both of us one each.

"One is all you need just feed it," she said. I fed mine and he looked really happy and gave me a hug from my arms I hugged him back. Rachel-chan fed hers and she hugged her as well and she returned the favor.

"Lucky little bear," Gary-san as Rachel-chan recalled Laxly and gave Gary-san a big hug and a wet kiss.

"Now whose lucky?" she joked. He blushed up a storm.

"Oh by the way here you guys can have this it's the extra we don't need," giving us each a few boxes of the stuff. "Now remember only one every so often is enough for them they were made for Munchlaxs. Then I heard a cry like some one just saw something wired. It sounded like Tyson. We ran up stairs and saw two Munchlaxs eating two pillows. Lucas looked like he was going to fight one then he pulled out a Master Ball and threw it at the Munchlax.

"He got that during training," Gary-san said. "I let him fly to Jubalife city and well yah he picked it up," he added. Tyson had begun fighting it then pulled out an ultra ball and that was the end both of them had a Munchlax. Now the only one in the group so for who does not have a Munchlax is Gary-san.

"Well I am going to get some more pillows unless you guys want to stay in the Master's suite?" she asked us. We talked it over and we decided to stay in the Master's suite she said that was the smartest move. She gave Lucas and Tyson each a few boxes of the Poke'block. When we got inside I noticed that it looked like one of my many vacation homes or at least the entry way any way. "You three will need to make passes for your self the machines are over there on the corner of the room," she said pointing at the machine after everyone had created the cards we each went our own ways Lucas-kun and I were in the same room (big mistake). Rachel-chan and Gary-san in the next room (Even bigger mistake). And Tyson all by him self. (Poor Tyson the one he loves is not with us.) After a while we were able to order food I chose a lot of food since I like food and just incase our Munchlaxs get hungry. After we eat I was glad we got a lot of food since I was right they did want food. Every one turned in. (No Poke' magic meeting tonight since we were all trying to get some sleep I slept peacefully cuddled up close to Lucas-kun. The next day would be crazy so I wanted some sleep. Tomorrow we will storm the base here in town.

End chapter.

Notes: I know this is long on the polls it 2 for the same people, 2 for new people, and no one has any other ideas.

Lucas.


	21. Movie 3 Galactic return

Movie 3 Galactic return.

That night was so nice Lucas-kun really does like cuddling and so do I.

"Morning sweetie," he said with a big hug.

"Morning dear," I answered cuddling into his chest which was really nice and buff. Man I love doing that. He gave me a kiss on my forehead which felt nice. Man I love him so much I mean come on he is really hot well enough on that anyways Lucas got up to take a shower.

"Hay, sweetie what do you want for breakfast?" he asked sweetly.

'What's on the menu?" I asked walking over to the machine. "Ooh that sounds good," I said spying a three cheese egg sandwich thingy.

"What dear?" he asked from the bathroom.

"Oh just an egg and cheese sandwich," I called back.

"Yum I want one to," he said as I placed our orders.

"What about for the second course?" I asked.

"Toast," he said walking out of the bathroom wearing his trademark clothes.

"Okay and for me a boll of oatmeal with brown sugar, yummy," I said running into the bathroom but right as I was going into the room Lucas-kun gave me a big kiss on my lips it felt so good and it woke me right up.

"Be back soon cutie," I said stepping into the room.

_Man Dawn is so cute well I guess I should get ready to eat. _I thought taking off my red hat. I walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Dawn to come out then I heard a knock at the door so I answered it.

"Your food sir, are you all alone?" the man said he had on a white coat and a chief's hat on.

"No, no my girlfriend is inside the bathroom at the moment," I said then he saw the steam coming out of the room.

"Oh, I see will take care then," he said handing me the food and walking outside of the room.

"Damn Dawn hot enough for you?" I joked.

"Shut the hell up Lucas-kun or I will flash you... I mean ugh," she said.

"Flash me huh well bring it on bitch," I said blushing a bit. _I hope she really does_. I thought. Then she came out in nothing but a towel.

"There you little pervert happy now," she said trying to act mad but I knew she was enjoying it. (Yes this is the closet Lucas gets to see this stuff for a while.)

"You suck," I said as she put a towel around her breasts (yes Lucas only looked for a few seconds).

"I know," she said sticking her tong out at me. Then she came over and kissed me it felt good then she went back into the bathroom to get changed.

After a few minutes I came out and kissed that little pervert again and again. Then we sat down to eat. "Tell anyone about this and you and my Poke'mon will have a little chat got it," I said taking a bite out of the sandwich which was delicious by the way.

"Fine coughrightnowcough," he joked.

"Lucas-kun?" I said rising an eyebrow. He smiled and just nodded.

"Besides if I did you would most likely not let me look again huh," he said finishing off the sandwich and picking up a piece of Toast. He bit into it and he looked like he was in heaven. "Man this is good toast not to burnt but not light ether its perfect almost like for skin sweetie," he said it made me blush then I reached over and kissed him (by now you should know where). I love him so much then after we were done we came out side the room and found Tyson-kun over in a corner.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"It's my room look inside," he said. And he took us over to the room and when we went inside I saw the problem a picture of Cynthia there next to his bed.

"Oh, sorry if we had known we would have switched rooms," Lucas-kun said patting him on the back then a voice came from behind us.

"Well, well if it isn't the Shino three," a familiar voice said we turned around and saw the person in question the champ her self Cynthia-san.

"Cynthiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tyson yelled running over to her and hugging her.

"Hello Tyson-kun," she said rubbing her hand in his hair. He blushed then she gave him a little kiss. "So is it true that you guys are going to take on team Galactic today?" she asked.

"Yep, that's right," Rachel-chan said coming into the room with Gary-san holding Laxly in his arms. "So is everyone ready cuz this is going to take longer then an episode will so ya lets get going everyone move out," Rachel-chan said today she was wearing something different it looked like a navel out fit or an army one I could not tell.

"Yes ma'am!" we said playing along.

"Cynthia-chan would you like to join our little 'army'?" Rachel-chan asked.

"Sure sounds like fun," she said as we all marched out of the room. Gary-san was playing along too since he was acting like a drill sergeant.

"Company halt," Gary-san said when we got outside the center. "We are dealing with psychos here do as I say and you may survive this battle or not it's up to you," he said still acting like a drill sergeant. "They may try to kill you so be on your toes this is not a joke its not like this is some kids show on a Saturday morning or anything," he said trying to stay cool then we all knew that he was only joking I mean come on its not like Cartoon network is following us or anything right? "Alright troops move out," he said chanting some military chant. Everyone was looking at us like we were high or something. Then we got to the end where the building was. Lucas-kun used cut on the trees so that we can get into the building.

"Now then let's review what is to happen when we get inside here," Gary-san said passing back and forth. He gave us the whole thing about how we would each take on a different person. I was to be first then Lucas-kun next would be Tyson-kun, then Cynthia-chan, then Gary-san, and last would be Rachel-chan who would take on the boss of the building. (Mars). Then we got inside the building and I found the first person who was one of Lucas' sisters Nate-kun's little sister Natalie-chan.

"Hi Natalie-chan long time no see," I said getting ready to fight.

"Ya how have you been Dawn-chan?" She said calling out a Glameow.

"Kawaii," I said as it stood there smiling. "Go Jynx," I called as she popped out of the Poke'ball.

"Kawaii, no judges, no rules that's how I battle," she said getting a hold of her self.

"Anarchy battling, huh me likey," I said "Okay Jynx start with an Avalanche attack," I commanded. As she unleashed an avalanche at her.

"Okay now use crush claw attack," Natalie-chan commanded as her Glameow jumped up into the air and came down hard with a long slash. Jynx shucked it off.

"Ice beam now," I ordered she fired an ice beam at her and she fell to the ground fainted.

"You win this round but I still have a Poke'mon left," she said calling out a Zubat.

"Okay go for it Ice beam now," I yelled but then Zubat attacked her before she was able to unleash it.

"See 'Anarchy battling' good luck Dawn... what the hell how did you do that," she cried as Jynx jumped into the air and fired a second blast at the Zubat who fell to the floor fainted. "Damn you bitch," she joked as we walked on. Next was Lucas-kun's turn. This one was his brother Bob.

"Bring it on Bob," he called calling out Mana.

"Go Dustox," Bob-kun called as a moth type Poke'mon came out and was floating in mid air.

"Get it Mana," Lucas-kun shouted as he unleashed several attacks at the Dustox.

"Good work dude keep it up," he shouted as he fired more rapid attacks at the poor Dustox.

"Get it Dustox," Bob-kun shouted as his Dustox sprayed Mana with a poison powder or at least tried to anyway but it did not work since Mana dodged it and ran towered the Dustox and knocked it down to the ground it was out. Then Mana did the strangest thing ever he evolved once more into his finale form Torterra. I did not need my dex for this one cuz I knew who it was it is one of my favorite Poke'mon ever and not just cuz Lucas-kun has one no but cuz there part grass and part ground.

"All right Mana you did it you evolved thank you so much," Lucas-kun said hugging him on the big ass tree on its back. After that the battle was short and boring. Next up was Tyson-kun.

"All right boy," a girl said. "Unlike the others I am not a relative to you guys," she said pointing to me and Lucas-kun so I will call her No-one-cares.

"Alright go Roselia," Tyson-kun said calling out his plant like Poke'mon. "Attack," he called as Roselia attacked the other Poke'mon who happened to be a Dustox (a very week one at that it just evolved prior to this match). The Dustox fell to the floor fainted.

"Well I am out," she said walking away.

"What that's it man that was no fun does that count?" he asked.

"Yes sorry but it counts dude." Gary-san said, folding his arms shaking his head at the bad display of battle techniques. "That just sucked man, she sucks," he said commenting on the battle. "Cynthia-chan your up," he said as she took her place. This one was Sam-kun Lucas-kun's brother. Cynthia-san won hands down.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I am much stronger then you dumbass," she said as Sam-kun flipped her off. Then Tyson-kun slugged the guy in the gut.

"No one does that to her and gets away with it," he said as we walked off.

"I am next right?" Gary-san asked and we all nodded. "Okay who is my victim?" he called then I saw him. A man who looked different from the others his clothes were different but still looked like a team Galactic person.

"I am Jorge an admen for this gang now who am I to face?" he asked and we all pointed to Gary-san. "Right then lets have some fun, I am not all that interested with there plain all I want is to have a good battle now time to face my power Person I don't know," he said.

"Names Gary Oak from Pallet town," he said shacking his hand.

"Ah nice to meet you Gary Oak from Pallet town, I am from Kanto as well I was born in Mount Moon so I know the Clefairy, Clefa, and Clefable very well so that is my team only three Poke'mon... you wouldn't happen to be Lucas Princeton would you?" he asked. Lucas-kun nodded. "Ah I hoped to meet you some day to bad its as enemies and not friends maybe some day we could be friends how about it?" Jorge-kun said. His big buff arm extended to shake his arm.

"Tight grip," he said wincing in pain.

"Sorry don't know my own strength little brother," he said. This one Lucas-kun had heard about but never met. "Sorry about that Gary-san got a little side tracked there but now I am focused on the match at hand," he said reaching for a Poke'ball that I guess had Clefa inside. "Go Starlight," he called as a Clefa popped out.

"So cute," I said as it got ready for battle.

"I know its so cute I want to hug it so badly," Rachel-chan said with one leg over the other and hearts in her eyes.

"Mom now is not the time," both Jorge-kun and Lucas-kun said at the same time causing both to laugh a little.

"Go Arcanine," Gary-san called. "Flamethrower," he called as the Clefa got hit and fell to the ground fainted by the flame.

"Good one Gary-san but now try my Clefairy on for size," he said calling out a bigger form of the Clefa.

"Even cuter," Rachel-chan and I squealed.

"MOM," Both the sons cried.

"Sorry its just so cute," she said as everyone got a sweat drop.

"Fire breath," Gary-san called as the Clefairy dodged the blast and threw a punch at the Arcanine making it back up some then it tried to attack again but Clefairy was one step ahead of the Arcanine and used Mega Punch on it making it hit a wall fainted.

"What the hell?" was what everyone was saying as the Arcanine was defeated. But then the Clefairy fell out cold since it did get hit by a part of the Fire breath move.

"Go Clefable," Jorge-kun said calling out his last Poke'mon.

"Super cute," Rachel-chan said this time Lucas-kun hit over the head with a hammer. (since she has nothing in there it didn't hurt). Every one started to laugh at her as she did a little curtsy then sat back down one leg over the other she does that a lot.

"Go Electivire," Gary-san called as his Electivire came out.

"Nice, now eat this Mega punch," Jorge-kun called as Clefable jumped up and fired a Mega punch at him.

"Thunder," Gary-san called as Electivire unleashed a thunder attack at him. Clefable fell to the ground fainted.

"Nice battle now the only one who awaits you is the leader Mars good luck guys you will need it," he said walking away to heal his Poke'mon at the healing station in the building.

"Okay me next," Rachel-chan said all perky like.

"Good luck dear," Gary-san said with a kiss.

"Don't worry about me," she said returning the kiss. Then we went inside the room where Mars was.

"Hello Mom," Mars said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Hi Mars," Rachel-chan said with a smile.

"Lets fight," Mars said calling out a Glameow.

"Okay go Kadabby," Rachel-chan called.

"Glameow attack," Mars ordered as her Glameow attacked but was stopped by Kadabby.

"Good now throw that cat around a bit," Rachel-chan said as the Glameow got chucked around the room a bit. Then it was thrown down to the ground KOed.

"Damn worthless peace of ..." she got cut off as a shadow ball was aimed at her head. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked.

"No, this is a kids show," Rachel-chan said jokingly.

"Fine go Purugly," Mars shouted.

"Its prettier then you," I said laughing.

"You mean your face Dawn cuz mine is flawless," Mars said flipping me off.

"coughnoitsnotcough" I said pretending to cough into my hand. She flipped me off once again but I flipped her off right back. "You're a bitch you know that Mars oh and I did not mean for that to be a complement but an insult," I said as her and Rachel-chan got back to there match.

"Kadabby finish this match off with psychic now!" Rachel-chan shouted as Kadabby's eyes turned purple and threw Purugly against the wall.

"Damn you oh well at least I came up with a backup plain I hope you guys lived a life with out regrets haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mars laughed as she pulled out a bomb detonator. Then out of the blue came Jorge-kun who pushed Mars away.

"Mom take my belt I won't need it where I am going take good care of them please," he said still holding on to Mars.

"Let go of me now dumbass or you'll die with them," she warned.

"I don't care I am not letting you kill off them all cuz you don't want Dad to know the truth so I am here to stop you now little sister," he said punching her square in the nose.

"Traitor!" She screamed as a few grunts ran over to stop the fight then Lucas-kun tripped a few of them.

"No one is going to hurt my brother get back here," he shouted as two of them ran away. He took off his hat and Mew-chan prevented them from getting away.

"Okay lets help him," I shouted as we ran over to him and each drew our Poke'balls and we had an all out war against team Galactic.

"No this was not supposed to happen, stop this now," Mars said but then we all just started to attack the grunts. Cynthia-san called out her strongest Pokémon to do battle so then we had a huge war on our hands bodies flying everywhere. While Jorge-kun was battling Mars she got thrown up against the wall. I used Prinplup to pin a few of them down then he evolved so he could hold more down. Soon more grunts where showing up then Mars could not take it any longer and she ordered for the grunts to flee so that she could blow the place up. "Every grunt ether get the fuck out of here or die with the rest of the trash," she said before she pushed the button to blew the base up.

"Mom, everyone get out of the base now," Jorge-kun said still holding onto Mars.

"But what about you?" Rachel-chan asked.

"I lived a good life and I am happy that I finally met Lucas so now I can rest in peace with this bitch over here," he said pointing at Mars.

"What are you doing dumbass let go of me," Mars ordered.

"No I won't let you do harm to my friends any longer dad has a right to know the truth anyways," he barked still holding onto her. "Now get the heck out of here now Damnit," he said as we left the building as Mars pushed it and the whole thing clasped.

"Jorge...Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Brother. Damn you Mars **DAMN YOU**!!" Lucas-kun shouted everyone failed to see that Jorge-kun and Mars are fine since cuz I can see Mars and Jorge-kun is on a Ho-oh.

End chapter.

Notes this ones a tear jerker yes everyone is fine sort of and Jorge will not die however you will see him again just not now in later chapters he will show up again till then see ya.

Lucas.


	22. Syncro says

Chapter 22: Synco says

The next morning was well just like yesterday only Lucas-kun wanted to cuddle more then usual which I have no problem with. I decided not to tell the others that Jorge-kun is still a live.

"Morning sweetie," Lucas-kun said hugging me with his buff arms. Man he is so buff but it would be so much more awesome if he was really buff but I guess this is good to.

"Morning dear," I said as we shared a big wet passionate kiss it felt so good I love the fact that Lucas-kun loves me for me he is so sweet I hope he never leaves me. "Lucas-kun promise me you will never leave me got it," I said cuddling into his chest.

"Of course unless something really big happens but ya I will never leave you Dawny-chan," he flirted with me.

"What do you mean 'unless something really big happens' Lucas-kun," I asked hugging him.

"Well if I get kidnapped at lets say 5:00 in the morning in some far away region then I am forced to break up with you and then fall for some other person," he said kissing me. "But ya I won't leave you on my own," he said kissing me again. (Can any one say foreshadow). Both of us laughed the whole thing off after about an hour we got up and did our normal morning things I took a shower first so Lucas-kun could think about stuff. "Hay baby what do you want for breakfast?" the little sweetie asked me.

"What do they have?" I asked.

"Same thing as before since we are in the same center," he joked.

"Don't make me flash you again," I joked.

"Bring it bitch," he said.

Lucas' Pov.

Dawn came out again but this time with a towel covering every thing and holding a Poke'ball.

"Come out Abra," she called as Abra appeared there sleeping as always. "Flash!" She shouted as a blinding light hit me in the eyes.

"There happy now," she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ha ha, flash attack," I said getting up. "I walked right into that one didn't I," I said giving her a hug. She stuck her tong out at me. Man she cute, I hope she shows me more soon. Then she came over and gave me a kiss it felt so good. After a while she got dressed and then it was my turn.

Dawn's Pov.

The little cute went into the bathroom while I was outside looking at the menu.

"Same thing as last time?" I asked looking at the menu.

"Yes," he said so I ordered the food then I noticed that something was wrong I needed to put on my beanie.

Lucas' Pov.

I saw Dawn-chan's beanie laying on the sink and then I thought of a nasty prank for her fill her beanie with water then have her put it on.

"Lucas-kun do you see my beanie?" she asked.

"Yep," I said looking at it.

"Can you give it to me?" she asked.

"Sure one moment," I said as I filed the beanie with water and snickering a little.

"Lucas-kun please don't fill it with water and then dump it on my head," she said with a fake wine.

"Sure got it," I said laughing. After I was dressed I came out and put her beanie on her head and the water fell out all over her. "Oops sorry Dawny-chan," I said with a smile.

Dawn's Pov.

He did just what I wanted him to do he dumped it all over me it felt great I couldn't help but laugh it felt so good.

"Thank you sweetie," I said giving him the biggest kiss in the world. I love him so much that I started to tickle him we both fell to the floor laughing so hard we could not breathe. Then a knock at our door came and I answered it there stood a man in chef's clothes with a tray in his hand. I took it and he left so it was just me and Lucas-kun there.

"Well its about time I am starving," Lucasy-kun said as we sat down to eat.

"Yummy foods," I said devouring my food. "Hay hottie I have a question," I said as I started my oatmeal.

"What dear," he said eating his toast.

"Well do you think that someone is going to make us break up?" I asked eating my oatmeal.

"Yes actually I do but I don't think it will happen till later but ya I do why?" he said still eating his toast.

"Just wondering," I said eating my oatmeal then it hit me. "I need to tell you something," I said grabbing his hands.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"How much do you love me?" I asked him as he looked surprised at me.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked laughing. "I love you a lot why else do I let you share my bed?" he said kissing me.

"Oh right well good now on to what I wanted to tell you," I said still holding his hand. "You see I have this feeling that this is not going to last for a while so I wanted to tell you that now," I said starting to cry.

"Don't worry even if what I said in bed happens I will still love you all you need to do is bring it out and then I am all yours again till then lets make the best of our time together," he said kissing me then we finished our food and left the room to find Tyson-kun laying on the couch outside our rooms.

"Morning guys sleep well I know I did," he said with a smirk on his face.

"What happened to you last night?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Look over there," he said pointing at the corner of the room. I looked over and saw Cynthia-san sitting there talking on a two way video phone. "She is going to travel with us for a while but said that when we get to Hearthome city she will need to leave for a while then she will come back again for a while," he said popping a pill in his mouth then drinking some juice. Then Rachel-chan came out and Gary-san holding food boles.

"Eat up everyone," Gary-san said as we all released our Pokémon to eat food. They all looked really happy to be eating mostly Munch Munch and Laxy. Then Cynthia -san came over and we all started to talk then we left the center.

"Okay the closet way to Hearthome is this way follow me," Cynthia-san said as we followed her Tyson-kun followed more closely then the rest I guess he wants to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Okay luckily for us I have bikes for everyone oh and you can keep them as well I have no use for them," she said as we started down the bike path battling trainers left and right. A few of my Pokémon evolved then we made it to the end of the path.

"Man that was fun," I said still on my pink bike.

"Yah I love the outdoors," Rachel-chan said still on her pink bike with a basket on it just like mine. Lucas-kun had a red bike Tyson had a gold bike and Cynthia had a black one.

"So what's your favorite color?" Tyson-kun asked riding along side Cynthia.

"Well let's see black and ... gold I guess," she said thinking about the last one. (I could not figure out what color blonde is so I went with gold...same goes for the bike). Then out of nowhere a man appeared only he looked like a cross between a man and a Ho-oh. It looked like a man wearing Ho-oh type armor really.

"Here you two take these please you will have a need for them in the future now take them... Chosen ones," (Sorry about that I was just listening to 'Chosen One' by B52's so I have that word stuck in my head...get it out I will be writing Chosen One crap later this is suppose to be about what happens before that crap starts well enough ranting I should maybe stop and get back to the story.) Then he handed me and Lucas-kun each a Poke'ball.

"Thanks for the Riolu mister," I said taking the Poke'ball.

"Ya and for the Larvitar," Lucas-kun said as the man smiled and nodded then he warped out of there as fast as he appeared. Who was he oh well I am sure we will see him again. Just then our Poke'dexs started to act weird.

"New function: Synco Dex uploaded please input password if you have it," it said then a bunch of data started to fill the screen and it had a lot of big words I pretended not to know what it said but I knew damn well what it meant. It is a new battle style where the trainer becomes the Poke'mon in battle but that is all I know about it but its too late now since it is now passworded so I can't get at it damn my luck. So Lucas-kun and I started to put away our dexs when we heard another warning on our dexs.

"Careful how you use Synco it can ether be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how it is used take care Chosen Ones," our dexs said as we put them away then we decided to train for a bit before we hit the cave.

End chapter

Notes: Okay I know I have not updated lately but I need time to come up with more ideas so ya please comment oh and I may keyword MAY upload a sneak peek at a future arc but I won't release anything more till I want to or till I get about ten or so more positive comments till next time later.

Lucas.


	23. Training

Training.

After the bird man gave us the Pokemon we started to train all of our Pokemon. Gary-san, plus the boys all went to do some training. As for Rachel-chan, Cynthia-san and I we did some training of our own if you know what I mean?

"Hay what do you two do when everyone else trains?" Cynthia-san asked as we walked over to a patch of grass. We looked at each other then we both said: "Talk," she gave us this funny look then we explained.

"You see me and Dawn don't train like normal people we have our own style so we first talk then we 'train' for a bit while playing with them and we also just gab about random shit too," Rachel-chan said looking up at the sky.

"Oh I see but how do your Pokemon feel about it?" Cynthia-san asked.

"They like it," I added looking like I was going to sleep.

"I see, you two are very strange," Cynthia-san said as she sat down next to us. "I know of a cave where you can catch some really cool Pokemon, like a Gibles," she said pointing to the cave.

"Cool lets go," I said as we ran over to the cave.

"Here you will need strength and flash but I will do that for you," Cynthia-san said as the cave was covered in light. As we walked through the cave to the bottom floor. "Here we are now then we will need to split up so that we can catch some, I however will not catch one since I have the full evolved form so you two will be catching them," she said as we ran off and we each tried to catch some but so far I could not find one yet but by the looks of it nether could Rachel-chan.

"Any luck?" Cynthia-san asked after about an hour of looking. Both of us shuck our heads. "Well they are rare," she added as we looked again then after an hour we found one. Mine happened to be a male so I went for it.

"Go Jynx," I called as she came out and looked at the Pokemon with a look of eagerness. "You know what to do ice beam," I called as a beam of ice shot out and hit it square in the face freezing it then I pulled out a Poke ball and threw it at the little dragon and it shock three times then it stopped and it was caught. "Yes, I will name you Draco the sign of the dragon it's a fitting name for you little guy," I said as the ball went into my dex. Then I heard Rachel-chan shout with glee.

"I will name you Gibbie," she said jumping up and down.

"Nice work Rachel-chan," I said running over to her happily.

"Did you catch one as well?" she asked.

Yes I did his name is Draco," I said holding up my dex.

"Good work you two," Cynthia-san said walking over to us smiling. "I say we go and tell the guys what we did don't you," she said and we both nodded with that we headed back to camp smiling when we got there we told the boys what happened when we were gone. The boys were eager to catch some as well so we took them down there as we did the last time we were here. It took them a while to find them like us but each of them had caught them now we each had new Pokemon to take care of but hay there dragon types and very loyal to us and strong to boot man today is one of the best days ever I am glad that I have such friends like them too bad its only for a short time then Cynthia-san will leave us and we will be on our own for a while but then she will come back makes me glad that Team Galactic is after us makes me wonder just how many evil organizations are there out there maybe one for every region of the world. But I heard that Team Rocket is in a few regions though like here for example makes me wonder if they will ever stop or will they just keep going till there is no more free will left in the world. What is going to happen to Lucas-kun and the rest of us what if Rachel-chan is right and Lucas-kun leaves us. No I can't let that happen I must protect him with my life. I love him so much I would be so upset if anything bad happened to this kid even though he is my age and all but that is beside the point, the point is I would be so lonely with out him by my side I would start to doubt my skills if he were to go away form me. But I think it will happen sooner or later but I will try to stop it if I can but I know that it will have to be a kidnapping because Lucas-kun would never join an evil organization on his own will. I must stop him from leaving me. I will stop at nothing to keep him good and on our side even if that means beating him in a battle or something like that I will not rest till stays with us for good. If he turns evil then I will stop at nothing to bring him back because I love him and I don't want him to became an evil overlord or something like that well at least we are together now so till then I will not let anything happen to him or anything like that and try to stop him from doing something he will regret later in his life."Dawn-chan you okay?" Lucas-kun asked looking at me closely.

"What?" I asked breaking from my trance. "Oh yah I am fine just wondering about us do you think we will be together for ever?" I asked looking at him.

"I hope but you can't be to sure of the future right?" he said kissing me passionitly.

End Chapter.

Notes: Yes I know it's a sort one but what ever its still important oh and as with the last chapter if you want me to post a sneak peek let me know.

Lucas.


	24. Rachelchan’s dream

Chapter 24: Rachel-chan's dream.

There I was flying over Sandgem town. I landed next to my home I opened the door and went inside my room. I turned into Love who just looked around the room.

"Why did you call me Rachel-chan?" she asked.

"It's time to kill him," I said with a smile.

"Oh, well then lets wait for him to return home first," she said sitting down an the bed. She was sharpening her claws waiting for Dave to come home. _It's about time he dies_. I thought evilly. We waited for what felt like years for him to come home.

"Rachel-chan I am back," he called as I changed back into human form.

"Up here," I called from our room.

"Good well I had a big day today," he said sitting next to me.

"I am sure you did sweetie," I said trying to hide me discos.

"I need some love right now!" He said hugging me.

"Okay sure I will show you love all right tough love that is," I said hugging him back. After I plotted the way to kill him I broke free from the hug. "Be right back dear," I said evilly as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Dear, can you help me with something?" I called from downstairs.

"Sure, thing," he said walking down the steps. "What do you need," he asked walking over to me.

"What day is it?" I asked looking at the calendar.

"October 19, 2022, why?" He asked.

"Nope I am sorry but its 'Dave is going to die day'" I said laughing insanely grabbing a knife from the knife holder.

"What the hell," He said as I tried to stab him which did not work.

"You lying cheating little bastard time for you to die," I shouted chasing him around the house. It was so much fun I was slicing just about everything that he gave me. Then I tried to throw the knife at him but missed. He picked it up and then chased me with it which was even more fun. Then I ran outside to his car and stood there waiting for him and catching my breath. He came outside with the knife in one hand and a Poke'ball in the other. Then I remembered that Lucas and Dawn had previously dropped by with some gas and a box of matches for cooking. _Oh ya I am going to be cooking alright only not what you think_, I thought as I grabbed them and poured the gas on the car and lit the match.

"Don't even thing about it Rachel-chan," he warned.

"Oh what you mean this?" I said lighting his car on fire.

"YOU BITCH!!" he screamed running at me. I only laughed and ran away. I loved doing that it felt so good. He caught up to me and sliced my arm a little then I knocked it out of his hand and chased him into the house. There he called out his Scizor.

"Dumbass it won't work," I called but then Scizor cut me up a bit so I was bleeding but not dead. "Is that all you got bring it on ass," I called as I jumped over the Scizor and sliced him across the face. He hit me back and I flew against the wall but I picked up a frying pan and beat him over the head with it. Then he punched me square in the face. I fell back and hit a chair but then I picked it up and threw it at him it hit him hard but didn't kill him man this guy has a lot of stamina. He then grabbed a knife and tried to cut me. He then recalled the Scizor and lunged at me. I dodged it easily. I then picked up a few plates and threw them at him which was fun since he bought them all. I then grabbed a knife so now I had two of them and chased him around so that he had to run into our room. I knocked the door down and started to slice him. He tried to call the cops but I cut the power so no one could help him. I then used my psychic powers to hit him with a giant bus. He fell out of the window and hit the ground. I jumped down and then it started to rain and I then attacked him as he ran threw town. He tried to get people's attention but no one would respond.

"What's going on here?" He asked backing into a corner.

"No one can hear you Dave because I won't let them now time to die," I shouted as he ran back into the house we then had a big fight there and it ended with me stabbing him in the heart. "Yes I did it I finally did it he's dead he's really dead," I said laughing then I took his body and cooked it into a pie for Love-chan. She ate it with glee. Then I noticed that I needed to clean up but first let Cyrus know about what happened. So I called him up and told him.

"Really that's good to hear and ya sure I will come over just give me a few hours or so okay?" Cyrus said hanging up the phone. With that I decided to take a bubble bath to wash off. I didn't even bother to undress I just hoped in. Man it felt good to do it and not have some pervert watching you. So I was able to bathe in peace. I then heard the phone ring. (I only cut the power for a while so that I could prevent any unnecessary interruptions.) I answered it and it was Ann who wanted to know about Dave.

"Oh well I killed him and baked him into a pie and Love-chan ate him," I said laughing she started to laugh as well.

"Well that's good," she said laughing.

"Ya that's what Cyrus said oh and by the way he's come over," I said laughing and splashing water everywhere.

"Let me guess you're in the bath right?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yep," I said laughing and splashing more water everywhere.

"Okay then 'c' or 'n.c.'" (clothed or non clothed) she asked laughing.

"What do you think 'c' of course," I said laughing and putting one leg over the other.

"Now that's the Rachel-chan I know and love," she joked. "Oh by the way were is Cy (nickname for Cyrus) come from?" she asked.

"Veilstone," I answered laughing about the fact that she called him by his little nickname.

"Oh well then he will be late then because there is traffic there," Ann said laughing a little at what we would do together.

"Oh well that's fine well I have to go and finish getting ready talk to you later," I said hanging up then dunking my head under the water to finish off the bath. Then I got out drained the water and picked out a new set of clothes. This time I picked out a turquoise tang top and a grass green skirt that Cy had bought me on a few days before the break up. I touched up my make up and waited for him to come here. While waiting I decided to come up with an excuse for why Dave would not be at work any more. Then it hit me Rowan only hired him because he was Lucas' 'dad'. So he would most likely not care that much but he would still care that I killed someone. Then as I started to clean up a bit and then the phone rang again this time it was Lucas I guess he's got time to talk to his mom and be a Deity.

"Hi mom what's up?" he said over the phone.

"Not much I just killed Dave and all and Cyrus is coming over," I said laughing.

"Mom why did you do that I wanted to do it," he joked.

"To bad you weren't here," I joked back I miss Lucas a lot now that he is hardly ever home. But when you are a Deity you always have to do things that take away your time.

"Mom can you tell dad I said hi cuz I am leaving with Dawn again," he said as I laughed.

"Sure," I said as he hung up. After a while the door bell rang. "Coming," I said walking over to the door used x-ray vision to look at who was there and it was Cyrus. "Come in Cy," I said using his nick name. He laughed at gave me a hug then looked at what I was wearing and laughed.

"They still fit?" he said laughing.

"Yep," I said kissing him.

"Did you blow something up?" he asked talking about Dave's car.

"Yep and it was so much fun you remember how much I like blowing things up right," I said kissing him again.

"Yep and I remember how much trouble you would get in too," he said kissing me back. It felt good then we ran into my room and we made love for a while then he said he had to go but would come back soon.

"Wait Cy don't leave and besides it would be a shame to leave me like this wouldn't?" I asked then Cyrus sighed.

"Fine you win I will stay till morning then leave okay dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Right I always win," I said laughing. "Oh and Lucas says hi," said laughing then he kissed me again.

"Call me Cy again," he said looking into my eyes.

"Cy," I said smiling. Then he kissed me passionately. He tackled me and started to tickle me all over.

"So dear what's for dinner?" he asked kissing me. "Dave casserole with a Dave shake?" he said as we both laughed

"No dear sorry I used up his body in the pie so ya you will have to deal with normal food," I joked kissing him. "But you can have what ever you want though," I said hugging him. And with that we made some rice and chicken and ate it up man it was good. Then we went to bed after a long talk about our lives now. "Well good night," I said cuddling up close to him.

"Ya night," he said kissing me passionately. That night I slept peaceably now that Dave is gone. The next morning I woke up to Cyrus laying there awake with a smile.

"Morning Cy," I said kissing him. "Well I should probably take a bath and get back to work but thanks again Cy," I said with a wink. I let him go and took my bath and then made breakfast and while in there I remembered what happened last night and a smile grew on my face _that's right Dave your dead now I can live in peace and never have to worry about you_ I thought as I made Pancakes for us. Then Cyrus and I ate them up and then he left that's when I woke up.

Dawn's Pov.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at Rachel-chan.

"I just had an awesome dream," she said laughing.

"Really care to tell?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said and then she explained the dream to me.

"Do you still love Gary-san?" I asked looking her in the eyes her Hazel eyes looked back.

"Yes," I said looking at Gary-san smiling. Then he got up.

"I heard my name," he said looking at both of us. Rachel explained what had been happening lately. "Oh well Cyrus is his father and all so its only natural for you to have feeling for him," he said kissing her as she returned the favor.

"Well I say we all get some shut eye before we all get tired," Rachel-chan said as we all went back to sleep.

End Chapter

Notes: Same thing as last time folks. Oh and I hope you enjoyed Rachel-chan's dream now you see what she is like. I hope you all noticed the little hint about the future of this fanfic.

Lucas


	25. Something wrong with Cyrus

Chapter 25: Something wrong with Cyrus.

We went into the cave to get to Hearthome city. When we walked into the cave we noticed how big it was and how much nature was there. As we walked we ran into Cyrus who was standing on a Plato thing.

"Ahh, well look how it is..." we began then he noticed that Rachel-chan and Gary-san were holding hands.

"Uh, Cyrus I can explain you see..." and Rachel-chan explained what had happened.

"Oh, well that makes sense, sorry about that," Cyrus said putting away his Poke'ball.

"Uh, Cyrus can I talk to you alone?" Rachel-chan said pulling him away.

"I had a dream about you, Dave, Ann, and me," I said as we walked though the cave.

"If Dave was there then it must have been a nightmare," Cyrus laughed I laughed as well.

"Nope it was a good dream," I said explaining the dream to him.

"Yah, that sounds like something you would do," he joked. "So you still like me then?" he asked looking at me.

"Yah, didn't Jup and Sat tell you?" I asked.

"Ohh, so that's what they were trying to say," he began. "Well Mars kept trying to stop them from saying anything," he said looking at me and he knew I was not lying. "So do you want to join up with us?" he asked still looking at me.

"Sorry Cy, but I can't I mean not with what you have done lately I mean come on bombing a town, attacking a Pokémon center, taking control of a TV. Station," I began. "Okay we did do that before but still we never cut the power of a Pokémon center once," I said a little upset.

"This is all in the name of Team Galactic," he said now avoiding my eyes.

"See you even changed the name what happened to the Cyrus I knew and loved and still do?" I asked as tears filled my hazel eyes.

"He's still here somewhere," he said no longer facing me.

"What is your plan now?" I asked trying not to cry.

"To use Dialga and Palkia to create a perfect world," he said then I could not take it anymore and I started to cry.

"W-Wasn't you who said it was impossible to catch then?" I said breaking into tears.

"Yah but I found a way to do it," he said then I really started to cry.

"But...." I tried to talk but he cut me off.

"This is my new plan," he said then he tried to walk away but I stopped him.

"This is not the Cy I know what happened to him did I really turn you into a mad man?" I asked crying.

"Yes, you did," he said slapping my hand away.

"Cyrus?" I asked trying to convince him to calm down.

"I am out of here good bye Rachel-san," he said in a huff.

"Cyrus?" I repeated trying to catch up with him.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU AGAIN YOU BITCH ETHER JOIN ME OR BECOME MY EMEMY!!!!!!!" he yelled as I felt like I just got shot in the heart. Tears were falling from my face. He then slapped me across the face hard it felt like I had just been slapped with a flaming iron.

"Cyrus?" I asked hoping he would wake up.

"GO AWAY BITCH IF YOU WILL NOT JOIN ME THEN YOU ARE MY EMEMY!!!!!!" he said then I noticed that his eyes were reddish or had a reddish tent to them.

"Cyrus what happened to you?" I asked as he walked away. He turned around and slapped me again.

"YOU HAPPENED TO ME YOU LEFT ME FOR DAVE HOW DO I KNOW YOU REALLY LOVE ME OR ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND OUT MORE INFORMATION ON TEAM GALACTIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he walked away he is acting familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

_Wait... nooooooooooooo he is under Dark Silver's control again nooooooooooooo I thought we were done with him years ago I guess he is back I must warn the other ex-members about this mess it is the return of HIM, I just hope the others aren't back_, I thought as tears fell from my eyes. Then I saw Dawn-chan come out with the rest of them and they all tried to get me to be my normal happy go lucky self again. Dawn-chan even tried to push me into a lake but I didn't even smile once. Lucas and Mew-chan tried to make me smile by doing a random act which did not help I was still in a slump. Gray-kun tried to make me smile by trying to kiss me but I just walked away and went into a corner and cried my eyes out. I hate Dark Silver the next time I see him I am going to kill him. I really miss the old Cyrus who would joke with me and kiss me but now he is an evil cynical person who doesn't care about anyone but himself. This is not the Cyrus I knew this is a man who hates every thing and everyone but himself. I still love him even if he is now an evil cynical person. What will happen to him now?

End chapter.

Notes: I hope you all enjoy the new change with Cyrus now he will start to act more like his video game version. Oh and Dark Silver is not mine he belongs to a friend of mine who now moved to Florida he is helping me write this story. Well see you guys later. Oh by the way please review my story I only have 4 reviews please review.

~Lucas. 


	26. Hearthome home of the heartache

Chapter 26: Hearthome home of the heartache.

We finally made it out of the cave Rachel-chan was still upset and not even smiling as we walked in silence because no one wanted to say anything to make her even more upset.

"Why," she said as we sat near the cave to eat some lunch. "Why does it have to happen again?" she asked starting to cry. "Why can't he just stay dead for once?" she asked none of us knew what she was talking about.

"Mom, are you ok?" Lucas-kun asked sitting next to her.

"NO I AM NOT OK DO YOU THINK I AM OK?" she shouted then Lucas-kun went silent.

"Sorry, mom," he said eating again.

"I am sorry too Lucas its just you see before you were born there was this mad man who wanted to destroy the world and a few people tried to stop him and his army and won and they thought they had killed the man but it turns out that he was only resting and now he is back Lucas I want you to promise me that you will not I repeat WILL NOT join up with anyone named Giovanni or Team Rocket GOT IT," she said looking at him in a non joking way we all knew she was serious.

"Okay, mom," he said turning back to his food.

"But if you are going to bring down them from the inside that's fine just try not to get carried away and get turned into the darkness like your father and I did when we were younger," she said now we knew she was not joking.

"The darkness?" Lucas-kun asked cocking his head to the right.

"Yes the darkness it is what Cyrus is under right now meaning we need to find a way to turn him over to the side of light," she said as we finished our lunch.

"Ohh, that reminds me of something I heard on my travels," Cynthia-san said as she told us about the darkness and how it can turn someone who is nice into someone who is evil and nasty.

"That's right and it happened to me once," Rachel-chan said who now was talking a bit as long as we don't mention Cyrus.

"Really how did it feel?" Lucas asked curious.

"Well it feels like a drug at first it feels good because you have unlimited power but then it eats away at your very soul it makes you hurt the ones you love just for more power," she started. "And there is this man named Dark Silver who is in control of it and he wants to destroy the world all because he is a man who no one really likes even his followers don't like him they just follow him because they are afraid of him," she added and I was almost one as well but then I found out what the darkness really is, which is nothing more then a form of a drug," she said as we walked across the mountain to a grassy patch. There we caught a few new Pokémon. We had fought a few trainers then Lucas-kun slipped something into my pocket.

"Hay, what are doing?" I asked as I caught him with his hand in my pocket. Then I felt something fall into my pocket.

"I was only giving you something," he said sweetly then I blushed and he kissed me sweetly then I found a vs. seeker in my pocket and he grabbed my arm and programmed something into it. I noticed what he put on it and took him over to a little corner away from anyone and gave him a big wet mushy kiss which felt soooooooooooo good by the way he really knows how to kiss. When we got back my clothes were messed up and Lucas-kun had my beanie in his mouth which was really cute by the way. Rachel-chan started to laugh her ass off just like everyone else did.

"Have fun there?" Tyson asked trying to catch his breath.

"Ohhhhh, man Lucas who knew you were like that," Gary-san joked. Lucas-kun gave me back my beanie.

"Well maybe I am but your no better, Gary-sensei," he said with a laugh and Gary-san laughed along because he knew what Lucas-kun was talking about. We all had a little laugh then our happiness ended when we got to town. Rachel-chan went back to her unhappiness and Cynthia-san had to leave us again.

"Well, be seeing you Sinnoh Five," she said as she walked off but Tyson-kun ran after her she turned around to see him running up to her she smiled and gave him a little kiss goodbye. He walked back to us a little upset, his head was hung low and he didn't say anything. Rachel-chan looked just as upset.

"What's wrong mom?" Lucas-kun asked holding her hand.

"What, oh nothing it's just this is were your father purposed to me," she said crying. Not again with the water works.

"So other then that your ok right mom?" he asked trying to make her happy.

"Right," she said hugging her son who was trying to help. We tried to go to the gym there but the gym was in ruin and no one was there. We then ran into someone we did not expect to run into... my mom.

"Hi honey," she said hugging me.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as she stopped hugging me.

"Oh, well I got a call from Rachel-chan saying something is happing again and I wanted to make sure you were okay dear," she said hugging me again.

"Mom, stop your choking me," I said trying to gasp for air.

"Sorry dear," she said hugging me again.

"Ann, maybe you should stop trying to kill your daughter," Rachel-chan joked as my mom laughed then let go of me.

"Hello again Mrs. Pearl," Lucas-kun said with a bow.

"Oh, hi Lucas," she said hugging him now.

"Okay, Ann, don't kill my son too god you must have been lonely," Rachel-chan said laughing as my mom was hugging him.

"Sorry, but ya I was so lonely," she said hugging Rachel-chan now.

"Nice to see you again too Ann but I still need my body to live," Rachel-chan said laughing she hugged her back just as hard now I am sure they are friends. My mom let her go just like Rachel-chan did. "Well that felt better, thanks Ann," she said smiling again. She fixed her clothes and then they started to talk like old friends meanwhile I was trying to figure out why the gym was in the condition it was. I found out that the gym was attacked by two people who looked familiar (Cassidy and what's his face). I felt like shit because now I have to wait again for my next gym badge. Then after I found out we all met back at the center of the building.

"I say we all split up and walk around the town a bit before leaving," Rachel-chan said as she divided us up into groups me and Lucas-kun was one group but that soon changed as Gary-san wanted to teach Lucas more, so then it was me and Rachel-chan (unfortunately). So after all the groups were determined we went are own ways. "What's wrong I thought you'd be happy to have me with you?" she said a little concerned.

"I am it's just I wanted to hang out with Lucas-kun so I could kiss him again, plus other things to him too," I said hinting at what I meant.

"You really love my son don't you," she said laughing.

"So," I said a little mad.

"So nothing there is a lot about him to like, for example he is nice, sweet, and perfect for you," she said taking my hand. "New rule, with hanging out with me you need to turn that frown upside down," she said playing with my face. "Damn girl how did you get your skin so soft?" she asked and I thought for a minute then answered.

"I use my own skin cleaner which gives me baby soft skin... you like?" I said then she nodded.

"I like very much," she said in her girly voice. I felt her face and noticed that it was just like mine so I knew how much to use.

"Come with me and I will show you how much to put on," I said leading her to a lake outside of town. I pushed her in then jumped in and started to use the skin cleaner on her. She was smiling the whole time I was using it. "There all done," I said as we climbed out of the lake. Rachel-chan kept feeling her skin and noticed that is felt just like mine.

"Thank you Dawn-chan, I owe you one," she said smiling.

"Not yet you don't but tomorrow you will... hopefully," I said hinting at something. She just blushed as the thought of sex came into her head.

"Man that would be cool," she said as we walked back into town. We ran into the boys who ran up to us and greeted us if you know what I mean. Gary-san loved Rachel-chan's skin he couldn't stop rubbing her face.

"Come on Gary-sensei you never finished telling me everything yet," Lucas-kun said pulling on his ear.

"Ow, ow, ear, ear," he said laughing but I didn't get it though. So then we walked though town looking at all the little shops and stuff then we saw something that caught our eye. Two shinny necklaces. Luckily we had enough to get both of then so we did they each a jewel in the center mine was pink and hers was a bunch of shades of pink it looked so pretty. We walked around some more then found a little kid who was lost.

"What's wrong lost?" Rachel-chan asked as the kid nodded.

"Have you seen my mommy?" she asked she had blonde hair and two ponytails she looked about five.

"No, but we will help you look for her," Rachel-chan said as we walked around town looking for the little girl's mom.

"Found her!" I yelled as a lady about the same age as Rachel-chan maybe a little younger walked up she also had blonde hair she had on a black skirt with a blue shirt. She looked like she had been crying.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried as she ran up to her mom.

"Emily!" she yelled as she also ran to her child.

"Mommy!" she yelled again hugging her mom.

"Emily!" she yelled again hugging her daughter. "Thank you so much, you two are heroes and I don't mean the show," she said as we laughed. "How much do you want?" She said pulling out her check book.

"No thank you we are just happy you two are back together payment enough for me," Rachel-chan said as the lady wrote down a large sum of money and handed it to us.

"Take it it's the least I could do," she said as Rachel-chan took it then the lady looking satisfied left with a smile. Then Rachel-chan gave it to me.

"Here this is for being nice to me and using that skin cleaner on me I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight thanks to you so it is the least I could do," Rachel-chan said as we walked back to the center. That night was so magical because Lucas-kun was being really sweet and flirting with me and everything.

End chapter

Note: I give up fine don't comment just please at least think it is a good story.

~Lucas


	27. The hyperactive Pikachu lovers

Chapter 27: The hyperactive Pikachu lovers.

There I was lying in bed next to Lucas-kun (who I might add is really hot). The sun was high in the sky. I was in his arms and loving it.

"Morning cutie," he said with a smile I woke up to find him hugging me I loved it.

"Morning, dear," I said hugging him and blushing a bit. I tried to go take a shower but he stopped me.

"Get back over here Dawn-chan," he said pulling me back into his arms. We had a very passionate kiss it felt great. Then after the kiss he let me go but I just could bare to see him like this I looked closer at him and he looked a little upset. Then an evil plan came into my head. I turned around and gave a little wink he reached out after I turned my back on him and he gave my ass a little hit. It felt great. Then I stepped into the bathroom.

Lucas's Pov.

I can't believe I did that but it felt great then I noticed over on Dawn's side of the bed a little note right were she was sleeping like an angel.

_Dear, Lucas-kun, if you want to see something really special just ask and I will show you what you want to see if you know what I mean. Well I am tired as fuck so ya I am going to bed but you are already out. _

_P.s. I love you too._

_Your girlfriend,_

_Dawn, Erica, Pearl-Berlitz_

Oh, Dawn show me all you have got you little hot bitch. I thought as Dawn came out of the shower in her clothes but no beanie. She smiled and looked at the note.

Dawn's Pov.

"So looks like you found the note huh," I said smiling. He stood up and walked over to me and hugged me.

"Yep, and I want to see it," he said then I pushed him down to the bed I was on top of him and kissed him deeply. Then I took him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I walked into it and he did the same thing and we kissed passionately. I took some new clothes and walked out of the bathroom not taking my beanie on purpose. I changed me clothes blush a bit at what I just did. Then I walked over to the food order thingy.

"Hay Lucas, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Same as always," he said turning off the water.

"Oh you know my beanie please don't fill it with water and dump it over my head," I said but I knew he couldn't pass up the chance to see me wet again.

"Don't worry I didn't," He said walking out with my beanie (filled to the brim with water). He then put it on my head all the water fell out onto my head.

"You just couldn't resist could you," I said sounding like I was mad but really I was glad he did it.

"Nope," he said kissing me.

"Good," I said with a wink.

"You bitch," he said then he kissed me.

"I know right," I said laughing. Then after that we got our food and ate I was still soaked but what did I care I love the water. We talked about our lives after the journey. What would happen to us and all? Then after we ate we headed out of the room and found Rachel-chan sitting in Gary-san's lap. Well her head anyway. Gary-san was stroking her hair.

"Okay, good you two are finally out of the room, now lets go," Rachel-chan said as Tyson walked out of the room. We all went outside the center and then we split into groups again but this time me and Lucas were together and Tyson was with the older peoples. Both Lucas and I walked around the area for a bit then we found a trainer dressed in a Pikachu out fit chasing two Pikachus. We chased after him because we knew he was going to hurt them. They were chased into a corner.

"Now you two will be mine," he said pulling out two Poke'balls.

"Leave them alone," Lucas-kun said grabbing the kid.

"Make me!" he shouted then he and Lucas-kun had a big fight as the two Pikachus ran off together. Both Lucas and the kid fell into the lake. "Now look what you've done," he said getting up but Lucas-kun pulled him back down.

"You don't deserve to have those Pikachus," Lucas-kun punching him in the nose.

"Get your ass back here and fight like man," the kid said chasing Lucas-kun around the lake. Lucas-kun tripped him and he fell to the bottom of the lake which was not that deep.

"Why do you want them anyways?" Lucas-kun asked pulling him out of the lake.

"Because I want to have an army of Pikachus," he said stepping out of the lake.

"Looks more like you were going to harm them," I said pushing him back into the lake then jumping in after him still pissed off.

"So?" he said then I gave him a good punch in the mouth.

"So? Pokémon are living things and jackasses like you don't deserve Pokémon!!!!!!!" I shouted as he tried to punch me but I dodged it and he fell again this time but Lucas-kun and I walked out of the lake I was soaked and Lucas-kun couldn't resist me and gave me a big wet kiss. We tried to find the Pikachus which wasn't very hard because they weren't very far away. We found one of them sleeping as the other one was standing guard. It was the cutest thing I ever saw. Then it saw us and stepped back.

"Don't worry little Pikachu we won't hurt you like that jackass over there will," Lucas-kun said bending over and pointing to the kid who was now running at us but I punched him again then we got into big fight. (This was really fun by the way I love fighting). By now both Pikachus were awake and shocked all three of us. Then they ran off into the trees.

"Now look what you've done you little bitch!" he said but I knocked him out then both Lucas-kun and I ran after the Pikachus. So that we could help them. After a while of searching we found them both looking for food.

"Let's give them some fruit," Lucas-kun said as I nodded. I love him so much. We found some fruit for them and tried to give it to them but they just shocked us but we didn't mind in so much. (Actually it tickled). Then Mew-chan came out and tried to talk to them. Lucas-kun is getting better at reading her motions. "Thanks, girl," he said. I was shocked that he knew that Mew was a girl. But I decided to ask later. Both the Pikachus ran off and we chased them. We found them in a little cave however it was big enough for us to crawl through. Sure I was getting dirty but what do I care I was Lucas-kun who was holding my hand since it was dark. We found them in the back of the cave which was really big and covered with plants and other thing. The light was coming from the top and in the center of the room the little Pikachus were cuddled up close together. Aww, it was the cutest thing in the world. Pika love. They knew we were coming but I guess they knew we weren't going to hurt them. Then both of them woke up and saw us standing there since now it was high enough for us to stand up. We were hugging each other then it hit them. If they get caught by us them they can stay together. Then they ran out of the cave and we followed. Then we

were outside the cave and there was the kid from before holding two Poke'balls.

"Now then you two Pikachus will be mine I swear to you that much," he said but then the Pikachus let lose a thunder shock which only hit him. Then I heard the Police (not the band) coming with Rachel-chan, Gary-san, and Tyson riding with them.

"They you two are," Rachel-chan said hugging both of us.

"Sorry mom," Lucas-kun said hugging her back.

"Ya sorry Rachel-chan," I said hugging her as well.

"You two gave me quite a scare when you didn't show up for lunch," she said then she saw the kid on the ground. We explained what happened and the Officer Jenny said that this kid has a history of doing that sort of stuff. Then the two Pikachus looked up at us and both of them pushed the buttons on our Poke'balls and were caught in an instant.

"Will name you RaiRai," Lucas said smiling as he programmed the name into the Poke'dex.

End chapter.

Notes: Now Lucas has a Pikachu and so does Dawn oh and maybe next time we will learn how Lucas knows Mew-chan is a girl. Later.

~Lucas


	28. This is not a chapter

This is not a chapter.

I just got an email from someone who told me that some parts of my story are confusing so let me clarify some things about it the story. Dawn Erica Pearl-Berlitz is more tan then the Anime Dawn. She has a northern accent, her hair is shorter then Anime Dawn's. Berlitz is crazier then Dawn. She is also more mature then her, yet Dawn is a little taller then her. Berlitz is not as girly as Dawn; however Berlitz does has moments when she will act girly. Berlitz is way richer then Dawn, but Dawn is more into saving money. (God I hope that's right). Both of them have something similar goals. Both of them want to be the best at some thing. They DO know each other since they are Pen pals and all.

They are like sisters but they do have differences though. For example like I have already stated there hair is of different lengths. Berlitz is more into love then Dawn is, for example when they were younger Berlitz would try to flirt many people unlike Dawn. Berlitz wants to get her money (which Dawn knows all about). Dawn doesn't care about the money she just likes the girl. Berlitz is a princess of Orre, and Dawn is just normal Dawn. Berlitz knows all of Dawn's friends but not all of them like her take Kenny for example he thinks she is a spoiled little girl, who looks like Dawn. He doesn't understand why Dawn likes her so much. Berlitz doesn't know why Kenny hates so much, all she does is try to be nice to him and he hates her. That's all for now I hope this clears up everything.


	29. Tomb of the Spiritombs

Chapter 28: Tombs of the Spirtombs

The sun was high up in the air as we were taking a brake by a lake and a strange looking tower of stone. Lucas-kun was washing himself in the lake or more like his face anyway. I was sitting under a tree watching him as Rachel-chan and Gary-san were over a little ways talking about random stuff. Then an idea popped into my head I should train with Lucas-kun for my next gym battle. I walked over to him who was still washing his face with the water in the lake. I gently tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face me and smiled.

"Say, would you like to have a battle with me?" I asked as he nodded then he got up and walked over to his bag and grabbed his belt.

"Sure, Dawn I would love to battle," he said as he called out a new Pokémon that I had never seen before it looked like a Poke'ball but it didn't have the button on it. It had eyes that made it look mad but I could not tell. "So I guess you have never seen a Voltorb before huh?" Lucas-kun asked as I shook my head.

"Oh, so that's a Voltorb I have heard of them but never seen one before I know that they are electric type and they are not very common here in Sinnoh, so how did you get one?" I asked as he pointed over to Gary-san.

"Got it in a trade," he said. "I traded a egg for it," he said smiling.

"Were did you get a egg?" I asked as he just smiled and pointed to his mom who had a basket of Poke'eggs. "Oh, well lets get this battle started come on out, Pidgey," I said as a little bird came out and flew up to the sky and then back down to the ground.

"Okay, were did you get that from?" Lucas-kun asked as I pointed to Rachel-chan. The then face palmed him self. "Of course she would give you a egg you two are like sisters," he said as I stuck out my tong. "Well it doesn't matter I still have the advantage here," he said as I just laughed it off.

"Bring it, baby," I said as the Voltorb charged at my Pidgey.

"Thunder shock!" he yelled as it hit dead on and made my Pidgey back up in pain and it knocked over the stone thingy and then two ghost Poke'mon appeared from the rubble. I instantly knew what they were and freaked out.

"Oh, god we released Spirtombs we are screwed!" I yelled as a gust of wind suddenly washed over us. Both Lucas-kun and I looked up and saw two people who we thought we would never see again. Team Rocket. They started to say there motto however we stopped them in mid motto because well lets face it no one likes them they are just here for our entertainment.

"Hay, what the hell, why did you do that?" Biff asked jumping down from there plane thingy.

"Because no one likes you guys duh," I said as Lucas-kun just started to laugh his ass off.

"That's right Dawn the only reason we don't turn you guys in is because you two are just so much fun to mess with right mom?" Lucas-kun asked as Rachel-chan nodded and laughed as the two rockets tried to attack however the two Spirtombs flew off with there Poke'balls.

"Get back here with those," both Cassidy and Biff said as they ran off after the Pokémon. We gave chase because we both knew that they are rare Pokémon. After a few miles we caught up with the two rockets and the Spirtombs as well. We were in a little town just outside the town we're trying to get to.

"Ahhh, it you the girl from before," an old lady said looking around for someone. "Were is that Pikachu kid?" she asked as I then knew whom she was talking about.

"Ohhhhh, no, no, that was my Pen pal Dawn I know we look a lot alike huh?" I said as the lady nodded.

"Oh, well sorry for mistaking you two then but can you help us with our little problem?" she asked as both Lucas-kun and I nodded.

"That is why we are here we know that we released the two Spirtombs and we want to catch them so that this could never happen again," Lucas-kun said as the lady nodded.

"Okay fine please help us out," the lady said as she ran off then we saw the two Pokémon fly by and out into the forest then we chased after them but lost them in the thick forest.

"I know what to do, here come on out Growlithe," Lucas-kun said as a little fire-dog popped out and wagged its little tail cutely. "Okay can you find this Pokémon?" he asked as it nodded then it ran off towards the deep part of the forest.

"Were did you…" I started as Lucas-kun interrupted me.

"Mom," he said as we ran off following the little doggy. We had been running for about an hour or so then we noticed that it had stopped a lake and above the lake was the two Spirtombs and Team Rocket.

"Leave them alone now!" I yelled as they just laughed it off.

"Make us!" both of them yelled as the two Spirtombs blasted them with a confusion. Lucas-kun, the two Spirtombs, and just laughed as they said there blasting off speech.

"Okay now that there taken care of how about we try to catch them?" I asked as Lucas-kun nodded. The two Spirtombs smiled and got ready for a battle. Lucas-kun just threw a Master ball at one and caught it easily. I however had a problem catching mine. I called out my Chimpy however since we were technically battling on water it had a disadvantage. So then I called out a water type called Gyarados. I jumped onto his back and swam off into after it.

It really didn't take a lot to catch it since Team Rocket had weaken it already but I just finished the job by catching it. All I needed to do was fire one hyper beam at it then throw a Poke'ball at it. However the ball landed in the water and I jumped into it to get it. The water was nice and cold by the way since it was a really hot day and all. Then something hit me, where is Tyson I had not seen him all day were could he be? So with that I ran back to the camp site but he was no were to be found so then I asked everyone where he could be but no one knew where he was so with that we split up into two groups to find him.

End Chapter.

Notes: Don't you just love cliffhangers?

~Lucas.


	30. The search for Tyson part 1

Chapter 29: The search for Tyson part 1

We split into groups of two to find Tyson. Lucas-kun and I were partnered up together. Rachel-chan and Gary-san were partnered up as well. We each went our own ways but were to meet back at the tree by night fall. Lucas-kun and I went to Solaceon town while Rachel-chan and Gary-san went back to Hearthome. We were each given a basket of food and water and our comunicaters that I had given to Lucs-kun when we first started our journey now had both of them programmed into them.

"Okay come on Lucas-kun lets find him," I said taking his hand and we headed into the forest to Solaceon town. We the forest to be bare of all life. The trees had been burnt the bushes destroyed and no Pokémon to be found anywhere. We could not even find one trainer in the forest or as far as we could tell. We tried to call for Tyson for hours but it didn't work.

"Tyson!?" Lucas-kun called over and over again.

"TYSON?!" I called as we got closer to the darker part of the forest. We still could not find him anywhere but we were not about to let that stop us from our goal. So we just kept on walking around to find him but we still had no luck. We even tried using bird Pokémon to find him but they could not find him anywhere. Then we both started to get hungry so we eat from our food baskets.

Meanwhile in Solaceon town, a blonde haired kid was walking around aimlessly looking for something; a breeding center to be exact. After a while of walking he found the center that he was looking for.

"Hello, I am here to deposit two Pokémon," he said as the lady behind the counter noticed him instantly by his name, which was Tyson. The same person that had left a group of travelers (Dawn, Lucas, Rachel, and Gary).

"Ahhh, Tyson we were expecting you please do as you wish," the old lady said as the boy deposited two Pokémon a Ditto and a Prinplup to be exact. "We will watch over them very well sir," she said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Gramps," he said walking out of the center whistling a tune.

"There he is lets get him," a dark figure said standing on a cliff.

"Yes sir," two people said standing next to him. The man who the two people addressed as 'sir' ripped off his costume to reveal that he was indeed a she.

"Ahhh, yes ma'am," the two others said embraced. "Yes miss, Jupiter," they said jumping off the cliff and running up to the blonde haired kid and put a bag over his head. "We got him ma'am," they said as the girl jumped down from the cliff and walked over to the kid inside the bag.

"Ahhh, Tyson, long time no see," she said in a sweetly evil voice. She then took the bag off his head so that he could see whom it was.

"J-Jup???" he asked wondering why the one person who helped him so much before had done this to him.

"Yes, that's right Tyson its me Jupiter the commander of Team Galactic. What's wrong you look scared dude?" she asked laughing. "Put him inside the truck!" she ordered. As the two others threw him inside the truck and Jupiter climbed into the truck as they drove away.

We finally got out of the forest and found that the town was in ruin. After walking around we found tire tracks leading from where Tyson's Grandparents work over to a ruin that no one ever enters unless there is a festival going on. We followed the tracks and found a truck with the team Galactic symbol on it.

"Team Galactic!" I said as Lucas-kun nodded so then with that we went inside the ruin. Inside the ruin there were two steps both leading down to somewhere. So with that we went our separate ways. I took the right and Lucas-kun took the left. However the ruin now looked different then before since now normally Lucas-kun would have come up since it was a dead end but he didn't but I had to keep moving since I could not go the way he went so then I headed down my path and found water. I thought to my self 'water doesn't belong here but it is in my way so I will just have to swim across it. It was very long and I was getting tired but I had to keep going then after about an hour of doing that I found land again. So then I shock the water off my body and kept walking shouting for Tyson-kun but could not find him anywhere so I just kept walking down the ruin and had to get pass random obstacles in my way. Some of them were really fun like having to catch a few Unowns which look like little letters they are so cute. I also had to swim again but this time up a waterfall which was fun because I had done that when I was younger so much that it just kind of grew on me. I then walked pass a room that had a big stone figure of Palkia inside so I went inside and walked over to the stone figure and smiled as I sat down and took my boots off and rubbed my feet it felt really good since I had been walking for hours with no luck. I decided that I would take a little nap which I did and then I curled up into a ball and slept there for about five minutes then got up and walked around again this time inside the room which was really big and I found some more water and for some reason I felt like a swim and I noticed that it wasn't that big since I waited through it and touched the back wall and it was solid so then I walked back to the edge of the waist height water and with a joyful yell I jumped into the water and swam for a while and for some reason it felt really good. I just laid there for about an hour just soaking up the water and smiling. "Ahhh, I needed that swim," I said walking out of the water but then as I walked back to the door it vanished and now the only way to get out was to swim through the water which I didn't mind because now for some reason I wanted to do nothing more then just swim till my arms and legs fall off. So then I jumped into the water and swam away from the room.

I just swam and swam till I hit land again so then with a groan I stepped out of the water only to find another one then my frown turned back into a smile as I ran toward the water smiling and jumped into it again and laughed crazily. I then forgot what I was doing inside the ruin and just played in the water for a hour. Then a little pink cat (Mew-chan) flew out of my hat and flew down to face me.

"What are you doing you need to find the others," she said as I just treaded water cocking my head to the right.

"What others?" I asked as I laughed and played in the water again.

"Lucas and Tyson," she said then I remembered that I need to find both of them but I didn't know why.

"Why do I need to do that again?" I asked confused by her request.

"So you can leave here," she said I just laughed and splashed her.

"Silly I live here," I said as she cocked her head to the right like I did five minutes ago. "So do you," I said pointing at her she just smiled then laughed in her cute little laugh.

"Your right sorry, miss Karma I had forgotten about that well they are your guests well at least Lucas… I mean Joy is but evil people took another person here and we need to free him understand?" She said as I smiled then swam off. I then found land again and stepped off it and shock the water off my body again. Then after a long time of searching I found more water. (What's with the water in this place I never remember this much water here before?) I jumped into it and swam toward a door that was glowing I reached out a hand to open it and behind it was something I never expected to find.

End Chapter

Notes: Again a cliff hanger if you don't like them then tough because there will be a lot in my stories so bite me.

~Lucas.


	31. The search for Tyson part 2

Chapter 30 The search for Tyson part 2

I reached out and grabbed the door handle and found a boy with blonde hair sitting there all tied up. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder then as if my life flashed before my eyes my memory of him came back.

"Tyson-kun there you are!" I said as he turned around and faced me.

"Dawn, oh thank god you found me its terrible Jupiter came down and grabbed me and threw me into a truck!" he said as I laughed.

"Jup is a good guy remember?" I said shacking my head.

"She just wanted us to think that I don't think she is good!" he said shoving my hand off his shoulder.

"So you know that Jup was really a girl now we have a problem," I said grabbing him and leading him out of the room. Just then two grunts appeared in front of us.

"Sorry Dawn-chan, but we can't let you go just yet commander Jupiter-san wants to talk to you both. Right now she talking to her elder brother Lucas," one of them sneered. I feaked when I found out that they had Lucas-kun.

"Not my Lucas-kun!" I screamed as I kicked one of the grunts right where it hurts. Then the other one tried to jump me but Tyson-kun grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

"That's right BITCH normally I don't harm girls but you are an expectation to that rule!" he said stepping on her chest. I grabbed him and we ran out of that room.

Meanwhile in another room.

"What do you mean you wont hand over that mew of yours?" Jupiter asked as Lucas was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Just what I said bitch I won't give her to the likes of you, you little FAKER!" he said trying to break free of the ropes.

"FAKER what ever are you talking about?" she asked cocking her head to the right.

"Pretending to be our friend acting like you wanted to help mom and dad get back together… you…." Jupiter who put a sock in his mouth cut him off.

"Listen, Lucas I do want them back together but there are people standing in the way!" she said taking the sock out of his mouth.

"Then why did you take Tyson away?" he asked still fighting.

"Orders, I have no clue what dad wanted with the boy all I know is that I was told to take the boy into the ruins and deal with you!" she shouted trying to get his attention.

Flashback

"I want you to take that Tyson kid and bring him to the ruins got it!" Cyrus commanded as Jupiter nodded.

"Yes sir but why?" she asked as Cyrus just gave a look that said are you questioning my orders? Jupiter shook her head. "Yes sir I will do as you asked!" with that she marched out of the room with two grunts.

End Flashback

"I see," Lucas said nodding still tied up. "But do you think you can LET ME GO?!" He said kicking the air and screaming.

"Nope, sorry bro but I am not allowed to do that, so just sit there quietly and wait for your little girlfriend to come and save you!" Jupiter said smiling then faced him. He looked her in the eyes and noticed that they turned dark red for a split minute. Jupiter mouthed the words; 'help me'. Lucas nodded and pulled out a razor and cut through the rope.

"See ya 'sister'," he said as he knocked her out and ran out of the room.

"Okay Tyson-kun, which way do you think we should go?" I asked as Tyson-kun thought and pointed to the right. I hared footsteps and thought that Team Galactic was coming at us. However it was not Team Galactic but Lucas-kun. I ran up to him and hugged him. However once we did we felt an earthquake come. I grabbed his arm and the three of us ran through the cave. We found a way out however the two grunts form before were blocking the entryway.

"That is as far as you three will be going!" they said as out of nowhere a Hyper beam came and hit both the grunts. We turned around and saw a man with fire red hair and a black jump suit.

"More like that is as far as you two will go!" he said jumping down.

"W-Who are you?" the two grunts asked trying to stand up.

"My name is Lance of the G-man and the leader of the Elite Four!" he said grabbing both the grunts and threw them against the wall.

"Uhhh, Lance, you mean THE Lance the dragon master?!" I asked grabbing my note book.

"Let me guess you want an autograph right?" he said with a smile.

"Yep," both Lucas-kun and I said nodding.

"Well I guess so one moment," he said as he commanded his Dragonite to keep the grunts from moving. He grabbed my note book and scribbled his name. However when he grabbed Lucas-kun's notebook he took a little longer to write his name. He handed Lucas-kun back his notebook. And whispered something to him. I was able to hear it. "Tell Rachel I said 'hi' okay Lucas?" he said then he jumped onto the Dragonite's back, grabbed the two grunts, then grabbed us and put us on the back of the Dragonite. However there was not enough room for us all. So he called out a Dragonair which was named Tempest. Lucas-kun was lucky enough to ride on it. "Okay Tempest take this kid to his group got it?" Lance-san said as it nodded and flew off Lance-san did the same thing.

"So, sir how did you know we were there?" I asked blushing.

"Simple, Dawn I am tracking Team Galactic and I wanted to know why they are so interested in a group of kids, however I believe that now I know why," he said looking at Lucas-kun who was able to control Tempest with ease.

"Him?" I asked looking at Lucas-kun.

"Yep I think he has power that even he doesn't know about… or does he?" Lance-san asked looking me in the eyes.

"Uh, nope if he did I would have known about it by now." I said looking at him.

"True, however sometimes it happens later on in a person's life," he said smiling.

"There they are," I said pointing down at Gary-san and Rachel-chan.

"Right well I can't take you guys down there because I have to take these two to jail but I am sure we will meet again till then take care," he said then he paused for a moment then took us off and flew away.

"What about the Dragonair?" Lucas-kun called.

"Keep it for now!" Lance-san shouted back then he was out of sight.

"Thank you!" he called. We all hared a faint 'Your welcome!' we then walked over to the others and smiled.

Lucas-kun had Tempest out of it Poke'ball and both Rachel-chan and Gary-san ran over to it and examined it.

"That's wired Dragonairs aren't found around here?" Gary-san asked looking at it.

"Someone gave it to me," Lucas-kun said looking up at the sky.

"Who?" Rachel-chan asked making Lucas-kun look at her.

"Mom do you know a guy named Lance?" Lucas-kun asked as his mom just looked like she saw a ghost.

End Chapter.

Notes: Can you guess how Lucas' mom knows Lance?

~Lucas


	32. Lucas’ pen pal!

Chapter 31: Lucas' pen pal!

The sun was high and I was to spend the whole day with Lucas-kun. Yes! The first thing we did was go to the Daycare center to put in our two Pikachus.

"Morning," I said with a bow as an elderly women walked out to the counter from behind a door that lead out the other Pokémon. She smiled and bowed to me as well.

"Ahh, good morning Berlitz," She said smiling putting both her hands on the counter.

"Umm, we are here to put two Pikachus into your care is that okay?" Lucas-kun asked holding up a Poke' ball.

"Yes that is fine are you expecting an egg?" she asked smiling.

"Ummm, yes we are," he said blushing a bit.

"Rest assure we will take good care of them I promise," she said smiling. Both Lucas-kun and I handed over the poke' balls with both of them inside. "Alright well if you would want them back normally we would charge you but since you two are only children we will not do so," she said smiling. Then we herd a blast and shouting coming from the T.V. so we turned around to watch it.

"This battle is over!" a kid shouted as fire was raining down on two people.

"You heard that right folks this kid just called the match," Then the kid flew off in a jet that had a big red R on it. "For those who just came in to watch there was a robbery going on here in Kanto and we were able to watch part of it. It would seam as if the Surge Misty combo almost worked. However what they didn't count on was Team Rocket's own combo. So it would appear that Team Rocket got away yet again. However this time with Poke'rus Pokémon claiming that they will be the first to figure out what the mysterious Poke'rus is before we can. Well that is all we have now we will bring you more info as we find out what exactly they want with it." The news lady said as the Daycare lady shut off the T.V.

"sigh, I wish that the cops had gotten there quicker," she said putting the Poke' balls back.

"What is Poke'rus?" I asked as Lucas-kun laughed.

"No one knows what the heck it is," he said laughing. "Your dad was John Pearl- Berlitz right?" he asked as I nodded.

"He was one of the leading scientist trying to see if they could use it for the good of all Pokémon," he said laughing.

"Oh," I said cocking my head to the right pretending to be stupid. He laughed even harder. I gave him a little hug then we said good-bye then headed out of the room. The town was busy and everyone was running this way and that. Then I herd a beep come from Lucas-kun's pants. He pulled out a little PDA; it was silver and looked really shiny. He pushed a few buttons then a screen popped up with words on it.

Lucas' POV.

I read the letter sent from his pen pal Sam who lives in Kanto and is a member of Team Rocket. But is one of the nicer ones though. ( If that is even possible). This is what the letter said; _Like omg Lucas, I wnt_*_ u 2 met my friend Kevin Massimo. He is 10 much like us and is a mem of TR. He uses dark types only. He is so kute. I luv him but no 1 knows that yet. Did u see the news my new boss is the kid they were talking about. He is about 16 yrs old. How is ur mom doing? Tell her 'shinyprincess10101' say hi. ttyl. _ He laughed at the letter then Berlitz walked over and saw what he was reading and her eyes widened.

Berlitz's Pov

"Who is that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips tapping my boot.

"Just a friend," he said calmly.

"Don't lie to me damnit!" I cried as Rachel-chan came running out of the center and grabbed the PDA from Lucas-kun.

"Dear, you don't need to worry this is his pen pal, Sam from Kanto they have never met in person. However I have met her she is nice but not Lucas's type. She is too girly and happy for him," she said giving me a little wink. I then knew what she had meant. Don't let him know my secret.

"Sorry Lucas-kun," I said hugging him.

"Mom its not the girly part as much as when she texts me I never understand what the fuck she is trying to tell me," he said laughing.

"She does tend to do that from time to time," Rachel-chan said laughing. "But she is sweet and is a member of Team Rocket but is a nice person she is in a bad group and she knows it but needs the money then she will become a Co-ordinator," Rachel-chan said smiling. "So Dawn you really don't need to worry Lucas is not going to leave you," she said as Lucas-kun smiled and kissed me. "Here Lucas you can have back your PDA," she said handing him back his PDA.

Lucas' POV

"I have a new message," I said reading it. _Hello, you can call me shadowrain10 as Sam said I guess you could call me her friend however I prefer teammate but whatever. I am not use to using this so if it cuts off don't blame me got it. Well I do use only dark types since I feel more like them. Also it makes up for me having such a fucked up past. You see my mom is a total whore who would get drunk a lot and fuck any man she sees. My dad left for god knows what reason. Now I am in Team Rocket like it or not that is where I am. So you are Sam's friend huh, I hope you aren't like her? I am joking something I don't normally do. _

_See ya RarehunterLucas_

_Shadowrain10 _

"So that is Kevin huh, well I guess I should send him a letter since he gave me his address," I said as I typed up a letter for him.

_Hello, there shadowrain10 I see u know Sam well u should be happy I am not like her at all. Except for the fact that we both know my mom lol. Well I hope that things work out with u 2. Oh and Sam and I have NEVER met in person only online. I am in Sinnoh right now. I guess Sam didn't tell you that huh? Well I have to go now I am spending time with my Girlfriend so ya bye._

_RarehunterLucas _

Dawn's Pov

"Let me see," I said as Lucas-kun showed me the PDA and I saw the note he wrote.

"You see I now have two pen pals," he said smiling. Then he closed the PDA and put it away. "Well It has been fun and all guys but I think we need some sleep after what happened yesterday. Night." He said as we nodded then went back into the center to sleep. Tomorrow the eggs will be ready.

End Chapter

Notes: Yes I know very short but hay at least I did update I will make it up to the readers who are reading the FuseLink story if you have not read it then please do so it starts out boring but it will get better. And if you read it you will understand the news thing. *wnt= want

~Lucas


	33. Movie 4

Movie 4: The truth of Lucas, Lance, and Rachel

The sun was high in the sky as I was sitting down by a lake by the center. _Man Lance is back so much for a 'hello'_. _Well I guess he couldn't have risked it since after all his own little brother was there. Lucas why do you have to be so clueless_? Then I heard a pair of boots walking in my direction. I turned around to see Dawn-chan walking over to me smiling. "What's up Dawn-chan?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing, Rachel-chan," she said sitting down by me. I put one foot in the lake and let out a sigh.

"Feels good," I said putting the other one in too. I kicked the water a bit and giggled. Dawn-chan did the same thing and giggled. I then splashed her and she splashed me back. We giggled then stopped. "Okay, Dawn-chan why are you hear?" I asked as she looked down.

"How do you know Lance?" She asked still looking at the ground.

"Well, I guess I should tell you," I said looking at her smiling. "He is my son," I confessed still looking at her.

"SAY WHAT LANCE IS LUCAS' BROTHER?!" she shouted as I nodded.

"Yes now he doesn't know so don't tell him," I told her smiling.

"Great, yet another secret I have to keep from my boyfriend," she said looking down.

"Oh, what you think I want to keep shit from my own SON?" I asked kicking the water again. I got tired of just sitting there so I got up and jumped in just to swim out of sight for a while.

"I DON'T TO KEEP SECRETS FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I heard her shout as I swam out of sight. I looked back and did not see her.

_Good, Dawn-chan if you don't want to keep secrets from him then you don't have to cuz I won't share anymore with you for a while. _I kept on swimming for a while. Damn how long is this lake? I finally hit land and climbed out of the lake. I noticed that there were bunch of flowers everywhere. I just felt like running till I couldn't run anymore. So I just ran I ran and ran. I didn't mind the pain in my legs no I just kept running till it got dark._ Shit it is dark what is going to happen now_. I thought as I felt a rain drop. I sat down and let the rain hit my body. It felt really good. I laid down and noticed that I was laying in mud. Not that I care though. I just smiled and closed my eyes. If I died right here who would care? …Wait Gary-kun, and Lucas would care…I guess Dawn-chan would too she may be a brat but she is a nice person. I just laid in the mud smiling. I love mud don't know why I just do. Maybe its cuz I love being weird like that. Damn why did this have to happen. I just wanted to close my eyes for a minute or two. I closed my eyes then the next thing I knew it was daytime and stopped raining. I got up and found a lake near where I was sleeping and jumped in and swam around for a while. All the mud came off me. I swam around and felt so much better. Then I heard four voices shouting for me. _That's right Tyson would care wouldn't he_? I got up and ran even farther into the area we were at. I ran till I could not hear them. I found a little place to hide in. However I realized that it wasn't the fact that I was out of hearing range but they stopped shouting my name since they saw me hide. But I didn't let that stop me. So I crawled around trying to hide from them. I didn't care that I was getting dirty in fact I loved it. I found a little exit that I could fit through. When I got out I noticed that it was really the hiding place that Joy would go to when we would play 'find me'. So I used that to my advantage. I ran into the one room that none of them would know about. However they were still able to find me. I noticed that Mew-chan was leading them. The little cute traitor. I just ran and ran. I just wanted to be left alone. I just ran as fast as I could. They finally got up with me.

"MOM COME BACK PLEASE!" I heard Lucas shouting. I stopped and turned around. Lucas' eyes were glowing dark purple I smiled and stopped running. I walked back to them with opened arms.

"Lucas, you blew your cover," I said hugging him.

"Its okay they have a right to know that we are psychic," he said hugging me back.

"Okay fine you guys want to see something cool watch," I said as I floated up into the air and let out a blast that sent us back to the center. It looked like nothing ever happened. Just the way it should be.

End Chapter

Notes: yep made another movie. And yes Lucas is psychic and knows it.

~Lucas


	34. Pen pals meet

Chapter 32 Pen pals meet. Two Dawns?! And a Gym leader's secret.

The sun was high up in the sky today. Nothing could bring me down. Today I was to meet my Pen pal. I haven't seen her in years. I was leading the group today since only I knew where to go. We reached a busy town, with people cleaning up the town. It looked like the town was hit by a storm or something. A girl who looked just like me came running up happily.

"Berlitz-chan!" she called running over to greet me.

"Dawn-chan!" I shouted picking up speed. We ran into each other and laughed. "Its been far too long Dawn-chan," I said happily.

"I know right…princess," she said as I giggled.

"You don't need to call me that," I said standing up. I extended a hand for her. "You know I prefer Berlitz," I said laughing. She took my hand and stood up. By that point Lucas-kun and the others came running up.

"Dawn you okay?" Lucas-kun asked running up. Just then it hit him that there were two. "Okay what happened?" he asked looking at both of us.

"Right, Lucas-kun I am over here," I said waving my arm in the air. He looked over at me then walked over to me. "Lucas-kun this is my best friend Dawn," I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Dawn," he said with a bow.

"Likewise," she said with a bow. "So you are the famous Lucas-san I keep hearing about. He gave me a dirty look then nodded.

"What has she told you about me?" he asked as Dawn explained what I had told her about my boyfriend. "Oh, so all good things?" he said as she nodded.

"Oh, and who your dad is," she said looking him over.

"Oh, really what did she say?" he asked shooting me a dirty look again.

"That your dad works for Prof. Rowan," she said smiling.

"Oh," he said laughing. "Well I guess I have been found out," he said smiling. He backed up to me. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Well I wasn't going to say that your dad was Cyrus," I whispered back.

"Okay what is going on?" Dawn-chan asked doing her trademark girly stand. Just then two figures ran up from the way that Dawn-chan was coming from. One of them I knew from T.V. Ash Ketchum. I let out a high pitch squeal.

"No way, its you!" I shouted grabbing my bag and dug out my notebook and pen.

"Run Ashy Boy!" I heard Gary-san.

"Hi, Gary," Ash said having his hand.

"RUN DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary-san yelled. Ash relized what he ment and started to run.

"Oh, god not another fan girl!" he said as he ran. By now he was a pretty far distance away from me. After running around he got tired of running. "What do you want a date?" he asked panting.

"No, no all I want is an autograph," I said panting.

"Oh why didn't you say so," he said laughing. "Sure I will do that I just don't date fan girls," he said taking the notebook from me. Lucas-kun walked over to get his autograph. "Do you want one?" he asked as Lucas-kun nodded. "Fine," he said taking his notebook too. "There you two go," he said smiling. Then Gary-san walked up and laughed.

"I guess they caught you too?" he said laughing.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Ash-san asked cocking his head to the right. Gary-san took both notebooks and showed Ash-san his autograph. He cried anime tears. "I still can't beat you!" he said sounding upset.

"You did in love," Gary-san said as Ash-san's eyes lit up.

"That's right HER!" he said sounding like he was saying something secret.

"Who?" Lucas-kun asked as I pulled out a copy of Pokémon weekly. (A gossip magazine.)

"Her," I said pointing to a picture of a girl with orange hair and had on clothes that made her look like a Tomboy. "Her name is Misty of the Cerulean city," I said still pointing to the , the article states that she had made a phone call to someone in the Sinnoh region a few months ago. They at first that she was merely talking to a gym leader however they now know that gym leaders normally don't do that unless there is a major situation," I said reading the article. "It sounded like it was something important but no one could tell what they were saying since they were talking kind of fast. However all we could hear were the words 'I love you,' and 'me too,'" I said finishing the article.

"Damn, that nosey media!" Ash-san said clenching his fist. "Thanks to that now I have to pretend like I don't feel anything for her to make both of our reps stay the same!" he said sounding a little defeated. Just then Brock walked up and smiled. (I am facing him and I have seen his face before)

"Hello, Gary," he said as Gary-san turned around and smiled. They started to talk as Ash-san got up and walked over to a center to heal up. By this point Rachel-chan walked up and smiled.

"Hello, Berlitz," she said as I laughed.

"Hi," I giggled as we walked off.

"Move it punk," I heard a voice say as both Rachel-chan and I came running up.

"Urg Paul," Ash said laying on the ground. I helped him up as Paul just gave me this look like 'who the hell are you?'

"So you are Paul kid I heard about huh?" I asked as Rachel-chan reached for her belt.

"I would like to test your skill little boy!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever why should I battle you what would it prove?" he asked with a cocky tone of voice.

"Oh okay so I get it you are scared to fight me huh?" she asked in a taunting tone of voice

"Sigh fine it will be a three on three," he said with a confident look on his face.

"Okay, go Ducky!" she called as her Golduck popped out.

"Go Weavile!" he called as Rachel-chan smirked.

"Get in there and use confusion!" she called as it hit the Weavile before it even knew what was coming. It backed up in pain but was not out.

"Use dark Pulse!" he called as it shot out a wave of dark energy.

"Jump and use surf!" Rachel-chan called as Ducky jumped into the air and made a huge wave of water appear and come down hard on it. It tried to dodge but there was not enough room. So what it did was it cut through the wave. Just what Rachel-chan wanted. "Okay now!" she yelled as it slammed down on its head. The poor Weavile looked like it was drunk. Ducky ran back at the Weavile and unleashed a fire punch right at its gut. Everyone was watching this battle. The Weavile was putting up one hell of a fight. "Ducky-chan grab it and throw it on the ground!" Rachel-chan yelled as Ducky-chan grabbed it and threw it onto the ground. The Weavile still didn't know when to give up.

"Okay, enough playing with that thing slash!" Paul shouted as it ran at Ducky and scratched her.

"Ha, ha, you think that will do anything? Use water pulse!" she commanded as Ducky-chan let out a blast of water. Ducky didn't look tired at all however the Weavile was panting.

"Keep fighting!" Paul shouted as the Weavile was gasping for air.

"Kid, it has had enough just call it quits!" Rachel-chan yelled.

"Don't tell me how to battle," he said looking down at his Weavile in disapproval. I battle the way I want to not what other people tell me to do," he said sounding a little upset.

"Fine, but I can't be held responsible for what happens to your Pokémon lets finish this Confusion now!" she shouted. Ducky fired a blast at the Weavile and it fell to the ground out cold. It didn't even move. It just took the attack.

"Why didn't you move you stupid Pokémon?" Paul asked returning it.

"Okay Gliscor stand by for battle!" he shouted throwing a Poke' ball into the air.

End chapter

Notes: Yes I know that Paul got his ass kicked the first battle but I did that for a reason you will see what it is later.

~Lucas


	35. Paul gets his ass kicked

Chapter 33 Paul gets his ass kicked.

"Okay go Kaddaby," Rachel-chan called throwing her Poke' ball into the air.

"A Kadarba?" Paul asked cocking his head to the right.

"That's right kid," she said smirking. Lucas-kun started to laugh.

"Your screwed kid no one has been able to beat my mom no one!" he said laughing.

"Well there is a first time for everything," he said coolly. I felt like punching him in the face but I restrained myself from doing so. "Okay Gliscor Steal Wing now!" he shouted as Kaddaby just stood there and took the hit. Lucas-kun started laughing even harder.

"Now your in for it kid, time for you to see my mom's battle style," he said then I laughed.

"Ohhhh, your screwed now dude," I said as Kaddaby jumped into the air.

"Body Slam!" Rachel-chan called as Kaddaby slammed down hard on it.

"What! Kadabras can't use Body Slam?!" Brock asked shocked.

"Well this one can," Rachel-chan said smiling.

"But how?" Brock-san asked as Rachel-chan turned back to the battle at hand.

"It is her training style," I said giggling.

"You see she can make any Pokémon do what she wants," Lucas-kun said laughing.

"That is the power of friendship BITCH!" Rachel-chan shouted as Kaddaby picked up the Gliscor and threw it against the floor. "Water Pulse" she shouted smiling.

"What the hell!" Brock-san shouted with his jaw on the floor.

"Good job Kaddaby," she said recalling it into its Poke'ball.

"Damn," Paul said recalling the Gliscor.

"Tell me something did you just catch that thing?" Rachel-chan asked. Paul nodded then looked away.

"So, what that is no excuse for it being so weak," he said avoiding her glance.

"Well no but if you just caught it as a Gliscor then no wonder it lost you need to train them like they are your friends not as if they are tools for battle," Rachel-chan said holding up her index finger.

"Don't tell me how to train MY Pokémon!" Paul said pulling out his last Poke' ball. "Magmar, stand by for battle!" he shouted smiling.

"Shit, no more water types need to think need to think… That's it Lucas give me your hat!" Rachel-chan asked holding out her hand. Lucas put his hands on his hat.

"No, mom not here!" he said scared. "Too many people and collectors," he said.

"Give me the damn hat!" she shouted as Lucas-kun took off his hat after looking around first.

"There, but be good to her got it?" Lucas-kun said as Rachel's eyes grew huge.

"You know?" she asked as Lucas-kun nodded.

"Ya, but lets get back to the battle got it?" he said as Rachel-chan turned around and got ready for battle.

"Come on out Mew!" she called as a little pink cat like creature popped out and flew around the area.

_Awww, feels good to out of that hat_," Mew-chan said happly.

"Hi, Mew-chan my mom needs your help will you please help her then we can play got it?" Lucas-kun asked smiling.

_Sure thing Lucas okay Ray-chan what do you need me to do_? She asked using telepathy.

"YOU HAVE A MEW WHAT HELL MAN THAT'S JUST PLAIN UNFAIR!" a bystander shouted.

"What do you want for it I can give you anything man just please give me the Mew!" another one said.

_I AM NOT FOR SALE YOU BASTERS_! Mew-chan shouted. She let out a blast that hit the whole crowed around her.

"Okay Mew-chan lets get going Psychic now!" Rachel-chan said happily.

_Got it_ Mew-chan said letting out a blast of energy. It knocked over the Magmar hard.

"Damn it I lost!" Paul shouted walking off.

"Oh, no you don't kid get the hell back here," Rachel-chan. They had a fight for a while so with that in mind I think we will call it a day till next time. Peace out readers! Oh and please comment SynctrainerLucas really needs the support.

Notes: Yes short chapter whatever I am pissed off at Platinum right now (game) I can't beat Palmer right now. I know stupid thing to get mad about but whatever he is hard for me. For those who care my team is this: Golem, Floatzel, and Luxray.

~Lucas


	36. Lucas's Mew

Chapter 34- Lucas's Mew

We were sitting in the Pokémon center Rachel-chan was outside still yelling at that Paul kid. (Poor kid). Ash-san was trying to fight off crazy fan girls. (Poor kid). Lucas-kun was sitting in a chair talking to Brock-san and Gary-san. I was sitting down talking to Dawn-chan about old times. (I miss the good old days). Just then I heard the bell that meant that my Pokémon were healed. SO I got up and walked over to get them however as I grabbed them I heard Brock-san ask about Mew-chan so I walked and sat down to hear what they were talking about.

"So, that Mew there is it yours?" Brock-san asked as Lucas-kun shock his head.

"Not really, she just follows me around," he said as Mew-chan popped out and giggled.

_Yep, Luke doesn't own me, I just follow him and his party around_ she said giggling. Dawn-chan rushed over and hugged her.

"Awwww, she is so cute," she said grabbing her little paws.

_I like her she is so nice_, she said happily.

"Don't you think 'she' would be safer in a Poke' ball?" Brock-san asked eyeing Mew-chan.

"I guess so," Lucas-kun said grabbing an empty ball. "Mew-chan your mine," Lucas-kun said as Mew-chan blocked the ball.

_Not so fast, you have to battle me first_, she said giggling. Then with that she ran out of the center.

"Shit," I cried as we ran out to find Mew-chan. Paul saw Mew-chan and ran after it.

"That thing is mine!" he shouted chasing her.

"Oh, no you don't kid," Rachel-chan said grabbing him. "We are not done yet," she shouted in his ear. So with that we ran after her. Just then I noticed two team Rocket grunts jump out of a bush.

"Ohhoho, it looks like the twerps got a few new members," a girl with red hair and an R on her white shirt. Standing beside her was a man wearing the same thing one with pants and not a skirt. In between them was a Meowth.

"Damnit we don't have time for you bullshit!" Ash-san cried pushing them out of the way. "Now where the hell did that Mew go?" he asked sounding a little pissed off.

_Can catch me_ she shouted happily.

"Dead give away Mew-chan," Lucas –kun said running towards her. The three people from before were now in a Meowth hot air balloon. Really how pathetic are they?

"So you guys are chasing after a Mew huh well thanks for the tip," the man with blue hair said grabbing a Poke' ball.

"Oh, fuck no!" Lucas-kun shouted digging in his bag and pulling out a machine that Rowan-sensei had given him. He pushed a button on it and a glove extended from it and took the ball. "Jack asses like you don't deserve Pokémon!" he shouted putting away the machine. "I will give it back after I catch her," he said putting away the ball.

"Damn give that back!" the boy with blue hair said reaching out of the hot air balloon. But it was too later he was out of ear shoot.

"See ya later Team Rocket!" Ash-san said grabbing me by the arm and running off.

"Wait did you say Team Rocket?" I asked while being pulled away.

"Ya, why?" he said when we caught up with Lucas-kun and Paul. Paul was looking at Mew-chan with a smile on his face.

"Your mine," he said as I walked up to him with a big log.

"Oh, hell no!" I said hitting him hard on the top of the head. He fell to the ground hard. (And no I don't hate Paul I just think that some one needs to give him a good bonk on the head.) "That is for Chimpchar!" I said smiling.

"How did you know about that?" Ash-san asked as smiled.

"Dawn-chan told me," I said giggling. I looked back and noticed that Mew-chan and Lucas-kun were both gone. Both Ash-san and I ran deeper into the forest. "Okay where are they?" I asked looking around.

"That way," Ash-san said pointing at footprints of Lucas-kun's shoes. We ran after him deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Okay, screw this running." I heard Rachel-chan say. "Damn I lost that kid,"

"Oh, I hit him over the head with a giant log back there," I said pointing back to where I hit him.

"I just came from over there and didn't see him," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Flash back

Damn I finally get away from that crazy bitch and then get hit on the head by another crazy bitch with a log.

"Okay kid don't ever run off on me where the hell did you go?" Rachel-chan shouted as birds flew off scared. Damn she's back time to hide. Paul thought diving into a bush. Rachel-chan ran off not seeing him. Thank god.

End Flashback.

"Oh," I said grabbing her and running off. Then I heard footsteps and turned around to see Paul standing there angry and covered in mud. I laughed so hard that I fell in mud and just kept laughing. It felt really good.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted.

"Your face," I said laughing. Everyone looked at his face and laughed their heads off.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gary-san asked running up with Brock-san.

"That little bitch hit me with a fucking log on the back of the head!" he shouted as both Gary-san and Brock-san just laughed their heads off.

"Ya, that's Berlitz for you," Gary-san said trying to stop laughing.

"Well tell her not to do that again," Paul said turning around to face him. That was our cue to run. So we ran after Lucas-kun to see him catch Mew-chan. Just then Team Rocket popped out to attack us.

"What is with this day?" both Ash-san and I asked looking up into the air.

"Time to take your Pikachu!" The red head said grabbing it from his shoulder.

"Not so fast! Thunder!" Ash-san yelled as Pikachu let out a blast of electricity.

"Ha, you think we are that dumb…don't answer that!" the Meowth said with what sounded like a New York accent. The blast had no effect.

"Damn it!" Ash-san shouted running up to them. "Berlitz was it?" he asked looking back at me.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Go and find the Mew," he said as I nodded and ran off to find him. I ran for what felt like hours.

"Lucas?" I asked seeing him standing facing Mew-chan smiling.

"Oh, hi, Berlitz glad you came to see me catch her," he said as I sat down under a shady tree putting one leg over the other smiling. I didn't mind that fact that the log was covered in mud and was wet. "Mew-chan your mine," he shouted. "Okay, Mana return," he said recalling his Torrterra. I guess he was battling it while running. He picked up the Poke' ball and threw it at Mew-chan. It shock twice and then stopped. "YES I CAUGHT IT!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"Good then we can take now," Team Rocket said yelling from their hot air balloon.

"Not on your life you assholes!" I heard Rachel-chan yell swinging from a vine. (Damn this day just gets confusing and even more confusing) Paul was nowhere to be found. (Good) She kicked the balloon and laughed like a crazy person (which she is). They hit a tree and she jumped down and landed on her hands and feet. "Boya bitch!" she shouted running up and hugging Lucas-kun. "Never do anything that stupid again," she said tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry, mom," Lucas-kun said holding up the Poke' ball holding Mew-chan. "But I now have a Mew," he said happily.

"Good for you dear," she said hugging him even tighter. So with we walked back and gathered up everyone. Lucas-kun set the Poke' ball down near the balloon.

End chapter

Notes- Yo peoples ya I updated get over it. Just kidding. Well ya sorry if it was confusing. Well bye for now.

~Lucas


	37. The prettiest Pearltina

Chapter 35- The prettiest Pearltina

Today we were walking in a dessert landscape everywhere I looked I saw hills of sand. "Wow what a sight," I said smiling. I saw Lucas-kun typing away so I approached him.

"Not now Berlitz, I am talking to Kevin," he said so I left him alone. I looked over and saw a huge hippo like Pokémon rise out of the ground. And near it was a smaller one trying and failing to gets its attention.

"Hay, Ash, do you think that is the same Hippopotas?" Dawn-chan asked looking at the little hippo.

"Ya, I think so," he said walking up to it carefully. "Hippopotas?" he said extending a gloved hand. It looked at him then spat sand at him. I laughed a little.

"Is that what I think it is?" Brock-san asked looking at the huge hippo.

"Hippowdon I think," Lucas-kun, said looking up from the PDA.

"Thought so," Brock-san said nodding.

"So, you three know this little guy?" Lucas-kun asked looking at Hippopotas. Just then Dawn-chan's Parachisu got trapped in its nose. (Don't know how that happened wasn't looking). And it dug under the ground with out caring. Out of nowhere I spotted Team Rocket pocking their heads out of the ground. I tried to tell the others but they couldn't here me because they were trying to get their Pokémon back. I saw the blue haired man who I now know is called James looking through a set of cards to see it. He told them that it was called Hippowdon. I heard them say that they needed a Pokémon like that on their team since it is a ground type. (DUH) We chased after it for a while trying to get our Pokémon back. Then after losing it again a Mecha Rhyhorn with a big red 'R' on it came out of the sand. Ash-san, Brock-san, Lucas-kun, Gary-san, Rachel-chan, Tyson-kun, and the red headed Team Rocket member realized who they were. "Damn I thought we were done with you!" Lucas-kun shouted at them.

"Not quite, asshole!" Botch shouted.

"BOTCH!" I shouted.

"BITCH!" Rachel-chan shouted.

"SAM!" Tyson-kun shouted.

"GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Botch err I mean Butch shouted at Tyson.

"Take your meds Tyson," Rachel-chan said handing him a bottle and juice.

"What do you two want, Fassidy?" Lucas-kun asked looking at both of them.

"CASSIDY!" Cassidy shouted.

"What ever," he said smirking. The other Team Rocket disappeared. (I need to pay more attention) They appeared with a large Slowbro mecha with a big red 'R' on the belly.

"We're back bitches!" James yelled. (I swear he is gay…no offence) Okay what the heck is going on here? Why is everything with robots now? Then both Team Rockets tried to get the Hippowdon and failed badly. The Rhyhorn was thrown into a ditch. I laughed. The other one got away.

"Stop right there Team Rocket!" a voice shouted as we turned around to see a little girl with short pink hair in a black dress holding a Poke' ball.

"Who the hell are you?" Cassidy asked looking at her.

"You may call me Pearltina!" she said running at the two Mechas and landing a powerful punch with one hand while holding the Poke'ball. She called out the Pokémon in the ball. "Go, Blast!" she cried as a huge turtle shaped Pokémon appeared. "Hydro Cannon!" she cried as it hit the two mechas.

"Nice Blastoise," Both Lucas-kun, and Brock said looking at it in awe.

"Thank you very much," she said sticking her tongue out. Both the Mechas fell over and broke. I laughed so hard at that. "So where are you guys heading?" she asked as the Hippowdon appeared out of the ground. We got Dawn-chan's Pokémon back for her.

"We are heading to Valestone," Ash-san said smiling.

"Sweet, I was like just heading there my self," she said in a girly tone of voice. "Do, you think I can travel with you guys?" she said getting down on her knees.

"Sure, I have no problem with it do you guys?" Ash-san asked as everyone shock his or her heads. "Okay then looks like we have a new member then huh?" he said laughing.

"Thank you ever so much I need to travel with more people," she said smiling. "You see I have only been traveling by my self for god knows how long," she said getting sad. "My friends left me sometime ago, they said that I was too weak and that I needed to get a life," she said balling.

"People like that suck," Lucas-kun said patting her on the back. "Don't worry, Pearl-chan, we will take care of you," Lucas-kun said smiling.

"Thank you," she said getting all chocked up. "What is your name?" she asked hugging him.

"Lucas," he said as I got upset. We left the area but Lucas-kun and I tripped over two eggs. "Hippopotas eggs?" he said as both him and I picked them up.

"Cool," Pearltina said in a happy tone of voice. Grrrrr, that happy go lucky bitch is stealing my boyfriend! We put the eggs into our bags.

End chapter

Notes- Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas.

~Lucas


	38. Chapter 36 Berlitz and Lucas vs Aberco

Chapter 36- Berlitz and Lucas vs. Abercombee.

We all ran through the rain trying to get to the next town. We finally made it however we were soaked to the bone. Once we made it to the town of Valestone, I looked around and saw huge building looming over the town. Pearltina had her arms around MY Lucas-kun! She kept giving a odd look like she knew something that I didn't know. Just then an odd colored bee shaped Pokémon hit me square in the chest. I fell back on to the hard ground. Dawn-chan and Rachel-chan started to laugh. I couldn't help myself and started to laugh as well.

"Why hello, little Combee what are you doing here?" I asked as it turned around and tried to show me what it was doing here. I saw two guys with blonde hair running up to it with nets.

_Help me please miss please help!_ It cried flying behind me. I stood up and speared out my arms to hide it.

"Miss, please move that Combee is ours!" one of the blonde men said knocking me down. "Come here Amber!" he said trying to catch it with a net like an idiot.

"GRRRRRRRR, damn that Combee get back here now!" the one said sounding a little pissed off. I then noticed the shirt that they were wearing. They were from the famous Department store Abercombee.

"Wait your from Abercombee aren't you?" I asked, as they nodded. Just then Lucas-kun let go of Pearltina.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Lucas-kun shouted his face was red. Both of them looked at each other and backed up a bit. "HOW DARE YOU BASTERS SHOW YOUR FACES AGAIN!" Lucas-kun shouted walking towards them. They then laid eyes on Rachel-chan. They smiled and walked towards her.

"Well, well, look what we have here its Rachel the bitch who tried to shut us down before," One of them said laughing.

"I take it that you're her son huh?" the other one said looking at Lucas-kun.

"And what of it?" he responded sounding even more pissed off then before.

"Well then if you are then we have to take you two in," One of them said grabbing both of them. They threw them into a truck and drove away. Shit they took them! I chased after the truck yet I only ran about three miles before they were out of sight. Tears were running down my checks I just sat there defeated crying my eyes out. Then a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Tyson-kun standing there with tears in his eyes too. The little Combee landed on my other shoulder. I stood up wiped the tears away from my face and smiled.

"Thank you, Tyson-kun," I said hugging him.

"No problem, Berlitz I mean come on we have been friends since we were three," he said looking in the direction of the truck. "I may not completely like Lucas, but he is your friend so I will help you get him back. But once I get you to him you are on your own from then on got it!" I smiled and nodded. Just then Pearltina ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thank God your not hurt!" she said sounding scared. She tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I knocked it off.

"Don't touch me Boyfriend stealer!" I said as tears filled her eyes.

"I am not a boyfriend stealer!" she shouted back at me.

"Then why are you…never mind do you want to help me or not!" I asked as she nodded. "Fine then lets get one thing straight Lucas-kun is…" I started.

"Yours," she said pointing at me. "I am not interested in him that way he is yours!" she said still pointing at me.

"Right, thank you!" I said happily. "Lets go!" I shouted as we ran off towards the building. Then I heard a few voices coming our way. I turned around to see Ash-san, Brock-san, Dawn-chan, and Gary-san all running after me.

"Wait we want to help you!" They shouted panting. Tears filled up my eyes again and they all gave me a big hug. I turned around to face the building.

"Okay, guys we are coming for you!" I shouted as we ran into the store. It was big and filled with pictures of Amber everywhere. She flew around the store then flew down to where I was standing.

_Be save miss this place is evil!_ It said sounding scared. She looked back and saw the two guys from before holding Lucas-kun and Rachel-chan in both arms.

"Lucas-kun!" I shouted as he looked back at me and smiled. He Elbowed the one holding him right in the gut. He fell to ground. Rachel-chan kicked the other one right in the lower area. She then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall. She then punched him right in to nose and he fell to ground. All she did was laugh and kick him even harder.

"You sons of bitches need to learn not to treat people like that!" she yelled as the guy tried to call the office yet she crushed the radio and laughed even harder. She then kicked him over to that she could beat the living shit out of him again. While she did that the other guy took Amber and ran off.

_Help me!_ It said. The rest of us ran off to get Amber back. We ran into the back of the store with all the machines that make clothes was. We just ran on following him with Amber in his arms. We made it to the next level yet we could not see him anywhere.

"Everyone split up!" I cried pointing in different directions. My and Lucas-kun stayed together and we found the man.

"You little bitch, how dare you run off like that, SHE is going to be pissed at you and me for this," he said with his back to us. He then noticed that we were standing in the doorway. "YOU TWO!" he shouted as we smiled and nodded.

"Yup that's right bitch we are back and now time to take back that poor Combee from you!" I shouted.

"Not on your life bitch," he shouted backing up.

"You know what I take bitch as a complement so thank you very much now then let have the Combee back or this bitch will beat the living shit out of you!" I said laughing. I ran after him and grabbed the Combee and held it tight. It then started to glow. Then in my arms was a Vispequen.

"What the?" he asked but that was all he was able to get out before Lucas-kun unloaded a shit load of psycho energy and crushed him into dust.

"Don't mess with nature asshole!" Lucas-kun shouted as the guy was crushed. We ran out the room and ran through the building level destroying all the machines in sight. It felt really good to do so. We ran though the rest of the building destroying everything in site. We freed all of the wild Pokémon that they had captured and was using as fuel. We were breaking everything that we could see. Lucas-kun would just destroy what ever he saw and would laugh about it. He made it up to the final level of the level of the store. Everything before it was basically gone. We were very happy with the destruction that we had done. We unloaded power and destroyed what ever we saw. Workers tried to stop us but failed. It felt so good.

"Stop or we will call the cops!" on of them said as we both laughed.

"Oh ya good idea and while your at it tell them what is really going on here!" I cried crushing him. More people tried to stop us but it failed. We threw a few people into the wall. We laughed at their pain. We didn't care what was going on. It just felt so good to let this power out. We didn't want to kill anyone yet everyone who tried to stop us was killed on the spot. I did try to stop but failed. We could not stop. We then went out of control and ended up distorting the entire building. We only left one room that one had the leader of Abercombee. We smiled and blew down the door. I picked her up and threw her down.

"Who are you?" she asked her blonde hair was everywhere.

"You can call me your worst nightmare!" I cried as the room was now gone.

"What do you want?" she asked sounding scared.

"Just tell this whole town what your are really after!" Lucas-kun said pointing to the whole town.

"Fine," she said as she explained what had happened and what they wanted. She was arrested and we they tried to arrest us as well but Rachel-chan explained (lied) to the cops and said that we have mental issues (okay not so much of lie) and that what had happened was a result of that. So they let us go but told us to never do it again.

End Chapter

Notes: I am sorry if any of my readers wear Abercrombie clothes. I just don't like them that much.

~Lucas.


	39. Chapter 37 Lost Leader Strategy!

Chapter 37- Lost Leader Strategy!

The sun was high in the sky as we walked through the town. Ash-san was exited by the fact that we were very close to the gym (not that I can blame him I was also happy about getting my next badge). We passed by a fence and heard shouting. Then a hole was blasted into the fence. Luckily Pearl-chan (my newest friend) jumped into the way and saved me.

"Thanks Pearl-chan," I said as she helped me up.

"Don't mention it Berlitz-chan," she said smiling extending a hand to pick me up. Ash-san noticed what they were on the spot.

"Aura," he said looking through the fence. We all looked and saw a dog-shaped Pokémon standing there. Most of its body was blue yet it had black designs on it that looked like a mask or something. It had four long things on the back of its head. It had a white spike in the chest. It was called a Lucario. It was for some reason attacking its trainer. The trainer had short pink hair was wearing sports gear and was deflecting every blast. I knew her as the fighting gym leader Maylene.

"What is that?" Dawn-chan asked as she pulled out her dex to find out what it was. I didn't listen to it since I knew what it was. I called out my Lucario for some air. "Oh so that is a Lucario huh?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yup and they are very strong," I said hopping through the fence to help Maylene. "Rio make that Lucario stop attacking it's owner!" I yelled as she made an Aura Bone out of thin air and started to attack it. I jumped in front of Maylene to stop her Lucario from attacking her anymore. It worked and the Lucario stopped attacking the trainer. Then after that we were attacked by an electric attack. We looked around and saw a fat Electabuzz leaning against a tree eating an Apple. I instantly knew that Electabuzz and I guess so did Pikachu and Piplup did too. The Electabuzz only laughed at them and then they had a bit of a battle. Maylene noticed the fighting and had Lucario use Aura Sphere on them Both Pikachu and Piplup fell to the ground fainted. Both Ash-san and Dawn-chan ran over to their Pokémon. All three Pokémon Got up Maylene apologized for the attack then a boy with a long pony brown ponytail came running over to us calling for the Electabuzz who was not happy to see at all. It started to tiptoe away from him but realized that it was pointless so it turned around and acted like it didn't do anything. (big lie) Ash-san asked Pikachu if it was Paul's and he nodded.

"I see you wanted to attack it because it was Paul's right?" he asked.

"Wait you know Paul?" the man asked cocking his head to the right.

"I can say that," Ash-san said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

Well I am his older brother I am looking after his Electabuzz for the time being I guess that is why he attacked you. Sorry about that one," he said giving Electabuzz a death look. "My name is Reiji and who are you all?" he asked looking at each of us. We each gave our names however once Ash-san said his Reiji's eyes widen. "You're the kid who's Pikachu knows Volt Tackle," Reiji said looking at Ash.

"Uh yeah so Paul has talked about me huh?" he asked as Reiji gave a confused look.

"Not really he really only said that he met a really bothersome kid who's Pikachu knows Volt Tackle," he said as Ash-san looked down hearted. "But then again Paul never really talks much anyways," Reiji added as Ash-san laughed. Then he introduced us to Maylene the fighting gym leader. Ash-san demanded a gym battle right there however she turns it down. (Same with me). Just then a group of about three to four tall buff men came running out in Karate outfits. They were wondering what is wrong with Maylene. She told them that she wants to quit being the gym leader then the three men told her not to give up. Lucario then attacked her however she deflected it. I called my Lucario back into its ball. Reiji asked her if it had anything to do with Paul's battle. She got sad when she heard his name, Reiji then explained to us the battle with Maylene that Paul had. Paul had won and called her a weakling. She ran off apologizing yet again. Ash-san walked into the house with Reiji however Dawn-chan, Rachel-chan, Tyson-kun, Lucas-kun, Gary-san, Pearl-chan, and I headed over to Maylene.

We started to talk to her about what was wrong with her. Dawn mentioned about the fact that she wanted to do Contests and that sometimes she needs to take a brake (like now since she lost her last one). Maylene thought that was a good idea. I was Piplup preparing for a swim in the little lake under us. (Cutest thing I ever saw) Then Team Rocket popped up to start trouble again. They said their motto. (Gods I hate that thing). Maylene got ready to fight them however Jessie just ignored them. She said that they were here to 'scout' out Lucario AKA steal it. Dawn-chan looked confused but then James explained that he could understand it not liking Maylene. They tried and failed to get Lucario to join them. It decided to instead hit them with yet another energy bone. I started to roll on the ground laughing. In fact I accidently rolled into the lake. I climbed out still laughing. We headed over to the guys. They looked like they were going to start a Pokémon battle. Brock-san explained that they were going to do just that so we decided to sit down and watch. Ash sent out his Gligar telling it that it would be a good idea for it to watch this match. It nodded and it flew over to us and sat down. I scratched it under the chin and smiled. Its tail started to shake with joy. Ash sent out his Turtwig against Reiji's Bibarel. Ash started out by telling Turtwig to use Energy Ball. Turtwig does so, firing out a large ball of energy. Ash looked happy with its power I take it that it must have taken him a very long time to get it to learn that move. (I don't understand why we don't just use TMs) Reiji told Bibarel to use Super Fang, which is used to take on the Energy ball. It then uses Secret Power, which made Turtwig fall asleep. Reiji took advantage of this and told Bibarel to use Take Down, charging at Turtwig and smashing into it, this causes Turtwig to wake up. Reiji told Bibarel to use Super Fang again, this time it is dodged by Turtwig who used Razor Leaf on it.

"Wow that was powerful you must have raised it well," Reiji said complementing Turtwig.

"Thanks," Ash-san said. "Turtwig Energy ball one more time!" Ash-san shouted as Turtwig used it again.

"Ice beam!" Reiji called as Bibarel fired out a blast of ice at the Energy ball.

"Turwig jump up into the air!" Ash-san shouted as Truwig did just that it leapt up into the air, and fired out a high powered Energy Ball attack right at Bibarel which explodes on contact and caused Bibarel to faint. The energetic nature of the battle got us all excited, and Maylene seemed to have cheered up from before.

"Come back Bibarel, you did a great job," Reiji said calling back Bibarel. "Come on out Swalot," he called as a Big purple colored Pokémon with black diamonds around its bottom. It had two little red eyes and what looked like a little yellow mustache. It had no feet that I could see, and two stubby arms on its sides. (one on each).

"Come on out Staravia!" Ash-san said as his fearsome Staravia burst out of the Poke ball, happy to see the light of day. "Quick attack!" Ash-san shouted as it smashed into Swalot you was told to use Stockpile. Swalot opened its mouth wide, sucking in air. "What is it doing?" Ash-san asked as Reiji smiled and seemed confident enough to stick with the strategy as it gets hit once again by Staravia's attack.

"What is it doing?" Dawn-chan asked looking at Brock-san.

"Swalot is powering up using Stockpile," he said looking at the battle. Staravia sped toward Swalot, about to land another blow before Reiji told it to use Spit Up, releasing all the stored energy. The power stored in Swalot bursts out of its mouth in the form of an incredibly powerful beam that blasted Staravia away.

"Attack again!" Ash-san called as Staravia was about to attack however it was stopped Swalot's Sludge Bomb that hits and explodes on contact. Staravia falls and Ash-san catches it. Luckily Staravia was not hurt, and Ash thanked it for putting up a great fight. Reiji then offered to help Staravia by showing it a powerful attack that it could prefect. He then sends out Staraptor, which Ash-san checks on his Pokedex that explains that it is the evolved form of Staravia. Ash tells Staravia to watch the battle, as Pikachu steps up to the plate to battle against Staraptor. Pikachu used Thunderbolt against Staraptor, to which Reiji told it to use Brave Bird. Staraptor dodges the electric attack, than dives toward Pikachu; flames engulfed its body as it raced towards the ground. Ash told Pikachu to jump, which it did, but was knocked by Staraptor and smashed to the ground by Brave Bird. However, due to the high power of Brave Bird, Staraptor had to use some of its energy and thus damaged by using the attack itself.

"Brock why did it hurt itself using that attack?" Dawn-chan asked as Brock explained that using an attack like that has an element of risk.

"Steel Wing!" Reiji shouted as Ash counters by telling Pikachu to use Iron Tail, which propels Pikachu into the air causing Staraptor to miss its target. Reiji was impressed by Pikachu's move, and Ash-san then told it to use Volt Tackle in the air. It does so, as Staraptor used wing attack. The two moves collide, and Pikachu is the one left standing. Reiji congratulated Ash-san on the battle, and offered to teach Staravia Brave Bird. Ash-san was surprised and thanked Reiji. At this, Dawn-chan gets up saying that she'll be the one to battle Maylene first, surprising all of us. Maylene seemed prepared to battle as well.

Notes: Yes I know I have not updated in a VERY long time I was putting it off. But now I will try to update everyday.

~Lucas


	40. Chapter 38 Crossing the Battle Line and

Chapter 38 Crossing the Battle Line and Berlitz's training fun!

Pre Notes- Since I don't remember much of Dawn's battle I will just make this a very short chapter. I am very sorry everyone. I just don't remember Dawn's battle much. But I will make it up some how. But I hope you enjoy the shortness of the chapter anyways…you know what screw it I know what to do okay got it.

We were all doing our own training when Reiji yelled to us that Maylene was ready for the battle up first was Dawn-chan, next up was Ash-san, then me. I decided to watch the battle. So we all headed into the gym. However I wanted to do some more training first. (So I would have to miss some of the match) So I told them where I would be and that I would TRY to see the rest of the match they were fine with it. So with that I headed over to the lake to train a water type that only I know that I have.

"Come on out Magi!" I shouted as a Magikarp popped out of the Poke ball. It was not like any other Magikarp it was golden (aka Shiny). It was just flopping around in the water. I jumped in to do some training with it. "Okay Magi-chan lets see use tackle on the rock!" I shouted as she jumped into the air and hit the rock hard the rock broke into little pieces, I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Who says that Magikarps suck I love you!" I said as it hit me with a splash attack. (Useless move so it is our way of talking)

_Thanks, Berlitz, I feel that power that you were talking about!_ She said happily I had her attack more rocks. You see after a little while I decided that I would need to make my Pokémon even stronger so I have decided to do something called 'EV Training'. I looked over at Magi who now were floating in between a bunch of crumbled rocks. I ran over to her and sat down in the water and had her play with my legs for a bit. She swam in and out of my skirt as I giggled a bit here and there. I laid back and she swam over me as I smiled. (I love cute Pokémon)

"Okay Magi time for some more training," I said as I took off my Beanie and tossed it over to a stone. "Try to get it and give it back to me!" I shouted as I swam around the lake as Magi followed with my beanie. I love doing this training because it trains both the trainer and the Pokémon. She finally caught up to me and placed the beanie, which was now full of water on my head. I smiled and hugged her again. I checked her level and she was level 19! "Okay Magi you are almost to level 20 which is when you will evolve, so lets go and train!" I said as she started to spray water everywhere. Then she started to glow white. "Yes about time!" I shouted as she started to evolve into a red Gyarados. I smiled as she hit me with a watergun. I laughed and hugged her. "Good girl you're now a Gyarados! Now then I want to see just how fast of a swimmer you are so try to catch me." I said as we swam around the whole area. I was laughing as she caught up to me. I then swam even faster and she was still able to catch me. I wanted to do this forever but then I remembered that I have other water types to train. So I called them all out and we had a big training fest.

I got everyone to become very strong very fast, however I noticed something was up. Why did I hear talking I thought that everyone was inside? Then Pearl-chan walked out and smiled. I stopped swimming and just looked at her. She giggled and sat down on a nearby stone. "What's up Pearl?" I asked as she started to laugh.

"Your training style it looks like fun mind if I join…mommy?" she asked in a very sweet voice. I nodded and she then jumped into the water hugged Magi. "I like this Gyarados it feels as if you trained it well. Mind if I see something real fast mom?" she asked as I nodded. "Okay good, let's see here hmm yes, yes, yes," she said turning to me. "I take it that you are doing EV training huh?" she asked as I nodded smiling. "Yeah, I thought so," she said eyeing Magi carefully. "Listen, mom the real reason that I am out here and not inside is because we need to have a little talk." She said with a very stern tone in her voice.

"Uh, sure thing Pearl what do you need," I asked as she sat down in the water and I did the same.

"Well we all have to be careful, things are not as they seem," she said looking around. "What I mean is that you can't trust everyone new that you meet," she said looking down at the water that was around her pink dress.

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked as she starred into my eyes.

"Sigh listen Mom in future dad is dead!" she said as tears fell down her checks.

"Huh?" I asked as she scooted over to me and hugged me tears still falling. "What do you mean dead?" I asked as stopped crying she looked at me for a very long time then I got what she meant. "How?" I asked as she looked away.

"Be aware of a man by the same of Darksilver," she said as my mouth dropped. "He must be stopped by any means possible.

"But, just who is he though?" I asked as Pearl explained into detail of who the son of bitch is. (Note Darksilver is not my creation he belongs to a friend of mine who took over the FuseLink fanfic) "Oh thanks all I knew of him was that he is very evil and that's about it," I said, as Pearl looked relieved.

"Thank Arceus!" she shouted as she smiled. "That's good now then I bet you have heard this before huh?" she started taking a deep breath. "Love Lucas while you can, your time together is not long." She said as I nodded. I was about to say something but then she interrupted me. "Treat every battle as if you are fighting Lucas and he has turned bad. Show no emotion or anything just battle," she said as I recalled Magi how was now sleeping and we headed back up to the gym to watch the rest of Dawn's battle.

Notes- Again I am sorry for the short chapter. But yeah now I have updated so there. I will try to do it again soon.


	41. Mind over Matter

Chapter 39: Mind over matter.

Today is a glorious day, the birds are singing, the wind is calm, and I am going to get my next badge. I am standing in front of the large gym; Lucas-kun is standing to my right. Pearl-chan is on my left. The others are running up behind me. I take a very deep breath and smile. The wind is blowing Pearl's and Rachel's hair in all directions.

"Okay I am ready," I say after getting my thoughts together. I open the doors to the gym, put my hands around my mouth and shout: "Maylene I challenge you!" I yell as the lights of the gym turn on. The gym is bigger then I thought. I look around and see gym equipment hanging up on the walls. It looks like a huge human gym instead of a Pokémon gym. In the back of the room sits Maylene cross-legged with her eyes shut, sitting next to her is her Lucario both of which look like they are meditating. I open my mouth to speak again but she stops me.

"I heard you the first time Berlitz," she said opening one eye. She jesters me over to her and sit. I walk over pass the equipment I sit down next to her cross-legged like her. "Have you meditated before?" she asks.

"Yes" I say nodding holding up a poke ball.

"Oh?" she asks looking at the ball I am holding in my hand. I smile and call out MY Lucario. "Oh I have been wondering about that. How on earth did you get one?" she asks as if I had done something wrong.

"A bird like man gave me the egg." I said explaining how it happened. "Anyways, Rio, have a seat lets do some meditating," I said patting the ground. She sits and we start to meditate. After about five or so minuets I see the pink eye again. I open my eyes and I am in a deep sweat.

"What happened?" Maylene asks as I am panting. I explain to her about the eye. "Oh well I can't help you there, but I do know someone who can though," she says after I finish explaining everything.

"Who Cynthia?" I ask as she nodes.

"Yes, she told us to look out for a girl who is unlike other normal girls." She as I smile.

"That would be me," I say sticking out my tongue at her. "Okay can we have that battle now?" I ask as she nodes. I recall Rio and get in place for battle. A student of hers gets up on to a box like stand. In his hands are two flags. A red and green one. The battlefield looks like a field they use in karate matches. It is brown and in the middle is a design of a poke ball. This is the official Pokémon league symbol. It is about two football fields long. Maylene is on the other side of the field; we are standing in box shapes on the ground.

"This will be a three on three match only the challenger can switch Pokémon let the battle begin!" He said as Maylene called out her first Pokémon it is called Meditate. It looks like a little human with a funny hairstyle. It is a fight is a fighting type with a few psychic moves. I called out my Kadabra named Psick. She looks like a yellow person with three fingers all three have long nails. She is holding one spoon in her hand. Maylene looks like she just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong? Afraid to play mind over matter?" I ask as she shakes the look off. I smile knowing that this will be an easy battle.

"Challenger goes first!" the student said as I smile.

"Psick, use confusion!" I shouted as she jumped up into the air and hit it with a blast that confused it. "Ha good girl!" I said smiling.

"Wow so well trained!" she said clapping. "But now it is time for me to own you!" she shouted pointing at me. "Use confusion as well!" It tried and failed. I laughed as it hit it's self. It was completely confused at what was happing.

"Time to finish it use that move that we been practicing!" I commanded as she flew up into the air again and unleashed a blast of Psi wave right at it. It fell to the ground knocked out.

"Meditate is unable to battle win goes to trainer Berlitz!" the student shouted.

"Return, you did well," Maylene said recalling it back into its ball. "Come on out Machock!" she said as a gray human like Pokémon popped out of the Poke ball. It has the appearance of a body builder with a belt around its waist. In the crowd I heard my friends cheer for me since I am winning this battle. Now Maylene is in trouble and I love every second of it.

"Okay, lets do this, Psi Wave again!" I say as the Machock jumps out of the way.

"Drain Punch!" Maylene shouts as Machock almost hits Psick.

"Good girl now hit it with Psi Wave!" I say as this time it on the spot and Machock fell to the ground.

"Machock is unable to battle Berlitz wins again." The student said as my friends cheer loadly.

"Way to go Berlitz!" Lucas-kun shouts from the stands. I blush happily then turn back to the battle.

"Alright, time to bring out the power house of my team and my own starter… come on out Lucario!" Maylene said as her Lucario popped out of the ball. "If it isn't too much trouble I would like to fight your Lucario okay?" she asks as I nod.

"Wait Maylene started with Lucario?" Ash asked as if Maylene had won the Sinnoh lottery.

"Yup now Berlitz call her out!" Maylene said with a smirk.

"Lucky!" Ash said pouting.

"Come on out Rio!" I said throwing Poke ball with Rio inside of it. She got into her battle stance and had a look like she was ready to kick ass.

"Rio, use bone rush!" I called as Rio formed huge bone of energy with her paws. She takes two good swings as Maylene's Lucario jumped and douched both of them. Rio managed to hit it three more times after it though.

"Nice, but it is not over yet, Lucario no more playing around Drain Punch!" She said as Lucario tried to punch Rio but she jumped out of the way and it hit the ground not Rio. "You think we are done Force Palm!" She said pointing at Rio. This one hit dead on. Luckily she didn't get paralyzed. Now both of our Lucarios are jumping around like big blue fairies but nothing was hitting. On both sides there was yelling and cheering. Then both of them hit each other and dust came into the stadium due to our battle. However both of them were still up. Then everyone got silent due to the tension of the battle. Both of them showed that they wanted to continue.

"Rio, Aura Sphere!" I shouted as she put her two paws together to make a sphere. So did Maylene's much to my surprise. Both of them fly at each other and fired the blast at which made both of them hit the wall. This battle is not over yet I thought to myself. Then I looked at Maylene's Lucario who smiled at Rio and fell to the floor knocked out. I jumped for joy as I had beaten Maylene. After the battle she gave me the badge and I smiled. I have gotten my badge.

End chapter.

Notes: I am back!

~Lucas.


	42. Chapter 40 A dark day in Sinnoh

Chapter 40: A dark day in Sinnoh.

Today started out like any normal day, birds were singing ect. Today Renji was showing us around town. You know malls, parks, ect. I saw a big building with spikes coming out of the sides. I asked him and he said it was used to find new Energy. He showed us a few meteors sticking out of the ground.

"Wow" I said as Renji told us to explore since he got a phone call. So we explored around for a bit. I did some major shopping; Lucas went to do some gambling with his mom. After a while the power in the whole town went out.

None of us knew what happened, all we knew was that there was an eerie light coming from where the meteorites were. We all ran over to them and saw about four of five whitish helicopters with big green "G"'s on the side of the helicopters. I saw Rachel on her cell phone calling the police about this. Since we were not that far away from town it took about five minutes. The officer road up in her motorcycle. As soon as she pulled up Brock was head over heels. However as soon he opened his mouth Grogunk gave him a swift jab in the ribs. Thus making him faint. Then the doors to the helicopters opened up and out marched about four or five Galactic grunts. The typical grunt; green bowl cut and the silver suits. Then I saw HIM, my god brother Saturn; he was holding a black laptop.

"Grunts," he said looking at the grunts holding his right arm extended over them. "You know the plain get the data on these meteorites!" he shouted then they all cried out in unison 'Yes sir!' Then he turned around to face us. "Well, well, look what we have here?" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Sat, stop this please!" I cried running up to him to try to hug him now tears were streaming down my checks. However once I got up to him all he did was strike me down. I fell to the ground crying my eyes out. Lucas ran up to him and punched him right in the stomach and made him cough up a little blood.

"How dare you brother!" Lucas shouted sounding very upset at his own brother. Then two grunts grabbed Lucas and held him while Sat gave him a few good punches.

"That ought to teach you a lesson!" he said still mad about before.

"P-p-piss off Sat!" Lucas stuttered while he tried catching his breath.

"Damn you Lucas!" he said punching him again this time Lucas coughed up blood. Now I had enough I stood up grabbed Sat from behind and kicked his knees out. Just then the officer grabbed her handgun and shot into the air to stop us.

"Okay that's enough break it up before I haul all of to jail!" she yelled putting the gun away.

"Fat chance lady!" Sat yelled reaching for the ball around his belt. "Come on out! Toxicgrock." He shouted as the frog shaped animal popped out.

"If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you will get!" Lucas said about to do the same thing, but it looked at Grogunk and ran at her.

"Grogunk?" Brock said recovering from the poison very quickly. She looked back at him and smiled. Then the two frog shaped Pokémon were fighting. It looked like a karate match only with big purple frogs. Then Sat extended his right arm once again and held out his first three fingers.

"You two stop, Lucas and Berlitz I have information to gather!" he shouted turning away from us as a male and female grunt came up to us. These two I did not know ether.

"Lets show them out super Pokémon huh?" one of them said I think it was the guy.

"I concur," The other one said laughing. Then each grabbed a Poke'ball and threw it up into the air. We were confused they looked normal to us.

"What is so super about them?" We asked as they smirked.

"This!" They cried pointing at us. "Shadow Rush!" they cried as the two Pokémon charged at us. Then we got a better look to find out that it was a Beautifly and a Skunky. Only they looked evil for some reason. I could not place my finger on it. However it was too late we were both on the ground. The officer whose name was Jenny had her mouth hung open.

"Those are illegal!" she protested but they only laughed.

"Ha, like we follow your silly laws!" the girl said holding up to her mouth sideways laughing. "We do as we wish nothing more nothing less," Now officer Jenny was very mad at that remark.

"I guess, I will have to bring you two in then!" she said, this time Lucas took out a little green video camera called a VS. seeker.

"Make us! Shadow Rush again!" both of them said as their Pokémon charged the Officer Jenny making her fall back into her bike. They just laughed and looked pleased with them selves. At this point Lucas and I took action. We called out our Pokémon to have a real battle with them.

"Come on Lucas this will be a double battle for your Pen Pal," I said smiling at him he did the same.

"Yah, lets do this!" he shouted as we called out or Pokémon. "This should be fun for the two of us!" he said excitedly I giggled at his happiness.

"Aww, they think they can beat us with their love! Too bad it will not work you can't beat our Shadow Pokémon, there is just no way!" The girl said laughing.

"We will show you!" Lucas cried as his giant continent Pokémon called Torterra appeared. His nickname; Mana. Then I sent out my starter Inferno; the Infernape.

"Ha, looks like you two will lose this battle!" the girl said laughing again. I guess she must be the brain. The male looked scared at the huge Pokémon in front of him. Both Lucas and I laughed.

"What's wrong not scared are you?" Lucas asked laughing.

"S-shut up!" he stuttered shockingly.

"Why it's funny!" I said laughing.

"Grr Skunky Shadow Rush!" he cried as it charged at Inferno. He held out a foot to stop it.

"Newsflash idiot, if you are unsure of an attack no matter what even if they are an advanced Pokémon, it will not do much of anything!" I said laughing at his weakness.

"Don't tell me how to battle!" he shouted meanwhile we were all laughing. Even his partner was giggling. This guy is pathetic, he can't win I thought. "Shadow Rush again!" he yelled now we were all crying we were laughing so hard.

"This is why noobs should not use overly powerful Pokémon," his partner said laughing. "Now thanks to that we may have lost this battle!" she yelled at him. Lucas was still filming because well this is epic right here.

"Man you guys should be on SNL I mean this is funny stuff," Lucas said as we all laughed, "Okay Mana lets end this Earthquake NOW!" he shouted and it took out the Shadow Skunky and Inferno jumped up to get out of the way.

"Flare Blitz on the Beautifly!" I cried as he was in golfed in flame and charged at the Beautifly. It fell to the ground out cold. I laughed at how weak they were.

"Grr we lost because of your stupidity!" the girl yelled at the guy.

"Glad we don't have that kind of relationship" Lucas said smiling at me.

"True that," I said laughing. We looked back at the frog battle to see that it was still going on. Damn those frogs can move.

"Damn that battle is still going on?" I asked as everyone nodded slowly. I laughed at them jumping all over the place. Man I am in a good mood. I looked back to see the two grunts being placed under arrest and then Lucas stopped filming and sent it to his Pen Pal to see. Then Sat recalled his Toxicgrock and the then walked back to the chopper. He turned back to us and smiled.

"Good bye and I am sorry it had to come to this, but we are no longer on the same side we are enemies, the next time we meet we will not battle like family but as enemies, our dream will come to pass. We have all we need from here so you can leave us be and we will do the same. I hope we DON'T cross paths again because if we do I swear it will not be pretty. But for now I will leave you with a simple good bye!" He said climbing back into the chopper and flying out of sight.

End chapter.

Notes- So yah now things are getting interesting. I will leave you all off on this note: You will see them again and things are going to be ugly for our heroes stay toon.

~Lucas.


	43. Chapter 41 Training and a warning

Chapter 41 Training and a warning

Disclaimer: This chapter is told from Lucas's P.O.V

Today started like any normal one. Birds were in the air the sun was high in the air and all that stuff. Today I thought about training Mew since we don't get much playtime. "Mom, can Mew and I do some training?" I asked as she nodded.

"Sure, dear, just remember not to be gone too long okay?" she asked giving me a big hug.

"Sure mom" I said returning the hug. So with that Mew and I headed off to train. When we got to a clearing we decided to sit and eat some lunch that I packed.

_Thanks Lucas_ Mew said though telepathy. I handed her a little piece of bread, which she nibbled at holding it between her two little paws. She then landed to my right and sat on my right shoulder. I smiled as she licked her little paws with happiness.

"Mew don't you think that we should train up a bit?" I asked as she nodded. Just then a wild Pokémon appeared to try to take our lunch. "Mew focus blast!" I cried as Mew fired an orange blast at the wild Pokémon. It fainted in one hit. I then took a poke ball from my bag and threw it at the Pokémon. "Alright I got Houndour!"

_Way to go Lucas_! Mew said happily

"Thanks" I said as the poke' ball went back to Prof. Rowan. I packed up my things and we left the spot to train more. I also took the time to catch all the Pokémon that I could. I am sure Rowan will be proud…or maybe Dave will be proud of me. I am sure that mom is already very proud of me since she always loves me. Berlitz is also always loves me. She is in love with me. Mew and I walked down the path talking.

_Lucas I feel so much stronger then before I think I grew a level_ I smiled at her and pat her on the head.

"You're a good Mew," I said smiling. She giggled as we traveled farther down the path. We took out all Pokémon (and I caught the ones I didn't own) and battled all the trainers I met. I managed to get a good chunk done on my Pokedex. I ended up evolving a lot of my Pokémon and Mew got powerful as well. Then we found an odd path. The minute that I heard a little boy cry.

"Help me, please I need some help!" The boy cried out.

"Little boy?" I asked as I looked around.

"No please I am innocent I didn't do it please Arceus no I am not. I did not do it." The boy cried. I looked at Mew and she looked scared.

"Mew what is going on?"

_Nothing_ she said defensively. So I felt a shiver down my spin. I looked around again and this time I noticed that it was getting darker faster. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was now purple. Then I heard a booming voice.

_Young one you are in for a wild ride down the road do not forget about the one who you feel close to you. Never forget your friends and family. _The voice then vanished but the sky was still purple but this time it looked like time stopped around me. I kept walking around the area. I found a fated sign beside a wall. I tried to read it but to no success. It was too warn out for me to read. However I was able to read two words though, and it said: 'Sendoff Spring.'

"Send off spring?" I asked as I looked very scared at the moment.

_Sentoff Spring?_ She asked worried.

"Yeah that's what the sign says." I said pointing at the sign. "Why you know of this place?" I asked as she shook her head.

_What, no_ she started, but then she saw my face and told the truth. _Okay fine, yes I do know this place and I say we leave you don't know what this place is like, it is full of ghost types_ she said trying to get me away from the place.

"Mew there is more to this place then meets the eye huh?" I asked looking up at her.

_Sigh, Yes, there is more but Lucas we must go NOW! Before he comes back_ she said flying to the other end.

"Mew what's wrong with this place? I feel so weird." I said as a little bluish Mew (Not a shiny Mew) appeared in front of me.

_Hello human_ the little blue Mew said.

"Uh hi?" I said confused.

_My name is Joy,_ the blue Mew said extending a paw in a form of greeting.

"Uh , my name is Lucas," I said taking the paw and shacking it.

_Nice to meet you Lucas_ Joy said flying around my head.

_JOY LEAVE HIM ALONE!_ Mew shouted.

_Sister!_ Joy cried out flying over to her to hug her. _ I missed you!_ I saw tears in her eyes.

_Oh little brother I missed you too_ she said hugging him.

"So Mew who is this little brother of yours?" I asked as Mew shook her head.

_ Well I guess since Joy is here deserve to know the truth_

"SAY WHAT?!" I asked as Mew nodded her head.

_ You have no idea what your life is like._

"Figures," I said looking down at the ground. "I take it that mom and Berlitz know huh?" I asked as Mew nodded.

_Yes both know that you are Joy_ She said but then put her paws over her mouth. Joy smiled.

_I thought so!_ Joy said happily.

_Lucas…little brother listen…_she began but then saw tears in my eyes.

"Why…why didn't they tell me anything?" I asked starting to cry.

_Because, Lucas, if they told you the world could explode_ she said looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Really?" I asked kind of scared.

_Yes Lucas, if you tell them too early then the world will end._

"That's bad" I said as she nodded.

_Yes that's very bad, would you like to see what happened in the past?_ She asked as I nodded as she held out her paws. _However I must warn you that what you are about to see may shock and horrify you _she said as I explained to her that I didn't care about that I just wanted to see it. Then time started to rewind back to it. When time picked up again I was in a white room. It was round and the walls were high. I noticed a bed in the corner it looked like a human bed but I knew that it wasn't it was too small. I saw something stirring in the bed; a little head popped out and yawned. I then noticed that I was Joy and could not see me. So I followed him. I can tell that this is going to be bad but oh well I must know what happens.

Notes-Yes that's right a cliffhanger. ^_^

~Lucas


	44. Chapter 42: In the Dark of the night

Chapter 42: In the Dark of the night.

I followed Joy down the hall; I saw a few Pokémon fly by yet none could see me at all. I lost track of Joy for a second but then saw him a little a head of me. I followed him even more and saw a huge round room that looked like earth from a space view. Over to the right I saw a purple warp thingy. Out of it appeared a creature that looked like a mew and a Deoxys fused. The head and body were that of a mew. The arms and legs were that of a Deoxys. It flew (if that's the word for it) over to Joy.

_Hello Karma_, he said as they hugged. Karma hmm?

_Hello Joy_, she giggled. I could tell that this Karma Pokemon was a girl because it sounded like one. Then I started to think about something. If I am Joy then Karma is Berlitz? I won't know till later I guess. Then I heard a voice that made me feel warm inside. It sounded like mom. I looked over at the other side of the room and saw a white Pokemon that looked like a full-grown female wolf standing upright. She had long sharp claws that looked like they could shred human bone. Karma and Joy 'flew' over to her and hugged her.

_Hello little ones_ the oldest of the three said patting both Joy and Karma on the head.

_Hi 'mother'_ Joy said happily.

_Hi Love_, Karma said just as happily. Love that must be mom's true form. She smiled at both of them then they turned around walked out of the room together. I ran after them and found a huge stone statue of Arceus. I tried to read what it said but it was in an ancient language I did not know. Then the letters started to change, I recognized them now. They are Pokémon called Unowns. The thing read: 'when all hope is lost two heroes of Twilight shall appear to save the world from the darkness. They shall end the war of the shadows. They shall ban the dark. However light and Dark can not live without one another. That is why one is of dark origin and the other of a lighter origin. Together the two will save the world.' I thought of it as nothing but a false motto to keep the young ones out of trouble or something like that. Then I turned to see that the room I was in was bigger then the one before.

"Where am I?" I asked and of course I got no response. Then I saw a little familiar pink cat. Then time stopped around me.

_Little brother you are in your past however you can't prevent anything that happens here. I shall be your guide from here on okay_? She asked as I nodded. Then we left the big room and into a little smaller room. I saw Love, Karma, and Joy all at a huge table.

"What's going on here?" I asked as Mew extended her right paw as a way of pointing.

_They are waiting for the council of Legends_." She said as sure enough the legends from all over the world all came together. I will not list them all, as it would be too long a list. Then the head himself, Arceus appeared and all of the legends got silent and looked at him.

"No way DAD!?" I asked pointing at him. Mew just simply nodded. Then in an unfamiliar voice he started to speak.

_ I am glad that you all could make it. Moltres of mountains Ember and Silver and such. Articuno of the snowy mountains, and Zapdos of the thunderstorms. I am sorry if I said that out of order. _He said as the three birds rose and nodded. _Okay then next is Mew of our homeland_. He said another Mew not the one who is guiding me at the moment, but her younger self. She waved and smiled.

_ Hi magical creatures!_ I laughed a little when I saw that.

_Next up is Ho-oh of Johto and Lugia also from Johto_. He said as the two of them rose like the others said their stuff and went back down.

"How am I hearing what they are saying?" I asked as Mew explained that she was using her power to make it so that I could hear it.

_Next up is Celebi of time._ Arceus said as the little green fairy Pokémon stood up and smiled and waved.

_Next is Kyogre and Groundon of Hoenn_ This part confused me. I looked around to see if there was any water and could not see any water for miles.

"How is Kyogre going to be here?" I asked as Mew pointed out at a wall in the blink of an eye the wall vanished and there was a huge body of water. Then out came Kyogre. My jaw hit the floor. I tried to figure it out but could not.

_That wall is not solid. It is only an illusion. There is an ocean on the other side._ Mew said giggling.

_Next up are; Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Rayquaza, and Jirachi._ The legends stood up then sat back down again.

_Next up are; Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Shaymin, Regigigas, Cresselia, Heatran, Phione, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, and I._ The rest of them stood up then sat back down again. _And I am sure you did not forget Joy, Karma, and Love_ Arceus said as three mews like Pokémon appeared. One was bluish. I knew that one was Joy since I had seen it before. One had the body of a Mew but had Deoxys' arms and it's feet too. I had seen that before so I knew that it was Karma. The last one I figured was Love but she looked different from before. She looked like a snow white (not the Disney character) Mew. I guess Love can shape shift at will.

_The Love you saw before was her attack forme. This is her in her normal forme._ Mew said smiling with some form of fondness.

"Mew, what is happening here?" I asked looking in awe at the sight of the legends.

_Think of it as what you humans call a 'role call' its also to make sure that all the legends are safe after all this area is called Pokehaven._ Mew said still very happily. She must miss this time. But I can also see some sadness in her eyes. Something bad must have happened here. I looked around the room and saw nothing wrong yet Mew still looked sad. Then I looked around again and everyone was gone.

"Mew what happened?" I asked as she smiled warmly.

_Its over. They have all gone back to where they came from._ She said as she started to fly away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she pointed with her paw. I looked in the direction that she was pointing and saw a big white door.

_What is a door doing in an area of only Pokémon? _I asked myself.

_It is there because Joy, Karma, and Love are fascinated with human things same with the fact that we are in a room._ Mew explained giggling. So with that we headed out the "door" to a forest. I looked around and saw a bunch of random Pokémon running around. I smelled the air and it smelled nice and fresh. I could tell that the air was unpolluted and nice. The grass was very green and still had some Dew on left on it. Trees surrounded the area where we were standing. Mew was floating to my right a tear was in her eye.

"Mew what's wrong?" I asked as she shock her head.

_Its nothing but you will see soon enough what is wrong._ I nodded as we headed through the forest. As we trekked it got darker and darker. I heard something move between the trees. I looked back but saw nothing so I shrugged it off as nothing. By this point Mew was already ahead of me.

_Hey, Lucas, lets go, what's taking you so long?_ I then picked up speed and ran after her.

"Sorry Mew, I thought I heard something back there." I said as Mew looked back at where I was standing before and closed her eyes. She held out one paw and she had a pink aura around her. This lasted for a few minutes; then she opened her eyes.

_Don't worry they were just ghosts playing a prank on you_ she said giggling.

"I thought you said that we were unseen though," I said as she nodded.

_Your right we are however I never said that our aura was hidden. So they could tell that something was there but it was unclear to them so for all they knew you were just a leaf or something,_ she said then we continued through the forest. Then I heard two little voices.

_Do you like this one of this one?_ A female voice said.

_Meh, its pretty I guess but what's with you and flowers?_ A male voice said. Then Mew picked up speed and I ran after her. We appeared in a clearing with a lot of flowers everywhere. Floating above some of them where Joy and Karma. Karma was holding two flowers. Joy was shaking his head.

"Did Karma really make me do that?" I asked as Mew nodded.

_All the time. It was kind of funny_ Mew said giggling at the scene. I rolled my eyes thinking about what would happen if Berlitz ever did that too me. Come to think of it she would make me do that.

_I don't know if I told you this but Berlitz IS Karma_ Mew said as I shrugged it off.

"At least she isn't as girly as that," I said laughing.

_You say that now but just wait Berlitz will end up asking you something similar._ Mew said as I gulped.

"You don't think?" I started but Mew interrupted.

_When it comes to fashion she WILL care. However it won't happen soon though._ She said smiling. I was confused but just shrugged it off.

"What ever, at least I know, it won't happen anytime soon." I said as Mew smiled and nodded.

_So Joy, pink or blue?_ Karma asked still holding onto the flowers.

_Blue, there now lets keep moving_ Joy said as we walked closer to them. We were like their shadows. We followed them to a lake all around it was trees. It was now nighttime and the stars were shining in the sky and they were reflecting in the lake.

_Ugh, I think I will soak my human feet a bit._ Karma said as she turned from Karma into someone who looked like Berlitz. The main difference was that she was barefoot and was wearing a white toga. She sat down on the side of the lake and stuck both feet in the lake.

"Ah, it feels good." Karma's human form said smiling.

_Platinum, your not going to jump are you?_ Joy asked as Platinum shook her head.

"Nah, not this time." She said as she left the lake. "Boy that felt good but I am not in the mood for a swim," She said as she grabbed Joy and hugged him. "Joy I love you so much sometimes," She said as Joy blushed.

_Me too._ He said returning the hug.

"Mew did you speed up time or something because first sit was day then night really fast?" I asked as she nodded.

_Had to in order to show you what happened_ Mew said this time looking very sad.

"Mew, what going on?" I asked as she held a paw to her chest.

_It's happening come on let's go_ she said as we headed back to the forest.

"Mew something feels different here," I said looking around the forest.

_I feel it too_ Mew said looking around the forest. Just then a group of blackish creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"Mew what are thoughts?" I asked as she looked like she had seen a ghost.

_They are nothing, latterly. They work for it._ She said looking straight on towards them.

"What do we do?" I asked as Mew showed no emotion and simply said:

_Fight, that's all we can do._ So with that she flew at them and fired off a few blasts at the things with no name. The unnamed creatures fell and then vanished.

"Mew, what happened to them?" I asked as she looked around to see if there was anymore.

_They die very easily I am just glad there is no more of them_ She said thankfully.

"Now what?" I asked as she pointed ahead to the 'door'.

_We must get back into Pokehaven so that you can see it_ Mew said about to fly off.

"Oh no you don't Mew!" I said grabbing her tail. "Explain yourself, why were you able to attack them. Who is this 'He' that you keep talking about? Tell me damnit!" I said holding onto Mew's tail.

_Uh, well you see Lucas, its really complicated. Where to begin. Okay lets think, I guess we should start with the easy one 'Why were you able to attack them?'_ She said trying to get free.

"Ah, so what your saying is that in the past those things were not there?" I asked loosening my grip.

_Yup, Now as for who 'He' is, well that you will have to find out for yourself. I am sorry now please let go of my tail and lets go!_ She said as I let go of her tail.

"Now lets go and see what's up," I said as Mew nodded then we ran off to the Pokehaven. I entered the room and saw all the legends circled around a shadowy figure. My heart was pounding, waiting to see just who this 'The Dark' is. Mew looked a little upset.

"Mew?" I asked looking up at the little pink cat.

_Here it is the battle to end all battles_ Mew said almost like she was morning something.

"Mew what is going on here? Is this the time when I finally get to see 'The Dark'?" I asked questioning her morning.

…_Yes now lets just keep watching_ she said as I looked on forward. For some reason I felt like I had seen all this before.

_You…You're the cause of this evil. The humans and magical creatures alike have succumbed to that of madness. The humans grow a heavy bloodlust, the magical creatures grow savage likes beasts. Never before have I ever seen such evil, such corruption._ Arceus said, as I looked in awe. All the legends nodded. _I create three creatures to watch over the world in my stead. While peace is observed for a time, I sense something dark beginning to grow. I have not foreseen this darkness I am gazing upon to be created in their shadow. This madness will cease to be, I will not allow such evil to roam throughout this land without consequence. The humans and my brethren should live the way they choose. Not in a violent world of constant bloodshed…I know that should I destroy this darkness, this world will remain peaceful. Prepare to be destroyed, 'Dark One'. Because your corruption shall end this very moment!_ Arceus said as I just stood there glued to the floor.

"Hah, destroy me? You really think you can destroy one of your creations? I find your speech humorous, because I will never die. Even if my form were to be wiped away from the world I will live on in my strongest supporters. And you'll NEVER learn the identity of my followers. You'll never learn about them because they're one of the humans you care so dearly for…my corruption shall NEVER END!!!! HAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The Dark One laughed.

_So you want a world where no one is happy!? That's foolish, it's not how it works….it's….it's…_ Joy said as Karma and Love looked at their youngest brother, tears of anger welling up in his eyes, with a sudden cry, Joy charged at the Dark Shadow. _Stop it Right NOOOOWWW!!_ Alarmed, Karma and Love chased after Joy. But the Dark One launched three bolts of energy, one striking each of them. Arceus Stares, somehow feeling helpless to prevent it, as the three siblings writhed and cried in pain as they melded with three human bodies. The Dark One laughed in triumph.

"Your three seers have now been sealed within mortal bodies. Should they remain there, dear Arceus, they will perish when their host passes on. You of all things will never stop it, and my corruption will rule all!" The dark One laughed again.

_I may not be able…to free them…….but they will be freed by a chosen one. He and his comrades will lead the humans and my brethren against you. Should I not destroy you now, they will destroy you in my stead. I will ensure it. You will be destroyed, Abomination, and your corruption, your evil, your very dark essence will…be…NO MORE!_ Arceus declared the attack by charging forward, and an bright light ended the vision.

Notes: Sorry for the late update I just had a lot on my plate and I can't write good scenes like the one above.

~Lucas.


	45. The Good Bye

Chapter 43: The Good bye

When my eyes finally adjusted I was back at the Sendoff Spring. I was still trying to process what I had just seen.

"Wow so all that really happened?" I asked sitting on the grass.

_Yes,_ Mew said hanging her head. I got up walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. Tears of sadness were welling up in her eyes. _…Thank you, Lucas you are very nice to me._ Mew said as I smiled.

"Well, I say we head back to the others now." I said as Mew nodded. So with that we left the area and made our way over to the others. The second I saw my mom I rushed over and hugged her tears were in my eyes. She gave me an odd look then hugged me back.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Berlitz asked as I ran over to her and hugged her as well, and then I gave her a big wet kiss. Mew flew over to mom and whispered something in her ear.

Berlitz's P.O.V.

After the kiss (which felt different) he whispered a name in my ear.

"Karma," he whispered. My jaw dropped.

"What did you say?" I asked tears of joy (no pun intended) were welling up in my eyes.

"My memory has returned Karma," Lucas-kun said as I gave him a huge hug. I looked over at Rachel-chan who had tears in her eyes as well Mew-chan must have told her what Lucas-kun had told me just now. Rachel-chan walked over to us and simply smiled and said,

"Welcome back Joy," she said as he smiled still hugging me. Then the others returned from town. Tyson needed to pick up some things in town. The others decided to go as well to make sure he didn't do anything wrong.

"We're back as if you can't already see that," Tyson-kun said as Brock-san, Dawn-chan, Gary-san, and Ash-san all were holding bags.

"Man, Tyson I thought you said a FEW things not the whole store!" Ash-san complained setting down.

"Yeah, well I wanted to show you something. It seems that you only use normal Poke'balls so let me show you something." Tyson-kun said reaching for his Poke'balls. Ash-san just sat on the grass listening to Tyson-kun talk. Ash-san had this odd look on his face as if he didn't want to hear it.

"He knows about the other balls he just chooses to use the normal balls as the others are too much money." Brock-san said throwing me a bag of sweets.

"So you guys have money for sweets but not for other Poke'balls?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Brock-san looked down in shame.

"Ash, usually wants food so we always save money for that and not Poke'balls, ever wonder why he never catches a lot of Pokémon?" Brock-san asked as I stuffed my face full of sweets (I know not very princess like of me.)

"Brock-san?" I asked after doing a little thinking.

"Hmm, yes Berlitz?" he said looking at me eye to eye.

"Uh, well I was wondering if maybe my little group could move along?" Something is telling me that I should keep moving." I said looking down at the empty bag of sweets. Brock-san gave me a sad look but nodded.

"That might be smarter, your highness," he said giving me a knowing look.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked shocked. He simply smiled and laughed.

"Its not hard to tell, you may act like a normal person, but you seem very, well, upper classy. I am not sure how but that's the vive that I getting and also Gary told me." He said laughing. I joined in on the laughing.

"I guess once you're a princess, you are one for life huh?" I asked as he laughed again.

"Anyways miss Berlitz I guess we will be seeing you." He said as I shook my head.

"Please call me Platinum," I said standing up. Ash-san and the others looked over at me. "I some bad news everyone." I said as everyone stopped what he or she were doing. Man I love the spotlight. "Ok, my group we are no longer going to travel with Ash-san and co. The reason why, well, because something is telling me that we should travel solo from now on. Its nothing personal." I said grabbing my bag. "But I just feel that maybe we should just travel our own ways. I sincerely hope that there will be no hard feelings." I said waiting for some groans and such. Sure enough Ash-san and Dawn-chan both groaned.

"Aw, oh well, I guess it can't be helped huh?"

Dawn-chan said as I nodded.

"Sorry D-D, but my mind is made up." I said, as she got a little mad at the fact that I used her nickname.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled as I giggled. She gave me a tearful good-bye hug. I returned the hug. Ash-san and Gary-san gave each other a good-bye hand shack. So with that we headed out on to my next gym badge.

End Chapter.

Notes: Yes, I am back!


	46. Tyson Catches a new Pokemon

Chapter 44: Tyson gets a new Pokémon and another warning.

After we left the others, I decided to speed things up a bit. We were almost to the Valor lakefront, when Tyson-kun mentioned that there was a Pokémon that he wanted so we rested under the shade of a tree.

"So Tyson-kun, what's the Pokémon you are looking for?" I asked as both Rachel-chan and Gary-san were sitting on a blanket. Rachel-chan was sleeping while Gary-san was combing his Umbreon.

"Girafarig," he said looking around for one. Lucas-kun took out his Pokedex in order to see how to find one.

"Hmm, lets see here," he said scrolling through the dex then stopping as he read it to himself, then walked over to a grass patch and walked around a bit. We were all watching as Lucas-kun walked out and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't find anything," he said as both Tyson-kun and I did an anime fall. Then I heard a wild cry. I looked up and saw Pearl swinging from vine to vine.

"Weeeeee, this is so much fun!" she said as she missed one of the vines and landed on a Girafarig. This caused the said Girafarig to run around, which made Tyson-kun chase after it, this made both Lucas-kun and I run after them. We ended up losing them as we took a wrong turn and entered lake Valor. We didn't mind too much since it gave us some alone time.

"So, how does it feel to be back Joy?" I asked snuggling up against Lucas-kun's arm smiling.

"It feels good," he said patting me on the head smiling. This feels so good it has to be a dream, but I am glad it is not. We kind of gave up looking knowing that we took a wrong turn.

"Man all this walking is making my feet hurt." I said sitting down on the bank. Lucas-kun sat next to me. I decided to lay on his lap for a bit.

"Comfy?" He asked as I giggled and nodded.

"Very," I said sleepily. The sun felt nice on my face. Then I heard a pair of hooves, followed by a pair of sneakers. I looked over to see Tyson-kun chasing the Girafarig. I giggled as Tyson-kun tried catching it. He called out his Empoleon to try to freeze it but failed.

"Shit, it got away again!" Tyson-san said storming off. I couldn't help but laugh. Lucas-kun gave me a little kiss on the forehead as I sat up. Just then Pearl walked into the area, her hair was a mess.

"What happened Pearl-chan?" Lucas-kun asked as she sat down.

"That stupid Girafarig, it bucked me off and I hit a tree," She said as I giggled. "Not funny," she said trying not to smile. She tried to fix her hair but it didn't work, then I got an idea. I walked over to her and dunked her head into the lake. Bubbles were shooting up. When she popped up her hair was now flat and hanging over her head.

"There we go, now just relax while I fix your hair," I said trying to calm down Pearl. "Shit," I said, realizing that I didn't have anything to up her hair.

"What?" Pearl asked as I told her that I had nothing to hold up her hair. Lucas-kun then handed me a gold mew hair clip and a pink hair tie.

"Thanks," I said as he simply nodded. After I finished, Pearl took my hand and led me behind a tree "What's up, Pearl?" I asked noticing tears in her eyes.

"The things that dad just gave you, they were the same ones that he gave to you before…well before something really bad happens." She said through sobs.

"What happens?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it if I am still here then that means that it will work out in the end." She said wiping away the tears. When we got back we saw Lucas-kun staring at the lake. Out came a little blue elf like Pokémon called Azelf.

"Azelf?" I asked as we walked over to him. (Yes Azelf is a guy)

_Hello Karma,_ he said as Lucas-kun looked over to Pearl.

"I take it you know eh Pearl-chan?" he asked as she nodded. He shrugged it off. "That makes it easer." He said, as we both sat down next to him.

_Anyways, I am glad you left Ash and the others_ he said looking around. _Anyways I am going to make this short, a man who is using three people who should have been with us but since they are following a mad man their rights have been taken for right now. That is all I can say for now, however the other two lake guardians will want to talk to you later._ He said before going back into the lake. Then Tyson-kun ran back into the area holding a Poke'ball and smiling.

"So did you get it?" Pearl asked giggling.

"Yup, no thanks to you assholes," he said, sounding a little pissed off.

"Sorry Tyson," Lucas-kun said, as we stood up and we all walked back to Rachel-chan and Gary-san.

"Where did you three go?" Gary-san asked.

"Lake Valor," Pearl in a cheerful tone.

"Lake Valor huh, the home of Azelf. Were you able to meet it?" Rachel-chan asked waking up. Lucas-kun, Pearl, and I nodded. Tyson-kun got really pissed.

"Lucky!" he said pouting. I smiled and patting him on the back.

"Don't worry dude, you will get your chance sooner or later." I said, as he smiled.

"I guess your right Platinum-chan," he said. I was about to hit him but Lucas-kun grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry I know already," he said as I put my hand down. We packed up and headed to the next city.

End chapter

Notes: I hope you enjoyed it.


	47. Lucas' test

Chapter 45:

*Lukas's P.O.V.*

"Hey, You!"

We were just passing the entrance to Lake Valor when I heard a voice calling out. I turned to my left, and a guy in some weird-looking clothing stepped out. He looked like a Psychic, since the clothes he wears looks like a bathrobe of some kind.

"Ewwww!" Platinum-chan exclaimed. "Don't you wierdos wear something else? I'm getting sick of people in bathrobes."

"You, you're Lucas, right?" the psychic said, pointing at me.

"Um, maybe?" I replied sarcastically.

"You are, I've finally found you…" he continued. "Now I can challenge you for your potential power! The power of Temporal Time!"

I looked at Platinum-chan, who shrugged, then back at the weirdo. "Listen, dude, I don't understand a word you're talking about, but we're supposed to be going somewhere. See ya." I waved and began walking, Platinum-chan began to move as well.

"LUCAS, I challenge you for Dialga's Potential Power!!" the psychic shouted, and I stopped where I was. I felt like accepting this challenge, whatever it was, but there's something I don't understand.

"The Lord of Time himself… Choosing Lucas-kun as his…?" I turned to find my mom hadn't moved from where she was, she was staring at the Psychic in shocked confusion. I looked again at the guy, and he was smirking, like he had me pinned to a corner. Pearl was quiet and closed her eyes, stepping back as though it weren't her business. Gary, however, was as curious as I was, but appeared deep in thought.

I looked to my spiritual partner, but even Joy had his eyes transfixed on the psychic.

_Hey._ I thought to Joy, but no response. I looked to my mother's partner, Love. She appeared to be contemplating something, then she nodded at Joy and Karma, Platinum-chan's partner. My mother Rachel stared at me, concern in her hazel colored eyes, then gestured towards the psychic with a nod.

_You can beat 'im!_ Joy cheered suddenly. _This guy wants to think you're weak, Prove him wrong!_

I stared at him, though, finding this act suspicious. _He's challenging me for this so-called Power I've supposedly been picked for…_ I told the little guy skeptically. _Where does he infer that I'm weak?_

_Well… if you've really been chosen for this… Temporary Time…_

"_Temporal Time."_ I corrected.

Joy shook his head. _Whatever! Anyways, if you really have been chosen for something legendary, then he must think you are not worthy of it. You aughta prove to him that you're well worthy!_

I turned to look at him, still with little clue of what's the deal. Alright, if you say so…

"Uhh, OK, I suppose I'll accept this… whatever challenge this is." I said finally.

_I'll help in this fight!_ Mew, who now appeared next to me, exclaimed.

"Be careful, Lucas-kun, and Good luck." Platinum-chan said. I glanced at her and winked with a smirk to show my confidence. I glanced at Rachel, who was serious, and she said "You're gonna need it."

Just as she said it, though, Azelf—No, a mirage of Azelf appeared in between me and the psychic, and the expression made me think this was like some usual duty.

_As the resident of the Sacred Lake Valor of this land…_ Azelf stated, as if it was rehearsed before. _I shall oversee the challenge to the great Dialga, master of the flow of time, and to the yet-to-be-granted blessing of Temporal Time._

"Uhh, Azelf?" I said, trying to get his attention, but with no luck.

_As stated by the Master Dialga personally, This Challenge will be carried out as a test of command. Through unseen observation, this challenge is known to the humans as a "Double Battle". Two of our brethren of each side will fight to the finish, the last member standing will declare the winner of their team._

"Hellooooo… Azelf, what's going on here?" I said to him, But the pixie still didn't hear me.

_Let the Contest begin!_

The next thing to happen was a Sudden flare of light flashing in my face. It died down quickly, but a quick look around told me I must be at the Lake Valor front. I looked down, however, only to find my feet standing on a clear blue floor. My eyes explored the floor, and it seemed to have been shaped like an old fashioned clock face, Roman numerals and everything. There was no reflection in the water, and it seemed like the sky somehow went dark despite my seeing everything around me with daytime accuracy.

"W-whoa." I commented.

"Okay, Lucas, I'll pick my Girafarig and Kadabra in this challenge." The Psychic declared. With their shifty abilities, you won't even see through their mindgames, let alone beat them!"

I thought about that combination for a second. _alright, so he picks Girafarig and Kadabra. Now, if I recall, the Girafarig's Tail will have a brain of its own, so attacking it from behind wouldn't do good. Kadabra's a staple in Psychic teams, being well trained and powerful with spiritual ability._ I took a glance at Mew. _Mew should be able to handle Kadabra, being of equal, if not higher, psychic strength. Girafarig… Yeah, Girafarig has some psychic power, but its tail's bite won't chew off anything real thick… Alright, I got this down._

"I'll Choose my Mew and Torterra, nickna—"

"Mana, eh?" the guy interrupted. "Sounds fitting for the Earth. Perhaps you and your Pokémon can kiss the same dirt when I win!"

I tossed out the Pokéball, and Mana appeared. He took a quick look around and jolted on the spot the instant he looked down. He cried out a second later, but Mew calmed him down just as quickly.

_He was surprised at standing on water, that's all._ Mew said, figuring what I would have asked any other time._ oh, and if you don't keep your thoughts hidden, you'll be exposed by the Psychic. Try to think on a last second basis._

"Hey, who's there!?" the guy shouted. "I know you're talking to Lucas, now WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Mew giggled, and then Azelf appeared in the center of the field.

_There will only be one restriction on this match, that No combatant will intentionally target the human commanders._ Azelf warned. _If they strike at the commander, then an intervention will occur to prevent the attack from striking. This does not, however, mean that you can throw yourself in harm's way. That will be deemed as the human's choice to get hit, and as he is not a combatant, will not receive any intervention. Both of your minds will be observed explicitly to determine the rule's effect._

I looked at Azelf, then at the Psychic… the Opponent. _Damn, so Azelf is going to read my mind as well?_

"_FIGHT!!"_ he declared, and it registered a second later the battle had begun.

"Kadabra, use Confuse Ray!"

I turned to look at the Opponent, but a sudden flash of fast moving light filled my vision. They moved too fast, and I couldn't seem to see straight, I closed my eyes so that I at least remained on my feet.

"Ahh!" I cried as I began to stumble. "Mew, Fight back with Psycho Boost!"

I couldn't see a thing, but I did hear the sounds of Psycho Boost being blasted and it crashed into the other side. I shook my head and opened my eyes, I was able to see again, Unfortunately, the Psycho Boost Mew launched had missed. Both Kadabra and Girafarig vanished for a few seconds before reappearing to Mana's left. The Kadabra teleported again, Appearing at Mew's right with what seems to be a purple colored blade.

"Mew!" Mew cried vocally. _GAHH!!_

The Kadabra slashed at Mew, but she dodged it. The Kadabra kept swinging, but Mew was too fast, and she kep out of reach before flying away. Mana was bobbing his head around, apparently still dazed. Girafarig fired a Psybeam at Mana and while it knocked him to his senses again, he began shivering from the attack… Wait, shivering?

_Shiver means cold… No, that's not Psybeam, isn't that Aurora Beam?_ I thought. _How can Girafarig know Aurora Beam?!_

_Gah, Hey Lucas-kun?_ Mew blurted out, disturbing my train of thought. WE _NEED A PLAN!!_

It only took me a second to remember everything and summarize it so far. Based on a few seconds ago, the opponent will usually start the fight with a distraction, such as Confuse Ray, and use the stun time to set up. Girafarig seems to be more suited for being the sniper of sorts, fighting from a distance at one spot while all others are preoccupied. The Kadabra is the frontal offense, Meaning that it will fight up close and personal with a frenzied assault, using any distraction to expose the target.

Alright, I got the attack pattern figured out so far. But I then remembered what Mew said about the psychic.

I thought of Platinum-chan instead, as I made up my move, and I wondered if she was watching. It's not often I got my own chance to shine in battle. Maybe I could use a couple things I know from my work for Professor Rowan.

"Mew, Restrain Kadabra and put him to sleep!" I commanded. "Mana, charge at Girafarig with Wood Hammer!"

Mew kept dodging Kadabra's slashes, but in only seconds, Kadabra suddenly found it's arm wrapped by her tail. Mew then quickly tilted herself to meet the target at eye level, and before long, Kadabra was plopped on the ground, snoozing.

I looked quickly toward Mana, just when Girafarig jumped over him and he slammed his head on some invisible wall. He stepped back and shook his head. Girafarig, however was just turning around and stuck its tongue out in a taunt.

Mana appeared annoyed, but I knew it was to be expected, coming from Taunt. I had a plan, though, and it was using his little tricks against him.

"Mew, Transform into Kadabra!" I ordered, and Mew transformed. The identical copy of Kadabra floated next to me and quickly told me all of the target's moves, which were: Psycho Cut, Confuse Ray, Teleport and Psychic.

"Alright, Use a similar approach like they did." I told Kadabra-Mew. "Confuse Ray, then Teleport for Psycho Cut"

She acknowledged the command, and proceeded with it. Except when she was about to fire, Girafarig closed its eyes. Kadabra-Mew vanished, and the target opened its eyes, only then did I spot a problem. Girafarig's closing its eyes blocked the Confuse Ray, and that left Mew vulnerable!

"Wait!" I cried, but too late, Kadabra-Mew reappeared directly in front, a similar purple blade in her hand. As realized before, she was interrupted by a Psybeam at point blank range!

*TSEEWWW*

The attack struck hard, and Kadabra-Mew was sent flying away. She gets up immediately, just in time to avoid a follow-up Aurora Beam. Kadabra-Mew floated again, this time next to Mana. I, on the other hand, was still wondering how Girafarig saw the combo coming.

_Remember about the Psychic!_ Mew reminded me, and then I realized that the Opponent must have actually read my mind.

I glanced at Kadabra, the Pokémon Mew copied. I was amazed at how it was STILL snoozing, despite all that's going on. I decided that Girafarig needed to go… but I noted Mew's reminder, and began throwing Platinum-chan into my forethought.

"Mew! Confuse Ray!" I commanded.

_Again??_ Mew protested, but I made a confident smirk and she got it. She flashed in the tartget direction, but Girafarig closed its eyes… just as I hoped.

"Mana, use Earthquake, knock Girafarig down!" I said. And Mana reared up and slammed his two front feet on the floor, causing a brown shockwave to run over the entire field. I heard a noise, and Kadabra was waking up. As luck would have it, though, the shockwave passed it on the ground. Seconds later, just as the shockwave passed me, the ground underneath Kadabra erupted slightly, just enough to stun the target and launch it in the air. Then I saw a chance for one target's defeat, and I took it.

"MEW!! Quick, Psychic on Kadabra! Launch him at Mana!" I commanded, just as I felt shaky, which caused me to I jump up just when the Earthquake was launched. The ground and all the energy into it was shoved upwards, but the instant it was supposed to hurt passed.

Kadabra-Mew teleported behind of the stunned target, and with a quick use of Psychic, launched it at Mana. Kadabra's going down!

"Mana, Wood hammer!" I shouted, and Mana raised his front left foot, and smashed it down on the flying Kadabra. Knocked out, and unable to battle, Kadabra was lifted upwards by a psychic force, found to be Azelf's.

Girafarig was panicked, as was the Opponent. I decided to pull this one last mind trick, and it's one that is sure to knock him out of the fight.

"Mew, Confuse Ray!" I commanded. Kadabra-Mew frowned at me and said _You must be enjoying this plan…_ before flashing off yet another useless barrage of light.

"Charge!" I yelled, bringing up the forethought of Mew striking at the target with Psycho Cut. Mew Teleported in front, but what I had planned now was a backstabber.

"PSYCHIC!!" I yelled, and Girafarig shot of Aurora Beam just late enough for Mew to control it. The beam rebounded and struck Girafarig square in the face leaving it shivering as well as stunned.

_Time to end this!_ I thought triumphantly. "Mew, revert and launch Mana with Psycho Boost! Mana, slide along the ground with Rock Polish and end this battle with Wood Hammer.

The process came out as I said them, Teleporting behind Mana and returning to normal, Mew proceeded with a huge psychic blast. Psycho Boost sends Mana rocketing at Girafarig, and he cries out as he raises his foot again. At the moment of truth, slams Girafarig into the invisible wall so hard, it shatters the wall like glass, and Girafarig falls into the lake for a brief moment before being levitated. Mana almost tumbles into it, but the same psychic force helps him back onto the arena. He turned around and looked, then made a sigh. The match was over, and I had won.

_The victor has been decided…_ Azelf announced. _and through quick adabtability to the situation and his ability to use both combatants, and even his foe's abilities to his advantage, Lucas has demonstrated superior commanding skill._

I returned Mana back into his Pokéball. Mew flew over to my side and began to giggle.

_Ya know… he wasn't exactly very good at battling anyways._ she said. _He put too much time into trying to read your mind instead of battling. He would have had a better chance had I not reminded you. Before, you threw him off by thinking of Platinum-chan, but later you began focusing on battle plans, and he saw them. That's how he countered that simple rush before._

It made sense, because not only was he hardly adjusting to the situation. He was also not commanding his two Pokémon at once, like he ought to, and since he was so focused on trying to read my mind his other Pokémon was left waiting.

A Light flashed and we were back at the entrance to the lake. Platinum-chan was grinning huge, and hugged me the instant our eyes met.

"You were awesome out there!" she cheered. "Using Psycho Boost with Wood Hammer, I never would have thought of using that out of the blue."

"Ahh, whatever…" Tyson said, shrugging. "So, do I get to battle the winner?"

*BONGGGG*

From out of nowhere, Rachel suddenly whacks Tyson in the head. Tyson cried out, and Rachel said "Don't you have some common sense, boy? After a Battle like that, you think you would have any chance of winning?"

Tyson stomped off next to a tree, grumbling. I, however, didn't understand something about the whole challenge thing.

"Rachel…" I asked, my mother looking at me directly. "Before all this, you seemed to have known what was going on. What's all this about?"

"That's…" She hesitated. "That's something we'll have to discuss some other time, now's not a good time."

"What do you mean?" I pressed. My own mother is hiding something, so it has to be important.

"Well, We aughta get going to Pastoria City, I'm very sure Platinum-chan would really want to get going."

I jumped in surprise, I completely forgot about what we were initially going to. We were on our way to Pastoria City for Platinum-chan's next Gym Battle.

Notes: I had a friend help me write this he is also working on a fanfic. It's the other side to mine. Its called Pokémon Unison. You should check it out but stay with me too. Thanks.

~Lucas


	48. Lucas' Pendant

Chapter 46: Lucas' Pendant

**Still Lucas P.O.V.**

I just remembered that we needed to go to the next town to get Platinum's next badge. As we were walking on to our destination I noticed something around my neck. I reached for the thing that was around my neck to see an hourglass shaped pendant hanging there. I held it up to the sky and it shined like it was made of diamond. My mom stopped walking and smiled.

"Well, so that's his pendant huh?" she said, smiling. I looked up at her with an odd look.

"Mom?" I asked as she simply smiled and put one finger up to her lips.

"You, will learn in time, Lucas," she said walking off. I realized that I was too far off from the rest of them so I ran up to them. AS we walked I could have sworn that I heard a little talking. I looked around and only saw my group and some wild Pokémon. My group was still too far off so I knew it couldn't have been them. I also knew that Pokémon don't talk so I just ignored it and thought it was just my imagination. However as I ran to catch up to the others I bumped into a man in a dirt brown hooded coat.

"I am sorry," I said with a bow of respect. The man or at least I think it was a man just looked down at me and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Your, life will be different from here on out, please make the right choices, that pendent you wear is proof that you are not evil, no matter what people may say. It will be a long journey for you but you will save us all. Lucas, no, Temporal Power Lucas, we will met again in your darkest hour and at your time of daybreak." The man said before walking off. The man turned around and tossed something at me. I caught it with both hands. Lying in my hands was a Poke'ball. There was a message sticking out of it. I pulled the piece of paper out and it felt like no paper I had ever held before. It felt heavy and full of info. I looked at the odd paper and there was only one thing written on it. 'TEAM ROCKET'. I put the paper away and ran up to the group.

End chapter

Notes: Yeah short chapter big deal, at least I posted one.


	49. Unison?

Chapter 47: Unison?

"Finally we made it to Pastoria City home of my next gym badge!" I shouted as I burst through the gate to the town. My group was running up behind me panting.

"Damn Platinum-chan, you run fast!" my boyfriend Lucas-kun said bending over hands on his knees painting. I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled. Tyson-kun was right behind him with more energy then Lucas-kun. Rachel-chan and Gary-san with Mew-chan on his shoulder brought up the rear.

"Plat-chan you ARE fast," Tyson-kun said making Lucas-kun's point clear. Mew-chan giggled and flew over to me and sat on my hat.

_Slow pokes, if I knew you were going to be slow I would have ridden with Plat-chan._ She said cutely.

"Shut it Mew!" Lucas-kun said getting up.

_Shit, bye Plat-chan!_ Mew-chan said as Lucas-kun ran after her holding her Poke'ball.

"Back in the ball for you!" he said holding it out. Then I saw Pearl-chan, walking up to the rest of us.

"Well now, looks like we have a party here huh?" she said giggling. Everyone stopped to look at Pearl-chan. It felt as if time itself had stopped. We didn't know why we stopped it just kind of. I shock it off fast though.

"Plat-can, don't you have a gym badge to earn?" she said pointing to the gym. "Your right," I said as everyone snapped out of his or her trance. We all headed over to the gym only to find a sign on the door saying that the gym is closed for now. "Aww, crap, and I were looking forward to that badge too!" I moaned.

"Well, we can go to the Great Marsh," Lucas-kun said pointing at the big building near the gate that we came out of. We all agreed that it was a good idea since I had nothing else better to do.

Lucas' P.O.V.

Once we made it inside the marsh we split into groups. I WANTED to be with Plat-chan, but NO I get paired with Tyson!

"Hay, like I picked this!" Tyson said breaking the fourth wall.

"Idiot!" I said slapping him on the head.

"What?" he said holding the back of his head.

"Only the cute, loveable Plat-chan and I are allowed to break the fourth wall." I said walking off.

"Why?" he said turning his head to the side.

"We are the main characters remember what happened when Marick broke the fourth wall?" I asked turning around.

"Oh, yeah 4kids took over," Okay back to the story. We started walking around; I was looking for Pokémon to complete my Pokedex, while Tyson was only trying a stronger Pokémon.

"Hay Tyson, why aren't you getting badges?" I asked.

"It's Plat-chan, she wants to keep moving so I don't have time to get them." Tyson said as I nodded. Then I found a Shiny! I dropped to the ground and crawled over to it. I was about to catch it but then fricken' Tyson had to go and ruin it for me. "Just hurry up and throw the damn ball!" His shouting scared away the Pokémon. Thanks Tyson, thanks a fricken' lot!"

" TYSON!" I shouted at the top of my lounges. "YOU ARE AN IDOT! THAT WAS A SHINY! AND WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING YELL!" I shouted almost grabing that dumb blond by the neck.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY PLAT-CHAN LOVES YOU OVER ME!" I could see that he was about to cry.

"Maybe we should split," I said controlling my anger.

"Yeah, that is a good idea," he said so with that he left. Finally I can catch them in piece. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shiny Pokémon that I was after, a shiny Yanma. I through one ball and caught it right away. Then I started to walk around and I found more and more Pokémon that I did not have. None of them were shiny though. Then my mind wondered back to the fight that Tyson and me had. I guess he still has feeling for her. Well that's too damn bad she loves me. I mean come on I have seen the looks that she gives him. She does love him only not in that kind of way. If he loves her then he should be happy for her no matter what. But he is just too damn stubborn to see that. As I was doing all this thinking I didn't notice Mana's Poke'ball. I was just walking by when I heard Pearl-chan 's scream. I ran toward the scream and saw that there were a bunch of grunts around her.

"HELP!" she cried.

"Sorry little girl but no one can hear you!" one them said.

"Yeah, scream all you want!" another one said sneering. Just then I noticed that Mana's Poke'ball was glowing, I picked it up and then I shouted:

"When two hearts become one, I Lucas, become one my partner. Pokeunison Torterra!" Damn, I need to quit watching Yu-gi-oh 5D's. Then the next thing I knew I was a fricken' Torterra! "I must be dreaming I mean come on, I am a fricken Torterra!" Last I checked I was Lucas (I don't even know if I am a human or not.) After my freak out session was over I looked down the cliff that I was on only to find that I was too heavy and it broke off. I quickly used a Vine Whip to break my fall. Did I mention that I am now a fricken' Torterra?" Arceus you must love messing with me. Anyways I got to my four feet…FOUR FEET? I have four four fricken' feet? Okay Lucas get a hold of yourself. While I was freaking out everyone was just staring at me like I was some kind of freak. Well, then again I did just change into a fricken' Torterra!"

Okay, I was finally able to calm down to the point where I could help Pearl-chan.

"Hay, you Torterra!" one of the grunts said grabbing a Poke'ball. "You want to fight?" he asked as he called out a Glameow. I looked at the cat like Pokémon and I could tell, that it was one of those Shadow Pokémon. The grunt took my silence as a yes and started to attack. "Slash!" he yelled as the small cat like Pokémon jumped and tried to scrap my face. I was barely able to dodge it. I quickly used Earthquake to shake up the Glameow. It lost its footing and fell to the ground. Then I followed up with a few Vine whips. The Glameow looked like it was going down for the count. Then I looked over at Pearl-chan who seemed to be smiling. She walked over to me and just kept smiling.

"Oh, I am so glad that my Unison Trainer friend was here to save me," she said with a wink. "Now then boys, do you really want to mess with me?" she said all girly like.

"After them!" one shouted.

"Shit, run!" she said jumping on to my back. Run? As a fricken' Torterra are you nuts? I tried as much as I could but I was not going anywhere fast. Pearl-chan looked like she was enjoying herself. But she was also looking back to see the grunts running after us. "Turn here!" she said. I did as she asked and we lost them. Pearl-chan got off me and started laughing. "Man, Lucas, thanks for the save I owe you big time." She said fixing her pink hair. "Oh, by the way, I can understand you even though you only speak Poke at the moment." She said sitting down.

"You do know you are sitting in mud right?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I really don't care." She said smiling. "I like mud." Then she got up and walked around a bit. "You know, plat-chan needs to know about this, she will get such a kick out of it." She said with a smile. Then I reverted back to normal.

"Okay, Pearl-chan what gives?" I asked as we kept walking. "How do you know about this stuff?" I asked as she smiled a big goofy smile.

"I am one too, duh!" she said all girly again. She then showed proof.

"Nice," I said looking down at the little Cleffa. She changed back we started to walk. I asked more questions and she gave me more answers. Then we heard the sound of Tyson screaming. So we ran toward the scream.

End Chapter

Notes: I am back and yes this is a cliffhanger by the way…Pearl take it over.

Pearl: "Thanks, next time we learn just what the Galactic Grunts want with the Great Marsh…which is super fun to play in btw ^_^.

~Lucas.


	50. Chapter 48 Pearl vs Mars

Chapter 48 Pearl v.s Mars.

Pearl's Pov

We heard Tyson's scream coming from up a head, so both Lucas and I ran as fast as we could. We passed by many Pokémon on our way, I was not interested in any of them since to me they seemed to be weak and I really don't have the time to train a Pokémon that seems weak. We just kept on running in that direction. We ended up finding a clearing and there we saw Tyson on the ground and a few Grunts around him. I looked over at Lucas and he nodded. We both called out our Pokémon to take care of the grunts. I summoned my trump card Blastoise nicknamed "Blasty". As for Lucas he summoned out his Torterra nicknamed "Mana".

The Grunts all called out their Pokémon. They were the basic Galactic Grunt Pokémon; Zubats, Stunky, and Glameows, etc. They were easy to beat. But then again Blasty is specialty trained so it was a cake walk. After we beat the Grunts they just ran off. We walked over to Tyson who was still lying on the ground. He didn't look to good. I looked closer to see that he was close to being unconscious. He then started to move, very, VERY, slowly.

"…Lu..cas…P..earl…?" He said trying to move but I simply put up one finger to silence him.

"Tyson-san, please do not try to speak, you are very badly hurt." I said noticing the pool of blood near him. "Is that your blood?" I asked as he nodded.

"There is a bomb somewhere here in the Great Marsh. I over heard some Grunts talking about it. I think they called it the 'Galactic Bomb'. Then they noticed that I had heard them and they gave chase. I ran as fast as I could but there Pokémon got to me first. One of them knocked me down and that is why there is blood there." He said as I bent over to help him.

"I can't stand it when Trainers do this bull shit, I mean I am all for battles but this, this just takes the cake. Tyson-san, do you know where the bomb is?" I asked, he shock his head in response.

"I have no idea, Pearl-chan." He said as I stood back up and put my hand to my head thinking.

"I think we should inform the others about this mess." I said reaching for Tyson. He took my hand and both Lucas and I recalled our Pokémon and we started off to find the others.

"We have been walking for hours!" Tyson said as we stopped.

"He does have a point Pearl-chan," Lucas said as I nodded.

"I guess we could take a break plus I hear voices anyways," I said as I put my hand to my ear. I heard the voice of Platinum. A big smile spread across my face, from ear to ear. I turned to Lucas who saw my smile. "Perform Unison with Torrterra now!" I said as he sighed.

"When two hearts become one, I, Lucas, become one with my partner. Pokémon Unison, Torrterra!" He said as I just stood there smiling. Then Platinum along with Rachel-chan and Gary-san came running up to us. I turned around to see them.

"Hi, Plat-chan!" I said giggling as she tried to clean the mud off her dress. "I want to show you something." I said guiding her over to Lucas.

"Uh, Pearl-chan that's a Torrterra." She said as I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked as I laughed even harder this time Tyson started to laugh as well.

"Plat-chan, this is Lucas." I said as her jaw just hung there.

"You're shitting with me." She said as I shook my head still smiling.

[i] Plat-chan its me Lucas,[/i] he said as Plat-chan rushed over to it and smiled. [i] I am now a 'SuperTrainer' or as Pearl-chan calls them "UnisonTrainers'.[/i] He said as Plat-chan just gave him a big hug.

"That is so cool!" she squealed Rachel-chan walked up to him and also smiled. She whispered something into his ear but I didn't catch it. I think it was something that had to do with the whole Joy thing. Lucas then changed back to his human self. Plat-chan was still hugging him. Lucas hugged her back. She was smiling and looked like she was in a dream.

"I hate to break this up but we have a bit of a problem. There is a bomb here and we need to stop it now. I have no clue where it is but Tyson mentioned it so I say that we try to find the bomb." I said as they all turned and nodded.

"Who planted the bomb?" Plat-chan asked letting go of Lucas.

"Team Galactic," Tyson said sitting up against a tree. I felt something mushy under my feet, I looked down and I was knee deep in mud. I don't know how that happened but it just did. I ended up getting free after a few futile attempts to loosen to mud's grip on my poor knees. Everyone started to laugh, I laughed with them then we just stopped since we knew that there was a bomb here.

"Tyson-kun, what is the bomb going to do?" Plat-chan asked as he looked down.

"…Its going to change all the Pokémon here into Shadow Pokémon. We need to stop it and NOW!" he said as I looked over the park to see if I could find the bomb. I heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. We all looked up and saw a gray copter with a yellow 'G' on the side. We all ran after it. We were running for a while trying to find the damn thing. It was flying very fast but we ended up seeing that the bomb was attached to the bottom of the helicopter. I looked over and saw a woman with red hair and a Galactic commander uniform. I figured must have been my aunt Mars. She looked over in our direction and looked like shocked to see us.

"Mars! I thought you were dead!" Lucas said shocked.

"That's, right, I was suppose to die that day but thank Arceus Cyrus was able to fix me. He made me better then human, I am no longer Mars! I am now Mega Mars!" She shouted as she extended her arm (yes you read that right, her fricken' arm extended.) to reach the bomb. We were all in shock at that. She set the bomb down and laughed. "I, Mega Mars, am the ultimate commander. I lack what made me human! I am better then all the others! And since I am no longer human I cannot lose! You pink haired girl I challenge you!" she shouted calling out her Perugly.

"Still better looking then you Mars!" plat-chan shouted.

"IT'S MEGA MARS DAMNIT!" she shouted.

"Whatever!" Plat-chan shouted back. I called out my Gaudivar. It was my turn first.

"Go, Hypnoses!" I shouted as it hit dead on. The big fat Pokémon fell asleep.

"Damn," Mars said looking for an item to cure that. I took the chance to think of my next few moves. I would use Confusion then follow up with Focus Blast to finish off that Pokémon. I then looked at her belt and saw that she had one more active Pokeball I saw that it was a Golbat. Which I know can be taken down by a Psychic or a Thunderbolt. I was all set to go. I saw her use an Awakening on it. I then knew that my plan was all set. I then started to execute my plan. I used Confusion on the Perugly. However it managed to evade my attack. Now it was her turn. She had it use quick attack. However I was smart and ordered Aura (her nickname) to dodge. She obeyed and now it was my turn again. I then followed through with my second part. I ordered a stream of Focus Blasts to ensure a direct hit. Aura then started to fire a heavy stream of Blasts at the fat cat Pokémon. It finally hit and it fell over fainted. "Shit! Well at least I have one more left. Come on out Golbat!" she cried tossing the red and white ball up into the air. I smiled as the big blue bat like Pokémon was flying around the sky. "Since you took out my Pokémon, I get to go first!" she said as she ordered a Leach Life attack on my Aura. However I was smart enough to have her evade that attack.

"Now, I want you to use Thunderbolt on it!" I ordered as a huge bolt of electricity flew at it before it was able to dodge. The Bat like Pokémon then flew to ground and fainted.

"CRAP!" she shouted to the sky. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she shouted grabbing the detonator for the bomb. "I WILL CHANGE EVERY Pokémon HERE INTO A SHADOW Pokémon EVEN IF I HAVE TO TAKE YOUR LIFE AS A COST!" She shouted about to push the button.

"Oh no you don't!" Plat-chan shouted tossing a Poke'ball up in the air. "I know I have not used you in like forever but come on out Jynx!" She shouted as her Jynx popped out. "Avalanche!" she shouted at a bunch of snow fell from the sky. It froze Mega Mars and gave me time to take out the bomb. Finally the reason I was here in the past with this bomb gone the future can be different. I ran up to it and looked it over. I found a weak spot and had Aura take out the bomb. For a minute I thought that I was going to fade away but I remained here. I guess it was not the turning point after all, not that I mind though. Hell, this means more fun and crazy time for me! I turned around to face everyone.

"There the bomb is done. We can now leave. But first I think some friends of mine would like to take care of Mega Mars. A mob of Bedoff and Bidberrol chased her off. We all laughed. I was laughing so hard that fell down in the mud. When I stood up my back was covered in mud. I just started to laugh as everyone else did. We walked out of the Marsh happy to know that the Pokémon where not going to be changed into Shadow Pokémon. As we were approaching the gate Tyson stopped walking.

"Rachel, is Arceus God?" He asked as we all stopped walking.

"No, that is the simple answer." She said as we walked out of the Marsh.

End Chapter.

Notes: I hope that you enjoyed Pearl's take on the story.

Pearl: "Yay, I got my own chapter!"

Lucas: "Calm down Pearl-chan."

Platinum: "Oh, come on let her have her fun."

Rachel: "Hmm, so Lucas is a UnisonTrainer?"

Gary: "I can't wait to find out more about it."

Tyson: "Awesome we can now break the fourth wall?"

Lucas: "Only this once."

Tyson: "Cool!"

Pearl: "Well, from the cast of 'Platinum and Lucas' Adventures in Sinnoh: The Rise of the Shadows' we bid you all ado." (bows)

(Everyone else waves)


	51. Chapter 49: Digression before the gym

Chapter 49: Digression before the gym.

The next day I woke up to see Lucas sleeping next to me again. It was morning and yet he was O-U-T out. I guess Unison takes a lot out of you. I tried to move but realized that it would be pointless with him sleeping right beside me. I tried to shake him but that didn't work too well. So then I grabbed his ear and yelled "WAKE UP DAMNIT!" That got his attention.

"…Mornin' Platinum," he said crawling out of bed. "You know you didn't need to yell in my ear." He said as I got out of bed.

"Uh, actually I did. You were out like a light." I said as he shrugged. I gathered my clothes and headed into the bath room to shower and change. Lucas headed right for the menu. "Toast please," I said as he nodded,

"You know you should have something else then carobs for breakfast I mean after all today is your gym battle." He said as I nodded.

"I guess your right. How about eggs AND toast." I said as he smiled.

"Then I will have…that too." He said placing our order. I gave him a small kiss and walked into the bathroom. When I got out Lucas was waiting smiling.

"What?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Well, your next gym is a water one." He said walking into the bathroom. I smiled knowing what he meant. Finally a chance to try out my new Pikachu that I had. I called her out of her Poke'ball. She looked up at me and smiled.

[i] Hello, Platinum,[/i] she said smiling.

"Hello, Inazuma," I said as she tried to jump up onto the table and failed. I giggled and simply picked her up and placed her in my lap. I started to comb her yellow and brown hair. "You are going to be used in my gym battle today." I said as she smiled.

_Will RaiRai be watching_? She asked as I shrugged.

"That much is not up to me." I said frowning. "But I will talk to Lucas about it though." I said as she started to get happy again.

_You two are mates right_? She asked as I blushed. I simply nodded and she smiled. _I thought so_, she said happily. I placed her on the table and pulled out my Pokedex to check what moves she had. Her moves were as follows: Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, and Iron Tail. I then checked up on Wake the gym leader and saw that he had one Pokémon that Inazuma could not deal with a water ground type. She saw it and got scared. _I hate ground types_, she said as I nodded.

"I know, I am not too found of them ether. Even though I grew up in a dessert. I mainly like fire types, Psychic types, water types and of course Electric types," I said giving my cute Pikachu a hug. Just then Lucas walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, what have got here?" He asked jokingly. I smiled and gave him a hug. We sat at the table and started to talk for a bit. Then we heard a nock at the door. I got up and opened it. The man placed the food on the table and left. We sent out our Pokémon so that they could eat too. While we were eating we were also kind of flirting. When we finished we left the dishes there and just left after recalling our Pokémon. We were the first ones out of the rooms so we had some more time to 'talk'. I looked at my Poketech and saw that it was about 8:00, which explains why no one was up. Then as we were about to kiss we heard a small giggle. We looked up and saw Pearl standing there smiling.

"Well, glad to see that you two are up." She said smiling.

"When did you get up?" Lucas asked as Pearl laughed.

"I have been up since 5:00," she said smiling. "I just got back from a run." She said as we just stared at her.

"YOU WENT FOR A THREE HOUR RUN?" We both yelled. She smiled and lowered her arms as a sigh for us to be quite.

"Normally I go for longer runs but today I felt lazy." She said. "Now if you don't mind I have some food to eat." She said walking into her room. "You are more then welcome to come in if you want." She said as we headed into her room. Sure enough on her table was a pile of food.

"Damn, you eat all of that." I asked as she smiled.

"Yup, I get hungry very fast since I do all that running." She said sitting down and started to eat that pile of food. It was gone in a flash. Lucas and I just stood there wide eyed as Pearl scarfed down the last bit of food.

"How much do you run normally?" I asked as she headed to her bathroom.

"It depends but I guess I would have to say about fiveish hours maybe more. I really REALLY like to run." She said smiling as she walked into her bathroom. We waited at the table still shocked at seeing what Pearl our future daughter is like.

Lucas and I sat down on her bed waiting for Pearl to get out. I had no idea that she was like that. I wonder who she got it from? It might have been me but I really don't know. We heard the door to the bathroom open about an hour later and out stepped Pearl. Water was cascading down from her shoulder long pink hair. She had a pink short sleeve shirt and a short pink skirt. She smiled as we got up.

"Wow, you take a long shower," I commented as we had been waiting for an hour.

"Yeah, I had a lot of thinking to do." She said walking over to the door where her pink converse were sitting. She sat down on the floor and put them on. With that we left the room to wait for the others. I was so happy about my upcoming battle that I was shaking. We saw Rachel and Gary sitting close together on the couch. I gave a small cough as they turned about to see us. Pearl giggled as they stood up blushing.

"Well, I think that we should get moving. I mean after all, Platinum has a gym badge to win." Pearl said as we nodded. So with that we headed out of the common room and out into the healing room of the center. We said bye to Nurse Joy and thanked her for letting us stay, then we stepped on the carpet and the automatic doors opened as we were blasted by the brightness of the sun. I looked around and saw people walking around; I smiled as I thought that today would be a very good day for a gym battle.

I saw the gym and started to walk towards it when I noticed a certain blond missing.

"Where is Tyson?" I asked as everyone looked around. "Crap, we left him in the common room!" I yelled as the doors opened. Tyson walked out a little sad.

"What gives?" was all he said before Pearl slapped him. He held his head like it was in pain.

"That's what you get for keeping us waiting." Pearl said lowering her hand. Tyson kept whining over and over again as we headed over to the gym. I didn't know how much more I could take. We where about five minutes away when he asked if we were there yet. I lost it. I turned around to face and shouted in his face.

"SHUT UP TYSON! ALL YOU HAVE DONE EVER SINCE LUCAS' TEST IS COMPLAIN! TYSON LISTEN WE ARE FIVE MINUTES AWAY SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. I didn't realize what I had done, but at the time I didn't really care. Tyson shut him mouth and we kept walking.

Once we got to the gym, I noticed that he was not right behind us. "TYSON, HURRY UP ALREADY!" I yelled again as we started to walk slowly over to us. "TYSON YOU MOVE TO SLOW HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" I yelled still pissed at him.

"PLATINUM, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled looking at me with tears in his eyes. I turned away from him to face the gym. I then heard running, I turned around only to get a swift punch to the face. Tyson had knocked me down. I tried to get up but he kicked me down again. Rachel grabbed him and pinned him to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing Tyson?" she asked as he tried to get free.

"She is being a little bitch," he shouted trying to kick Rachel. I tried to stand up but could not. Then I felt two arms around me, I looked over and saw both Pearl and Lucas trying to hold me up. I smiled as thought about how nice they were. Tyson then bit Rachel's hand so that he could get free.

"Tyson you bit me!" she shouted sucking her hand. Tyson walked over to me and pushed me into the gym door.

"Platinum, how dare you, how dare you turn your back on someone who has been your friend for a long time." He said tears falling down his face. I was stunned. What was he talking about, me turning my back on him I have done nothing.

"Tyson, what are you talking about?" I asked as he laughed.

"You and Lucas!" He spat. "Its always Lucas this and Lucas that. I can't stand it!" He spat in my face. I wiped the spit off my face. "Why him, why did you have to chose HIM!" He begged.

"Its fate," was all I could say turning my head to the side. "Lucas and I are Soul Mat-" I started. Then he slapped me across the face.

"I don't want to hear that!" He shouted, tears running down his face again.

"Tyson, stop this," Lucas said trying to calm him down.

"Shut it Lucas, you are the last person who should be telling me what to do, after all its partly your fault that I am pissed right now!" Tyson shouted as Lucas closed his mouth. "Anyways, Platinum, you can forget about me following you on your journey from now on!" He shouted punching me in the gut then walking off. Lucas ran after him taking down Tyson.

"Tyson, you are acting like an ass, punching a girl like that." Lucas said sitting on top of Tyson.

"All I did was punch Platinum, I didn't punch a girl." That comment coming from Tyson made me cry a bit.

"Damn you Tyson!" Lucas shouted giving him a punch in the back. This started a huge fight between the two boys. Tyson stood up knocking Lucas off his back. He grabbed him by the collar dragging him towards a tree and threw him into it. Lucas ran at him screaming. He gave Tyson a good punch in the same area where Tyson had punched me. The two boys started to have something like a boxing match. Rachel grabbed Lucas and pulled him away.

"Lucas, we have a gym match to watch." She said as he tried to break free of his mother's grasp. He nodded as they started to walk off. We headed into the gym. Once I walked in my mouth hung open, as I saw that the gym was filled with water. Then I felt someone's arms wrap around me, I looked over to see that Lucas had me in his arms. I smiled a half smile. It made me forget about Tyson. I looked around for a way to get across. Then I saw a few buttons on the floor they each had different colors on them. Then it hit me, I would have to push the buttons to get up to the gym leader. A smile spread across my face, as I knew that my next badge was all the way across this vast ocean they call a gym.

End Chapter.

Notes: Yeah short chapter but I don't really feel like posting the gym battle, then again I have not typed it yet but still. Oh and yeah Tyson is gone, so now it is just Lucas, Plat, Pearl, Rachel, and Gary for now, someone important is going to leave the group in the next chapter.


	52. Platinum's gym battle

Chapter 50: Platinum's gym battle

We were standing there inside the gym that has my next gym badge. All around me was water expect for a few parts that were for challengers to walk across to get around the gym. I looked around and smiled. I love water gyms, I don't know why; I mean I grew up in a desert for crying out loud. But I guess I prefer water to land. I felt a friendly hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rachel, who looked different then usual.

"I am sorry Plat, Love just left and I guess I am not used to it yet since she usually just stays put but I am sure that I will be better soon." She said with a smile. Rachel is very kind, she also seems very tough but then again with Lucas as her son it makes sense. Our group decided that it was time to walk through the gym. Lucas grabbed my hand and I grabbed his with a smile. I looked across the gym and saw the leader waiting there. He had on a mask that looked like a pro masked wrestler's mask. I had to fight off trainer after trainer that were guarding buttons. They were no match for Inazuma. However she did run into a few Quagsires but we got around them, however I needed to use Lucas' Torterra in order to do so. He let me use him for the rest of the gym. I could see Pearl smiling as she was talking to Rachel. After walking for a while and pushing random buttons we made it to the gym leader, Crasher Wake. Even his name sounds like a pro wrestler.

"And who might you be little lady?" He asked in a full loud voice.

"My name is, Platinum Erika Dawn Pearl-Berlitz, princess of Orre and I would like to challenge you the gym leader of this city." I said with a bow. The face on the gym leader was like something out of a cartoon.

"My, my that is sure is a mouth full, your highness." He said returning my bow. I smiled and giggled a bit.

"There is no need for you to bow, you are not a subject of mine," I said smiling. He rose up and laughed.

"I like you, you have guts, well royalty or not I don't plan on going easy not even to you." He said with a stern face. "Lets, battle princess." He said grabbing a Pokeball. I smiled as I grabbed mine. This is the battle that I have been looking for. We each called our first Pokémon. He sent out a huge Gyarados, I knew that the best chose for this battle was Inazuma.

"Inazuma, its your time to shine." I said as I called my Pikachu partner. She stood there in a battle pose in front of the Gyarados. Sparks were flying from her checks. Wake laughed at how pumped she was.

"Well, ladies first," he said as I smiled and gave him a curtsey and decided to proceed with my turn. Okay, lets see here Gyarados is a water flying type so I know that a good Thunderbolt could do a massive amount to it. However he is a gym leader, while yes, the others were a bit of a cakewalk; something tells me that this will be a harder. I gathered my thoughts and decided to risk it.

"Inazuma, would you please use Thunderbolt?" I asked as she nodded. She jumped into the air and fired off a massive bolt of electricity at the huge sea monster Pokémon. The Gyarados flinched a bit but still stood there, or well more like waded.

"Nice shot girly, but as you can see I am stronger then the other leaders that you have faced. Now, Gyarados Waterfall!" He commanded as the Pokémon charged at Inazuma.

"Inazuma dodge it." I said but it was too late, the powerful Waterfall hit her.

"You didn't expect me to go easy on you did you your highness?" He said mockingly. "I may not know about all that fancy duds, but I do know that money and title alone won't win you a badge." He said as Inazuma was slammed against a wall. "You see, you may act like you are one with your Pokémon yet, you have underestimated your opponent. That is not something that one should do, you got it." He said as I smiled with my head down.

"Crasher Wake-san," I started as he looked up at me. "You are the one who has underestimated your opponent, you see Pikachus have this nasty ability called static. And it looks like your Gyarados just got hit with it." I said looking up. "Inazuma, one more Thunderbolt should do it!" I commanded as she fired off on last thunderbolt knocking out the Gyarados. I smiled as Inazuma jumped back into my arms.

"Don't think that you have won yet girly." He said smiling. "Oh by the way, I know that it is unusual for a gym leader to do this but I would like to see how your little Pikachu deals with this." He said as a Quagsire appeared from the Pokeball.

"Fine, Inazuma you can deal with this." I said as she jumped out of my arms and got ready for another battle.

"Good girl, now as I said before, ladies first." I knew that he might be planning trap so I decided to play it safe, since I knew that Quagsires are part ground meaning that thunderbolt would not work. So I had to find another way to battle.

"Iron tail!" I yelled as Inazuma jumped into the air and tired to slam her tail down on the Quagsire but missed and caused a wave to hit me instead.

"Ha, I guess you didn't know, Iron tail doesn't always hit." Wake said with a smirk. "Now Quagsire, Earthquake!" He yelled as the whole gym shook. This caused me to lose my balance and I landed into the pool we were battling on. Inazuma floated up to the surface knocked out.

"Inazuma!" I called swimming over to her.

_I failed you Platinum, I am sorry._ She said as I recalled her back into my Pokeball. A tear fell from my check as I looked at Crasher Wake.

"Grow up princess, its not like she is dead or anything." He said as I swam back up to my spot.

"That's not it, she tried her hardest to win even though the odds were against her since you decided that I had to keep her in!" I shouted as a smirk spread across his face.

"Well, then show me that spunk that you have." He said with a laugh. "Oh, and don't think I am a nasty person for this, I am really a nice person, I just want to show you that you can't just treat people how you see fit. He said shacking a finger at me and his Quagsire imitated him. I reached for the Pokeball that holds Mana, Lucas' Torterra. I thought that since he had listened to me before hand he should do so now. However I was dead wrong, because once I summoned him and told him to use razor leaf he just stood there and yawned.

"Come on, you listened before." I said as he turned away from the Quagsire.

"Looks like your starter doesn't like you girl." He said. He pointed to Mana and Quagsire knew what to do. It jumped into the water and jumped out behind Mana and fired a Water Pulse at him point blank. Mana just shook it off like it was nothing.

"Its not my starter, it belongs to one of the people in the stands." I said hanging my dead down.

"Ah, well whats wrong with your Starter?" He asked.

"Its an Infernape," I said. "Now don't get me wrong she is awesome, its just that I don't feel that this is the right battle for her." I explained as he nodded.

"I agree, if you were to use on in this gym I would really question your judgment." He said as I nodded, I guess he really isn't a bad guy after all.

"Mana, why won't you listen to me now." I asked as he turned to face me.

_You are not my trainer, yet you act like it, I will only obey Lucas, since he is my trainer. Now Platinum, I have no problem battling WITH you, as you are a nice and sweet girl, however do not think that for one second that I am your Pokémon. I belong to Lucas got it?_ He said as I nodded.

"I am sorry Mana, I had no intention to replace Lucas," I said as he smiled and turned around. "Crasher Wake!" I yelled. "I plan to walk out with a gym badge, I understand that money does not make a trainer good, nor does having a team of only powerful Pokémon. I plan on winning this match no matter what!" I yelled as he smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear Platinum." He said using my name for once. I smiled knowing that this battle is far from over.

"Mana, please use Razor Leaf." I said as razor sharp leafs flew from Mana and straight at Quagsire knocking him out in one hit. "Damn, Mana you rock, Lucas you are a very good trainer." I said waving at him. However he had his nose in his PDA. Rachel gave him a small nudge, he looked at me and smiled. I repeated my self, he smiled and said thanks, then went back to his PDA. I sighed and turned my attention back to the battle. Wake just sighed and called out his next Pokémon Floatzel.

"This is it Platinum, if you can beat this Floatzel, then you will win the badge. Even though that Torterra isn't really yours." He said as I looked at Mana.

"He's right, I am sorry Mana, but if I use you on this last Pokémon, it will be unfair, you don't mind do you?" I asked as he shock his head.

_I agree, I wish you luck Plat,_ he said as I recalled him. I thought about what to use next, then an idea hit me. Why don't I use one of the Pokémon I have in Orre. I pulled out my Pokedex and pushed a button that lets me use a Pokémon from my storage. (That was added in an earlier chapter.) Out popped a Blitzle. Everyone was dumbfounded as they saw a Blitzle right in front of them. The little zebra Pokémon just stood there looking around.

"Okay Blitzle, this is your first real battle, I hope you do well." I said as she turned around and nodded.

_I will try my hardest Miss._ She said turning back to the battle. Crasher Wake just stood there jaw opened pointing.

"T-T-That's a Unova Pokémon, what is it doing here?" He asked as I smiled.

"I am full of surprises." I said with a smirk. "Like this, Blitzle, please use Wild Charge!" I yelled as she covered herself in electricity and crashed into the Floatzel before it even knew what hit him. My Blitzle took a tiny bit of damage but not that much. The Floatzel fell down, however it got back up again.

"Wow, now that was a real shocker. I had no idea that you had Unova Pokémon." He said with a laugh. I looked around and saw that the Floatzel was in the water, so I came up with an idea.

"Blitzle, use Shock Wave on the pool!" She did as I commanded and the whole pool was electrocuted. The Floatzel got shocked and was knocked out. "Blitzle, that was awesome!" I shouted hugging her. She turned to me and nuzzled up to me. I pushed the same button on my Pokedex and she returned back to Orre. I then saw Lucas running up to me, I held out my arms to hug him but he just stood there starting at me. "What?" I asked as he kept starting. He then smiled, a big goofy smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had Unova Pokémon? He asked. I gave a little giggle.

"You never asked," was all I said before he gave me a hug. I then saw Crasher Wake walking up to us holding a badge in his hand.

"You earned this one, girl. However, next time, try to use your own Pokémon to win and not your boyfriend's got it?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I got it." I said returning Lucas' hug. After that we left the gym and headed off towards out next point of interest, or so we thought.

End Chapter

Notes: Yes I know that it seemed like Platinum won with little to no trouble aside from Mana not listening for the first part of the battle, but trust me when I say that the next chapter Plat will find out that she can't keep winning on dumb luck alone. So keep reading and commenting, I promise to try to get more chapters out soon. Oh, and btw the next chapter will feature a character from a friend's fanfic. I know this guy in real life and he is a very good writer. His story is called Pokémon Unison, if you don't want to get confused by the next chapter, I would recommend you read his fanfic, but be warned, his story is very dark. I am going to continue to work with him on this fanfic as it will soon be a joint fanfic between my side and his side. I hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfic, I think I will let my characters take it from here.

Pearl: "I am glad that 'Lucas' is going to let us talk after the chapters now. I sure hope that mom will be okay."

Rachel: "Don't worry, Plat is a strong girl, she won't lose."

Lucas (walks in): "Okay, what are you two talking about?"

Rachel: "Spoilers"

Lucas: "Don't go River Song* on me."

Rachel: "Aww,"

*River Song: A made up character from the BBC show Dr. Who.


	53. Chapter 51 Attack of the Trushades

Chapter 51 Attack of the Trushades.

I walked out of the door, with a boost in my step. The smile on my face looked like a child that had just came out of a candy store. I had felt bad about using Lucas' Pokémon but I had to do something to win. I also made a promise to not use any other Unova Pokémon or any from my home in Orre.

"Alright, I finally got my latest badge. Now to head off to the next Gym," I said looking at my badge gleefully.

"Well, now, Congratulations on that." This comment came from a boy around my age maybe a little older, he had on blue denim jeans, a brown jacket with a gray shirt, his shoes were blue somewhat pointed biker sneakers, his hair was a shiny silver black, his eyes were an emerald green, and was slightly tanned.

"Why thank you." I said with my head still in the clouds. The stranger was staring at me, almost like he was sizing me up or something, I didn't like it."You know, it's rude to stare." I said but that didn't work much at all.

"I would have to wonder, though… How excited are you at taking on this next gym… with tougher opponents and easily requiring more strength and strategy than before. How excited are you to take on another challenge?" Who is this freak, it's almost as if he were trying to push me away from my goal.

"These Gyms are a piece of cake for me and my team! Let's see, the next Gym is a ghost one… So I will figure out some way to win against that Gym leader." I said. Damn, he has a point. Most of my team can't really deal with a ghost type. I mean sure, I have Infernape and all, but that's really it. I can only really use fire types, but I guess I will have to catch something…or use Jynx, I don't think I have ever used her in any gym battle thus far so why not give it a shot.

"Hah, a mindset like that…" He stopped in front of me; he turned his head to look me eye to eye. "…is your loss of the battle."

"Me, lose a Gym Battle? Ha, Never!" I said standing my ground. This kid from who knows where sure is starting to get on my nerves.

"What makes you so confident about yourself? Do you even know what Ghost Types are capable of?" Again, whom does this guy think he is, I wonder where he comes from anyways?

"That's what I got a Pokédex for. Duh!" I said holding out my pink Pokédex. Damn, is this guy stupid or something, or maybe he just doesn't own a Pokédex. But then again what trainer doesn't know about that?

"Are you Platinum, by any chance?" He said still looking in the eye. Okay, now I am freaked out! This guy just comes out of nowhere and starts asking me crap like that?

"And if it is?" I said hoping he isn't going to do anything strange to me.

"Then we need to talk… I believe a sense of 'Karma' asked me to help with something." He said putting emphasis on the word "karma", I then knew that my little friend had something to do with this.

"I don't go anywhere if I don't know the name of the person who's taking me." I said remembering what I have been taught to say in this situation.

"What do you think I am, a ruffian?" He asked sounding offended.

"Just making sure…" I said.

"Unwavering confidence, stating proper etiquette casually, a quick suspicion towards strangers, and familiarity with 'Ruffian'… You're of noble class, aren't you?" He said. I was shocked, looks like I underestimated him, maybe he is in the know after all.

"Yes, I am." I said with a curtsy.

"Alright, then, young lady… What do you favor more… Friendship, or ambition." He asked. Crap I hate these questions I always answer wrong on them.

"Hmm, Such an odd question… I'm sorry, but I can't give you an answer." I said dodging the question

"I'd prefer having an answer… so perhaps I'll rephrase it… What are you more content with in life: Becoming a champion, or enjoying time with those you hold close…" He said. Oh boy, I really do not like this.

"I would have to say, Becoming a champion. For reasons I would rather not say to a complete stranger, no offense." I said not wanting to answer this person's question.

"Well, despite what you said. I _am_ offended… To prefer ambition over friendship, that means if friendship got in the way, you'd discard it, right? How arrogant!" He said. Oh boy this man is just something else, he apparently doesn't know about the danger here in Sinnoh.

"You really think your ambitious drive will get you what you want? It's no wonder that Torterra didn't listen to you initially… you had to coerce it to fight for you, despite it not being yours." Okay now that is taking it too far, he has no right to talk about my battling style.

"I don't have time to get yelled at by some stranger." I said wanting to leave this now. I turned away from the stranger and begin to walk.

"Perhaps something else will remind you…" He said. Just as the Gym door opens, the stranger charged and threw a hook at my shoulder, using enough force to knock me down.

"Urgh, What was that for?" I said trying to stand up.

"Does that attack feel familiar? Because I'm sure I was told that was how the first strike happened before." He said, I took one look at him and knew what it meant.

"Alright, I get it. You talk to Tyson." I said struggling to get to my feet.

" Hehe, now you've done it." I heard Karma say, most likely talking to this strange man. Just then vines shot toward the stranger, but the stranger's green eyes started to glow bright as he lifted a hand and stopped them.

"I would be wise to stay out of this… this girl's arrogance has gone too far and I've been asked to address this clearly." He said to Lucas.

"Well, looks like you and me are one in the same, mister." Lucas said to the strange tanned man.

"What concern is it of yours?" I said regarding his last comment to Lucas.

"Take it from a guy who currently seeks redemption from his past… Pretty soon, you'll be forced to choose from your closest friend, or your greatest goal." The stranger said looking at both of us.

"Only the weak feel that way, I have always been taught that your goals should be the first thing on your list. Look out for number one, so that way you won't get hurt." I said. You know I really should learn to stop watching Dragon Ball Z, it's really bad for me. The stranger stares at Lukas.

"You hear that, boy? That means if she were forced to choose, she will abandon you without a moment's notice… and she calls herself your friend?" He said trying to piss me off.

"You think I haven't been told the same thing?" Lucas said, catching my bluff. But really the DBZ needs to stop. The stranger was caught by surprise at the comment, but only those with telepathy, particularly Mew and Karma, were the only ones who could see it. Karma had to fill me in on that part.

"Think about your Pokémon, then… who fight for you in every battle you take part in. They will trust your judgment and follow you in every event you take them to. How do you think they would feel about you attitude right now?" He said. now this tanned man is just pushing all the wrong buttons!

"Don't get me wrong, my Pokémon are very close to me. They're my true family, my father loved them and I love them. That's why I know I will win!" I said, trying to correct myself.

"You claim that your Pokémon are close to you, but you said you'll look out for number one… I think you're full of shit!" Okay, is this guy psychic or something?

"Hmph!" I said trying to figure this guy out.

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Gary said, walking out the gym.

"Hm, if that's who I think it is, then he would know exactly what I'm talking about." He said. Gary appears and stops next to Lucas, recognizing the stranger. However, he gave the stranger a gravely serious look, almost as if they have an unfortunate history between each other.

"Lucas, What are you doing? Put those down!" Gary said. I was finally able to stand up. The Vines slack, and the stranger's eyes returned to normal. Gary looks between the stranger and Lucas. "Eric Claid, sorry if these two have caused you any trouble." Oh, so that's his name! I thought it was "tanned man."

"It's no problem I can't handle, Gary. You aught to have known me better than that." Said the former tanned now called Eric Claid. Damn, that's a mouth full, let's just call him "Claid" for short. Everyone else arrived behind Gary "Gary, as much as I didn't expect your appearance. I believe we can both agree that these two kids have a problem in burning bridges…" he said hinting at us.

"Well, if you feel your methods are going to be better than what I've considered, then be my guest." Gee... thanks Gary. Behind Gary came Rachel and Pearl to see what all the commotion was about. Pearl smiled when she saw Eric Claid (or Claid for short), why I couldn't figure out but whatever. He closed his eyes for a moment, probably thinking up his next move.

"I'll suppose I'll ask this first, then…" he opened his eyes. "Platinum and… Lucas, was it? What do you see friendship as?" He looked over at me and at Lucas

"I see friendship as a way for people to help others when they need it, but they should never get in the way of some else's dreams," I said. Great, Platinum, not only have you made your self sound like a villain, but now you sound like a stuck up rich snob. Father would hate this.

"I see friendship as a way for people to help others when they need it the most," Lucas replied confidently. "And that People shouldn't treat friends like servants." Gee, Lucas, thanks a lot.

"Alright, next question…" Claid said moving on. "When you refer to friendship as 'people' helping each other out, does this exclusively refer to us human beings?" Boy, this guy sure talks big for himself. Lucas was affronted.

"Of course not, Pokémon are living beings too, and as such should be treated as a friend." He declared. "Heck, in battles, they are the ones doing most of the work. We Trainers just sit on the sidelines and shout commands!" Lucas said as Claid smiled a bit as if he knew something we didn't. Claid looked over at me waited for my response.

"I say that if it is alive, then they are expected to live like any other thing that is living, meaning don't interfere with someone else's dreams." I said, trying to get out of this conversation. "Now, if we are done playing twenty questions, we have places to go and I need to get my next Gym Badge." I said attempting to walk away.

"What if I told you that Lukas's getting PokéUnison is proof of even deadlier battles from here on out?" He asked. He paused for a second then continued "Battles where even the trainer themselves will have to fight for them and their team to survive." I stopped, slacked in an exasperated manner for a second, and turned around. "So you mean that Lucas's getting PokéUnison will cause him to fight trainers that will risk everything for their Pokémon, even their own lives?" I asked shocked. He shook his head.

"First off, between the two of you, Lukas's logic behind friendship is easily more solid than yours, Platinum." He lectured. "Because all you think about are your own dreams. You never consider that everyone has a dream to chase, and without thinking, you stomp those dreams…" I rolled my eyes. Lucas, on the other hand, seemed intent on hearing me out, despite his blank expression. "For instance, what if I was some random Trainer bent on becoming champion?" He raised his hands up. "If you say don't interfere with someone else's dream, then we'd both want the same thing. Then only one of us could have our dream come true, the other will have to keep on dreaming." I frowned before cocking an eyebrow.

"I take it you had your dreams crushed once before?" I said

Claid nodded."Unlike you, however, I aimed to be champion so I could share the glory with my team. We lost due to a sabotage that no one would spot. My opponent stunned me telepathically, blurring my thoughts… and rubbed it in afterward."

Claid glanced over towards Lucas, and felt another pair of eyes looking at me.

"Later," he continued. "I was coerced into working for someone so I could get stronger. But as I got there, I've done a number of things I hope to redeem myself of someday…"

_Then what?_ A familiar voice spoke. He looked back at Lucas (whose eyes were glued to a PDA in one hand) and found Joy looking at him.

"Finally…" He said, obliging the little guy. "I learned of these three seers of the world, and figured out that I'm part of something that would otherwise be called absurd. Because of it, I now have an enemy that's hell bent on killing me."

Lucas looked up from the PDA in his hand. "You work for Team Rocket, don't you?"

"…Formerly" he said, wait a second, isn't Team Rocket that criminal group from Kanto? Aren't they the ones who were after Lucas' Mew for some time then stopped following us? Why should any of us listen to a think this ex-con has to say at all?

Lucas paused for a couple seconds, looking him in the eyes. "Platinum, perhaps we should listen to what he says after all." Lucas, I love you and all but WTF? He is Team Rocket, ugh I just won't understand the boy!

I threw my arms up in a helpless gesture and sighed. "Fine, what does an ex-con like you want from me?" Ugh, how can someone so awesome like Lucas be so dim?

"first of all, I'm not an 'ex-con'. Ex-convicts have been arrested before, but I've never been arrested." He corrected. "Secondly, I've been asked by someone known as 'Karma' to show you that perhaps your pride might be going a bit too far." Sure, that's what you want us to believe, how do I know you won't take Lucas' Mew? And what do you know about Karma.

"Oh Really, like I have not heard that already." I said sarcastically. "I don't believe, however, that you explained to me how so, though." Okay, this is our journey; you need to ether get to the damn point or leave creep. "Well, then." I started to strut to the left, trying to leave. "It seems to me that you're just here to get in my way. Now I don't know what's going through your whiney little brain of yours, but you obviously don't understand I have more important-…." A strange dark colored Scyther leapt out from the woods behind him and charged our direction. I had never seen a Scyther that color before I wonder why it is that color.

"MOVE!" Claid said, pushing me lightly to the ground as if the Pokémon was after me. The Scyther's eyes focused on him but too late, he gripped its left blade, broke it off with a punch and with a twist, thrust it through the Pokémon's head. For a couple seconds, the Scyther didn't spout any blood except a blackish mist, and went limp for about a second before it and the blade he destroyed it with, vaporized almost instantly. Okay WTF man, you don't go around killing Pokémon like that. My face was pale as I watched Claid kill that Scyther in cold blood, I mean he killed it, KILLED it.

"Is that really the only set of assassins they have?" He complained. "I'm getting sick of Scythers." He made it sound like, he had been doing this before, maybe he killed one of their friends and now they want revenge or something, but still that's murder.

"What the hell…?" Gary gulped. Saying what we all thought, he turned towards the woods the Scyther came from, focusing something like it was a quick draw. Okay, now I am confused. "That Scyther… Why did you-?" Gary said still looking at the spot where the Scyther once stood.

All at once, everything crazy washed over as waves of dark colored Pokémon rushed forward. Among them, where Scythers, Toxicroak and Drapions. All of them looked like they were ready to kill not only Claid. but everyone here as well. things have now started to get worse, I mean wild Pokémon deciding to kill trainers! I know Claid killed your friend and all... but I could tell, the target was not Claid, but was me instead. I wonder if that has anything to do with the Shadow Pokémon that we faced back in the last town, could they all be connected in some way?

A group of Toxicroaks reared back their arms, now glowing purple. With a swift swing and shout of "Psycho Cut", Claid swung his triangular blade at the enemy, slicing the first few enemies in half from the waist. The enemies swarmed past the disappearing corpses, and a few swipes were only enough to keep up with the swarm. Countless enemies began pouring into the fray, and with a tug of my arm, he pulled me with him away from the thickest of the crowd.

"PokéUnison, Blaziken!" he said, and with a flash, he had changed into a Blaziken like form, I don't know if I would call it that because I knew it was really Claid, however he did look a lot like a Blaziken, even down to the fire on both his wrists and ankles. In his new form he was able to lift me and move aside.

The Pokémon were chasing after us, but in this new form it was easier to keep the enemy back. Three Fire Punches knocked back the larger Pokémon, but with Blaze Kick after Blaze kick, each Pokémon was replacing another. He hopped up, slammed two Blaze kicks together like a pair of scissors, dispatching a Drapion and a Toxicroak. He landed on his left hand, thrust his kicks at those funny looking bulges on the Toxicroak's throats, they ripped through, destroying them.

"PokéUnison, Alakazam!" With a pair of Flashes in succession, he reverted to normal before transforming into Kadabra. Using levitation, he sped around me, slashing Toxicroak after Toxicroak at the throats with Psycho Cut, clearing the crowd a little. a couple Scythers joined the mix, hampering down on personal space. He parried one slash each before striking them down, but as the Scyther's slowed him down, more of those Toxicroaks caught up, beginning to strike back, placing him quickly on the defensive. It looked like something you would see in an anime cartoon, I would have clapped if I didn't know that he was fighting to save my life. Though something bothered me, he said Alakazam, yet he turned into a Kadabra. Does that mean that you need to have certain requirements in order to become certain Pokémon?

"Revert!" he said quickly, before commanding, "Protect", gritting his teeth while raising a barrier between him and the Pokémon onslaught. By this point I was dazed by all the confusion that had happened so literally after I saw the "anime scene" everything felt like a blur I don't know how long I was out but all I remember hearing is Claid waking me up.

I looked at Claid still confused as to what had happened. But when he was about to continue, something big slammed the barrier, possibly breaking it had he not returned his attention to it. Two of the Drapions were attacking the block alternatively. The pincers on the arms were glowing purple, just like those Toxicroaks, and the cross attacks began bearing down. Releasing the Barrier. He thrusted the psychic blade forward, No effect, the first of the two strikes cross-cut at his chest. he threw his feet forward and drop kicked the second attacker on the lower bit of the upper body. The Drapion's upper body snapped, destroying it.

He pushed up and swung his legs at the second one, striking it at the same midsection. The section snapped, and the Pokémon fell, unable to move on the lower half. He leapt up to his feet, and the Pokémon crowd thinned away from him and a small wall of enemy Toxicroaks and Scythers were two arms length away from him, whereas the other side behind them was thick with enemies.

Two Toxicroaks came at me from behind I was able to see them, Claid however could not, so I did the only thing I could at that time, it was something I was taught to do in an attack like this and that was; move and yell.

"AAHH!" I yelped, and their two Poison Jabs stabbed him in the back, one of which nearly missed his heart. He reached over, grabbed the objects, and with almost an enraged howl, pulled on the arms and two Toxicroaks were on the ground in front of him, blood seemingly on the purple glowing hooks of their hands. He brought out two Psycho Cut blades and put the Pokémon down, as well as a few more oncoming enemies that were rushing him at the opportune instant.

Very quickly, his blades were not cutting very well and I could tell his arms grew heavy. As he dropped from his buckling legs, I felt him fall on me for a second. I tried to wake him but could only get him to say one thing.

"P-Poke…Unison…" he said trying really hard to speak at all. "M-marshtomp…" Claid transformed into yet another Pokémon, I knew this one to be a Marshtomp, though it helped that he had just called the name of it right before he transformed. One thought went through my head, why is it that I have seen not one, not two, but THREE incidents, where a human had gone from human to Pokémon, I started to wonder what this Unison thing was like. The Pokemon weren't attacking for some reason, and as I was trying to keep him awake a shadow appeared behind me. A Drapion looked ready to attack, and I was too scared to reach my Pokéballs. he let out an icy blast from his mouth, I knew the move to be called Ice Beam. The Drapion froze solid, about to attack. I relaxed a little, still worried about the Pokémon waiting to attack.

"Augh…" He said sounding beat. "Shit…" Things really weren't looking good for Claid, at this point I realized that these Pokémon weren't normal Pokémon, they were attacking with the intent to kill. I looked back at Claid worried if he would make it or not.

He grit his teeth as he got up. "Is it…" He began to say, I could only guess that he was asking if it was over or not, but I could tell without a shadow of a doubt, that this man whoever he is, won't be down for the count any time soon. Luckily Rachel and her Blissey, made it on the scene just in time to help Claid out by using Healing Wish, a move so powerful, that the user ends up fainting in the end. so the Blissey was laying there next to Claid knocked out by its own move. I looked at Claid with relief in my eyes as Claid was still willing to fight the good fight, or at least I hope he is on our side. He broke eye contact with me and stood all the way up.

"Pokémon Battling is evolving, Platinum. And that includes those involved in them." He said. "The danger's not over yet. Get with your group, it's safer to stick together." He said.

"Got it." Rachel agreed. "C'mon, Platinum." With that we hid behind Pearl who looked at Claid as if she were telling him something by way of telepathy. Claid was being attacked by Pokémon after Pokémon.

"Right…" I heard him say as if to himself "'there is no spoon.'" I didn't quite know what he was talking about but if is willing to fight then good for him.

Then all at once, he stuck out his arms, holding a Pokéball in his right hand transformed again. He swung his arms forward in a scissors chop, two Toxicroaks disappeared. Light began flashing toward him, he turned left and stepped back; grabbing, clutching, and breaking two more blades and frantically slashing with them at the crowd: three Toxicroaks, two Drapions, and two Scythers gone along with the blades. More of the Toxicroaks, almost numbering six to eight, threw Poison Jabs at him from every frontal direction. He hopped back, breathing deep and blasting fire in their direction, two to three in the center began drying up and scorching before vanishing, the remaining began charging, their hooked hands still glowing poisonous purple. He clenched his fists harder, and the wrist and knuckles erupted into flame; he stepped forward, the closest jabs grazing his upper sides, and struck the punches into the Toxicroaks' throats, stopping slightly between them. He stepped once more, and like a spring, flung the two Toxicroaks into the thinning crowd, knocking back three oncoming Drapions before they disintegrated. Karma was showing me everything that was happening during this part of the fight to give me a good example of what Claid was going through to save us and just how much Pokémon battling was evolving. It is kind of scary to think that something like this could be happening all right now. The Pokémon were starting to thin out one by one but he was still surrounded.

"Shouldn't we, you know, help him?" I asked Pearl who was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Nah, if you think he's down for the count then you haven't seen anything yet," she said smiling.

"PokéUnison, Charizard!" He said, and with that, he transformed before our eyes yet again. only this time he was in the form of a Charizard the full evolution of a Kanto starter. He had reddish wings on his back and a tail with a flame on the tip. He looked like he wasn't so used to this form but had no other choice. He closed his eyes to focus on something, was he going to use a move or something? I waited patiently to see what he was going to do. He opened his mouth and let out a large white Hyper Beam that tore all the Pokémon to bits, thus killing all the oddly colored Pokémon that were attacking. He landed and had a look of relief on his face. He reverted back to normal a little shaken up but good.

"Told ya so," Pearl said letting the barrier drop.

Everyone ran over to check on Claid to see if he was all right. Pearl was leading the group almost like she was worried about him she knelt down beside Claid and tried to help him up. "Easy there, Claid-sama." She said trying to make sure that he wouldn't fall again. Claid gave her a strange look and smiled.

"Eh…?" he panted. "What… do I…have a…fan now?" Pearl looked embarrassed and tried to recover her last statement.

"Eh, Kind of," she said smiling.

"Was there someone …" he said, still panting. "you know that's… similar… to me?" Claid responded.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

"So am I okay to guess…" Claid inquired, "That you were handling most of the attack against your part of the group?"

"Yeah, more or less." She said. "Thanks for helping us from those Tr—" she stopped herself, "C-crazy Pokémon…" That caught me as odd, what was Pearl going to say?

"Hmm…" he murmured, sizing her up to hide the thought-speech. "never did get a good look at you, was kind of preoccupied with the matter I was called for… a bit heavy on the pink, though…" he particularly stared at her wardrobe for a second, it looked like a miniskirt at first glance, but then he quickly spotted biker shorts underneath, and he probably figured she's physically fit, but doesn't quite wish for the world to see that.

"Well, Pink _is_ my favorite color." She replied obnoxiously.

He rolled his eyes, letting the comment blow over.

"Alright," he looked at Lucas and me. "I'm sure you two would have plenty of questions to ask." We looked at each other, then back at him, contemplating who asks first. He sighed before saying… "Well… ask away, and I'll answer as best I can."

"Alright then…" I said almost immediately. "What the _hell_ were those Pokémon's problems?"

"I told you I had an enemy hell bent on killing me, remember?" He nodded "Those were it. I call them 'Trushade' Pokémon, short for 'Truly Shadow' Pokémon. Based on what I've experienced, Trushades are carbon copies of an original Pokémon, as in their physical limits are the same, as are the attacks and moves they can use. What they lack, however, is any sense of identity. They're without a doubt the closest to killing machines you'll ever face." He said, it sounded like something that my dad was trying to fight.

"Okay, then why are they after you?" I asked.

"Maybe Because the corrupted Trainer commanding them has a beef with me." he suggested, "What's strange, though, is that they were coming after _you_. I merely was just in the way. You think someone's got a grudge against you?" He said, one thought popped into my head, Tyson.

"ummm." My eyes wandered upward. "Well, the only one I would think of is Tyson... My father made a lot of enemies, but I doubt they would go after me."

He rolled I eyes. "Gee, I wonder who your Pop was." he wondered sarcastically.

"Well, He was a scientist of Orre." I said. "He was constantly working experiments as if he was trying to prevent something. Called the experiments attempts to prevent the appearance of 'Namuh', but he died during one of his experiments, so it was never finished."

"Namuh… that name sounds familiar." He commented, "Err, 'N-A-M-U-H' is how it's spelled, right? 'Human' backwards."

"Yeah, that's correct." I nodded.

He glanced over to Lucas, who waiting for me to finish. "Dude, as polite as you're being in letting the lady speak, if you got something to say, then say it."

Lucas's glazing expression snapped into reality again. "I, uh, just get this bad feeling something big is going to happen where my Penpal is. I've just read some messages from him, and he's been saying a few things about Shadow Pokémon and Team Rocket." He said regarding Kevin.

"Is there Shadow Pokémon entering Team Rocket?" he asked.

He closed his eyes before continuing.

"Why do you think…" He said in a foreboding manner. "I plot to raise hell on them?"

My attention was seized, and I looked at him, eagerly awaiting what he was to say next.

"I've discovered that they crossed my line of morality ever since they found me valuable… two years I've stayed there under the charade that I'd grow stronger. Now they're going to regret having used me, and if you thought I raised hell by myself, wait until you see me with my team. We'll give them a real reason to regret using us."

Lucas and Rachel, who were walking toward us, looked at him skeptically "You don't honestly want us to believe you'll take on all of team rocket at once, do you?" the woman inquired, frowning. "and with Shadow Pokémon, you're asking for trouble…"

"I can take them all at once, and I will…" he stated. "They don't call me a 'mastermind in the making' for nothing"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"alright, excuse that." he said, sighing. "I've got a lot of anger to give out on them, and I'm trying to hold off until I get my chance. In the meantime, I might as well get down to business and inform you of a couple things. Three for those of you not in the know" he leered exclusively at Pearl

"First things first, I may not be fully aware of why the Trushades are after me… though one of my standing theories is because of this." he pulled out a pendant necklace from under his shirt. "Apparently this necklace is meant to serve as proof that I've earned something called the 'Sacred Fire of Ho-oh'."

Pearl was trying to hide a smile, but not very well. Rachel, however, seemed particularly interested in the Pendant, as is Lucas from the looks of it.

"You have any idea what this Sacred Fire could be?" Rachel asked.

No idea. All he gave me was riddles on that subject…" He admitted. "Thought perhaps Pink Hair over there could give some kind of insight…" he looked at her again, and smirked when he spotted a vein throbbing.

"It's Pearl!" she exclaimed, pausing a second to cool off. "And Yes, I do. Perhaps you should consider thinking of what Ho-oh would do. Try to act a little more like him. That is why he chose you, right?"

_She knows too much… _I thought. _But that is a good point…_

"Hmm…" he pondered the comment. "Ho-oh _did_ say something along those lines… that I and one other were the closest to him personality-wise."

"One other?" I repeated.

He nodded. "He chose me between the two of us because while he was impulsive and reckless, I was cautious and levelheaded."

"And this other person is…?" Gary suddenly looked up from his deep train of thought..

"You should know him, Gary," He said. "I figured it out to be Ash Ketchum."

Gary closed his eyes and made a mild smile. "hm, that does sound like him." He turned and walked away, returning to his deep thinking, muttering to himself.

"Second: despite what you might think, I'm not actually here in the flesh." he continued. "I'm not too sure how it works, but somehow the only two things here that are really mine are my mind and Unison abilities… sort of like being in the Matrix."

"Ah, I've heard of that movie." I commented. "Haven't seen it yet, though…"

"Finally," he resumed once again. "I came here based on a request made by Karma, but I also made sure I made a deal first."

I turned to glance at Karma, who kept her gaze on him.

"I told her, I'd help her out… but because of my learning Team Rocket's true motives and how I was used, I told her I wanted you and your friends to see what I plan to do."

"Watch what, I wonder." Pearl sarcastically remarked. Rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Well?" I asked. "Watch what?"

He cocked an eyebrow, just realizing I honestly didn't know.

"My revenge attack on Team Rocket." I stated flatly.

"Oh… that." I said.

I saw him tilting over before he caught himself.

_S-sorry, Eric. _Karma apologized. _I'm beginning to have difficulty keeping you here for much longer..._

"Alright, I'll try saying a little more before leaving with a lighter note." He began to cut to the chase. "For one thing, since I've asked Karma to have you watching me, that means you'll likely be out cold when you are. So my best advice is to find someplace to settle down, and pretend like you're sleeping. Otherwise, any passerby will quickly think you dropped dead or something."

"Good to know, thanks." I leered mischievously at Karma, Who didn't notice. Lucas looked more awkward or clueless about the whole thing.

"Oh!" Lucas blurted out suddenly. "That's right, my Penpal also said you also have a PDA, you mind if we share contacts?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the sudden request… "Dunno what we would have to talk about, but okay then, 'rarehunterlucas'…" He hissed a brief snicker or two before giving him his number.

"Well then." he smiled, "all in all, I'll admit this does end okay. 'At least this isn't like to Sopranos where they end the show in mid-sen—'"

We all started laughing as Claid vanished from sight Karma was in tears she was laughing so hard.

End Chapter.

Notes: Yeah, sorry for the very late update guys, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and I hope you read SlickSilver's side of the story too, otherwise you would not understand what is going on with this chapter much, though with the long wait I am sure someone has by now.

*Everyone is still laughing so no random character talk today*


	54. Chapter 52 Family Secret

Chapter 52 Family secret

The inside of the Pokémon Center was busy, there were trainers running this way and that, most were in a state of shock after witnessing the attack that had just occurred not to long ago. The nurse of the center tried to calm everyone down, as there happened to be a sick person of importance trying to rest. Several Blisseys were running in and out of a room all with trays and other things to help the sick person. Sitting at a table watching all of this were two trainers a young girl with shoulder length pink hair and blue-green eyes, dressed in all pink and a boy about her age dressed in typical trainer clothes. The nurse noticed the two trainers sitting there and decided to approach them, while trying to ease the trainers around her.

"You two are friends of the sick trainer, Platinum-sama, correct?" She asked. Both trainers looked up at the nurse and nodded. "Good, because as it turns out, we are out of a plant that could cure her. it is a hard plant to find, and we didn't have much, considering that random Pokémon attacks are not that common in this city, what with the Great Marsh and all. So, I was wondering if perhaps I could get you two to go out and find the plant?" The nurse continued. Lucas sighed as he stood up; the girl sitting next to him did the same.

"Sure, Nurse Joy, it would give us some piece of mind as well," Lucas, said. "Come Pearl, the sooner we get this plant, the sooner Platinum will get better." He continued facing Pearl.

"Okay, besides I was going to go crazy just sitting here watching people run around in circles." Pearl said as the two walked towards the exit of the center. The outside of the center was still crazy but much less, the majority of chaos was inside, people were still running around but it looked like the police had the majority of it under control. Sure there were a few people still shocked at the attack of the things we now know as Trushades, Lucas guessed that in the confusion of the attack a few people and buildings got involved but nothing to serious considering that they were the targets not the town itself. Lucas and Pearl left the town to search for the plant that would cure Platinum, however, Nurse Joy forgot to mention the location of the plant. Lucas was about to go back and ask, however Pearl placed her hand on Lucas' shoulder and shock her head. "I know of the plant that we are to find, it is very rare in Sinnoh, but there are a few locations, and one of them just happens to be near the town, but they grow in dark damp places or underwater, so this marsh would make for a great location for the plant to grow." And with that the two started to search the route for the plant, while searching a question popped into Lucas' head. _How did Pearl know that I was going to go ask for the name of the plant, and what it looks like_? He pondered while searching. _She must have realized at the same time that I did, that the nurse forgot to tell us about the plant_. Lucas continued in his head. While searching Lucas started to notice other things about Pearl that struck him as odd. _When we first met, Platinum didn't really like Pearl all that much, however after on talk the two started to act like friends, then there was the attack, she knew when to set up the barrier, and she also knew what Claid was going to do…Claid, that was another one, how did she know his name if this was the first time we met him, and not only that, she called him 'Claid-sama' why would she use that term if she had just met him, well I guess she could be from another region or something. But Claid didn't seem to recognize her at all, so that can't be right, hmm._ Lucas continued in his thoughts while still looking for the plant.

Meanwhile while Pearl was searching she started to do some thinking of her own. _Boy, we barely made it out of that alive. But at least Claid-sama was there to help us, but how did he get Sacred Fire, so freaken' early, but still if he has it now, then it looks like I am doing my job. AWESOME, WAY TO GO PEARL-chan! But no really, if he has that power now maybe there will be a chance that he will be able to prevail over Silvershade and…yes, finally all my hard work will pay off_. A tear of joy started to fall down her cheek. Little did she know, Lucas happened to see the tear, and made his way over to Pearl.

"What's wrong Pearl?" Lucas asked noticing the tear falling down Pearl's cheek. Pearl looked at Lucas and smiled.

"Oh, nothing, by the way, how is the searching going?" Pearl asked trying to change the subject. However that didn't work too well on Lucas.

"Not that well…hey, don't change the subject!" Lucas said shaking his head. Pearl smiled at Lucas' reaction. _Reminds me a lot of my brother,_ she thought. "Well?" Lucas asked again. _I guess I really have no choice, most likely he won't give up, just don't say anything that could spoil the future for him._

"The future," Pearl gave herself a mental slap in the face. _Smooth Pearl, very smooth._

"I tend to do that as well, so I take it you have some one important to you where you come from?" Lucas asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Pearl let out a sigh of relief. _Wow, I just pulled one of the corniest things in the world, and he just blew it off_?

"Yeah, there are some people who are important to me back home," Pearl said still smiling at the fact that Lucas hadn't noticed her blunder.

"That's good," Lucas said. _Did Pearl just say what I think she did, well maybe I should just play along and act like I didn't hear her say future._ "What about your parents?" Lucas asked. Pearl started to go red in face. _Busted,_ Lucas thought smiling.

"They're good, or at least my mom is anyways," Pearl said trying to recover. _Dang looks like he was paying attention after all._

"What about your dad?" Lucas pressed on.

"I-I don't see him much if ever at all, and when I do, it is a very short meeting." Pearl said, hoping to get Lucas off her back. _Please, just please don't ask anything else; I might burst_.

"Why does your dad do something important that keeps him away?" Lucas asked. By this point, Pearl was almost ready to cry. Lucas say this and realized that his questions where getting somewhere.

"P-Please, don't ask me anything more," Pearl said trying to hold back her tears.

"One last question, okay Pearl?" Lucas asked, Pearl nodded hoping it wasn't anything to bad.

"Where, no let me rephrase that; when did you come from?" Yeah, something like, way to go Lucas. Pearl now started to cry, Lucas tried to hug her to calm her down but got pushed away instead. Pearl ran off in another direction to get as far away from Lucas as possible. Lucas however chased after her. The two ran around the marsh for a bit, Pearl would only look back to see if Lucas was still chasing her. She finally managed to lose him after a while in a cave. The cave was dark and damp, just like the location of the plant that Platinum needed. However this victory was short lived, as Lucas ran into the same cave. "Pearl, I am sorry if my questions made you cry, I just wanted to know, that's all," Lucas said walking up to Pearl who had her back turned to him crying. Lucas reached out a hand only to have it get swat away by Pearl.

"You want to know where or when I came from then fine, it doesn't matter anyways, the timeline has already gotten mucked up as it is, so there is no use hiding it from my father." Pearl said turning around to face Lucas, her father. Lucas just stood there and stared at Pearl, it all started to make sense to him now, everything that happened, when he got his pendent, Pearl knew he would pass, the Trushades, she knew they were going to attack, how she knew Claid's name, she was told all about this before. "Don't bother ask about why I don't see you much, because that part I won't dare tell anyone," she said through tears. Lucas snapped out of his trance and smiled at his daughter to be.

"I take it that Platinum is the mother?" Lucas asked jokingly. Pearl nodded slightly and let out a little chuckle. Pearl whipped the tears from her eyes and just smiled at her father to be; she stood up and gave him a big hug. Lucas returned the hug, however this happy moment was cut short as they heard a groaning sound. They looked around the cave but couldn't find anyone. "Come on Pearl, let's explore the cave, maybe we can find the plant." Lucas said walking towards the darkness. Pearl nodded and followed closely behind.

"We need some light," Pearl said reaching for a Poke'ball. Out came a small red lizard like Pokémon with a flame on the tip of its tail. "Char-chan, can you please use flash?" Pearl asked. The little fire type nodded and it's flame grew bigger. Pearl smiled and pet the little Pokémon on it's head. "Good girl," the little fire type looked up at her trainer and smiled.

"Wow, you have a Charmander, where did you get that?" Lucas asked inspecting the little fire type.

"Professor Oak," Pearl said still petting the Charmander. "Ain't she cute?" the Charmander gave her trainer a little hug, which Pearl returned. Pearl stood up and the Charmander started walking. Lucas and Pearl followed the little guy through the cave, Lucas was giving directions on where to go. They ended up making it to a small river, they looked around for a bridge, they walked along side the side of the river only to find that the bridge was out, it looked like someone had completely destroyed it. Lucas and Pearl looked at each other and nodded. Pearl picked up the Charmander and placed it on her head. The image made Lucas laugh a little. Pearl stuck out her tongue and carefully stepped into the river, as to not get Char's tail wet. Lucas stepped in next; the water didn't seem that deep, but still deep enough for Charmander. They waded through the river following Char's light, they noticed that the water started to get slightly deep then swallowed out, then got deep again, almost like the whole area was uneven, almost as if the river floor had been bombarded with blast-like attacks.

"Pearl be careful, the floor is uneven," Lucas called. Pearl nodded and slowed her pace so that her friend wouldn't get wet.

"Thanks Lucas." She responded as they kept walking. They finally made it to the other side of the river. Pearl looked down at her clothes and sighed. "Well, looks like I am going to have to dry these later, if you give me your clothes, I will dry them as well." Pearl said as Lucas stepped out of the river.

"Being a Professor's assistant has made not care too much about wet clothes, but thanks anyways Pearl," Lucas responded. Pearl smiled and they kept walking; the cave was starting to look like it too had seen better days, there were scratch marks on the walls.

"Ugh," a voice called out of the darkness. Lucas and Pearl looked at each other.

"Tyson," they both said as they ran towards the grown. The more they ran, the more they saw that some sort of attack had ruined the walls. They made it to what seemed like a dead end, and lying there was a boy about their age with blonde hair and a stripped sweater. Lucas and Pearl rushed over to Tyson. He stuck out a hand signaling them to stop.

"Please, take me Trushades, but whatever you do please leave Platinum and her friends alone." Tyson said, mistaking them for Trushades. "I was a bad friend, I slowed Platinum down, I tried to take her from Lucas, please just take me and leave them be!" He shouted still delusional.

"Oi, Tyson, it's us, Lucas and Pearl," Lucas said. This made Tyson look up and open his eyes.

"Hi, Lucas," was all Tyson said. This made Lucas and Pearl laugh. "What, did I say something funny?" Tyson asked looking at Lucas and Pearl.

"No, it's just the first thing you say to us when we find you was: 'Hi Lucas'," Pearl explained. Tyson smiled and sighed.

"Good, no Trushades," Tyson said looking around. Both Lucas and Pearl looked at each other.

"How do you know that name?" Pearl asked looking into Tyson's eyes, attempting to read his mind to see if he wasn't corrupted.

"Don't worry Pearl, I am not under his control…well not anymore, anyways." Tyson said. Lucas and Pearl looked at each other again.

"What happened?" They both asked.

Flashback

_I can't, I just can't._ Thought Tyson as he sat and watched the attack that happened in Pastoria City right before his eyes. Seeing his friends getting attacked and seeing Claid getting attacked by Trushades after Trushades was just too much for him to bare. He was in a dark room he couldn't see much nor did he know where he even was, all he knew was that he was watching his friends get attacked and it was all his fault. The guilt that he had was too much for him to bare at this point. He saw Platinum almost get killed by several Trushades. It was enough to make almost anyone lose it. Then the Trushades all vanished in thin air.

"So how did you like my little performance?" A shadowy man who looked very much like Claid asked. Tyson knew him to be the one who brought him to this strange place.

Flashback in a Flashback

Tyson stormed off, not wanting to be around anyone at the moment. He ended up bumping into an oddly colored Lucario, it was a darker color then most Lucarios, the Lucario stood against a tree resting one foot on the trunk and the other foot was on the ground; in his mouth was a toothpick, it looked like an outlaw from the old west, minus the clothes of course.

"So, you're runnin' away from yer' problems, ay' boy?" The Lucario asked in an accent. "Well good on ya', them people you were travelin' with were no good. now my master, he can fix ya' up and give ya' power," The Lucario said with a sneer. "Power, the likes of which no one has eva' seen before," It said spitting out the toothpick.

"Who is your Master?" Tyson asked. "Take me to him," He continued, not even second-guessing himself.

"No need, he is right here," The Lucario said pointing with his head. Then out of think air a figure much like that of that Claid guy Tyson was just talking to appeared.

"So, you're Tyson, hmm?" the figured said looking Tyson over. "I assume that Lucario has explain what I plan to give to you, correct?" The Claid look-a-like said.

"Yeah, power," Tyson, answered. The shadowy figured smiled.

"Very well then, young Tyson, I shall give you that power you seek," the shadowy figure said. "Oh and by the way, you may call me Master Silvershade," Silvershade said with a laugh leading Tyson into a dark portal to who knows where.

End Flashback in a Flashback

Tyson looked up at his new master, the look in his eyes were dreadful. He had just witnessed his friends getting attacked right before his eyes, and this guy just treats it like some kind of show, who is this sick bastard.

"I take it that you are less then impressed? One day you will learn to grow your power to be more like mine, 'my young apprentice'." Silvershade said placing a hand on Tyson. "But first, you must rid your self of the very thing that is keeping your from truly embracing the darkness. Your doubts and former friends," Silvershade said making sure Tyson knew what to do. _Just who is Silvershade anyways and why is he sounding like the Emperor from Starwars, or Xemnas/Ansem/Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts_?

"H-How?" Tyson started. This earned Silvershade's attention. "How, you just treat this like some kind of game or like watching T.V., those were real people fighting. That was real, not just some Video Game." Tyson said shocked at the scene he just saw.

"Well, that's easy. they abandoned you, this was a way for you to get back at them and send them a message," Silvershade said standing up and walking away. "It's like you humans say… 'an eye for an eye'." Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this time, he thought that he was just going to scare them, but now he saw that his master was planning on using him to kill them, sure they didn't understand where he came from and how he felt, but what he just saw and helped to do isn't right either. "Your not having second thoughts, are you?" Silvershade asked giving Tyson a stern look. "Because that mark on your arm is a part of you now. Don't worry, though, you'll come to understand it's not a big deal… now, you still doubt your new power?" Tyson looked at his arm and saw a rather large mark stretching across his arm, almost like the Dark Mark from the Harry Potter books.

"No Master," Tyson said in defeat.

"Good, now rid yourself of your doubts and then send your army after him and all who get in your way!" Silvershade commanded. Tyson sat there and concentrated. A shadowy aura surrounded him as his eyes began to glow red. Silvershade smiled as Tyson began to glow, then from one Tyson came a second one. This Tyson looked as he had not to long ago, meanwhile the Tyson sitting next to him did, he had dark red eyes, a shadowy tint to his skin much like Silvershade, and had Tyson's clothes, he looked almost identical to Tyson expect for the things that were just mentioned. The normal looking Tyson took one look at the shadowy version and freaked. The shadowy version looked at Tyson and sneered.

"So, you're the one who was keeping me locked away, huh?" The shadow asked. The original simply nodded. "Oh Master, what shall I do to him?" The shadow asked.

"Kill him," Silvershade said walking away. "Make sure that he doesn't tell anyone about Namuh or else." Silvershade threatened. Tyson didn't stick around long enough to hear the threat and just left. Tyson kept trying to avoid wave after wave of Trushades. Tyson kept thinking back to Namuh, the thing possessing Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic. Tyson made it out of the odd building like place, but didn't have time to enjoy the area as he was being chased. He called out his Staraptor and flew back to Pastoria City to make amends with his friends, however he was still being chased and had to lose them some how. So Tyson landed in a marsh like landscape recalled his Starapter then hid in a cave. However the Trushades chased after him, no matter where he ran, there were Trushades waiting around every corner. He ended up getting to a bridge only to have the Trushades destroy the bridge before he could get on it. He jumped into the river and hid under the water, however since it wasn't very deep they Trushades could still see him and blasted at the water. Tyson called out his Empoleon and rode him over to the edge of the river. The Trushades kept blasting but Empoleon was able to out speed the Trushades. Tyson made it to the edge of the river and recalled his Empoleon and started to run. The Trushades climbed on the walls and started to attack Tyson, however he was able to dodge them and the walls were ruined by the missing attacks instead. Tyson ended up against a dead end.

"No where to run now Tyson," one of the Trushades said. It had a pair of blades for hands and looked like an oversized bug.

"Ugh, what is Silvershade's deal with Scythers?" Tyson said as the Scyther lunged at Tyson. Tyson couldn't move much and thus, fell to the floor. The Scyther attempted to finish the job, however he instantly vanished along with the other Trushades. Tyson looked around and saw a shadowy figure standing there. It had no features at all aside from what looked like hair, hands and feet. For some reason Tyson could tell that this figure wasn't Silvershade. The figure turned to face Tyson, Tyson couldn't see its face…no it wasn't that he couldn't SEE it's face, it had NO face to see.

"You must be Tyson," the figure said, judging on voice that it had, Tyson figured this figure must be male. "Rest easy young one, I mean you no harm, your friends will be coming in time, until then, I shall give you this," the figure said, holding out a rope like whip.

"An, escape rope?" Tyson asked grabbing the rope. The figure nodded, turned around reached out a hand and opened a portal similar to that of the Organization 13 portals. The figure turned around and looked at Tyson.

"The name is Namuh, when you see the Seer holders, let them know that things are different then before, and I have given them something that can help stop Silvershade," the figure named Namuh said pointing to Tyson. Tyson gave him a strange look then realize what he meant.

"H-How can I help them?" Tyson asked. Namuh held his hand to his face in a sort of facepalm.

"You have seen his lair, or at least one of it, if you manage to lead them back there, they can rid Sinnoh of his presence, however, to do it now would be foolish, you must wait until the time is ready. Please wait, however you must tell them about me, oh and tell Rachel that I am sorry for what happened a few years ago." Namuh said walking into the portal to who knows where.

End Flashback

"And that is what happened," Tyson said. By this point Lucas and Pearl were sitting down next to Tyson, Pearl still had Char in her arms hugging the little fire type.

"Do you really trust him?" Pearl asked arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know why, but I feel like he means us no harm," Tyson said. This didn't make Pearl feel any better. _Why would Namuh want to help us, I mean we are the enemy right_? Pearl thought.

_Maybe he has as you humans say turned over a new leaf_? Joy said flying around the area.

"Doubtful, little buddy, I have seen a part of the past where you got turned into this form and I don't think something like him can change." Lucas said remembering the vision he had. Though most of it is a blur now.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, after Namuh left, I found this," Tyson said holding out a plant. Pearl grabbed it looked it over and smiled.

"Awesome Tyson, you found the plant to cure Platinum," Pearl said handing it back to Tyson. "Okay Char-chan, can you lead us back out of the cave?" Pearl said putting the Charmander on her head again.

"No need, remember, Namuh gave me an escape rope," Tyson said digging in his bag. Pearl sighed and Char puffed out her cheeks to show her displeasure. Tyson handed the rope to Lucas, then tried to stand up, but couldn't quite do it. Lucas extended a hand for Tyson to grab. Tyson smiled and grabbed. Pearl sighed and stood next to Tyson. Lucas snapped the rope on the ground and they were warped to the entrance of the cave. Tyson blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. Then the group walked back to the Pokémon Center, it seemed like people were starting to calm down outside of the center by this point, and so they were able to walk into the center with little to no trouble at all. They walked into the VIP suite where several Blisseys were standing guard outside Platinum's room.

"Please move aside, we have the cure," Lucas said holding the plant. The Blisseys moved out of the way and the trio entered Platinum's room. In the bed laid was a young girl bundled in bed covers, her face was pale white, and her white beanie was hanging up on a hat rack on the wall next to a small desk. She let out a small cough every now and then. Her eyes where closed, she was breathing heavily. Lucas thought back to what happened to Platinum, it was shortly after Claid had left, they were walking back to the center, when a Trushade Toxicroak appeared, stabbed Platinum, then disappeared, badly poisoning her. Next to her bed were a Blissey and Nurse Joy; she had a tray with a medical needle and a small bowl. She turned to Lucas and smiled, noticing the plant in his hand.

"Good, now please give me the plant," the nurse said. Lucas nodded and handed her the plant. She grounded it up and it turned into a liquid and there were pieces of the plant still in the bowl. The nurse took the medical needle sucked up the juice, tested it and was satisfied. "Alright Platinum-sama, you might feel a slight sting, but it is for your own good." She said reaching for Platinum's arm; the nurse cleaned her arm then poked her with the needle. Platinum let out a small cry, and tried to move her arm. Lucas grabbed her arm and held her still. The nurse was then able to administer the cure into her bloodstream. Platinum dropped her arm, and it just hung over the bed. Then her eyes started to open a little bit. She smiled when she saw Tyson looking over the bed.

"I-I am sorry Tyson," she said with a half smile. Tyson smiled back at his old friend, all of the past memories they shared came back to him. He bent down and gave her a light hug. Platinum returned the hug; a tear fell down her cheek. Then the group heard footsteps rushing towards the room. A young women with light brown hair with a butterfly hairclip and hazel colored eyes stood in the door way. She had on a tan t-shirt and a blue jean skirt. Behind her came a young man with light brown hair and a lab coat, under that were casual clothes.

"What happened?" the women asked, looking at Platinum. "We heard a small scream next door and thought that something had hap-" she was cut off by the presence of a certain blonde boy. "Tyson?" she exclaimed. "Where did- oh never mind, are you sticking around?" She asked. This would be the scene where people would typically do an anime fall. Platinum let out a laugh/cough; it was nice to have her group back together.

"I am staying long term," Tyson said with a bow. "Oh by the way, I have a message for you Rachel-san," Tyson said clearing his through. "Someone or something named Namuh, told me to tell you that he is sorry for what happened a few years ago." This comment made Rachel's face turn pale.

"Y-You met N-Namuh?" Rachel asked shocked at what the blonde had just said.

"Yeah, he saved me from some Trushades, why is that a problem?" Tyson asked, explaining what happened.

"Tell me everything," Rachel said in a stern voice. Tyson sighed and explained the whole story again. After Tyson had explained what happened, a small smile formed on Rachel's lips.

"So, he has finally seen the error of his ways huh?" Rachel said with an eerie smile. "Tyson, do you remember where the lair was?" Tyson shock his head.

"Sorry, Rachel-san, but for some reason I can't remember," Tyson said.

"That's fine, maybe it will come back to you some day," Rachel said patting him on the back.

"Mom, just who is Namuh anyways?" Lucas asked. Rachel let out a sigh pulled up a chair from the table. She sat down on it one leg over the other.

"You might want to sit down for this, Lucas." Rachel said. Lucas sat down on the bed next to Platinum, who smiled a bit before turning to face Rachel. "Namuh, is not a who, but a what really. he never truly had a race of species he just existed." Rachel explained. "You see, when Arceus created the Three Seers, a fourth was created out of the shadow, and that fourth was later dubbed Namuh. He or more rather It wanted nothing at first, Arceus saw him as a threat and wanted him gone. So Love, hid Namuh in a cave, and pretended like he was killed off." Rachel paused to see if people were following so for.

"Why would Arceus want Namuh killed?" Lucas asked.

"Simple, Namuh can do anything Arceus can do, and Arceus believes himself to be the God of Pokémon. So he didn't want anyone being more powerful then him. Which leads me to my next point. Later it was discovered that Namuh did still alive and thus, Love had lied to Arceus. He was willing to forgive her, and let Namuh live among the Pokémon, as long as he followed their rules. The main rule was give and take. Meaning that if you take all the fruit from a tree and it dies, you must replant it. Well Namuh didn't want to wait and use it's powers to make the tree grow back so it could keep eating all the time. Arceus found out that Namuh was using it's powers and banished it from it's home. Later, Arceus created humans and since we look so much like Namuh, it went after us and corrupted us. Arcues found out about this and the two fought," Rachel said. Everyone was paying close attention to this even the nurse and Blissey.

"I saw that battle, Namuh changed the Three Seers into humans that look at lot like us." Lucas said remembering the vision.

"Yes, and that is because we are semi related to them. But the line was been blurred too much for it to count us as part Pokémon or even related, save for you and me Lucas." Rachel said nodding. "So, I guess Namuh has realized that attacking the legends was wrong. So now he just wants for someone to tell the legends that Namuh is no longer 'evil' and now it is all Silvershade." Rachel finished.

"Well, can't you three call upon your legends and tell them to inform the others of this change?" Gary asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Good idea." Rachel said getting up out of her seat. "Love, if you can hear me, please, go tell the others about what you have heard today, and please make it quick," Rachel pleaded.

_I am still not completely convinced that Namuh has changed, though I don't think that Tyson is lying ether. I shall go tell the other legends about what I heard, however I can't promise that they will listen,_ Love said vanishing into thin air.

"Well, until Love gets back we should all rest up, Nurse Joy, on behalf of Platinum, I thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to help with this matter." Rachel said was they walked out of the room. While everyone waited for Love's response Platinum, Lucas, Pearl, and Tyson all talked about what happened. Platinum found out that Lucas now knows about who Pearl really is, and that Tyson understands how she feels about him, it doesn't change how he feels but understands that Platinum feels differently about him. After about a good few hours, Rachel rushed back into Platinum's room. "Love came back, and she isn't happy." She said panting. Everyone rushed into Rachel's room and saw Love floating there, the look in her eyes didn't look reassuring.

_Bad news, looks like Arceus has ordered that BOTH Namuh and Silvershade be destroyed. Even after I mentioned that Namuh isn't 'bad' anymore. He believes that the two halfs are working as one, and that they are trying to merge again, so that they can take over his reign as God._ Love said through breaths. This made everyone look at each other in shock. _Though, the other legends are trying to convince him that he is wrong, so for now I would say, just get some rest, you guys will need it for the next day, trust me_. So with that everyone headed back to his or her rooms and slept, awaiting the next day.

End chapter.

Notes: There I did it, I poured my heart and soul into this chapter and I hope you guys like it.


	55. Chapter 53: All Hell

Chapter 53: All Hell…

Disclaimer: If you have not read SlickSilver's side of the fanfic (Pokémon Unison) you will be 100% lost, this is the beginning of something that will carry on throughout this whole fanfic so please check out his side or you will be lost, thank you.

Claid finished talking on the phone, to who I could only assume was a member of media, but I wasn't too sure. He hung up the phone and turned to us.

"Alright, so this plan is meant to be loud, hard, and fast. So making sure this gets on the news is important." He said. "How this works is that in a couple of hours from now, I will set off explosives. In areas I feel are going to set off some form of alarm among the members of Team Rocket. Beforehand, however, I will call Giovanni personally and inform him of this "rogue" within the organization. This gives him a considerable doubt as to suspect me, especially when I'll add that a Rocket agent attacked me at Olivine City."

"That's it? That's not much of a plan…" Tyson said.

"That's because…" He shrugged. "As any movie buff would figure from big plans… that was only stage one… stage two, I inform the news when it's going to start, and I proceed to wait for Team Rocket's response to my attack in Viridian Gym. The final stage, is where they try to take me down, and they end up fighting against myself and my team, no holds barred, and if they try to kill me directly…" He closed his eyes, most likely trying to figure out a way to explain what he meant. "Well, use your imagination."

"You knock them out?" Lucas suggested.

"You kick their ass?" Tyson said at about the same time.

"Kill them first." Pearl and Rachel said simultaneously. Immediately after he nodded, a worried look washed over my face, Claid was talking about killing people if they got in his way, whereas Tyson was spooked and Lucas's face went blank as it lost color.

"Why would you need to murder them?" He looked like he hoped I didn't ask that. "It shouldn't be too hard to simply knock them out." My mind was still frantic about hearing Claid even thinking about killing Team Rocket agents.

"I suppose it's because I see the reality of what's to come…" he said. "I can't save them all. I don't know how, and I don't know if it's possible. Even if it were, it's likely suicide trying unless I have a solid possibility right there, right now, that I can use right off the bat."

Tyson looked at him blankly, Lucas and I were having trouble following. He glanced at his Alakazam, who smiled and tilted his head slightly. They seemed to be having a talk via telepathy so I figured that it would be best to stay out of it.

He sighed and rephrased it. "It's a stupid gamble, and I know it. Unless your GENUINE name is Mary Sue or Marty Stu, a goal with no supporting structure is not only universally stupid, but simply not worth the possible result."

"I still don't…" I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I could tell that he was slowing getting annoyed at us for not understanding all this military talk. Rachel seemed to have spotted this as well.

"He's taking a big enough risk to plan out this major attack on Team Rocket, and he understands that he's going to wind up practically fighting a small army in return." Rachel explained. "He is also aware that not only will there possibly be brainwashed Shadow Pokémon and Trainers, but Trushades will be a possibility_ on top of all that_. All these given, what are the chances of him saving _anybody_ in that kind of chaos?"

We ALL stared at Rachel at that point. Tyson's face had also turned pale and expressionless with Lucas, I was horrified… Claid, and apparently his Pokémon, looked completely stupefied.

He shook himself out of that moment, and figured he might as well be straight with his intention. "Bear in mind, though, that IF someone dies because of me, it will be completely incidental. I do not intend to go out of my way to kill an enemy that's not a Trushade, but I can't afford to avoid killing an opponent that gets caught in the crossfire." He looked at Alakazam and this time it was he who smirked. "Any questions?" He asked.

"How do you expect to command all your Pokémon in the middle of all that…" I asked, "While trying to protect your own hide."

His smirk turned into a grin, I had a bad feeling about this. "Glad you asked." But before he could start, Tyson spouted out a sudden "HUH?"

"He was hoping you'd ask that." Rachel said flatly.

"I, for one, encourage my partners to object against me when I'm in the wrong, and I do it for a reason." He said. "In this, it's true that I cannot command all of my Pokémon at once. That's why I've tried teaching my partners how to become effective leaders in case something happens that forces everyone out. This way, we can divide the team into two functioning halves, and, should something happen to me, the second team can render effective assistance." He paused for a few seconds, and scratched the back of his head in a mildly embarrassed gesture. "uhh… Suddenly I realize that's a bit much, Ms. Rachel, could you help summarize, please?"

"Hmph, for a young man your age, you sound pretty military-like…" Rachel commented, sighed, and proceeded. "Like he said before, he cannot command five Pokémon at once given the chaotic circumstances. Plus, he also is aware that Pokémon listen to their trainer's orders in Battle because they trust their judgment. What he's doing, however, is teaching his Pokémon how to make that judgment for themselves. That way, in the event something happens to divide the team into two groups, _OR_ if something happens to their Trainer, the leading Pokémon will know what to do to serve as an able substitute in said situation."

Tyson was surprised, whereas Lucas and I were looking at each other, and then at Claid, who was grinning proudly. I frowned at it, though… "you're pretty smug about it." I commented. "I'll admit it's cool, but it's not THAT cool…"

His grin softened, probably since I was pretty direct. I could tell that he took pride in how they work as a team, because (according to Karma) the end result would most likely be his partners pulling off unexpected combos that win a battle and they celebrate their hard work afterward. "In this battle, I'm going to lead on the ground with Blaziken and Marshtomp, Alakazam and Charizard will be the second team providing aerial support. However, Riolu will also be with the aerial team with Alakazam, as he's still not quite ready for a fight like this on the ground. So he'll be helping with preventing airborne ambushes. Alakazam will lead the second team as his psychic abilities can provide a sort of insight when it boils down to it." He paused for a second, and decided to try scanning our brains, but Karma stopped it and told him to stop. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how are you going to get us in there?" Pearl asked. "We don't exactly have Rocket uniforms."

That is a good question; though I really hope we don't have to dress up as Rocket agents, after all they are the villains here. He looked at Love, Karma, and then Joy. "This… is just a projection, right? Could it be possible to modify the appearance?"

_Yes, it is possible..._ Love said.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Pearl wondered. I am couldn't help but silently agree with her.

He thought for a second then it seemed like he scrapped a play, hopefully it was us wearing that uniform. "Wait, sorry, is invisibility a possibility? Perhaps Levitation as well, but I won't push it…"

_I'm not what you humans call a "genie", Eric._ Love looked at him sourly. _But yes, I can do invisibility and levitation._

With that, he sorted out that with Joy and Karma, Love would levitate us, and have us under a veil of invisibility. He explained to us how the media was going to watch and reasoned that it would be unwise to be seen levitating on camera like that. By the time it was finally explained, the Seers were wearing down on stamina, as such Claid was crunched for time; it was now or never, he needed to perform his plan now or not at all.

"Why do you need to do this, though…?" Pearl asked. I have to agree with her on this one, why does Claid have to do this? Sure they are doing wrong, but is murder really the answer?

"Before, I thought I was making it up to my partners… now I realize I've been delusioned into thinking it's all for sake of being stronger." he said. " I wound up shutting myself out for something stupid… and now… now..." He paused for a minute, possibly thinking about what has happened to him while being in Team Rocket. All the memories of everything he has done while working for them must have been making him even angrier because his fist clenched tighter and tighter, and that fist was about to swing at a wall, until it was stopped by something non-physical. "I've… just fucking had it with being used…!" He, gritting his teeth as Alakazam restrained him.

He calmed down rather quickly, only to briefly overhear an echo of Rachel's voice somewhere. He glanced at Rachel herself, who was staring at me intensely, like he was someone else.

"Ms. Rachel?" she snapped out of it and shrugged off her look. "it's nothing important. You just remind me some something that happened when I was young…"

He looked at the clock again, and was appalled that there was thirty minutes left. With no time to spare, he picked up the hotel's phone and began dialing.

***Rocket Underground HQ, a few minutes earlier***

Giovanni sat down in his office shortly after a meeting of interest, his thoughts were wild with thoughts on this new Pokémon program. According to the mystery distributor, this Program allows Pokémon to summon copies of itself to assist the host in battle, and should they be knocked down in battle, they are instantly on their feet again. The drawbacks, however, require said Pokémon to be that of a Shadow variety due to the fact that use on any other Pokémon causes an increasing blood lust as behavioral side effects. Use on humans is easily not an affordable option, as this results in vicious homicidal insanity, as tested by unnamed terminal patients.

Giovanni was particularly impressed with the Shadow Pokémon in question, a Rhydon, had effectively decimated a large portion of forest with its copies. The distributor sold the dealwith the thought of "how much more efficient it would be to have a force that can literally be a one-Pokémon-team that follows your every command."

The mystery distributor seemed to always keep his face hidden as well. And he seemed to sound very similar to Rocket agent Claid. When Giovanni commented on this, the distributor paused, saying that he "knows of that boy…" with a hint of distaste. As a sign of trust, a few Pokéballs were sent along with an design for an attachment to keep the program active. Giovanni considered running the idea by Agent Claid. Given the potential in his unorthodox abilities in Battle, he would become the greatest Rocket agent Giovanni's ever recruited., he would even be able to hold down the slowly growing group of members who seem to be drafting new members for some apparent cult. The fact that they're acting strange was one thing to the Rocket Boss, but when there seems to be a growing reports of savage attacks on various members, the stability of team Rocket comes to question. With this new program and Eric Claid's powerful team of Pokémon, this will no longer be of any importance.

_***BRRRRRT. BRRRRRT. BRRRRRT***_

Giovanni's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an incoming call a brief look at the monitor reading "AUDIO ONLY", and he picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he said simply.

"Mr. Giovanni, is that you, sir?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ah, Eric, I was hoping to talk to you." Giovanni smiled

"Sorry, sir, but I'm a little pressed for time." His voice was panicked "I'm calling to report that there might be a rogue among the ranks of Team Rocket."

"What!" Giovanni was alarmed. "How can you be certain?"

"because I can recognize a grunt's uniform on someone who attacked me in Johto, with the intent to kill, no less." Eric said. "based on my small profile, it seems clear this rogue has something against Team Rocket, and the attack on me says I'm the biggest threat to their plan. What this motive is, I have yet to discern."

Giovanni now understood that the boy wasn't lying, he's grown to be skilled in figuring out an enemy's behavior, which has proven useful in the few missions he's taken part in. "Have you been able to identify the rogue?"

"not quite. I have discerned that the rogue is male of about his very late teens to early twenties." He reported. "He also seems to be very skilled in stealth, as he was able to catch me completely by surprise. The battle style seems to be very aggressive, more than willing to savagely beat an opponent should the chance arise."

"Do you have some idea what this rogue plans to do?" Giovanni asked.

"I've intercepted a phone call between him and an unknown female stating that he plans to use explosives shortly, and that he'll challenge Team Rocket in Viridian Gym afterward." He stated. "but besides that, I had to cut the connection before getting caught causing static."

"See if you can intercept this rogue and bring him to me." Giovanni ordered.. "is that understood?"

"…I don't think there's much of a point in that, sir." Eric said, his voice quickly becoming calm. "Because I think the Rogue intends to take the fight back to home plate…"

"What was that?" Giovanni demanded. Something felt wrong, what prompted Eric's tone to change?

***Neet…Neet…Neet…Neet***

Eric paused on the line as Giovanni began hearing a strange noise in his office. The sound seemed to come from underfoot, but his Pokémon Persian was already looking for something under the desk.

"He…" Eric's tone of voice changed again from calm to foreboding.. the noise in the room began to accelerate, and Persian began staring at something underneath the desk. Giovanni placed the Reciever down and activated a speaker system before looking down.

***Neet. Neet. Neet. Neet.***

"I think the Rogue…"

***Neet Neet Neet Neet Neet*** Giovanni looked down at Persian to see what direction he was staring.

"Would rather face your Shadow Trainers…"

***NeetNeetNeetNeetNeet*** the object in question was a brown rectangular object stuck to the bottom drawer, as the noise seemed to change directions, he turned and found a second object, identical in appearance.

"at home base."

_***NEEEEEEEEEEEE…***_ Giovanni's eyes widened, he knew exactly what was happening, and as Persian picked up on it, it was too late to escape unscathed.

***ERIC***

Fifteen loud thuds in succession were heard as we approached the Viridian City Gym. He glanced at us as the Seers powers took effect. He walked inside, and as he figured, it was still empty. He found a spot near the center of the room, well lit up and in view for all to see. At this point, he addressed us.

"I'll count on you guys to find a place near the walls of this Gym to spectate from… a lot of things are going to happen at once, so I hope you can manage watching it all." he said.

"No worries, I can help them keep track just in case." Karma said. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"That's not worth suggesting, I will not let any of us get killed over this." I said

"Good luck, Claid" I said.

As he sensed us growing faint, we focused on the group of grunts, numbering about ten to twelve, entering the Gym and facing me in two groups, one on each side.

"Executive Claid, Glad to see you, now this rogue won't stand a chance!" one of the grunts cheered.

"Which of you use Shadow Pokémon…?" I asked, restraining a hint of concern in my voice.

The group of Grunts started looking at each other. One Grunt stood out stood unnecessarily in attention. "I don't use Shadow Pokémon, sir, and I'm proud of it."

"You take that back, punk!" A trio of grunts attempted to grab him, but he raised his hand to stop them… the lone grunt stood there, in ultimate defiance.

"This is going to be a very dangerous battle, possibly lethal." He said, "But as I refuse to leave to leave maters to chance, I want all Grunts who use Shadow Pokémon wholeheartedly to stand behind me."

Most of the grunts walked over past him, and he mildly kept those who remained from getting hurt. All but a scant three or four of the grunts were left standing there, including the one at attention.

He sighed in disappointment, but according to Karma, not at the remaining uncorrupt (despite what the second group thought). He took a couple of steps towards them,

"Admittedly, I'm rather glad there's some Trainers who haven't liked the tempting offer for Shadow Pokémon." He said to the grunts, causing murmurs of confusion among the corrupt. "Unfortunately, I've learned that this rogue is relentless in his attack, and for your sakes, I'd rather not deal with the possibility that your Pokémon can be killed." Alarm shot through the minds of each of the grunts, as figured. "So I'd like you to keep watch at surveillance. There's no telling of the rogue has additional support, so it would be nice to have someone to sound an alarm if something goes haywire."

They paused for a second, looking at each other, the one in attention nodded sharply, and marched away (yeah, _really_ not needed …), the others followed him, but not as seriously. One even looked back, and he gave him a look before he lowered his grunt's cap over his eyes. Once the grunts have left, he faced the corrupt and kept his cap shadowing his eyes for dramatic flair.

"Quite… the group of misfits here." I commented.

"So, you decided to start using Shadow Pokémon, and as a result, you've changed quite a bit…" he lectured. "So, I suppose I'll ask… besides this rogue, who would you consider your greatest enemy?"

"The Sacr-!" one grunt tried to say, before getting muffled. "Why do you need to know? You don't use Shadow Pokémon… only reason we aren't gonna kick your ass is because o—"

It became his turn to interrupt the Grunt, as he pulled out his pendant, which looks much like Lucas' pendant only looks like a flame; the entire group behind the first line began having wide-eyes.

"Are Shadow Pokémon really worth it?" He asked, lifting his hat to reveal a glare. "Because if they are, then I'm _done_ with Team Rocket."

A few of the grunts in front recovered and began to snicker, he kept his glare, but it didn't seem like it was working, what is up with these grunts, and not just their fashion sense.

"Well, then, it's nice to introduce yourself then." One of them said. "At least we have more of a reason to bump you off then…"

He ducked down, just as he found a blade, he punched it off, and slashed back with it. Hordes upon hordes of Trushades poured in, and he threw up a barrier to give him enough time to mentally open his Pokéballs and provide Alakazam to teleport his team into the air.

***Viridian City Gym***

An impact had shattered Eric's barrier, stunning him for an instant. Blaziken and Marshtomp fought relentlessly, destroying enemy after enemy within their Trainer's range. Eric recovered in seconds, and quickly began identifying enemy Pokémon the Trushades copied. On the ground, beside the unmistakable Scythers and Arboks, he recognized Nidoking, Kingler, Electabuzz, and Raticate. Summoning a Psycho Cut blade, Eric charged forward, and began cutting down every enemy that got close. A Raticate was launched into the psychic blade, Electabuzz and Nidoking attacked from both directions, Eric launched Raticate into Electabuzz before slashing Nidoking multiple times to destroy it. Blaziken punched back multiple Raticates that interfered with a fight with a Nidoking. The large enemy thrust its horn forward Blaziken stepped back, bumped into something, and immediately grabbed the target and flung it at the nidoking. The target, who turned out to be Eric, grabbed the Nidoking and threw a punch at the back of its head, rose and kicked off the same spot, sounding a loud CRACK, before the enemy disappeared., Marshtomp was constantly using Ice Beam in a spin to freeze the enemies, only for a new group to trample through them.. the tactic was working well, but Marshtomp began getting dizzy, and by then was beginning to nearly get hit by passing attacks from Nidoking, Electabuzz, and charging Raticate. The Pokémon stumbled and fell down, just as a Scyther slashed toward his neck, Eric immediately responded by destroying the Scyther, and creating a Barrier for himself and his two partners.

"GRRRRGHH" Eric clenched his teeth sharply as he was bracing the impacts from multiple Nidokings and Electabuzz.

"How can we fight these guys if they just keep coming?" Marshtomp said despairingly

"Maybe there's a source, Remember how we beat Leeroy?"

"you mean how all those things just vanished?"

At the same time in the air, Alakazam and Charizard were better able to defend themselves in destroying Pidgeot, Beedrill, Venomoth, and Fearows. Riolu was having difficulty keeping up with Alakazam and instead directed Charizard where to fire his Flamethrower. Riolu looked around at the battlefield on the ground for a few moments and watched in horror as his friends were also fighting an endless force of enemies. It was when he looked toward the edge of the enemy army did he notice something strange. Seemingly normal Pokémon remained at the edge of the battlefield black-purple aura flowing around them. The height they were at, though, he only made out the brightly colored Beedrill and Pidgeot, but both of them, like the other shared the aura.

"Chawizaad, What's tat ova teah?" Riolu said, pointing at the dark spots of aura.

"The edge of the battlefield, what's—Augh!" a Venomoth's Psybeam struck Charizard's back, just left of Riolu, who jolted at the fact. "What is it?" Charizard demanded.

"Tose Black spots tere!"

"What Black spots? I don't see any black spots."

Alakazam dispatched another group before scanning Riolu's mind. "Try attacking those normal enemies near the edge."

Charizard fired at the direction Alakazam noted, but three Trushade Beedrill turned up in the crossfire and took the brunt of the attack.

"Try again!" Alakazam commanded, Charizard began to dive for the enemy and fired. A Trushade Pidgeot flew in the direction of the crossfire, but Alakazam used Psychic to redirect it. The flame hit a normal nidoking that stood there, not making any attempt to dodge. As it struck, a brief dark-purple spark shot off from the target's body before it fell over, seemingly unconscious. Riolu saw the large aura shrink from the Nidoking, but called out to Alakazam when a Trushade Nidoking vanished around the same time.

"Why'd it dissapea?" Riolu asked, but what he pointed out, turned to a moment of brilliance for Alakazam. A mass of twineddle shot towards the aerial team, but alakazam. Held the needles in place, and smiled.

"Because we found the source." Alakazam replied, he glanced down, and found Eric fall to his knees his barrier destroyed. "Charizard, moves us closer to the edge. Let's knock out the source of these copies!"

Back on the ground, Eric had exhausted himself blocking the enemy Nidokings, but as they strangely disappeared, other enemies closed in. Blaziken fought the Electabuzz, parrying their punches and redirecting their attacks against one another. Marshtomp held them back using Ice Beam, except each set of enemies trampled through the ice. Eric forced himself to his feet, summoning his psychic blades and parrying attacks and repelling enemy attacks.

Eric's stress from the barrier began getting him hit on occasion. He slashed against two Electabuzz, but a sting on the side of his arm meant his arm was slashed, the Scyther was destroyed. A strong tingling sensation was felt on his back, he found himself stiffened up from another Electabuzz's ThunderPunch. Trushade Raticates began scratching all over him before a Kingler's Crab Hammer sent him flying towards a pair of Scyther.

Time seemed to have slowed down in Eric's and Blaziken's minds, as Blaziken destroyed pair of Raticates and Kingler, witnesses his friend getting shot towards a pair of Scythers. Eric's thoughts went frantic over his psychic ability not working to stop him. As Blaziken's horror for Eric's life rose, he didn't notice the Crabhammer knock him down. The same claw grabbed and tossed him upward. Raticates juggled the dazed Blaziken with Double-edge tackles shot into the air. The Scythers were pushed away by Marshtomp's Hydro Pump, only to be stuck by solid venom by the hidden Arboks' Poison Sting. In the air, Riolu's panic spiked as he saw his friends being beaten, the aura emanating it affecting Alakazam, who's mostly aware of it as a result. With a great amount of excessive force, he launched a series of held Twineedles at the targets near the edge. Just as an Arbok was baring purple glowed fangs at Marshtomp, a Kingler readied a giant claw to launch a lethal strike on the falling Blaziken, and an Electabuzz readied an Ice Punch at the stunned Eric.

The attack reached their mark. The Pidgeot, Raticate, Electabuzz, and Kingler each left a crater in the concrete wall of the Gym; the attack only destroyed Beedril's right wing, but the Psychic force launched it as well to the wall, crushing the left wing; another impaled the Trushade Venomoth and launched it square on toward the original, impacting it before vanishing... as Alakazam had hoped, the trushades vanished, sparing the lives of Eric and the Grounded division of the team.

The Rocket Grunts who were spectating the battle recovered from their surprise of being countered. Reacting without words, they grabbed for their other Pokéballs. Alakazam leapt off of Charizard, and hovered inches over the ground as the grunts tossed their Pokéballs, and raised a spoon to them.

_Not happening!_ Alakazam said, psychically holding the Pokéballs and keeping them from opening. A few of the Grunts were losing their posture, realizing what's just happened to them. Immediately, Alakazam launched a Psychic blast, throwing back the grunts strong enough to knock them out next to the mangled Pokémon.

"Thanks, kid…" Alakazam said to himself, looking up and smiling at Riolu. _Your discovery has just saved our lives…_


	56. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:…Unleashed!

I only just found out that my heart was beating really fast after the battle was over. It was one thing to be in a very tough battle and trying to win, but it was obviously another story to actually be IN it, fighting for your life. Claid stood around there for a few seconds, apparently a little dizzy from being smacked around like that, but his arm was bleeding a lot, why doesn't it register to him? I saw the other arm levitate a Pokéball toward his hand and with his Alakazam, he began recovering. I wanted to know what happened when Claid jerked while he was healing, and thankfully, Joy provided for my curiosity.

"You know, you're not the only one who reads in his spare time." Alakazam said. "Sometimes when you check out recipe books, I'll be reading through various textbooks… helps a great deal, especially when I studied medical books out of interest." He paused. "There, an improperly healed rib could cause problems, you know."

"Exactly what medical textbook did you study, anyway…?" Claid asked.

_You know what, that's a damn good question…_I thought.

"Never mind that for now, looks like you three got pretty beat up in that assault." Alakazam shook his head, changing the subject. "I'll help Marshtomp get all those needles out of his side and back head, Blaziken looks pretty stunned, too, but not as bad."

"Alright, I'll help Blaziken, then." Claid replied, and headed towards his partner

As he and Alakazam were helping the other two Pokémon, his Charizard landed soon after, a smile on his face, that I think looked like he was snickering about something. Again, Joy provided the listening in.

"You guys aught to be thankful… it was thanks to the kid here that you're still alive." Charizard said. He looked at Riolu, who was sitting on Charizard and smiling big. Claid smiled back. "Thank you, Riolu."

"Thanks to him, we also found something that can help take down the Trushades." Alakazam said, glancing at a proud Riolu and smiled his way before returning to his Trainer. "As it turns out, Riolu spotted normal Pokémon that seemed to give off a strong dark aura. They're stationary, and striking them destroys their connection with the Trushades, rendering them unconscious and destroying their copies…"

Wait, so does this mean Trushades are merely clones? I wondered

"So, is that what caused those Nidoking…?" Claid said, and Alakazam nodded. Claid flexed his arms out, probably from getting stiff muscles or something.

"Ow…" I winced as I kept feeling a stab on said area… "Suddenly I wonder how a steak feels."

Alakazam looked up when he finished healing Marshtomp. "Not surprising, you normally shouldn't even be moving that… even the muscles were cut. But you healed them back together, so it's not quite used to the stress."

My stomach turned at hearing that, and I suddenly grabbed my own arm, briefly wondering how it must feel.

Claid's balance shifted for a second and his expression almost looked sleepy… "And the lightheadedness, Doc?"

"Blood loss," Alakazam responded flatly. "You realize how long that cut was made, right? It didn't help that you hardly registered it in your rush to stay alive."

After about a few seconds Claid stared upward before taking off his uniform. He told us in advance that he would be wearing it over other clothes, which would make sense in decency among other things. Why he slashed off the black pants over his other pair, though, seemed rather strange. What is he avoiding, some bad implications?

"Bravo, kid!" a voice called. "Your tactics worked well once again."

We followed Claid's gaze and found a Rocket member with blue hair leaning against the wall next to some double doors. Claid's expression was of dread, but what was so frightening about this blue-haired guy…?

"Syrus…" Claid uttered. So "Syrus" is his name, huh? Yikes, the resemblance is striking, except the only things different was that Claid said his name with an "S" and that he doesn't look like some emo old man… well, okay the hair was also different in style, but whatever. By the time I refocused on the conversation, Claid had recalled everyone but his Alakazam.

"You know, I've heard you've been a little off lately…" he said. "There something you want to talk about?"

"Sure, kid." Syrus stopped, and Claid looked nervous. "Been awhile since we last had a match, right?"

"What? Why are you talking about a casual Pokémon battle at a-?"

"Still fairly annoyed at how you seem to come out on top of everything." He interrupted. "Makes everyone else look bad."

"Syrus, what the hell are you—" Claid tried to ask.

"So, I think perhaps we ought to have one more battle, just to settle things." He doesn't want Claid to finish talking, does he? "Though I think this time, I've got the edge against you now."

From behind him, a large blast of water shot at Claid, but he didn't move. Instead, his first response was to raise his arms and form a shield. The Hydro Pump hit the shield, and it almost instantly shattered, shoving its target into a wall far behind him. The pressure began pounding at Claid, not being easy to tell if he was still blocking it or getting drowned. However, he began raising his arms and a thin shield appeared in the middle of the blast, it wasn't blocking it all, but it was holding off most of it. An instant later, a full shield appeared and within an instant, Claid was teleported off to the side. I sighed of relief as he was coughing and gasping for air, but I also became a bit concerned when it also turned out the Hydro Pump stopped completely.

_Perhaps it'd be better to run and live to fight another day._ Alakazam suggested, through a telepathy one of the seers broadcasted. Claid looked at Syrus and looked ready to keep fighting. Syrus tossed another Pokéball and out came a Slowbro with seemingly no real expression.

"N-no…" Claid sputtered.

_What? Eric, you're in no good condition to keep going!_ Alakazam protested. Slowbro opened its mouth and a small black ball of energy was being charged.

_I don't care anymore…_ Claid thought. Slowbro launched a Shadow Ball, destroying the light screen shield.

_No, they think that can use my friend to catch me by surprise, fine._ Claid, seemingly too angry to think of much else, shakily got to his feet. _But there's no snowball's chance in hell that they will be able to kill me like that_. He grabbed a Pokéball, perhaps ready to use Unison._ Darkness Silvershade, you can beat me, you can humiliate me, hell you can have no problem defeating me now… but I will not let you kill me, do you hear me…?_

Alakazam's thoughts broadcasted a solemn understanding. It was clear he didn't like it, but it will not let him stop Claid! He stared at Blastoise as it aimed its cannons. A seeming orange sort of heat ripple began to surround him, and it got more visible as he took a deep breath. And…

"SILVERSHADE, YOU WILL NOT KILL ME, MOTHERFUCKER!" He screamed. "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HAVE BEFORE I LET YOU FUCKING KILL MEEEE!"

"Whoa…" I uttered. _**Holy shit, **__now THAT's 'pissed off'__**."**_

I looked around to see everyone else's reactions and they were all a mix of shock and awe. Pearl's jaw was hanging open when she heard Claid telling Silvershade off, Lucas wasn't saying anything he just stared at Syrus and back at Claid. Rachel's face went white as a sheet and Tyson was well, Tyson's face was more of a look of horror, since after all he does know what it is like to be used by Silvershade, even if it was only for a brief point in time, as for me, well I felt my stomach getting tied in knots and the looks that my friends were giving didn't exactly help either.

***Viridian City Gym***

Great waves of rage flowed through Claid's thoughts. He tossed out his Pokéball and Blaziken was brought out. Claid jumped aside from a second Hydro Pump landing near the fire type Pokémon, Blaziken glanced at his friend, confused at his fierce expression. Alakazam teleported, and very quickly summarized what happened.

"We're done after this, Eric…" Alakazam stated. "Once this is over, we're leaving this place."

The anger Claid felt caused an additional boost in his stamina. His anger was tightening, but it didn't disturb his thoughts. He nodded at Alakazam and together, they charged their opponents.

Slowbro fired off a Hydro Pump in Claid's direction, Claid and Alakazam dodged to the left, while Blaziken jumped up. Slowbro's focus aimed at Blaziken and with a Psychic force, stopped its target and threw him straight down to the ground.

_Alakazam, Intercept Slowbro with Psycho Cut._ Claid commanded mentally. _And stay close to it, but watch out for that tail, if it traps you, use Teleport to escape._

Alakazam rushed toward Slowbro, a Psychic blade formed around his spoons. Claid began charging toward Blastoise, his target opened its mouth, and the blue lightning of Ice Beam was passing over and under Claid as he continued approaching. Blastoise ceased fire and threw a charged punch, but Claid hopped on the arm, and jumped again to charge and shoot a quick Psybeam at his target's head. Blaziken appeared behind Claid as he jumped aside, and drop kicked Blastoise, knocking it backward and upside down on its shell. Alakazam, at the same time, gained the upper hand against Slowbro, redirecting a Shadow Ball at the Shellder tail, causing it to chomp down. The symbiotic Slowbro stopped, stun enough to take a series of multiple Psycho Cut slashes before it fell. Blastoise retreated back to its shell, and quickly began spinning and hurtling toward Claid and Blaziken. Blaziken stepped aside, but a surprised Claid was sideswiped by the attack, being sent into a sharp spin in place. The Rapid Spinning Blastoise came around for another pass, but Blaziken threw a kick, and his trainer began rolling away as the attack struck him instead.

Alakazam levitated over Blastoise and lifted it up sharply. Another force of Psychic, and Alakazam launched the enemy target into a wall, leaving a crater. The shell fell upright, and Blastoise emerged from the collapsing rubble, stumbling from the impact. With a cry of effort, Alakazam lifted Blastoise again, and launched it again toward the center of the battlefield. Claid and Blaziken eventually recovered from their daze of being spun, Alakazam fell to his knees from all the effort.

"You did great, guys, now it's time for team two." Claid said, recalling his two partners, and then grabbing two other Pokéballs. Out of them came Marshtomp and Charizard, and as Syrus switched Blastoise and Slowbro for his two other Pokémon, the spectators continued to watch Claid. Even the news station who were also watching were impressed at how he's still standing regardless of the beating he's been taking the duration of this event.

The two Pokémon Syrus had summoned were Skarmory and Poliwrath, confirming Claid's conclusion that Blastoise was knocked out. Syrus displayed a glaring hate in his eyes, being noted by Claid as uncharacteristic towards his otherwise friendly rival.

_It has to be that damned aura, Syrus would make frequent snide remarks during a battle, but this time he's quiet..._ Claid tried to read his mind, but the only thing he could sense was disgrace. _Dammit, you'd better have been taken by force, because otherwise you'd have every right to be ashamed of yourself!_

Marshtomp jumped on Charizard's back, and they took off after Skarmory. Poliwrath, however, fixed its gaze at Claid. Skarmory had little trouble avoiding Charizard's Flamethrower attacks, but the aerial fight was stalemated as long as Marshtomp covered Charizard from rear attacks. On the ground, Claid sidestepped frequently against Poliwrath between blows, dodging a Water Gun blast that would otherwise break his defense. Psycho Cut blade at the ready, Claid aimed to take down his target in order to assist his partners. Poliwrath shot another set of punches, a third of which Claid parried and charged forward. Unexpectedly, Claid was knocked aside as Skarmory intercepted the attack.

Skarmory felt a tug as it found Claid clutching its leg. Poliwrath dashed forward, a Focus punch striking Claid from behind, but while he clenched his teeth from it, he didn't let go. Charizard's Flamethrower blasted at Skarmory, Marshtomp jumped, raised his arms, and struck down on Skarmory. In the instant Marshtomp's attack connected, Skarmory shot down onto Claid's wrist with a sharp SNAP. The energy shifted, and blasted from the ground, knocking out Skarmory and causing Poliwrath to stumble. His brain reeling from the pain from Earthquake, Claid cried out, and unleashed a Psychic blast at Poliwrath. The force sent the Pokémon shooting toward the wall, cracking the wall where it impacted, and it fell, unconscious.

Marshtomp grabbed Alakazam's Pokéball, and opened it. Charizard moved Skarmory's unconscious body as Alakazam opened his eyes sleepily, and looked at Claid's wrist. The limb was curved towards the shape of the crater, and upon closer inspection, it was broken in three places.

"Can it be fixed like before?" Marshtomp asked, but Alakazam looked at Claid and glared when he met his gaze.

"I will not appreciate being your medic, Eric. That's a Chansey or Blissey's job" Alakazam stated outright. "I'll hold these bones in place just this one more time while you heal. But from now on, learn to take care of yourself."

Claid couldn't say much, except moan in pain as he struggled to command the move "Recover". Alakazam held the broken bones with Psychic, and after an extended effort on Claid's part, Alakazam tapped the wrist and confirmed it was fixed. Claid forcefully rose to his knees and bitterly recalled Alakazam.

"Hmph, it's pathetic how much of a punching bag you are, kid…" Charizard commented, then looked at Syrus, staring without a twitch of movement. " 'Sides that, what do you think happened to him?"

Claid wobbled as he got to his feet, his eyelids growing slightly heavy. "Doesn't matter…" he replied, "We beat him, we're done." He began hobbling away in the direction of the exit, his right hand twitching from the recovered wrist still aching. "I'm going to feel like shit for the next couple of days…" he grumbled.

A purple aura began to surround Syrus as his unseen anger rose. As Claid hobbled away and his Pokémon followed, the shadow Aura spread toward his Pokémon, who were slowly and silently rising from where they were. The Aura began creeping out of each Pokémon, and Syrus even grabbed his two other Pokéballs, each flashing a brief purple cage pattern. Attempts by the hidden spectators to alert Claid were difficult, has he was now only hearing them through faded muffled voices. The small mist crept in the direction of Charizard and Marshtomp; The Shadow Skarmory and Poliwrath, their eyes focused into black dots, violence seething in their expression. The Shadowy mist was close to Charizard and Marshtomp, by only a few feet, did one of the bystanders use a different approach.

Pearl had noticed something that seemed off about the shadow Pokémon and noticed that Claid didn't see them so she let out the loudest scream that she could. She had hoped that her scream would reach Claid in time, so she decided to say something that would get his attention.

_LOOK OUT, CLAID-SAMA!_ The mental scream rang in Claid's head loud enough to get the point across. But when he turned around, it was too late.

The shadow Aura flashed a sharp bright purple as beams of energy began surrounding the two Pokémon. Charizard clenched his teeth as the aura immobilized him, Marshtomp reacted as if he was being strangled. Panic rose through Claid very quickly, confusion cloaking his mind as he looked wildly at his partners being stunned. The Shadow aura began to spark around the Pokémon, and both reacted as they would to being electrocuted. Immediately afterward, a sharp purple light shot toward two Pokéballs on Claid's belt, and Charizard and Marshtomp, in a crimson red glow, were forced back into them.

The group being protected by the Seers watched in awe at the scene before them, watching as Claid had to fight someone who he knew very well only to have him being controlled by Silvershade. Tyson the only one in the group who knows first-hand how Silvershade is and just how easy it is for him to manipulate anyone and how much enjoyment he gets out of it.

***Platinum***

My awed moment came crashing down as Claid quickly grabbed the Pokéballs and mashed the buttons. The look of horror on Claid's face almost reflected on my shock, the Pokéballs weren't opening, his Pokémon were stuck! Claid began stepping backward, switching the Pokéballs for Marshtomp and Charizard with his Blaziken and Alakazam. He pushed the buttons, not looking away from his enemies… nothing happened, they remained shut as well!

Claid was on his own. Syrus's Pokémon have somehow recovered from their beatings, along with his being tired from all the fighting before, it's two against one. There was no doubt he could hold his own against them if he were at his best, but these are REAL Pokémon…! I can't even begin to think of myself in his position, cause either he'd have to kill them, or get killed himself.

A glance at Syrus easily proved he was enjoying the whole thing. Then he threw those two Pokéballs up, Blastoise and Slowbro were also recovered, also with a scary look in their eyes.

_N-no, this can't happen!_ Claid thought, understandably scared. He is now outnumbered FOUR to one! Two, he could probably find a means of knocking them out extra hard with a little smarts, but there's no way that _anyone_ can go up against three tanks and a speedster with a chance of winning! What was going through his mind thanks to the Seers especially made me feel sick. _We beat them, we goddamned KNOCKED THEM OUT! How can they still get up!_

So this was what he meant… "Deadlier battles from here on out." Lucas getting PokéUnison might lead to battles so dangerous, that even a trainer's life is also on the line. Claid had this plan all figured out: he tipped off the news, he planted bombs in the Rocket HQ, he even detonated them and maybe he even did a great deal of damage to the Rocket Boss, and he's now forced to choose between his friend's life or his own. _No, why did I have to be stuck with this choice? Why did you have to fall to that damned aura? Why does this shit happen to ME?_ I wanted to look away, the scene to come would give me nightmares, but I couldn't stop watching.

_I don't wanna…_ Claid thought hopelessly._ I don't wanna have to kill them. No… I…_

_**Then call upon the power I gave you…**_ a voice echoed.

_What the…?_ Almost instantly, I was more confused than scared. For a brief moment, Claid's face also showed that, but he had more important things at hand. He leapt to the left to avoid a blast of blackish water fired from Blastoise's cannons. Poliwrath followed up with a series of punches, but Claid clenched his teeth as he avoided getting hit until Poliwrath pounded the ground. Bright white and dark purple spikes of energy shot up around it, stabbing through his left arm, right leg and stomach. His arm down and he stumbled on his left foot, allowing Poliwrath to throw a few punches at his stomach. he recovered quickly from the attacks, and psychically blocked it and starting running. He looked around for something and I spotted Skarmory flying his direction. While I couldn't warn him in time, he found out as soon as it was up close, raising his arms in response as its beak started pecking holes at his wrist.

He leapt backwards with only a few stab wounds on him and summoned a glowing purple lightsa—I mean, psychic blade on his hand. As Skarmory shot toward him, he made a stance and parried the Steel Wing. Blastoise aimed its cannons at Claid, but it occurred to me too late they were also aimed at us behind him. A blackish looking Hydro pump attack clipped him on the side; but as it came at me, I raised my arms up, closed my eyes and screamed as it hit me. It stopped as soon as it hit, but was a little shaken at finding it felt more like very cold wind, and felt very hopeless for some reason. Claid, on the other hand, felt determined. _I had to find that third option, I need to escape, without killing Syrus's Pokémon… but… dammit, what was it?_

_**It's rather aggravating how you refuse to call upon your acquired power, despite the bleak state you're in…**_ The voice spoke again.

What the hell! Where is that coming from?

_Ho-oh…?_ Claid thought, and for a second there my logic suddenly blew.

_**Ah, so you CAN hear me…**_ the voice, _apparently_ Ho-oh, replied sarcastically.

The FUCK is this? Where did this come from, and what does he mean by "acquired power?"

_I heard you the first time, with absolutely NO IDEA what you're implying…_ Claid snapped. he stepped left of a Shadow Ball's path, and ducked to avoid another Steel Wing.

_**Calling it is very similar to your psychic abilities. Just focus, and you'll meet it…**_

His confusion was not hard to understand… so if this voice really is Ho-oh, what the hell is it talking about? A narrow beam of crystallizing purple nearly shot his head from the right, he jumped off at an angle from the ground to avoid what Skarmory seemed to be using Sonicboom, but in reality was likely a quickly charged Razor Wind.

_Meet what? I don't get it._ Claid protested. _You say to call upon it, how am I supposed to know what I'm—_

Suddenly, Claid slowed down in mid-air… and for some reason, I felt I couldn't move. Everything in front of me froze in place, the purple Ice Beam didn't break apart, and the Skarmory's attack was barely launched.

_**Your Sacred Fire.**_

Wait a minute, _Sacred Fire_! Claid DID say something about it being something he supposedly earned, something to do with his pendant necklace.

_My… Sacred Fire…?_ Claid thought. A sudden shine was seen around his chest, odds are it was probably that pendant of his. Time shifted back to normal, and almost without much effort, Claid used some new acrobatic moves to avoid Skarmory and land easily.

_**Your Sacred Fire adopts the personality of the both of us to signify our link. **_Ho-oh said._** Its strength grows as you do, and it will be shared with those you trust most. No normal Shadow will be able to control you or your closest friends.**_

I couldn't quite figure out why, but I began feeling like things were going to be okay now. It was like something was making me feel better, I looked at Lucas and he seemed to be smiling, so it turns out it wasn't just me.

_Can I help friends who were…?_ Claid thought.

_**Not now… but yes, it's possible to help him…**_ Ho-oh replied solemnly.

It took a second to figure out what he meant. So this Sacred Fire can do something about helping someone… then it hit me, he finally found that third option. So that Sacred Fire can help his friend Syrus from that Shadow Aura! Things really were beginning to look up now!

***Viridian Gym***

A bright orange-gold aura wrapped around Claid and his eyes began to glow a similar orange. All traces of fatigue or adrenaline-run thoughts had ceased, and he focused calmly towards the battle with a positive outlook in sight. Syrus's Shadow Pokémon launched attacks in Claid's direction, in swift succession, he took a Pokéball, leapt aside, transformed into Kadabra-Unison, and propelled forward towards Poliwrath. Skarmory flew in, but Kadabra-Unison Teleported in front of his target and slashed with an orange colored Psycho Cut. Poliwrath staggered backward, Kadabra-Unison Slashed four more times and once more as he shot past. Poliwrath fell forward, unconscious, and Claid reverted before sprinting Slowbro's direction.

Two Shadow Balls were shot in succession, Claid sidestepped each and got closer. As Claid's own Psycho Cut blade formed with the orange color of his Sacred Fire, Slowbro's eyes glowed a dimmed blue as it halted Claid's advance. Claid wasn't fazed, he simply smiled before he shifted positions with Teleport. Before Slowbro could react to it, Claid slashed across the enemy, pushed forward in a spin and struck down on the Shellder tail.

Skarmory swooped again at Claid, Steel Wing flaring another time, but he hopped up and jumped off of the enemy as it flew past. A Shadowed Hydro Pump launched toward him, and he jumped backward to see it shoot past. Claid spun around to face Blastoise, transformed, and Blaziken-Unison shot towards him... mystic flames charged as Blaziken-Unison briefly dug his hand into the ground, swinging him around to slam Blastoise with a Sacred Fire charged Blaze kick. Blaziken-Unison kneels upon impact, the Sacred Fire blasted through Blastoise, and as he pushes off and back flips to his feet, Blastoise falls down, Leaving Slowbro as the last one. Blaziken-Unison reverts and Claid summons an orange Psycho Cut blade from his right hand immediately; Slowbro focuses on its target, but as Claid lifted his psychic blade, he suddenly teleports directly in front of Slowbro. Striking down the blade before following with a left spin slash, Claid's final Pokémon opponent falls unconscious, the Shadow Aura unable to force it awake.

Syrus, blind with amplified rage in the minutes his Pokémon were defeated by the boy in front of him, charged at him with an intent to kill as well. In another swift few moves, Claid sidestepped, crouched, and swept a leg counter-clockwise at Syrus; he spun faster to kick a falling Syrus in the chest, knocking him back to his feet at a stagger; finally whirling to his feet before spin kicking Syrus in the head.

Claid stood there after being forced to knock out his friend. The additional strength given by the Sacred Fire had faded, and the additional fighting has left him barely able to remain standing. He tried to walk over to Syrus, but his legs began wobbling enough that he was seen as stumbling rather than walking by the invisible spectators. Claid shakily reached for a Pokéball, and Charizard, seemingly refreshed, appears from it.

"I don't know much about the Sacred Fire, besides the fact that it's like a second personality developing between Ho-oh's and my personalities." Claid said to the unconscious Syrus. "But whatever it is, it can give me a means of helping those like you from these damned shadows. I will come back to get you out of this someday… I'll promise that…"

Claid slowly turned and walked to Charizard, noticing some uncharred remnants of the Grunt uniform. Charizard looked from it to his trainer, who barely nodded, and lit it aflame with a small ember.

"This was not… how I planned it…" Claid muttered, loud enough for Charizard to overhear. "Didn't think they'd give me this much trouble… I need training later."

Claid struggled to climb up on Charizard's back, and quickly grabbed his wing for support in doing so. Once aboard, he wrapped his arms loosely around Charizard's neck and slumped forward.

"anywhere in particular?" Charizard asked, figuring his trainer had plans.

"Anywhere… but here…" Claid said before passing out.

The lack of plans and his consideration for Training reminded Charizard of the place where he once trained. Since his trainer has the means of becoming a Charizard himself, it might turn out to be helpful for him. With his mind set, Charizard moved toward the large double doors, headbutted them open, and took flight with a sleeping Claid recovering from the battle.

*Platinum*

After watching Claid's attack on the Team Rocket base, the Seers teleported my group back to Sinnoh while Claid headed off to train, this event has opened my eyes, and showed me that I need to up my game if I want to continue to be a trainer.


	57. Chapter 55 Platinum's Training

Chapter 55: Platinum's Training.

I woke up in the Pokémon center in Pastoria city after watching Claid's attack on the Team Rocket base in Kanto. My head was so full of thoughts, very confusing thoughts. I looked over at Lucas who was sleeping like a log. My thoughts then changed topics slightly and I started to think about Lucas and all of this Unison business. Part of me wanted to be happy for him, what with him being part of something big like this whole SilverShade business. However another side of me felt worried that Lucas might be in danger due to this new way of battle. I looked over at the clock and saw that is was five o'clock AM. I wandered what time it was over in Kanto and what exactly Claid was doing since he passed out after the rocket attack. I tried to go back to sleep but it was useless, my head was so full of thoughts that I just couldn't sleep. So I decided to get changed and do some early morning training.

I looked through the Pokémon I had on me at the time and noticed that I had been neglecting a certain alternate colored Haunter. Now I may know that this Haunter is rather friendly, but after seeing the shadow attacks, while there may not have been any ghost types there I am still a little scared to train him. However I knew that I needed to get over that fear and train him so that I know what to expect from my next gym challenge. So I grabbed the ball that he has been sitting in for a long time and headed out the door of the bed room. I looked around the little living area that all VIP rooms in the Pokémon centers have and saw that the room was completely empty. I made my way out of the room and into the normal area of the center. Again, there was no one there, it felt a bit strange, but I figured that everyone must still be sleeping. As I approached the counter that all Nurse Joys are stationed I hear someone let out a small sound like they bumped their head on something. I looked around and noticed that the sound was coming from behind the counter. I looked over it to see the nurse holding the top of her head; I figured that she must have dropped something and bumped her head looking for it.

"Ouch, are you okay?" I asked. The nurse stood up with a small smile on her face.

"I am fine, don't worry, I just bumped my head trying to pick up a trainer's Poke'ball." She responded turning around to place it with the rest of them. I left the center and decided to head off to do some training. I found a small little area that looked perfect for training and called out my Haunter.

_What can I do for you, Platinum?_ The Haunter said floating around me.

"Spirit, I think that we need to train since the next gym is a ghost type gym." I said as Spirit was still floating around me.

_I see, and I do agree, you should get used to us ghost types, and I shall give you a good demonstration of my powers._ He said stopping right in front of me. I looked into his eyes and suddenly felt a little sleepy.

"What on earth are you doing to me Spirit~" I said but the last part of the last word trailed off as I fell into a deep sleep. I laid that sleep for some time. Then when I woke up I saw illusions of Trushades and Shadow Pokémon everywhere. I also saw Claid fighting them. I recognized this as the scene that had happened earlier. I then saw Spirit floating around my head.

_These images are rather interesting Platinum, however do not despair, I am merely taking a look at what had happened earlier. I apologize for not asking you before doing this, however you must not expect for the enemy to ask for your permission before attacking._ Spirit said as the images started to fade away. I woke up in the same area that I had planned to use for training with Spirit looking at me smiling.

"Platinum?!" I heard a voice call out. I turned around and saw Pearl running up to me dressed her normal pink wardrobe. Her face showed a look of relief.

"Yes Pearl?" I asked smiling. My future daughter ran up to me and gave me a hug. Confused I returned the hug.

"Where have you been?" She asked still hugging me.

"I have been here, and why aren't you on your run?" I asked. She let go of me and just looked at me. The face changed from relief to shock.

"Platinum you have been gone for five hours." Pearl's comment confused me, how could I have been gone for five hours, I mean what else did Spirit do?

"Spirit, what is Pearl talking about." I asked noticing that Spirit was wearing a rather large grin.

_My apologies Platinum, I meant to only keep you out for five minutes, however I got a bit carried away, however think about it like this: You won't be having trouble sleeping for now._ He said with a grin. Pearl just stood there and looked between me and Spirit twice.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Pearl asked Spirit placing her hands on her hips.

_Well young lady, I was trying to see what happened when you guys vanished. And to answer your next question, yes I can tell when Platinum and the rest of her friends leave, age has its benefits, young time traveler._ Spirit said with a slight smirk. Pearl's face got bright red almost like she was ashamed of something.

"Don't read my mind without my permission." Pearl sounded like she had just done something bad.

_Then try harder to keep me out Pearl, and as you should be well aware of, you are indeed tampering with the timeline, but that will be addressed at a later date._ Spirit sounded a bit cocky at that remark.

"How dare you question my action, you have no idea who I am!" Pearl shouted at Spirit.

_On the contrary Pearl, I know who you are simply from reading your every thoughts, and I must say, you are a very interesting character. I can see your dreams, your hopes, your wishes EVERYTHING!_ Spirit said with a laugh.

"Get out of my head; get out of my head, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Pearl shouted putting her hands on the sides of her head. This type of banter continued for a bit; Spirit would try to read Pearl's mind and she would try to stop it. Honestly it was actually pretty funny. After about ten minutes of it I had to stop it since I was starting to get hungry.

"Alright, as much fun as it sitting here listening to you two argue about this, I am getting hungry, so let's go eat some breakfast, then Spirit, we are going to do some legit training alright?" I said recalling him. "And Pearl, don't let Spirit get to you, he was only messing around with you." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I know, I know, it's just I am not supposed to let people or Pokémon read my mind." Pearl said as we walk out the little area that we were in and toward the center. The center was now live with people chatting and laughing. We walked over to the VIP room and to the common room. As soon as I walked in I was attacked by a wild Lucas who happened to use squeeze the life out of Platinum attack. And sure enough it was super effective.

"Lucas, you are going to kill Platinum if you don't let her go." Rachel said trying not to laugh. Boy my friends are nice. Lucas finally let me go after the mother of all hugs, allowing me to catch my breath.

"Sorry Platinum, I- no, we were worried about you." Lucas said. I smiled a little.

"Aww, so you really do care." I teased. Lucas just smiled. Next thing I knew I saw a yellowish blur come out of a room, at first I thought it was my Pikachu, but I was wrong, dead wrong as the next thing that happened was me getting tackled by Tyson. "Hi Tyson, how are you this morning." I said lying under him. The position that we were in was; well let's just say it would look like one awkward game of Twister if this was a manga or something.

"Platinum, what the hell happened to you." Tyson said sounding almost chocked up.

"Get off of me and I will tell you," I said trying to force Tyson off. I explained what had happened, even the argument between Pearl and Spirit. Pearl's face went bright red again. Everyone else just laughed.

"So Platinum, how exactly did it feel to have that happen to you?" Gary asked.

"It felt weird, I can't really describe it, since as I said, I thought it was only five minutes." I said. Gary started to ask me questions about what it was like while I was under the trance, however Rachel jumped in and pulled him away, I just shrugged that moment off caring more about eating breakfast then the science questions. I headed back to mine and Lucas' room; I punched in my order and Lucas did his. I sat on the bed with one leg over the other thinking about how I can capitalize on Spirit's ability to put the foe under a long trance. I guess I didn't notice Lucas' hand waving in front of my face until he ended up calling out my name.

"Platinum? Are you there, our food is here." I snapped out of my thought and smiled.

"Good, because I am starving." I said with a smile. Lucas and I sat there eating…well Lucas was eating, while I was scarfing the food down instead, which made me choke a little, so I downed some water and kept eating. Lucas just gave me a stupefied look as I kept stuffing food in my mouth. "What?" I asked as Lucas started to laugh.

"I am sorry Platinum, it's just the fact that you are stuffing your face." Lucas said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I need to hurry and eat so that I can start my training with Spirit." I said as I continued to eat. "And I also need to try to figure out how to use Spirit's power to my advantage." Lucas reached down to the bag that was leaning up against the leg of the table that we were eating on. He pulled out his Pokédex, he set it down on the table and smiled.

"Platinum, did you know that you could check the 'level' of each Pokémon that you have in your party at any given moment, along with what moves they have, and how much 'EXP' that each Pokémon has. It also lets you see their 'stats' are as well." Lucas said opening the dex. I started to cry I was laughing so hard. I mean a small little device like the Poke'dex can do something like that?

"Seriously Lucas, do you really think that I would fall for something like that, what do you think this is an RPG or something?" I asked.

*CoughyesitisCough* Lucas let out a cough. "Platinum, I am being serious, give me your Pokédex and I will give you an update." Lucas said recovering from his weird cough fit. I got up and walked over to the bed and grabbed my bag that was leaning against the leg. I grabbed my dex from the front pocket and handed it to him. He set it down on the table and turned on the dex, it let out a small beep since it was next to another dex, then Lucas went to work. "Alright Platinum, this might take a little bit but once I am done, your dex should work the way that the Pokédexes belonging to the 'Pokédex Five' did." He said not looking up from my dex.

"Wait, you mean like Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, technically Yellow never really had her own dex, she was using Red's." Lucas said still focusing on the dex.

"Really, I always thought that she had her own, then why is she counted as one?" I asked.

"Simple, she was offered one, but turned it down since she doesn't like them." Lucas said handing me back my dex. "And your dex is now updated." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Lucas," I said with a smile and I noticed a small icon on the screen of the dex, it looked like a Pokéball. I touched the little icon and my team appeared on the screen my team was put into two columns I saw Spirit on the right column and in the second row. I touched the icon of a Haunter floating and on the top screen of the dex I saw a list of stats for Spirit. I was really confused with what everything meant.

"You look lost, alright as you can see Spirit is mostly a special attacker, which is good for when he evolves. He appears to be Modest as well. As for the moves that he has well it looks like he has Hypnosis as you should be well aware of, Dream Eater, Night Shade, and Sucker Punch. Though he has other moves as well, just those are the primary moves, feel free to change them as you see fit, it allows for you to have more freedom with what moves you are able to use, however keep this in mind, one must select up to four moves before a battle starts, you can do this by simply touching one move and then a list will show up for what moves the Pokémon in question has. And if a Pokémon gets to a certain 'level' they will learn a new move, and there is a level cap for that, it is different for each Pokémon, and there are some that will stop learning moves when the evolve. Though cases like that are very rare and only a few are like that, these are the Pokémon that evolve via the evolution stones, but even then there are some that could still learn moves after that, but that is even rarer." Lucas explained.

"So it is kind of like an RPG?" I asked very confused.

"To put it simply, yes." He said.

"That was all you needed to say." I responded patting him on the head.

"Oh, by the way at level 100 Pokémon will not evolve, so if you keep a Pokémon from evolving for too long, you will miss the chance to ever do it." Lucas warned.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"Because some Pokémon learn moves faster at different stages, or they can ONLY learn a move as a certain stage and it will be past the evolutionary level." He explained.

"Ah, well if you don't mind me, I am going to go train Spirit." I said walking out the door, Lucas came out with me. "So now my dex should act like the Pokédex Five's?" I said as we got to the common area.

"Yup," Lucas said confidently.

"Even, like Yellow's even though SHE only used Red's?" I said, making sure that the word 'she' was very clear.

"Uhh Platinum, I think you mean 'he', since Yellow is a guy right?" A voice from behind us said.

"Nope, Plat is right, Yellow is a girl, she was only pretending to be a guy at first." Lucas said turning around to face Tyson.

"Bull, Yellow looks so much like a guy." Tyson said

"Tyson, trust me, I am an aid to a Prof. so I do kind of know what I am talking about, and plus it should be common knowledge that Yellow is a girl." Lucas said. Tyson scratched the back of his head for a second trying to figure something out.

"Wait, would that explain why when they were changed back from being stone there was an extra girl there that was wearing Yellow's outfit?" Tyson asked. We both nodded.

"Ah, so she must be one good actress." He said with a smile.

"I guess, I am not quite sure HOW exactly she pulled it off, but she did." Lucas said. "Anyways Platinum weren't you going to be doing some training?" Before Lucas could finish that thought I was already out of the center. I looked around for a good spot to train Spirit, I started to walk through town looking for anything that could catch my eye, then I spotted a Team Galactic grunt standing outside of the Great Marsh, he was muttering something about the Galactic bomb, but I couldn't make it out. I came up behind him but he noticed me turned around and looked me square in the eye.

"You heard nothing, you got that girl?" He said, and then ran off. I decided to follow him since well, he is a member of Team Galactic, which means that I would have to stop him. So I ran in the same direction that he did, back to the beach like area. Along the way I got into a few wild battles since I was running a bit too fast and ended up disturbing the wild Pokémon in the area. Quite a few of them were Shellos only these ones were Blue. I ran past a few fishermen and all the way to the end of the beach but couldn't find him. So I decided to walk back and noticed a man with blue hair facing the water. I figured that he had to be the Team Galactic grunt I was chasing. He turned around again and saw me then ran off saying something about how I wouldn't give up. I chased after him again and saw him run into the gate to a hotel like area. I ran through the area then saw him near the route were Lucas had his test for Dialga.

"Alright Galactic grunt, no more running, what are you guys planning with the bomb this time?" I asked walking down the stairs to him.

"GRRRR, I just can't get rid of you can I?" He yelled as I walked up to him.

"Nope," I said with an innocent smile. Tch, as if I am innocent.

"Fine, then we will have to have a Pokémon battle then." He said grabbing his lone Poke'ball. I could feel something was up about it though. I couldn't put my finger on it though. I grabbed mine as well.

"Alright then, grunt, let's do this." I threw my ball and he threw his, Spirit came out and his ball and the grunt's Pokémon was a Glameow. Though there was something odd about it, I could see a shadowy aura around it; I figured that was Karma's doing. The Pokémon was acting the same as any normal Glameow it just sat there and looked around. I pulled out my Pokedex and looked at the moves I had. I noticed that since a Glameow is a Normal type, Spirit won't be able to do anything to it, since I forgot to change the moves, but even then most of my moves won't be able to do much. I decided to switch to Lulu my Lucario and kick it's butt with that. "Lulu, I hope you can deal with this strange Pokémon." I said as my Lucario just smiled and nodded.

_Got it Platinum_ She said and focused her attention back on the Glameow.

"Lulu, use Force Palm on that Glameow." And with that Lulu got up to Glameow and started to hit the poor thing with several Force Palms. Lulu ran back to me and waited for the Glameow to make it's first move, though to be fair I don't think that will be much that it can do stop me. I noticed something about Lulu's moveset, she had both Sky Uppercut and High Jump Kick, her parents must have been very powerful.

"Shadow Rush!" The Grunt shouted as Glameow let out a small cry almost like it was in pain, then a shadowy aura engulfed the Glameow and it ran into Lulu hard, doing a lot of damage.

"What kind of attack was that?!" I asked shocked. The grunt let out a laugh.

"Little girl, do you have any idea just who I AM?!" He shouted. "Sure, your Force Palm may have hurt this time, but don't expect it to do that again!" He said with a smerk.

"Lulu, can you still fight?" I asked noticing Lulu holding herself with one paw.

_I can take him, don't worry Platinum._ Lulu said with a slight smile.

"Good girl, now let's finish this battle, attack again this time with Sky Uppercut!" I called as Lulu ran over and grabbed the Glameow and threw it into the sky, then Lulu jumped up and slammed it hard with an uppercut. The Glameow fell to the ground and fainted. The grunt muttered something about it being a useless Pokémon then recalling it.

"You got lucky this time girl, but don't think that for even one second that just because you were able to beat ONE Shadow Pokémon, that you will be able to do it next time, they are far better than any Pokémon that normal trainers have. And if you ever see the one called 'Phoenix', tell him that his days are numbered!" With that the grunt then vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Well, that sure was an odd battle don't you think Platinum?" a familiar voice said coming from the route ahead. A young woman with flowing blonde hair dressed in black came walking down the route.

"Champion!" I called running up to her.

"Please Platinum, you don't need to call me that, you know that." She said with a smile.

"Right, how are you Cynthia?" I asked recalling Lulu.

"Well, I've been fine, anyways I want you to do me a favor, could you give this old charm to my grandma in Celestic Town?" She said handing me a really old charm and a little bag of medicine. "The medicine is for a group of Psyduck that are blocking the path, oh and tell Tyson I said 'hi,' please?" The young champion asked. I nodded my head then walked back to town with a smile on my face, I may not have gotten a lot of training for Spirit in, but I am sure that will happen sooner than later.

MEANWHILE IN AN AREA UNKOWN

In an area with the only light coming from a screen depicting Platinum walking away with a smile, sat the double of the boy the others call "Tyson". A Galactic grunt appears behind him in a puff of smoke with his head down.

"Master Tyson, I-" The double turned around and grabbed him by the neck mid-sentence

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" The double snarled spitting in the grunts face. The grunt "tried to speak", but the Double's grip on his throat was too tight. The grunt fell to his knees trying to get some air.

"My apologies sir, as I was saying, I am sorry for failing you." The grunt's head was hung in shame. "If you let me have a second go, I promise I won't fail you again." The grunt said still with his head down.

"Why should I?" the Double asked with a smirk on his face. The Double raised his arm up ready to kill the grunt, The Double paused for a second and thought about it. "On second thought, Platinum is a very skilled battler and you were technically at a disadvantage so I will let you live this once." The Double lowered his arm. "However, do not think that I will so generous next time." The grunt smiled and stood up and looked down at The Double.

"Thank you sir," the grunt said, and with that the grunt vanished in a puff of purple smoke. The Double smiled and turned back to the screen.

"Take care Platinum, before long you and your friends will all be gone, then your power will become mine." With that The Double let out an evil laugh.

End of Chapter.

Notes: FINALLY, geez I am sorry to my readers for taking THIS long to make this chapter. I had homework, then I just started to procrastinate on this whole thing, anyways yeah it is now done. I hope that you guys enjoyed this new chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I hope it will be soon. Anyways this is SynctrainerLucas signing out. Oh and yes, those nasty Shadow Pokémon will be in my fanfic from now on.


	58. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Training Issues

DISCLAIMER: Lucas P.O.V.

Today I decided that since Platinum did some training or at least attempted to, I am going to do some of my own. However I did not want to do it right now, as we were walking down a marsh route and Platinum wanted to keep moving. We found a nice quite place to have our lunch. Mom was in charge of the cooking, so we let our Pokémon out so they could get some fresh air, and eat their food as well, and so that we could try to get in some training if possible. I looked at my team and saw Tempest, the Dragonair I got from Lance back in Solaceon Town. Now I have tried to train her on my own, however she would never listen to me in the past; but now with my new found power that might change. I approached the long serpentine dragon type slowly. She saw me approach and simply turned her head away from me. I let out a small sigh and continued my approach.

"Tempest," I said with a confident tone. "I need to train with you, because as of right now, you belong to me." I said with a welcoming smile.

_Bullshit, I don't belong to you at all, Lance just simply lost me, and you stole me from my true partner._ I was slightly taken aback when she had said that. She really believes that I stole her from Lance?

"No Tempest, I did not steal you from him, he left you with me, for one reason or another." I said with a friendly smile.

_W-wait, are you able to understand me?_ Tempest asked now looking me up and down. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, I can understand you perfectly." I said hoping that would make her want to listen to me.

_Tell me boy, are you from the Viridian Forest, by any chance?_ She asked, still looking me up and down. I laughed at her question and smiled.

"No, I am not from the Viridian Forest, I am able to communicate to you, due to me having used PokeUnison." I said. She looked away for a second and then looked back at me.

_What is this, PokeUnison that you speak of? I do not know what that is, nor does it sound familiar, I will not listen to a person who is speaking mindless dribble._ She said swatting me with her tail which hurt, but I endured it. By this point, my mom was fed up with this whole thing.

"Tempest and Lucas, both of you need to stop this now. Tempest, you need to understand that Lance did not just forget about you, and that Lucas did not steal you from him, Lance left you with him. And Lucas, you need to learn how to take no for an answer, Tempest doesn't want to train with you, thus you should not include her on your team, perhaps, it would be better to send her off to Rowan. I am sure he would LOVE to have a Dragonair to research, mainly one that was raised by such a strong and powerful trainer, like Lance." My mom said with a smirk.

_ Alright fine, you win, I will train with the boy, however, I do not see why Lance would trust him with me._ Mom gestured Tempest over away from me for a second, the two seemed to be talking about something, but I couldn't hear them. Great, more secrets my mom is keeping from me. Tempest seemed to be in awe about something, but then got quite all of a sudden. She floated back to me, and my mom smiled. _Alright Lucas, you wanted to do some training right?_ Tempest said with a smile.

"Yeah, you up for it?" I asked.

_Yeah, I have nothing else better to do anyways._ Tempest said with a sigh. The two of us decided to go to an area that was open, so that we could get some training done in peace. It started out a bit rough, what with me not being used to training Dragon types and all. About an hour later, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, something with pink hair approaching me from behind. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind in a bear hug of doom.

"Grandma, err, I mean Rachel, says that it is lunch time. Oh, by the way, how is the training going?" Pearl asked looking between Tempest and I.

"A bit rough, though that will hopefully change after a meal right girl?" I turned back to look at Tempest, who was already at the lunch area waiting for food like everyone else. Pearl let out a laugh at how I didn't even notice Tempest leaving. I gave her a noogie, to which Pearl drop kicked me. "Oww, that hurt." I said getting up.

"Sorry, force of habit." She said helping me up. "Next time, warn me when you are going to do something like that." She said as we walked back to the lunch area. We ate a hardy lunch which was enjoyed by all. Then Tempest and I went back to training.

"Alright Tempest, I have decided what we are going to do for our training, you and I shall spar." I said reaching for Mana's Pokéball, Tempest nodded. "However this sparing will be different, I am going to show you what unison looks like. When two hearts become one, -" Right in the middle of my speech, Tempest cuts me off with a slap to the face with her tail. I fell to the ground in slight pain; I mean those are SOLID gems. My cheek had two small red marks in the shape of small beads. "OUCH! That really hurt." I said holding my cheek .

"Get on with it, do you really need to go through that, if so, then it seems like a huge waste of time." She said moving into place waiting for a battle.

"Alright fine, Pokeunison Torterra!" And with that, I became very similar to a Torterra, I was forced to fight on four legs just like before, my body was an earthy color, and had a tree coming out of my back. Tempest gave me a stupefied look.

"Mother of Arceus, so that is what this Unison looks like, just imagine Lance using it with a Dragonite." With that if this were an anime, both of us would have thought bubbles of a chibi Lance doing it. "Lance was, what was that art style that makes the person smaller than they really are wasn't he?" Tempest asked.

"You mean chibi?" I asked.

"Yes, that." She asked. I nodded, in embracement. "Anyways, how did that human phrase go, oh yes; 'come at me bro.'" Tempest said with a smirk. With that, I tried to charge at her, however due to me now being slower than normal, that didn't work too well. Then I remembered something that I had happened when I first met Claid, I was able to use Vine Whip outside of Unison, I should try to see if I can do that again. However, since I don't remember how to that, I would have try to use while in Unison. So I decided to start out with the basics to test the water so to speak. I focused on Tempest, and thought 'Vine Whip', and then several small vines shot from my back since I was on four legs and all. Tempest saw it coming and used a Flamethrower to stop the move.

"Nice try Lucas, but I am not going to let you use a move like that, without countering." Tempest said confidently. I sighed and thought about trying to distract her, and then try Vine Whip again. So this time I fired off a Razor Leaf and she yet again burned that, so I knew that I would need to try to use several moves at once. First I fired off a Razor Leaf and then while doing that, used a Vine Whip, and sure enough, this time it actually worked.

"Ugh, why are you so fixated on using Vine Whip? It does know other moves right?" Tempest asked brushing off the leafs.

"Well yeah, but the thing is, I met another trainer who could use Unison as well, and for some reason, I used Vine Whip and didn't even know how I was able to do so, it just sorta happened. And I want to figure out exactly how I was able to use the move outside of Unison, so I am trying to learn how to use Vine Whip in Unison, and then I would be able to try it as a human." I explained. Tempest nodded her head and smiled.

"You could have just said that, if you want to learn how to do it as a human and by using it in this form would help you learn it, then by all means use the move, just know that I will put up a fight." Tempest said getting ready to fight again. "Think of it as target practice, only the target will fight back." She said as she floated up into the air and circled my head. I fired off a Vine Whip but she just dodged it. I then fired off another one, but again, she just dodged it. After a few tries I was finally able to land a hit on her, and knocked her down to the ground. Then she charged at me kicking up a gust of dirt. I fired off a Vine Whip, know that at point blank I shouldn't miss the target this time, however I was wrong, and she vanished before my eyes, I knew that had to be Extreme Speed, which means that I would be the target, and that she would have to come from either behind me, or from above, so I shot a Vine Whip and swept it from above me to behind me, and didn't hit anything, then I noticed something that I had missed, there was a hole where she was and knew that I was screwed, she combined Extreme Speed and Dig, and was coming at me from under me. I tried to get out of the way but it was too late, and she hit me with a Dragon's Breath, and sent me flying, however I caught myself on a tree using Vine Whip. As I was came down both of my arms were glowing turquoise, and I slammed my arms down onto Tempest, at the price of my arms feeling like I swung a brick wall, TWICE and to top it off, the tree branch fell on my head. Tempest shook it off and flew above me again.

"Good, now try that again, only this time, expect the unexpected." She said overhead. She started to circle over me making it harder for me to get a hit off, so I stood there eye's closed and waited for the right moment to attack. Once the moment came, my eyes shot opened and I fired a Vine Whip and it looked like it missed. "Nice try Lucas, but as you can see, you missed." I just smiled.

"Look again," I said as she looked down at her tail.

"Oh, crap." Was all she said before she fell to the ground with a loud thump. I picked her up with Vine Whip and started to throw her around like a rag doll using Vine Whip, before reverting back to human.

"Sweet, this Pokémon will fetch a pretty penny on the black market, what with it being the Pokémon of the famed Lance and all." A voice said from behind a very fake cardboard cutout of a bush. Tempest struggled to break free, but it was no good, the net was too strong.

"Hyper beam!" I called out. Tempest tried to fire off a hyper beam, though it had no effect.

"Fool, this net is Pokémon proof. No Pokémon can break out of this net." The poacher laughed.

"No Pokémon you say, well, what about a person?" I asked. He just looked at me and laughed.

"What makes you think that you a scrawny little boy can destroy this net?" He asked with a laugh. At this point, my eyes started to glow a purplish color. "W-what the Hell are you doing? Just who are you anyways?!" He asked in a worried tone. By this point the others had heard this and came rushing over. Mom smiled a bit.

"I see you have met my son, quite the charmer isn't he, now if you are a smart poacher, you would let the Dragonair go, now, or things might get messy. I am sure that you don't want Lance or any of the Kanto Elite Four to know that you are trying to steal one of the famed champion's prized Pokémon, now do you?" Mom said, still with the smirk on her face.

"The Kanto Elite Four can't do anything to me here in Sinnoh." The poacher said.

"I'm not talking about the Elite Four." Mom's smirk gave an almost scary feeling as she spoke. "I'm talking about a Trainer who can control the most powerful type of Pokémon, and once thought Genocide was a good idea. You think finding him and his team at your doorstep, not caring about your life, is worth this stunt?" The look on the would be poacher's face was a mix of shock and fear, his pants got a little wet, but I mean would you if you knew that your life would be in peril, by one chose you made, even if it was a stupid idea, but still, mom scares me at times.

"You were joking, right mom?" I asked turning to her.

"Nope." She said and with that, she walked away.

*End of Chapter*

Notes: Yeah, sorry for the delay, things happened. *comes up with big lie about why it took so long*Just kidding, in all seriousness, I got warped into a…a…MMO, yes I said it, one of my friends got me into playing an MMO, however that was not the only reason, the other one was the fact that SlickSilver (The author of the other side of this fanfic and I are trying to work on a joint chapter again, and I got confused on something about it and such. Oh, and I have been dealing with School and been really playing more Yu-Gi-Oh then Pokémon right now, so yeah I just figured I would give you guys the lowdown as to what has been keeping me away.

Pearl: "So in other words, you have been lazy and forgetting we even exist, gee thanks-"

Rachel: "Now Pearl, you know you can't give out his real name."

Pearl: "Oh right sorry Grandma, err, Rachel."

Rachel: "Unless I am mistaken, you are not born yet, thus I'm no Grandma yet."

Pearl: "Yeah, good point."

*Both bow to reader, then turn around and walk away.*


End file.
